Generation Z - Hoenn Alone
by AmourshippingCanon
Summary: A new generation. A new adventure. A new hero. 10 year old Bonnie is finally ready to become a Pokemon trainer, a goal she's had since travelling through Kalos with her brother Clemont, and her best friends Serena and Ash. Starting her journey with her loyal partner Dedenne, she sets off for the Hoenn region, to meet new Pokemon, new friends, and have her own exciting adventure.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone, and welcome to the long awaited (not really) reboot of "Pokemon – Generation Bonnie" now retitled "Generation Z – Hoenn Alone". As you can probably guess, this is a story about one of my favourite characters, and no, it's not one of the main protagonists, but an important one nonetheless. The hero of this series will be Bonnie from Lumiose City!

I've been planning this out for a while. In fact, I've had an outline I've fiddled with since about April of last year. I know Lumiose University is still going, and I can be slow with updates, but I'm actually a little ahead with this one, and honestly, I need some variety. It's nice to get back into the adventure genre again, which is something I miss when it comes to Lumiose University (as well as the current version of the anime), so I hope you'll enjoy that about this story as well.

So, as mentioned before, this will be about Bonnie's adventure as a Pokemon trainer, and to begin with, she'll be going to Hoenn, as the title suggests. And, well, some things are going on in Hoenn as she prepares to get started on her journey. That is where our story begins. So sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy the prologue to "Generation Z – Hoenn Alone".

 **Prologue:**

It was cold. No, it was _very_ cold. Courtney wasn't used to that, with all the work she'd done with Team Magma over the years. And experiencing such temperatures now was definitely not enjoyable. Of course...it was her job now. She didn't love her job, she didn't hate her job, she didn't really feel anything about her job, but it _was_ a job, and she did make sure to do all tasks she was assigned with. Her coworkers were much the same, each of them fiercely loyal to their leader. It was more than she could say about working with Team Magma.

With Team Archaic, things _were_ much different. Their leader was a hard, strict man, and knew how to get his subordinates to carry out his orders. Courtney could admit to being somewhat...distracted during her time with Team Magma, but with this organization, she was very much focused on the task at hand, and when she worked hard, she was rewarded for her efforts. Darwin was a leader she could respect, with a goal that could be achieved, even if she didn't much care for it.

"Agent Courtney," a voice spoke from the radio transceiver at her belt. "Agent Courtney, come in. Leader Darwin has a message for you. Over."

She smiled to herself, stepping back from the monument she'd been studying, the ice sculpture of the legendary titan Regice standing tall in front of her. They'd been here for days, searching Island Cave for this beast, this _titan_. Oh, Darwin was a fascinating leader to be sure. Courtney was sure, that in another life, she may very well have been interested in this quest. However, was it any different than Maxie? Was Darwin's search for yet another legendary Pokemon anything unique? Regice, Groudon...were they not different means to the same end?

"I am...here," she eventually spoke, her soft voice barely audible over the drilling in the distance as her fellow Archaic agents searched the cavern for Regice, or anything else that could be of use. "What is it...that our leader...wants? Over."

"We've sent Viktor out to meet you. We've found something, and he may need your help," the agent on the other end responded. "Over and out."

Courtney sighed, eyes drifting over the monument of Regice once more. "Oh dear...he's found something," she said to herself, ignoring the stares she received from a couple of the agents that were surveying the area near her, apparently about to dive into the small lake that was in this area of the cave. Their dirty brown suits with the reddish brown bones forming an 'A' on the front, now replaced with diving gear, the two agents appeared hesitant to go into the the water. As Courtney walked past them, she pushed them in, ignoring their gasps from hitting the cold water. "Return...when you have found...what he desires," she said quietly, not even knowing if they heard her. Sometimes, she preferred to speak for her own benefit.

As she slowly made her way towards the entrance to a dark tunnel, where she noticed the agent known as Viktor standing to meet her, Courtney studied the operations around her. Once again, she almost felt impressed with Darwin's work, the evidence of his ability to gather people to his cause appearing quite clear in this cave. Dozens of men and women were digging, drilling and diving as they searched for Pokemon, or artifacts, or any sign of what their leader was searching for. Few of them knew his true purpose for being there, but Courtney did, and for that, she could admit to feeling some small sense of pleasure.

She pulled her hood up over her lilac hair as she approached Viktor, feeling the chill of the cave creep into her once more. The man watched her as she approached, his black eyes meeting her purple ones, before they drifted up to stare over her head, presumably at the horns atop her brown hood. She smiled at that, knowing how infuriated some members of her new organization felt when they saw the signs of her old home. She was never quite sure why she kept them, but with Darwin allowing it, and with many members of Team Archaic displeased by it, Courtney was glad to keep the look.

"Courtney," Viktor said, giving a small salute as she came to a stop in front of him. "I've been asked to escort you to our leader's location. Please follow me."

 _Cute,_ she thought, smirking to herself as the man turned around and began to walk. _He thinks...he's valuable._

Courtney wasn't going to allow a man of lesser standing in the organization think he was so crucial, though, so she slowed her already slow pace, forcing him to walk a few steps back after hurrying ahead. There were few things that were enjoyable for Courtney, and exercising her power _was_ one of them. She didn't often like to be cruel, but when it came to men like Viktor, who envisioned themselves as something greater than they were, she felt she needed to do it. She did pick up her pace eventually, though, deciding she didn't want to look at the back of the man's head much longer, his short, greasy black hair making her gag a little.

"How was the search up above?" Viktor asked eventually, their trek into the tunnel taking them downwards, deeper into the cave. "Anything of interest?"

"Some...things," Courtney answered, squinting as she stared around the cave, noticing a Tentacool in the stream below, watching them curiously. It was a little surprising to her that it hadn't been caught yet, but she supposed Darwin was concerned with more than a simple, low-level Pokemon such as a Tentacool.

Viktor appeared to tense up at her slow speech, something she knew was infuriating to many. She honestly couldn't help it, though, always analyzing things, never wanting to rush her words. The slower things were, the more she could understand. If Viktor, or the others for that matter, had a problem with that, they could take it up with Darwin, who cared less about her speech, and more about the results she brought him.

"The...titan?" she asked, breathing some warm air into her cold hands. "Is that...why I...have been called?"

"You'll find that out soon enough," Viktor told her, apparently pleased to know something that she didn't. At least, he thought she didn't know it. She knew far more than he did about the entire operation, which was well beyond what was occurring in this cave.

Courtney remained silent as the two finished their descent down the tunnel, emerging into another open space, where a small boat was waiting for them to take them into another tunnel up ahead, past a small lake. A couple of regular Team Archaic grunts were standing there, as though guarding it, but in the boat, Courtney was pleased to see one of the few competent members of the organization.

"Zinnia." The woman in the boat turned, pushing her black hair out of her face as she looked at Courtney with her red eyes, smiling upon seeing her. Her ragged white cloak billowed in the soft breeze that blew across them, causing her to look in the direction of the tunnel they would soon be approaching.

"Our leader awaits us," the Draconid spoke, her voice calm as she looked ahead. "Please, get in the boat Courtney. You know how Draconids feel about the cold."

Courtney smirked at that, stepping carefully into the boat alongside Viktor, who took a paddle from one of the grunts, and pushed the boat out towards the centre of the lake. "Last I checked...Meteor Falls...wasn't exactly...warm."

"Perhaps not," Zinnia admitted, smiling as Viktor guided the boat forwards. "However, you know the being that makes this place so...uninviting for me."

"Indeed," Courtney breathed out, nodding sagely. Zinnia was one of the few members of Team Archaic that she could actually speak to, the Draconid having a far greater sense of the world than most of the people within the organization. "Yet...you approach it...why?"

"A job is a job," Zinnia said, a rustling heard from under her cloak, the pink shape of her Whismur appearing, its ears folded in as it tried to warm itself up. "Aster and I are always ready, though."

"Of course," Courtney nodded, looking up as Viktor steered the boat into the next dark tunnel. "I believe...your other friend...is quite capable...against the cold...as well."

Zinnia snorted a little at that, the two of them quiet a moment as Viktor guided the boat through the tunnel, until they emerged out into another small lake, where near the opposite end, a man could be seen waiting on the icy floor of the cavern. "Your partner is suited better to this temperature, I must say," Zinnia finally spoke. "However, you are correct. Mine will still serve."

Courtney smiled at the expected answer. Zinnia was clever, and would never let her fears or weaknesses get the better of her. It was admirable, even to someone like Courtney, who would often think of that as foolishness. She knew Zinnia too well to think of her that way, though. The woman was far too calculating to be considered a fool.

They didn't speak the rest of the way, as Viktor led them to the end of the small lake. When they reached their landing spot, Courtney and Zinnia both stood up and easily stepped out of the boat, neither caring much as it rocked awkwardly for Viktor who was still inside. He was able to steady it, though, before stepping out himself and tying a rope to a rock jutting out from the ice, so that the boat wouldn't float away.

The trio then made their way forward, stepping out in front of the man waiting for them, looking out in front of a wide open space, icy walls on all sides. The man, wearing a dark brown suit and a brown fedora over his shaggy brown hair, turned around, looking at the three agents in front of him. "Courtney. Zinnia," he said, nodding to the two women, before looking at Viktor with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "Viktor, take the boat back. We'll find our own way out."

"But sir, I thought-"

"Now." Courtney couldn't help but smile as Viktor made his way back to the boat. She, Zinnia and Darwin were quiet until he had made his way halfway across the water to the tunnel they'd entered through. "You two know why I summoned you, I trust?" Darwin finally asked, looking back at the two women, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"You've found it?" Zinnia asked, folding her arms in front of herself. Courtney suspected she was getting cold, but knew the Draconid would never admit it. "You've found Regice?"

"I believe so," Darwin answered, nodding. His brown eyes were shining, but he remained calm, not willing to give away too much. It was one of the things Courtney could respect in him. His emotions guided him, but they never controlled him.

"Where...is it?" Courtney asked after a moment, while Darwin turned around, fingering the pokeball at his belt. "This place...seems...empty."

Darwin nodded, taking a deep breath. "An agent was here yesterday morning. We found him and his Kabutops unconscious in the cave where you took the boat. This is the only place we haven't looked, and Dr. Carter believes it the most likely place, given the Pokemon activity around here. Most of them have fled in fear at this point, but it appears this is where they were most concentrated."

"As if they were guarding something," Zinnia noted, nodding in understanding.

"So...it is here...within the ice?" Courtney asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked ahead at the walls of the cave, studying them for any sign of movement. Perhaps there was something missing, some detail, that would lead them to their target.

Darwin already knew where to look, though, pointing ahead, dead centre, at a spot on the wall, where Courtney could see a bulky chunk of ice jutting out. Something was definitely in there, and as she stared, she felt as though something was looking right back. "Zinnia," Darwin said calmly, nodding to the Draconid.

"It'll be ours in a moment, sir," Zinnia said confidently, stepping forward and pulling out a pokeball. "Salamence, come on out!"

With a piercing roar, the blue dragon with red wings emerged in a flash of light. As Courtney had predicted earlier, Zinnia's most powerful partner showed no signs of fear at the cold temperatures of the cave, narrowing its eyes as it landed on the ground with a thud. Darwin, however, wasn't impressed just yet, the man watching silently as Zinnia took another step forward.

"Fire Blast!" Zinnia shouted, thrusting an open palm forward as she ordered the attack, her Salamence roaring once more in answer. Suddenly, a five-pronged blast of fire shot out, speeding towards the opposite end of the cavern, striking against the spot that Courtney had noticed the misshapen ice. She was sure that whatever was hiding behind there, would have felt that attack.

They all waited a moment, steam shooting up from the location where the Fire Blast had struck, ice crashing down on the ground around the site of the explosion. Courtney could see how tense Zinnia was, watching for any sign of movement. She wasn't stupid, so she knew that if Regice was indeed in that spot, it would be able to handle more than that.

That was proven a moment later, as the steam began to dissipate. All their eyes locked onto the Pokemon that revealed itself opposite them, its bulky, crystal-like body lumbering forward a few steps, yellow dots on its face appearing to light up as a strange sound echoed out from its location. "Regice ice," it seemed to speak, causing Salamence, one of the fiercest Pokemon Courtney had ever seen, to back up a step. "Regice!" An orange orb began to shine in front of it, as a light flashed in front of Darwin.

The orange beam that exploded outward was one of the most powerful attacks that Courtney had ever seen. She didn't know if Salamence would have been able to handle it, but she wouldn't find out. At least not today. Another creature was in front of the dragon, an orange beam pulsing out from its own jaws, clashing with the Hyper Beam from Regice. The attacks strained against one another for a moment, before ultimately exploding in a massive cloud of smoke, while shards of ice shot out in all directions from the walls of the cave.

As the smoke settled, Courtney studied the Pokemon that hovered in front of Salamence, noticing the massive jaws, purple wings and razor-sharp claws. She'd never seen it, but she'd heard talk of Darwin's Aerodactyl. She could admit to being stunned at the sight of it, definitely not expecting it to possess the kind of power to match a strong attack from a legendary Pokemon such as Regice. She had never thought much of the rumours about it, always preferring to rely on her own observations. Now that she'd seen it, she was definitely a little more wary of Darwin. Perhaps she'd underestimated him.

"Aerodactyl...mega evolve."

Courtney and Zinnia exchanged a surprised look, before watching in awe as the Fossil Pokemon began to glow in front of them, the Mega Stone around its neck shining brightly while the Key Stone held up by Darwin glowed in response. Courtney had no idea that Darwin held this kind of power. She narrowed her eyes, focusing on Aerodactyl as it screeched loudly, spreading its wings as the light of mega evolution dimmed around it.

It was far more intimidating than it had been, and that was saying something. Dark stones appeared to be poking out from its skin all over its body, each looking as sharp as its monstrous teeth. It had even appeared to grow a little larger, each flap of its wings creating a gust of wind that whipped away the shards of ice that had fallen in front of them. Its large tail swished back and forth as it looked ahead eagerly, ready to continue its battle.

"Ancient Power," Darwin ordered calmly.

"Aerooo!" Aerodactyl screeched, flapping its wings ferociously once more, the Regice at the opposite end of the cave appearing to step back. A moment later, the stones on its body glowed brightly, a blue aura appearing around each. Courtney tried to resist the temptation, but couldn't help herself and she stepped back a few steps out of fear. Her eyes widened as Aerodactly gave another flap of its wings and sent the stones shooting outwards, watching them appear to speed up as they approached Regice. Then, finally, with a loud crash, they struck the Iceberg Pokemon, who cried out upon being hit, before sending it hard into the icy wall behind it.

Courtney, Zinnia and Darwin each took a step forward at that, as Aerodactyl landed softly, its body glowing as it reverted back to its original form. As the dust settled around Regice, Courtney and Zinnia both gasped, while Darwin immediately began to walk forward, patting Aerodactyl as he walked past it. The two women looked at one another, stunned into silence from what they had just witnessed.

"Alert Doctor Carter of our success here. I want the next stage of our operation to begin immediately," Darwin called out to them, now only a few feet from the still and smoking Regice. "We'll need to start excavations throughout Hoenn. We'll need all agents to be active. Courtney, I'll put you in charge of that."

The former Team Magma member nodded, swallowing nervously as she watched the man kneel in front of the titan Pokemon, examining it closely. It was fairly clear that it wouldn't be rising anytime soon. "I will...act...immediately."

"Good," Darwin said, nodding, although at this point he seemed too distracted by his new prize.

Courtney could see the glee on his face, even from this distance. It appeared that he had accomplished a feat that even Team Magma had failed in achieving. He'd overwhelmed a legendary Pokemon, and now, it was in his control. One of the three legendary titans of Hoenn, was his.

And soon, the other two would be as well.

There was nothing that could stop him.

No one could get in his way.

 **Author's Note:**

The prologue was meant to be a bit shorter, so if it seemed quick, that's probably why. However, I do hope it gave you some interesting things to think about when it comes to what is going on in this story to begin with. Obviously, no Bonnie just yet, because we're looking at something she may come face to face with when she begins her journey.

I didn't want it to be from Darwin's POV mainly because I want a bit more mystery about him, and Courtney is...interesting. Didn't want to give away too much, but obviously we got some of Courtney's thoughts on her new organization and how things are run, along with a realization about how strong Darwin actually is. We'll see more about that later, don't worry.

Now, the original plan was to just post this and then put out a couple chapters on Wednesday. Well...chapter one is out now! Chapters 2 and 3 will be out on Wednesday, but you'll get your first bit of Bonnie action sooner than expected. Hope you enjoyed the prologue, and I hope you like what's to come.


	2. A New Generation

**Author's Note:**

And here is chapter 1 of Bonnie's adventure. The prologue introduced us to some things going on elsewhere, but here, Bonnie's getting ready to become a Pokemon trainer! For those of you who read on Twitter, this is essentially the same thing I released there, as people seemed to really enjoy it. So, I thought, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Hope the rest of you enjoy it too!

 **Chapter 1: A New Generation**

"Pikachu, let's wrap this up! Beat him back with Iron Tail, and then use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" the electric mouse on screen replied, leaping up high into the air, casting a shadow on the ground beneath him. The sun shining brightly above him seemed to blind his opponent, a strange looking Raichu that floated in midair, seemingly standing atop its tail as it looked up, squinting. "Chuuu PIKA!" Pikachu roared as he descended, extending his tail out and swinging the glowing white appendage downwards.

"Raiii!" the Raichu yelled in pain as it crashed into the ground, dust shooting up around it as it left a sizeable crater in the middle of the battlefield.

Pikachu, the determined little Mouse Pokemon, then straightened in midair, looking down with narrowed eyes, sensing his victory was imminent. His ears pricked up, and the screen shifted to his trainer, a raven-haired boy in a red hat with a circle, his blue and white striped shirt rippling in the wind generated by Pikachu's attack. "All right, Pikachu," he yelled, putting one foot forward and pointing straight ahead, "let it rip!"

"Piii kaaa chuuu!" Pikachu roared once more, electricity surging around his body as he appeared to curl up, shutting his eyes tight while he attempted to concentrate every bit of energy he had. The yellow lightning then burst forth, launching down towards the panting Raichu, struggling to rise from the previous attack, but unable to, losing the will to continue as it watched the Thunderbolt approach. The attack then exploded against it, another cloud of dust and smoke expanding outward.

As Pikachu landed, lowering his body and preparing to move again just in case his opponent was able to continue, the crowd in the arena held their breath. No one said a word. The announcer, the crowd and the trainers were all silent. Then, as the cloud of dust settled, and the still form of Raichu was revealed, the referee finally stepped forward.

"Raichu is unable to battle, and thus, Hau has lost all six of his Pokemon. This means the winner of the battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"What a battle!" the announcer almost screamed. "In a back and forth affair, the young star trainer from Pallet Town has managed to defeat Hau and move on to the finals! What a match it will be between Ash and fellow finalist Gladion to decide the winner of the first ever Alola League!"

The camera then shifted to a group in the stands, where a blonde girl in a white dress and hat sat next to the other finalist, also blond, with his bangs over his face, wearing a grey and black hooded shirt. They both looked a little uncomfortable to be on TV, but the girl gave a small smile and lightly nudged the boy next to her, who the announcer had mentioned earlier was her brother. A moment later, a much peppier looking girl with long green hair in two long pigtails, wearing greyish teal overalls overtop a pink shirt, poked her head down between the two siblings from her seat behind them, smiling and waving at the camera, before being pulled back by a dark-skinned shirtless boy.

The commentator then took over, beginning his recap of the match, raving about Pikachu's performance, which not only involved the final victory, but also tying the match after Ash lost his first two Pokemon early. The camera shifted to the victorious trainer and his partner Pokemon, the former holding the latter in his arms. It was a sight that could inspire anyone who wanted to go down the path of becoming a Pokemon trainer. After working so hard for so long, these two were another step closer to achieving their dream together.

And it brought a smile to the face of one of their old friends, an admirer of theirs, and aspiring young trainer herself. Well, soon to be trainer. She'd watched every single battle of Alola's first ever Pokemon League, eager to see her friend and idol in action. The further he'd advanced, the more excited the girl became. Not even her brother or father were as excited as she was. Her excitement was only rivalled by her best friend and future partner on her own Pokemon journey, Dedenne, who couldn't get enough of Pikachu's impressive battling.

Suddenly, the TV shut off, just as Ash was shaking hands with his opponent, a boy with green hair and a giant smile despite his loss. The girl watching whipped around in her seat, furious with whoever had turned the TV off. She'd been hoping to watch the highlights, which were shown after every match, along with a discussion by Alola's two famous researchers, Professor Samson Oak, and Professor Kukui. They'd even announced a guest appearance by the Champion of the Hoenn region, Steven, who was supposedly on business in Alola.

"Daddy! I was watching that!" the girl complained, seeing her father standing behind her, giving her a pointed look, showing he wasn't backing down. He took a deep breath and placed the TV remote on a shelf behind him, putting it next to a picture of Bonnie and her Dedenne, with her brother, Clemont, along with their friends Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Korrina, which was taken when the five of them were in Geosenge Town, looking for a Mega Stone for Korrina's Lucario, also present in the photo.

"It's late, Bonnie, look at the time," her father, Meyer, said sternly, a small smile coming to his face. His shoulders were slumped, and he reached up, running his hands through his brown beard, before removing his green cap and yawning. He'd been working a lot lately with Professor Sycamore, the leading Pokemon researcher in Kalos, despite being busy already with his job as a mechanic. His visible exhaustion made Bonnie feel a little guilty, as she knew he was working extra hours to get some time off for her birthday celebration, which was the next day.

This thought made Bonnie sigh in resignation. She looked over to the spot beside her on the couch, seeing Dedenne having fallen asleep. He'd at least been awake during the battle, but he seemed to have taken the TV shutting off as the sign for him to go to bed. "Fine," Bonnie muttered after a moment of silence, "I guess I can watch more tomorrow. It'll be my birthday, so I can do whatever I want."

Meyer laughed at that, taking a step forward and ruffling Bonnie's hair with his heavy hand. It was longer than when she'd travelled with her friends through Kalos, now reaching down to her shoulders, carefully brushed, the way Serena had shown her when she'd decided to grow it. So, naturally, having her father's not necessarily clean hand messing it up didn't exactly make her very happy.

"Daddy! Stop!" she yelled, standing up from the couch and quickly trying to straighten her hair out, without really looking. "You've messed it all up."

Meyer laughed again, putting his keys in a little tray next to the picture he'd placed the TV remote next to. "You'll have to deal with a lot worse than that when you're out on your journey. And this time, Serena won't be there to keep everything clean for you."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at that, but couldn't help a small smile coming to her face. It was a wonder that her friends had been able to put up with her. Although, Ash did have his wild moments. Bonnie sometimes wondered if he was just eternally ten, never aging and always running around with his Pokemon. She liked that about him, though, and hoped that one day, she'd be able to be just as skilled a trainer, while having just as much fun.

"I'm gonna be fine," Bonnie assured her father, holding up a clenched fist, just like she'd seen Ash do so many times to show his confidence. "I'll be a Pokemon Master and I'll catch a bunch of cute and powerful Pokemon. We'll travel everywhere together and I'll look after all of them, as well as myself."

Meyer smiled at his daughter's proclamation, eyes shining with pride, and perhaps...a little sadness. "You'll be a great Pokemon trainer, I'm sure of it, Bonnie." He then looked at his watch, raising an eyebrow, before looking back at Bonnie. "However, young lady, tonight you're still under my roof. That means you need to get yourself to bed. You may think you get to do whatever you want tomorrow, but there's still plenty to do. I'll be heading out early to pick something up for Professor Sycamore, and he and Clemont will be dealing with that wild Rotom that's gotten into Prism Tower so that we can set up a proper party for you. You should be getting things prepared for your journey so you won't be flustered on your first day."

Bonnie sighed, giving one last longing look at the TV, before scooping up Dedenne in her arms. "I'll be ready for anything! Remember, I've already done this before."

Meyer smiled, stepping aside as Bonnie moved past him, Dedenne snoring softly. "It's very different starting a journey on your own. Maybe you can get some advice from Serena when she gets here tomorrow. It sounds like she had quite the adventure in Hoenn."

Bonnie quickly stopped, turning around excitedly. She'd nearly forgotten that Serena would be arriving the next day, with all that had been going on with the preparations for starting her journey. "Did she call? When is she coming? Did she catch lots of cute Pokemon?"

Meyer held his hands up in mock surrender, chuckling at his daughter's excitement. "One question at a time, Bonnie," he said, shaking his head in amusement. "She gave Clemont a quick call earlier to let him know she was arriving tomorrow morning. Grace has offered to bring you along to get her at the airport, so if you've got most of your things ready, you should go. It'll give you something else to do until your party is ready."

Bonnie was satisfied with that suggestion, and nodded, setting off once again for bed. Once she'd gone to the washroom, brushed her teeth and gotten changed, she quickly made her way to her room to get a few more things in order before going to sleep. She didn't have too much, but she was overall satisfied with it all. Besides, if she didn't have enough, there would be plenty of things throughout the cities she travelled to. Although, knowing her brother and father, they'd want her a little more prepared than that, but it wasn't like she was new to travelling. She and Dedenne would be fine.

So, she spent a few more minutes getting some of her things ready. She had a small backpack, various potions and antidotes, a few berries and even some pokeballs that Clemont had picked up for her. Bonnie felt a rush of excitement in seeing it all laid out on her bed. It was finally happening! After her declaration to Clemont, Ash and Serena so long ago that she would eventually beat them all, her journey to reach that goal was finally about to get started.

As she lay in bed that night, struggling to sleep, Bonnie watched the little clock on her bedside table. It ticked away in rhythm with Dedenne's snores, and as it neared the stroke of midnight, she grew even more excited. It wasn't a dream. She was about to turn ten. She was close...so close to becoming a Pokemon trainer. Just like Clemont, her big brother the powerful Lumiose Gym Leader. Just like Serena, her sister-friend and future Kalos Queen. And just like Ash, her confident and determined friend and idol who was soon to be Champion of the Alola League if all went well.

She never actually managed to stay up until midnight, as her mind drifted to all the possible adventures she would have, those thoughts eventually shifting to the dream world. She saw herself battling Clemont for the Lumiose gym badge, Dedenne and Bunnelby clashing in the centre of the battlefield. Then it was her and Serena on stage together, Dedenne and Braixen creating dazzling displays as the audience cheered. And finally, it was her against Ash in a crowded stadium, the crowd somehow louder than the one during his match with Alain. Pikachu and Dedenne stared each other down, ready to begin their ultimate battle, while Ash and Bonnie looked at one another as equals.

When Bonnie finally opened her eyes the next morning, seeing Dedenne's smiling face right in front of her, she was tempted to yell out her excitement to the world. She managed to control herself a little bit...but not too much. She plucked Dedenne off her chest, laughing giddily, and jumped off her bed, holding up her best friend and now lifelong partner. "Dedenne!" she shouted, needing to hear herself clearly to know it was true. "I'm a Pokemon trainer!"

"Nenenene!" Dedenne cried out in joy, not bothered in the slightest as the two spun around in Bonnie's bedroom. He was just as excited. As much as it was the beginning of Bonnie's adventure as a Pokemon trainer, it was the beginning of his adventure as well, to be a powerful Pokemon that could one day compete with the likes of Pikachu, or Greninja.

Their little dance through the room continued for about another minute, by which time, both Bonnie and Dedenne were beginning to feel a bit dizzy as the former collapsed on her bed, Dedenne hopping out of her hands to stand by her head. Bonnie took a few moments to catch her breath, which was a little difficult as she could barely control her laughs of merriment. Finally, though, she stopped, breathing heavily as she looked up at the ceiling, embracing her new reality. Today was the day she officially became a Pokemon trainer.

She lay there another couple of minutes, before finally deciding to get up, ready to start her day. She quickly went to the washroom and washed her face, before returning to her room to set a few of her things aside for later that night Then she headed to the kitchen, quickly spotting a note on the kitchen table from her father, along with two birthday cupcakes he must've gotten for her and Dedenne. As Dedenne started eating his, clearly very excited upon seeing it, Bonnie read the note, smiling as she held it up.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Happy birthday! I'm_ _sorry I couldn't_ _wait for you to wake up, but I'm_ _making sure that you'll_ _have the best party possible_ _tonight, so hopefully_ _you can forgive_ _me._

 _I left two cupcakes_ _for you and Dedenne_ , _but make sure to have something a little more substantial for breakfast. Remember, you'll need to eat right when you're on your journey. You_ and _your Pokemon._

 _Make sure you don't_ _bother Clemont_ _and Professor_ _Sycamore_ _at the gym. I want everything_ _to be a surprise_ _for you. Maybe you and Serena can spend_ _some_ _time around_ _the city. Grace should be there to pick you up at 10:00, and then you two will be heading_ _over_ _to the_ _airport._

 _Once again, Happy birthday!_

 _Dad_

When she finished reading the letter, Bonnie folded it up and put it in her pocket before taking her cupcake off the table and sitting down to eat. As she took her first bite, she looked up at the clock and realized it was actually fairly close to the time when her dad had said Grace would be showing up. The thought gave her another rush of excitement. She couldn't wait to see Serena again! It would be so cool to hear about all her adventures in the Hoenn region, and find out what contests were like. Bonnie had watched Serena on TV when she'd been competing in the Grand Festival, but hearing about it all from her would be even more interesting.

Once Bonnie and Dedenne had finished eating, conveniently forgetting Meyer's request to eat more than the cupcakes, they headed back to Bonnie's room. She got out her clothes for the day, silently muttering to herself about not having found any good travelling clothes to wear once her journey started. She supposed she'd just have to make do with what she had, though, unless she found something while she was out with Serena today. She essentially just had the same clothes she wore when travelling with Ash, Clemont and Serena, these being a short-sleeved brown top with a black bow and knee-length black leggings covered by a puffy white skirt. She finished off by grabbing her pink shoes and then she and Dedenne headed to the living room to wait for Grace.

For a few minutes while they waited, Bonnie and Dedenne flipped on the TV, hoping to catch some news about Ash and the Alola League, but unfortunately there wasn't too much going on, and there was just some boring news story about a group of thieves in Hoenn. Bonnie just decided to turn off the TV and wait quietly with Dedenne, the only events in Hoenn that interested her being the ones that involved Serena, which the older girl would surely be describing soon enough. Fortunately, it wasn't too long of a wait for Bonnie, and within a few more minutes, the doorbell rang, and she and Dedenne rushed to the door to find Grace standing there, a little gift bag in her hand.

"Hi there, Bonnie!" Serena's mother greeted, kneeling down to give her a quick hug, before handing her the little bag. "Happy birthday! Here's a little something from me. Hope you like it."

"Denenene!" Dedenne shouted out, just before Bonnie spoke up.

"Hi Grace! And thank you!" Bonnie said excitedly, stepping outside and locking the door before the two of them headed to the car. Once inside, as Grace started the engine, Bonnie started opening up her gift, having no idea what Grace might've decided to get her. When she opened it up, though, she was pleasantly surprised, along with Dedenne, who scurried up on her shoulder and stared closely as Bonnie held it up.

"That's a PokeNav," Grace explained, looking over briefly after backing out of the driveway and setting off for the airport. "Serena mentioned she had picked one up in the Hoenn region to replace her tablet, so I thought it sounded useful for someone going on a journey for the first time and I ordered one for you. It should even be able to connect to your PokeDex once you get one."

Bonnie examined the little device more closely. It was yellow, and shaped somewhat like a little egg with a blue button in the middle. When she pushed it, the top part slid up, revealing a small screen that lit up with a map, which seemingly recognized she was in Lumiose City, showing the streets in the surrounding area. It even seemed to recognize Dedenne's presence, indicating that a Pokemon was nearby, and showing a little outline of Dedenne. It was a fascinating device, that she was sure Clemont would find interesting once she showed him. However, one little thing bothered her.

"Um...thank you so much, Grace. This is really cool...but..." She couldn't really find the words to say what she wanted to, but Grace seemed to know what was up right away.

"Bonnie, this is one of the most important days in your life, and with how close you and Serena are, you're like family to me. I just want to know that you'll be able to use it, and that's all the thanks I need. Use it to become a great Pokemon trainer, okay?" They came to a traffic light, and Grace looked over to Bonnie and Dedenne, giving them a quick smile. "And remember, Serena didn't start her journey right away, so I need to spoil _someone_ when they turn ten."

Bonnie laughed at that, quickly leaning over to give Grace another hug, before returning to her examination of the PokeNav for the rest of the trip to the airport. She had no doubt that this would be useful in her journey. As they navigated through the streets, she watched as all the little outlines of the different Pokemon came up, excited by the thought of being able to find various Pokemon she would want to catch when on her journey. There was one thing that she noticed, though, as she spotted a Furfrou close by. While it was interesting to see all of these Pokemon show up on the PokeNav...they were all familiar to her. She _knew_ all of them.

It wasn't too long before Grace finally pulled up at the airport, parking quickly before she, Bonnie and Dedenne made their way inside, heading to where the passengers from the flight from Hoenn would be arriving. When they found the waiting area, Bonnie couldn't help but stare at the various people and Pokemon coming and going, even spotting some unfamiliar Pokemon who must've been showing up from other regions with their trainers. It made her excited, knowing that the world was so much bigger than just Kalos, something she'd understood before, obviously having heard some of Ash's stories, but had never really thought of from the perspective of being a trainer, which she was now.

She was about to bring this up to Grace, looking up at the woman and opening her mouth to speak, until she noticed the Rhyhorn racer's eyes lighting up as she looked ahead. Bonnie followed her gaze, pushing her other thoughts aside as she realized what, or rather _who_ , Grace was looking at. And when Bonnie looked up to see the girl approaching them, appropriately enough descending from an escalator, a thought that made Bonnie smirk, she couldn't help but run forward with Dedenne, nearly crashing into someone as she ran, but managing to slide out of the way.

"Serena!"

As soon as Serena reached the bottom of the escalator and had taken two steps forward, Bonnie was there, wrapping her arms around the older girl. Serena seemed to have expected it, giggling as she hugged Bonnie back. Neither of them could really find any words in that moment, and when they stepped back from one another and looked at each other, they just smiled, simply happy to see each other again after so long.

Grace arrived shortly after, moving forward to hug her daughter as well, before stepping back and taking in the sight of her. "Serena," she said, smiling as said girl straightened up, looking just as confident as that day she'd left, her declaration to Ash and the others still clear in Bonnie's mind. _No_ , Bonnie thought, _she looks even more confident. She's keeping her promise to Palermo...and Ash._ "You look well," Grace finally added, stating the obvious.

"Thanks, mom," Serena answered, sighing in contentment as she looked around them, looking glad to be home, despite clearly having had a great time in Hoenn. "It's good to be back." She finally looked to Bonnie again, smiling widely as her eyes flitted to Dedenne as well. "Happy birthday, Bonnie! And congratulations!"

"Thanks, Serena!" Bonnie said gratefully. "I can't wait to be as awesome as you, Ash and Clemont. You were amazing in the Grand Festival by the way. Sorry you didn't win."

Serena shrugged at that, smiling at her mom, before stepping forward and gesturing for the three of them to start walking. "It's okay," she said, reaching over and stroking Dedenne behind his little ears, which he seemed to enjoy. "I learned a lot that will help me in my performances. And I even caught a couple more Pokemon that have helped me out so much!"

Bonnie had seen Serena's new Pokemon in the Grand Festival, but she would wait till later for Serena to show them to her, knowing the crowded airport wasn't the place to bring them out. She just listened to some of Serena's stories as their little group made their way back to Grace's car. Bonnie could tell it had been a great experience for Serena. She'd clearly fallen in love with Hoenn, describing all of the cities, people and Pokemon in great detail. She'd apparently even met one of Ash's old friends, a girl named May, a Coordinator who apparently had a brother a couple years older than Bonnie, who was getting set to challenge the Hoenn League after training with his father for a couple of years at his gym.

When they finally got into Grace's car, Serena and Bonnie sitting in the back so they could more easily talk, Grace offered to take them to a mall so they could spend the day together while she ran a few errands before Bonnie's party. They were definitely agreeable to that, and they set off once more, Serena telling a few more stories as they drove. She was just in the middle of describing how her Braixen had managed to help her win her first Contest ribbon when they pulled up at the mall.

The two girls quickly said goodbye, thanking Grace for the ride and arranging to meet her later that afternoon, and then they headed off inside. They decided to head over to a little cafe that had a patio just outside the mall where a few people had their Pokemon out, including someone who thought it was a good idea to have brought a Munchlax, who was trying to grab food from nearby tables. It wasn't really that much of an issue for Bonnie and Serena, though, so they found a spot near the corner and sat down, just ordering a couple of drinks.

When Serena had wrapped up her story about her first Contest ribbon, Bonnie leaned forward excitedly, ready to finally see what else Serena had brought over from Hoenn, besides her ribbons. "Serena, can I please please please see your new Pokemon?!" she couldn't help but ask, feeling a little childish as she did so, wondering if Serena would think she was just the same little kid from their journey together.

Serena just laughed, though, pulling out two pokeballs and smiling as she held them up. "Sure thing, Bonnie. Say hello to Absol and Swablu!" The two pokeballs flashed open, revealing two Pokemon who stood next to Serena, looking up curiously at Bonnie. One was a white-furred mammalian Pokemon with four legs and dark face, with a black horn. Bonnie recognized it as an Absol immediately, remembering having seen the one that could mega evolve that belonged to that girl Astrid, who had battled Ash a couple of times, including once in the Kalos League. The other was a little less familiar, although Bonnie thought it looked similar to the Altaria that had been easily defeated by Greninja at the Kalos League. It was a little, blue, bird-like Pokemon, with fluffy, cloud-like wings. "Absol and Swablue, say hello to my good friend, Bonnie."

"Sol," Absol greeted first, nodding in Bonnie's direction, while Swablu flapped its wings and hovered closer to her, nuzzling her face in its own greeting.

Bonnie giggled, immediately taking a liking to the two of them. "They're both so cute!" Bonnie finally said, as Swablu finally went back over to rest atop Absol's back. Serena smiled at her two Pokemon before recalling them back to their pokeballs.

"They sure were helpful during my time in Hoenn," Serena laughed out, looking up, eyes shining with some memory playing before her.

Bonnie frowned, again noticing how much stronger and more confident Serena seemed to be. She wasn't done with her journey, Bonnie had no doubt about that, but her journey to Hoenn had pushed her forward so much. Seeing so many new people and Pokemon, and experiencing an entirely new region...something about it seemed so enticing. She again glanced down at her new PokeNav as a waitress arrived, bringing their drinks.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Serena seemingly noticing that something was on Bonnie's mind, but waiting for her to say something, rather than pushing the issue. Then, finally, Bonnie spoke up. "Serena, what did you like about Hoenn? I mean...why was it so interesting for you, other than the Pokemon contests, or even the new Pokemon?"

Serena raised her eyebrows, looking a little surprised by the question, but she seemed to give it some thought, pausing as she took a drink. Finally, she answered, looking over at the PokeNav that Bonnie had in front of her, and smiling. "When I started my journey here in Kalos, with you, Ash and Clemont, I didn't really know what I was going to do. I just...wanted to get out of Vaniville Town, away from Rhyhorn racing. And then, seeing Ash, and meeting you and Clemont, it was all a big change for me. But even at the end of our journey together, I knew how much I needed to grow, not only as a trainer, and a Performer, but as a person. I needed new experiences to grow. Even though it was a bit scary, it was important to see just what I could take from my experiences with all of you, and put them to the test in a new place. Hoenn just gave me a new perspective on everything, which is probably why Palermo recommended it to me. Even though I'd already experienced so much, it was almost like I was starting my journey for the first time, because there was so much more out there. There still is so much more out there."

Bonnie listened carefully as Serena said all of this. She focused on every word. Why she wanted these answers, she wasn't exactly sure, but what she did know, was that there _was_ a big world out there. She thought of Ash, of all of his stories about Kanto, the Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Even after coming here to Kalos, he'd set off once again to a new region in Alola. And now Serena was having these new experiences as well. There was so much to this world, so many new things to explore, so many people and Pokemon to meet. She knew Kalos was beautiful, and one day, Bonnie wanted to explore it again, knowing that there was so much more to it. But maybe...maybe _she_ needed a new start as well.

 **Author's Note:**

This was originally going to be just one chapter with what is now the second chapter, but the next part ended up being quite long, so I thought it worked out as its own chapter. That'll be coming out on Wednesday, so hopefully you enjoy it when it comes out. See you then, and let me know what you think of "Generation Z" so far.


	3. A Pokemon Trainer

**Author's Note:**

Hello again, everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Generation Z! This one was fun, so hopefully you think so too. It's time for Bonnie to become a Pokemon trainer!

By the way, chapter 3 will be out a bit later, but it will be out today...unless you're in a different time zone. Within a few hours anyways.

 **Chapter 2: A Pokemon Trainer**

When Bonnie and Serena had finished their shopping that afternoon, Bonnie only buying a couple of things that could help for her journey, while Serena spent a long time getting some things at a clothing store, Grace had picked them up after her errands, and the three of them had set off to Bonnie's house to get ready for her party. The party wasn't starting too early, but Grace had said she'd received a call from Meyer that all the various preparations had been completed and that he and Clemont would have things ready once Bonnie and the others showed up.

Once at the house, Bonnie and Serena quickly put their bags in her room, before Serena disappeared to "get something ready," although Bonnie wasn't fooled. Serena was doing a worse job of hiding the fact she had a present than she'd done of hiding her crush on Ash. Bonnie didn't mind, though, instead just getting ready herself into a simple yellow dress with blue flowers scattered along it. It was an early gift from Meyer that had apparently reminded him of Bonnie and Clemont's mother. It suited her well enough, and Bonnie did remember her mother wearing something like it a few years back, so she was quite happy to wear it.

Once she was ready, having brushed her hair and tied it back in a ponytail, Bonnie turned to Dedenne, who looked at her somewhat fearfully. "Now you need to get ready, Dedenne. We're putting that little bow tie on you and you need to take a little bath!"

"Nenene..." Dedenne muttered, sighing in resignation, obviously deciding not to fight since it was Bonnie's birthday.

"Don't worry, Dedenne. It's just so we both look good so we can show everyone we appreciate the party they're throwing for us. It's your party too," Bonnie told him, picking him up and giving him a little hug.

Of course, getting Dedenne cleaned up was simple enough, considering his size. However, even with his cooperation, the bow tie Bonnie had gotten him wasn't going on very easily. After about ten minutes, though, they finally got it on, and the two of them were finally ready to go, Dedenne scurrying up onto Bonnie's shoulder as she grabbed her bag and new PokeNav.

When they entered the living room, both Serena and Grace were dressed up and ready to go, Serena holding a gift bag which she seemed to be trying to hide behind her pink and and blue dress. Grace also had some macarons and pokepuffs, apparently made by her. According to Serena, they were even better than hers, although after trying a macaron, Bonnie secretly disagreed. She enjoyed it nonetheless, and Dedenne definitely liked his pokepuff as well.

"Well then, ladies," Grace said after a moment, "are you two ready to head over to Prism Tower?"

As Bonnie and Serena voiced their agreement, it finally hit Bonnie how excited she was. It wasn't just that she was going to be seeing a bunch of friends, opening some presents and playing with some Pokemon. In a way, it wasn't even that she would officially become a trainer, receive her PokeDex and truly be ready to set off on her Pokemon journey with Dedenne. It was almost something that couldn't be explained. Now she wasn't just following along on someone else's path. It was her own story now. It was a new generation of stories.

The drive to Prism Tower was a little slow, with the work day wrapping up for many people and the traffic slowing the roads down. Bonnie didn't mind, though, taking the chance to listen to a few more stories from Serena about Hoenn. Every time she mentioned an unfamiliar Pokemon, Bonnie wanted to know more and more about them. It was just so exciting for her to know there were so many more that she could meet in the world that she might never see in the Kalos region, and it sounded like there were a lot in Hoenn. Serena showed a few of the Pokemon to Bonnie on her PokeDex and they were definitely impressive.

"Awww! That Aggron is sooo cute!" Bonnie exclaimed as Serena showed her the picture, while her PokeDex explained some of the details about it. "Why didn't you catch one?!"

"Well..." Serena giggled, looking quite amused by Bonnie's enthusiasm, "I guess I just didn't find one that wanted to perform."

"I wanna catch one. And a Salamence, and a Metagross, and a..."

The rest of the drive was essentially Bonnie listing off all the Pokemon she wanted to catch out of the ones Serena had show her. She couldn't help how excited she was about them, though. They were just all so cute! Hoenn definitely seemed like an awesome place to go. And from what Ash had mentioned when he'd talked about his journey there, the Hoenn League was definitely exciting. She was definitely planning on asking Sawyer a few more questions at the party.

When they arrived, parking about a block away and walking the rest of the way, it was still light outside, but the sun wasn't nearly as bright as it was earlier, the night approaching. A few shops and cafes were already putting their lights on, and up ahead, Bonnie could see it was the same with Prism Tower, the top of it lit up. And in front of the tower was a sight that made Bonnie feel like she was lighting up.

"It's Shauna, Trevor and Tierno!" she yelled excitedly, running ahead of Serena and Grace to greet the trio heading to the entrance of Prism Tower. "Guys!"

Tierno was the first to hear her, turning around, smiling upon spotting her, and then quickly getting the attention of Shauna and Trevor. "Bonnie!" they all yelled out, running forward and embracing her in a group hug.

"Happy birthday, Bonnie!" Shauna said, smiling as they all stepped back, just as Serena and Grace arrived. "Hi Ser-"

"Serena!" Tierno shouted, rushing forward and kneeling in front of her. Bonnie could've sworn she saw hearts in his eyes as he stared at the Performer. "It's been so long! I'm-"

Fortunately, Shauna was quick to shut him up, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him back. Bonnie had been tempted to do it herself, but she just laughed along with the others as Shauna scolded Tierno, who chuckled as he quickly apologized. It was good to see them all again, after so long. Much like Ash and Serena, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno had been off on their own adventures as well. Only Shauna had stopped by in Lumiose City once, when Aria was performing a few months back.

They spent a few moments as everyone greeted one another, before Trevor insisted on taking a picture of everyone. Apparently one of his gifts for Bonnie would be some kind of photo album of the party which she was definitely excited to see. He seemed to pull out a tripod out of nowhere and before anyone could even really react, he was quickly setting up his camera on a timer to get a group photo. The group quickly posed, Dedenne giving off a little spark of electricity as the camera flashed, and then Trevor quickly bounded forward to check the picture.

"He came across that tripod when he met some guy named Todd Snap or something," Shauna informed Bonnie as the group started heading inside Prism Tower. "I think he's taken about a million pictures since then."

When they got inside, making their way through the hallway and up to the doors of Clemont's gym, Bonnie was the first through the door, mostly due to Serena and Shauna urging her through for a very obvious reason. She made sure to smile and jump up in surprise, though, even though it wasn't actually a surprise party, as those waiting inside shouted, "Happy birthday, Bonnie!"

As the rest of the group came in, Bonnie took a little look around, admiring what Clemont had done to set the gym up. There were a couple of banners up on each side of the battlefield, each saying, "Happy Birthday, Bonnie!" A large dinner table had also been set up near the side, all set up with different foods and snacks for the night. On the opposite end of the table, were a large group of Pokémon, including all the Pokémon who normally stayed in the gym, along with Clemont's Bunnelby, Luxray and Chespin, who already had a big pile of food. They were joined by a Slurpuff, a Sceptile, a Garchomp, a Smoochum, a Lucario, a Charizard and even...

"Goodra!" Bonnie shouted, Dedenne crying out excitedly as well from her shoulder as they ran forward.

They reached the dragon type in seconds, Bonnie wrapping her arms around his large midsection, while Dedenne hopped up onto his head. "Goo goodra!" Goodra cried out happily, hugging Bonnie back and smiling up at Dedenne atop his head. Next to him, the Florges from the Wetlands was there too, calling out a greeting as well.

"We managed to get a hold of Keanan over at the Wetlands," Meyer announced, coming over to stand next to Bonnie as she stepped back from Goodra. "We were actually talking to Ash the other day and he suggested it, since Goodra and Dedenne are such good friends."

Bonnie couldn't have been happier in that moment, looking around at the people gathered there. There was Sawyer, notebook clutched at his side; Miette, smirking over at Serena, obviously interested to hear about her rival's time as a Coordinator; Nini, gesturing to her Smoochum as Serena called out her Pokemon, including Pancham, who looked mortified at the sight of the Kiss Pokemon; Professor Sycamore, standing with Mairin and Alain, the former with a Quilladin at her side, while Alain seemed to be sporting a new Mega Ring; Korrina, her and her Lucario standing by the food and already eating a few of the snacks; and finally, Clemont, her brother standing proudly underneath one of the birthday banners, a large collection of gifts next to him, along with some kind of red device in his hands, with a rounded top and two extensions on the sides.

"Thank you all so much for being here!" Bonnie told them all. "This is so cool. I can't believe you set all this up for me and Dedenne!"

"Anything for you, Bonnie!" Mairin shouted over, smiling widely alongside her Quilladin. "Without you, Chespie might not have been saved."

"And I need to know if I've got a tough challenger coming up," Korrina joked, holding a fist up in challenge. "Can't let Clemont show me up."

"Who knows, maybe you'll be as tough as Ash," Alain added, shrugging like he was justifying his presence there. "Might be able to have a fun battle in the future."

"No way!" Mairin declared, hands on her hips. "I want Bonnie to be _my_ rival."

"Hey, I want to battle Bonnie one day as well!" Sawyer joined in, laughing along as Bonnie giggled.

"You guys can all battle Bonnie one day," Shauna pointed out, pulling out her pokeballs, "but for now, let's party!"

And with that, the party truly began, with everyone calling out their Pokemon, Tierno putting on some music to dance to and plates being handed out to get some food. As excited as Bonnie was to open some of her presents, though, she didn't even look at them for about two hours as she joined in on the fun. She and Dedenne played with Goodra and the Pokemon awhile, the dragon type creating a strange version of tag where whoever was "it" had a cloud from Rain Dance overtop of them. It ended once Braixen was tagged...for obvious reasons.

After that, Bonnie went to get some food, getting a chance to talk to Korrina, Mairin and Alain. Of course, Alain didn't talk much, only perking up when Korrina mentioned a trainer who had recently challenged the latest Kalos League. Apparently he'd actually beaten her and her Lucario quite easily with a Mega Gallade.

"A Mega Gallade, huh?" Mairin asked, smirking at Alain. "Sounds pretty strong!"

"Yeah," Korrina said, sighing as she looked up, almost like she was seeing her battle with this trainer playing out before her. "Too bad I wasn't able to give him a better battle. Do you know if he challenged Clemont, Bonnie?"

Bonnie shrugged at that. She'd made sure not to watch too many of Clemont's gym battles since he started taking on more challenges. It was kind of hard for her to do with her having to wait for her own, and many of the challengers weren't much of a challenge for Clemont. She felt she learned more by only watching a few and spending the rest of her free time exploring nearby forests with Dedenne, or helping Professor Sycamore at the lab. Clemont seemed to agree for the most part, only suggesting Bonnie watch a match when Sycamore was busy, or Meyer was out of town.

"I think I'll go ask him," Korrina announced, moving away from the table and starting to walk towards Clemont.

Bonnie watched her a moment, smirking to herself as Korrina reached Clemont, giving him a little hug and causing him to turn bright red. Had she asked Korrina to take care of Clemont yet? She was wondering about doing that, but was suddenly distracted as Mairin spoke up, asking her a question.

"So Bonnie, where do you think you'll head to first on your journey?" she asked, looking over at Clemont and Korrina as well, apparently thinking Bonnie was looking over there thinking about gym battles. "Ash went to Santalune City for his first gym match in Kalos, right?"

Bonnie nodded, suddenly feeling a sense of nervousness wash over her. Santalune City? Did she have to decide that now? Her eyes drifted over to Serena, who was chatting with Shauna, Miette and Nini. All those other Pokemon...Serena had clearly enjoyed meeting them all. And seeing all those new places. Did it really have to be so simple as to just follow what she saw Ash do?

It was almost like Alain was reading her mind, as he suddenly spoke up, surprising her and Mairin with his words. "Think you might want to try travelling somewhere else? Last time we talked to Steven, he said the Hoenn League was becoming more successful lately. You might even be able to find a Pokemon that could mega evolve there."

"Alain's always thinking about Mega Evolution," Mairin joked, rolling her eyes. "Maybe Bonnie wants to be closer to home, first."

Alain shrugged, as though it didn't really bother him, which, Bonnie supposed, it probably didn't, but she still gave him a smile in thanks. "I'll think about it, Alain. Serena seemed to really like it, so maybe it could be something I try." She then caught sight of Sawyer, walking away from Professor Sycamore as the researcher headed over to speak with Clemont and Trevor. "Actually, maybe I'll go ask Sawyer what he thinks. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

Mairin smiled and waved her off, while Alain just nodded, before Bonnie turned and quickly headed over to meet Sawyer as he stopped to look over at Goodra, obviously remembering his battle with Ash. He looked like there was nothing else he'd rather be doing than battling Ash. That made Bonnie think of what Ash would be doing that night. "Did you hear that Ash made the Alola League finals?" she asked, getting Sawyer's attention.

He blinked for a moment, as though not quite hearing the question, but recovered quickly, smiling as he nodded. "Yeah, I saw a bit of his battle yesterday. That Hau guy kind of looks like me, huh?"

Bonnie giggled at that, remembering that being her first thought upon seeing him as well. "Yeah, and he looked like he was almost as strong. He gave Ash a pretty good battle, didn't he?"

Sawyer shrugged, tapping his notebook that was at his side. "Ash wasn't losing that match. You could see it in his eyes. His _and_ Pikachu's. They really wanted to make it to the finals. After Kalos, I don't know if I can see him doing any less."

Bonnie thought about that a moment, glancing back at Alain and Mairin, who were talking once again to Korrina, Meyer joining them as well. "He was _so_ close!" she said, sighing a little as she turned back. She could remember the sinking feeling as they'd watched Greninja fall. She had been so sure Ash would win.

"Well at least we all earned an even more important victory after that," Sawyer pointed out, trying to find the positives. Of course, the thought of their victory over Lysandre and Team Flare just made Bonnie think of Squishy.

There had been no sign of him ever since he'd asked for Greninja's help. Bonnie remembered her promise to him, that she'd find him once becoming a trainer, but was he ready yet? Was she? He was destined to protect Kalos, and was still doing so, along with his fellow Zygarde and Greninja. But Bonnie wasn't so sure her destiny was the same. Not that she didn't want to help Kalos in any way that she could. Of course she did. But...maybe she needed to be stronger...much stronger, before seeking out Squishy once more. That thought made her look at Sawyer once more, remembering why she'd approached him.

"Sorry," he said, looking apologetic. "I know you had to say goodbye to a good friend once all that was over."

"It's okay," Bonnie said, quickly shaking her head and smiling. "I know I'll see Squishy again one day. And when I do..." She paused, not quite sure what she was planning, but knowing that she wanted to see Squishy again when she was at her best. "When I do see him again, I want to be a really strong trainer. Like Ash, like you, like Alain, like Serena and like my brother. But...maybe I'm not really ready for that just yet."

Sawyer furrowed his eyebrows at that, seemingly unsure of what Bonnie was saying, although he seemed to pick up on one thing. "You want to be more experienced? You're sounding a bit like me, Bonnie."

They both laughed at that a moment, before Bonnie continued, glancing at Sawyer's notebook, thinking of all the information he must have in there on the Pokemon she'd never seen before. She then took a deep breath before continuing. "I was talking to Serena about her journey in Hoenn," she started, glancing over at the Performer again, seeing her demonstrating something with Braixen. "It sounds like she had a lot of fun, and met some really cool Pokemon. I was...I was just wondering what you could tell me about it, since that's where you're from."

Sawyer's eyes lit up, looking excited to have a chance to talk about his home region. "Well Hoenn's a great place!" he said excitedly, hands shaking as he pulled out his notebook and flipped it open to a map he'd sketched out. He held it up so Bonnie could see. "There are a lot of places to go in Hoenn, and the Pokemon are amazing. I actually want to go back and challenge the Hoenn League one day, but I decided to try out some other regions before I try heading back."

That quickly got Bonnie's attention, and she quickly spoke up, wondering exactly what Sawyer meant. "You mean...you didn't want to try travelling your own region first? Why not?"

Sawyer shrugged, and it almost seemed like he didn't really have an answer, but after a few moments, he attempted one. "I guess...recently, there's just been so much information about all the different regions that has been made available world-wide. I knew there were so many more experiences out there that I could have. There's never anything quite like home, and I want to go back one day, but I know that I can grow a lot by being away from home before returning. I think I'm already off to a great start."

His answer was somewhat expected, in part due to the fact that it was almost the way Bonnie was feeling about her own future, but regardless, she couldn't help but run forward and give Sawyer a hug. "Thanks Sawyer!"

He seemed a little confused by her reaction, but smiled as she stepped back. "No problem, I guess. I'm sure you'll be a great trainer someday too, Bonnie. Wherever your journey takes you, it'll be a lot of fun for you and Dedenne."

Bonnie nodded, turning around quickly to try and spot her partner Pokemon, but unable to see him near Goodra and the other Pokemon. As she turned back to Sawyer, about to ask him if he'd seen Dedenne, though, she suddenly noticed Clemont approaching the stack of gifts, a pokeball in one hand, and that strange contraption from earlier in his other.

"Excuse me, everyone, can I have your attention?" he called out a little nervously, clearly uncomfortable with speaking to the large crowd.

Bonnie didn't realize how noisy the party had actually gotten until that moment, the sudden stop in activity making things go very quiet. It almost seemed to make Clemont grow a little more nervous, but fortunately for him, he was joined by Professor Sycamore and Meyer who joined him where he stood. Professor Sycamore spoke up next, his attention focusing on Bonnie as everyone at the party gathered near where she and Sawyer stood.

"As we all know, we're here celebrating a special day for our young friend, Bonnie, who turned ten today and is celebrating the beginning of her very own Pokemon journey," Sycamore began, as everyone there applauded, Serena giving Bonnie a little hug as the Performer moved over to stand next to her. "I can see that we've all brought quite a few gifts for her," Sycamore laughed out, looking at Meyer, who chuckled, clearly wondering where they would find space for all that stuff. There was definitely no way Bonnie would be able to take _all_ of it with her when she left. "Before Bonnie gets to opening these gifts, though, I think we should begin with something that she's been waiting a long time for."

"It's time for my sister to _officially_ become a Pokemon trainer!" Clemont finished, a little more confidently as he stepped forward. He looked towards Bonnie, smiling as he gestured for her to come over and join him. She looked around again, wondering where Dedenne was, but everyone was watching her, and she wasn't sure if she'd ruin the moment by wanting to go and get him, expecting he was wandering around with Chespin, who seemed to be missing as well.

When she stood in front of Clemont, her brother held up the pokeball in his hands and turned to look at Professor Sycamore, who came around to his side and took the strange, red device from Clemont's other hand. "Bonnie," Sycamore said, kneeling to look Bonnie in the eye, "Meyer tells me you've been watching Ash battle at the Alola League. I'm wondering if you've seen the PokeDex that Ash has been using there."

Bonnie thought for a moment, unsure of what he meant, until remembering some strange, floating device that looked almost like it was alive. "Was it the floating thing?" she asked, not sure if she sounded stupid or not.

Sycamore nodded, though, smiling as he handed Bonnie the device in his hands. "I contacted Professor Kukui recently. He's one of the leading researchers in the Alola region, and the one who designed that PokeDex. I told him that there was a very special trainer here in Kalos that was about to set off on her journey, and, well, he offered to send me one. The only other one he had on hand, actually. It seems Ash has spoken quite highly of you over in Alola."

Bonnie stared at the device in her hands. It sounded like it was supposed to be very special, and she was happy that she'd apparently received it because Ash and this Professor Kukui thought she could use it, but...it didn't seem to be doing anything. "Um...how does it work?" she finally asked.

Sycamore laughed at that, looking back at Clemont, who held up the pokeball in his hand once again. "The device in your hand is very complex, Bonnie," he said, as Clemont knelt down next to Bonnie. "However...it is useless without a very special energy supply. Clemont…"

"Rotom, come on out!" Clemont shouted, suddenly clicking open his pokeball.

Bonnie's eyes widened as the light from the pokeball dimmed, and she looked upon the lightning rod shaped Pokemon before her, its red body hovering in front of her, two light blue appendages extended out at its sides. It smiled at her, its blue eyes watching curiously. She remembered the Rotom they'd met during their journey, and how it almost seemed to fuse with the different electronic devices it had at its disposal. Did that mean…?

"This is the Rotom that's been causing some problems at the gym," Clemont explained, as the Rotom looked over at the inventor. "Apparently it seems to have been interested in Dedenne. Sycamore brought another one over earlier today, and we managed to catch Rotom by luring it over. When I told Rotom all about you and Dedenne, though, it seemed really excited about helping you guys out."

"Rotototo!" Rotom exclaimed excitedly, looking at the device...or, PokeDex, in Bonnie's hands.

"Rotom, how about you introduce yourself?" Clemont suggested, while he and Sycamore quickly stepped back.

That made Bonnie a little nervous, and a moment later, she realized she was completely justified in feeling that way. The electric and ghost type suddenly started darting around rapidly, filled with excitement as it sparked a few times. Then, it darted straight down, hitting the PokeDex in Bonnie's hands and instantly screeching in glee as the PokeDex lit up. For a moment, Bonnie just stared at the device in her hands as it lay there, still, but then, a moment later, it started to float, and she instantly let go and scrambled backwards.

"I...AM...ROTOM!"

"It...it talks…" Sawyer said in awe, instantly pulling out his notebook.

Everyone else seemed just as amazed, including Clemont and Sycamore. Trevor suddenly grabbed at his camera and started taking a few pictures, but before anyone could react, Rotom was in front of him, a lens on his back flashing as he seemed to take pictures as well. All of a sudden the Plasma Pokemon...or PokeDex Pokemon (Bonnie wasn't sure yet), was taking pictures of everyone, introducing himself as Rotom each time.

"Hello, I'm Rotom!" he shouted, hovering in front of Shauna, taking a picture and then shooting off to take a picture of Alain as well, introducing himself again. He finished up fairly quickly, but seemed about ready to analyze all the Pokemon, before Clemont and Sycamore started calling him back.

"Rotom, can you wait to analyze the Pokemon until after you properly meet Bonnie?" Clemont pleaded, sounding like he was asking Chespin to not eat a snack.

"Yes, Clemont sir!" Rotom quickly shouted, darting back over and hovering between Bonnie and her brother.

She finally got a good look at him now, and with him staying still, Bonnie could finally appreciate what an incredible invention this seemed to be. No wonder Clemont had been so involved! Like before, it was a red device, with a rounded top, a screen and two extensions on the side, but now, the black holes over the screen were lit up blue...and blinking! The arms were also moving, as Rotom waved them around excitedly. The screen even displayed a happy face, with Rotom clearly trying to display how excited he was.

"I am pleased to meet you, Pokemon trainer Bonnie!" Rotom suddenly said, holding out one of his arms, which she hesitantly shook like a hand before he continued. "I am Rotom! I will be your companion on your Pokemon journey, and I will act as your PokeDex, giving you all the data on every Pokemon that you meet!"

Bonnie wasn't exactly sure how to react, but she looked over to Clemont, wondering if he had anything to say that could clarify things further. "Now that Rotom has connected with the PokeDex, he has all the information on most of the known Pokemon that you will be encountering. He'll even act as your trainer's license whenever you want to register for something like Pokemon leagues, contests or performances." He paused here, smiling as he looked around at everyone else there, most of them smirking like they knew what this meant. "Essentially, Rotom here has just made you an official trainer."

Bonnie's eyes widened, and she quickly looked at Rotom again, the PokeDex flashing a thumbs up image and another smiley face on his screen. "Is that true Rotom? I'm an official trainer? And you'll help me?"

Rotom straightened up at that, looking proud of himself like he was accepting the most important responsibility in the world. "Indeed Pokemon trainer Bonnie! The future is now, thanks to analysis!"

"Uh oh," Clemont muttered, eyes widening.

"Seems Rotom picked up a few...Clemontisms while he was here," Meyer laughed out. "Interesting..."

Bonnie didn't mind that, as long as Rotom didn't blow things up all the time while on their journey. She did have one problem about all this, though. "It's really cool to meet you, Rotom, but...Dedenne should be part of this moment too."

"Well, actually Bonnie," Meyer said, smiling as the doors of the gym opened up, Chespin entering with a pokeball held up with his vines, Clembot behind him, pushing some kind of device, "a person becoming a trainer doesn't just involve them receiving a PokeDex or licence. It involves receiving their starter Pokemon as well."

With that, Bonnie turned around as Sycamore, Meyer and Clemont led her over to the machine Clembot had wheeled in. Bonnie now noticed three pokeballs on it, spread out and each resting on a little tray. Overtop of the pokeballs was some kind of sphere with two arrows on it, while two cylinders extended from its sides, each pointing down to two open spots where presumably a pokeball would fit.

"So, Bonnie," Sycamore called out to her, as he stood next to the machine, "it is my responsibility to give new trainers their first ever Pokemon in the Kalos region, and as you are a new trainer, it is time for you to choose. The three pokeballs here," he gestured to the three on the machine, "each hold one of the Kalos starter Pokemon. You can choose Froakie, the water type; Fennekin, the fire type; or Chespin, the grass type."

"Chespin!" Clemont's Chespin exclaimed happily, almost dropping the pokeball he held.

"Quilladin!" Mairin's Chespie also added.

Everyone looked at her expectantly, but Bonnie was starting to feel nervous. Why were they doing this? Wasn't her partner supposed to be...?

"Of course," Sycamore finally said, smiling as he knelt down next to Chespin, "you do have one other option." At that, Chespin extended his vines upwards, placing the pokeball he held at the centre of the machine, in between all the others. "Clemont has donated a very fine young Dedenne that may very well interest you as your new partner Pokemon."

Bonnie didn't even hesitate, tears of joy coming to her eyes as she rushed forward and grabbed the pokeball, hugging it close to her chest. "Dedenne! I choose Dedenne!" She could feel the pokeball shake next to her heart, and knew her best friend had heard her.

It was obvious to everyone there, but Bonnie realized what it was all about. It made this moment even more special. Sycamore stepped forward and Bonnie handed the pokeball to him as he made his way over to stand on one side of the machine. "Your dad has been fixing up this old pokeball transfer machine," he explained to Bonnie as he placed the pokeball under the cylinder. "Rotom, would you please connect to the other end?" he asked the PokeDex, while Clemont stood next to Sycamore, swiping some kind of Gym Leader identification card on a card reader.

"Yes Professor Sycamore sir!" Rotom agreed happily. "Zzt!" He quickly shot over to the opposite side of the machine, "plugging" himself into a slot that was presumably for a PokeDex.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then Professor Sycamore clicked a few buttons on the machine and a computerized voice started to speak. "Initiating pokeball transfer. Transferring the Pokemon Dedenne from Clemont, leader of the Lumiose City Gym, to Pokemon trainer Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyes widened as Dedenne's pokeball was suddenly sucked inside the cylinder by some kind of light as the machine lit up. On a screen, Bonnie could see two pictures on either side, one being Clemont's and one being hers (a bad one from Rotom's picture taking earlier) and between them a picture of Dedenne. Dedenne's image appeared to be moving slowly from Clemont's side to Bonnie's, and as it slowed to a stop near Bonnie's image, the light appeared again, this time under the cylinder near Bonnie, a pokeball appearing in front of her.

"Transfer complete," the machine spoke. "The Pokemon Dedenne is now registered with Pokemon trainer Bonnie."

There was a brief moment of silence after that, as Bonnie and the others stared at the pokeball, while Rotom backed away from the machine, hovering next to Bonnie. "Pokemon trainer Bonnie is now an official trainer, owning one Pokemon," he explained quietly.

"Bonnie," Serena spoke up next, taking a step forward and placing a hand on her shoulder, "why don't you let Dedenne out now?" She smiled, noticing the excitement on Bonnie's face as she slowly nodded.

"Right," she said, reaching forward and taking the pokeball carefully. Her hands shook a little, but she managed to steady them as she finally clicked open the pokeball, calling out _her_ official, first Pokemon.

The pokeball flashed brightly a moment, but as it dimmed, and Dedenne became visible, Bonnie rushed forward in joy as all her friends started clapping for her. "Nenenene!" Dedenne cheered happily, nuzzling Bonnie's face as she pulled him close.

Of course, this resulted in Bonnie suddenly feeling a jolt of electricity and she fell back, twitching as Rotom rushed forward, flashing some pictures. "Zzt! Fascinating! I am very much interested in Dedenne! He appears to know the Nuzzle attack, which paralyzes opponents and deals damage as well." He then hovered over to Bonnie, as Meyer quickly handed her a Cheri Berry. "It appears Nuzzle can be used on Pokemon trainers as well. I will add this to my data! The future is now, thanks to analysis!"

"Nenene," Dedenne apologized, running forward to Bonnie, who sat up, instantly feeling better from the Cheri Berry, and giggling as she held Dedenne up once again.

"It's okay, Dedenne! It was your first Nuzzle attack as my official partner Pokemon! I'm glad to have been a part of it!" Bonnie then stood up, holding Dedenne up high, Rotom moving in front of her to take a picture. "I'm a Pokemon trainer!"

Everyone cheered at that, many of the Pokemon there firing off their attacks into the air. Bonnie had always known her friends and family had cared for her, but to see them cheering her on and supporting her, excited for her to begin her journey, it made her want to be even better than she'd wished to be before. She would be the best trainer in the world, because of all the support she had, and by achieving her goals, it would be one of the best ways to thank everyone.

With Bonnie's big moment done, it was finally time for everyone to sit down for some cake, and for her to open up the rest of her presents. She found out that Grace's "errand" from earlier had been to go out and get a big Dedenne-styled cake, that the Antenna Pokemon seemed to have mixed feelings about, particularly when Alain's Charizard ate his piece in one big gulp. Of course, Dedenne eventually enjoyed his as well.

When everyone had finished singing, "Happy Birthday" to her, they all watched as Bonnie blew out her candles. She knew they were all wondering what she was wishing for, and she supposed they probably all thought she was wishing to become a Pokemon Master, or to catch all kinds of Pokemon. But, she didn't wish for either of those things, believing that those would be earned on her own with hard work. Much like when she'd wished on that star so long ago when she, Ash, Serena and Clemont had been travelling together, she wished for something simple. It came to her mind easily as she exchanged a look with Dedenne. _I wish...to be friends with all my future Pokemon._

Next up, it was present time, and it almost seemed like Bonnie was getting bombarded with them. Tierno was first, giving her a little music player, which he said he had used in first learning his dancing style for battling, hoping it might help her win an important battle one day. After him, was Trevor, who promised to give her a photo album once his pictures were ready, but also gave her something called a Dowsing Machine, which was a little device with a small screen, and two antennae, which apparently could be used to find valuable items lost in places like caves.

"I always like to have mine with me when I'm in an out of the way place looking for rare Pokemon to photograph," Trevor explained, holding his own Dowsing Machine up.

After Trevor, Nini handed Bonnie her gift, looking quite pleased with her choice. It wasn't even that surprising when it turned out to be a makeup kit, considering what Nini had looked like during the Masterclass. After her, it was Shauna, who got Bonnie a different kind of fashion kit, this one being one with various Pokemon accessories, which Serena pointed out would be good for things like performances or contests. Next, Miette handed over her gift, a pretty blue dress, that she had seen when visiting Laverre City at Valerie's fashion store.

"If you ever try out performances, the judges will love a dress from Valerie," Miette explained, smiling in Serena's direction as the honey-blonde nodded in agreement.

Mairin was next, sliding her gift bag forward for Bonnie, smiling excitedly. It turned out to be a necklace, a wood carving of Zygarde in its "Squishy" form dangling down from it. Bonnie instantly put it on, hugging Mairin in thanks before continuing onto Sawyer's gift, which turned out to be a notebook. He explained that even if she didn't take as many notes as him, it was always helpful to record a few things. Rotom seemed insulted, but fortunately Sawyer didn't notice the red face the PokeDex displayed on his screen.

When Alain reached over with a gift, Bonnie was almost too stunned to take it, but she managed to recover quickly, taking the gift and thanking him. She wanted to both laugh and cry when she opened it, finding it both hilarious and heartwarming when she saw the blue scarf in the gift bag. He seemed to look quite proud of his choice, and Bonnie made sure to wear it right away, thinking it actually looked okay with her yellow dress.

Korrina was next, proudly handing over her gift and sitting up straight as Bonnie opened it. It looked to be some kind of personalized badge case, the cover being the picture that they'd taken in Geosenge Town when looking for the Lucarionite. Bonnie couldn't wait to put her first badge in there, promising Korrina that one day, she'd be putting the Shalour badge in the case as well.

Serena, after holding onto her gift for so long, finally handed it to Bonnie, who made sure to comment that she hadn't even noticed Serena had a gift for her. When Bonnie saw it, it further confirmed her belief that Serena was the best when it came to fashion. It was all very clear now why Serena had been spending so much time in those clothing stores at the mall, and what she'd been doing when they were all getting ready at Bonnie's house. It was a brand new outfit, and it was perfect for travelling. It wasn't exactly flashy, but for Bonnie, it was very much _her_. The outfit included a pink t-shirt, covered by a light green sweater, which could be zipped up, and had a white trim at the collar and on the bottom. It also included greyish-blue shorts, black leggings and pink boots to match the shirt. Bonnie would've tried it on right away, but she didn't want to hold everyone up, and just decided to show Serena afterwards.

With Serena done, Clemont quickly pulled out his gift, proudly handing it to Bonnie and giving her a hug before she opened it. "I promise you, Bonnie," he said to her as she started to open it, "it won't blow up. I tested it a million times."

"Indeed," Rotom confirmed, apparently remembering from when he was in Pokemon form. "I saw him blow it up many times, but it will no longer do so."

"The future is now, thanks to science!" they both shouted, causing everyone to laugh as Clemont looked at Rotom accusingly for stealing his catchphrase.

With that, Bonnie finally opened it up, revealing a brand new backpack, that looked much like the one Clemont normally used. Of course, she knew very well that it was no ordinary backpack. "Clemont...is this…?"

"The Clemontic Gear Mark Two!" he announced proudly, clicking a button on one of the straps, causing a mechanical arm to stick out of the backpack, with some kind of hand on the end of it. "As you can see, it has the Aipom Arm attached to it, but it also includes cooking gear, camp gear, and all the materials you need to build any of my inventions, along with a guide for building them.

Bonnie wasn't sure if she'd be building any inventions on her journey, but she was definitely glad to have the Clemontic Gear. She was sure it would come in handy. As much as her brother could struggle with inventions at times, this was definitely one of his better ones. "Thank you so much, Clemont!" Bonnie told him, slipping the backpack over her shoulder to see how it looked.

When she was finished looking at her new backpack, Meyer and Professor Sycamore leaned forward, as Meyer handed Bonnie a little box. "Bonnie, this is a little gift from both Professor Sycamore and me," he told her, sounding surprisingly serious. "You may not be able to use it for quite some time, but we both believe that you are the kind of person who could make very good use of it, and earn the responsibility that comes with it.

This definitely made Bonnie curious, and she stared down at the little box, wondering what was inside. She carefully opened it, moving away the wrapping on the inside and revealing a watch, the face being that of a Dedenne. As cool as it was, and as well as the watch seemed to fit her, Bonnie _was_ a little confused. Her dad made it seem like a little more. Of course, that's when the face of the watch suddenly flipped over as Meyer leaned over and clicked a little button on the side of the watch.

On the other side, was a glass case, holding something on the inside. Meyer gestured for Bonnie to hit the button again, and when she did, the case slid open, revealing clearly what was on the inside. "A KEY STONE?!" she shouted, jumping up in surprise. "I...dad...Professor Sycamore...do you really think…?"

"Yes, Bonnie. I do," Meyer said, as Sycamore nodded in agreement. "And the watch is nice, too. Made it myself!"

Bonnie really had no idea what to say. _A Key Stone! I could use Mega Evolution!_ It was an incredibly valuable gift, and something that Bonnie would value forever. There was just no way to properly thank Sycamore and her father. _No...I can thank them by putting it to good use, just like they asked me to._ She knew it might not be right away that she could use it, but one day, she would make sure to use it like a trainer who deserved to have it.

And with that, the gift-giving was finished. The party continued to go on, though, for a little while longer, with people continuing to eat cake, or other snacks, or chat, or play with the Pokemon. Bonnie made sure to go around to everyone, thanking them all for their gifts. Serena was most excited, as Bonnie quickly rushed off to change into her new travel outfit, showing off that it fit perfectly, and suited her very well. She did feel as though _something_ was missing from it, though, but she loved it nonetheless, and Serena was ecstatic that it had worked out.

One thought continued to nag at Bonnie, though, as she started to approach Clemont and Meyer, her gaze shifting back to Serena and Sawyer, who were now talking to one another. Bonnie was sure they were talking about the place that was on her mind. _The place I want to go..._ she finally admitted to herself, frowning as she looked up at her brother and father.

"Something on your mind, Bonnie?" Meyer asked, quickly looking up at a commotion, as Rotom seemed to be causing one by taking pictures of all the Pokemon and shouting, "the future is now, thanks to analysis!"

Bonnie wasn't sure if there was really any way to approach this properly, and she felt bad about it, considering the timing wasn't exactly very good, but she decided to just get to the point. "I've decided that I don't want to travel Kalos again. I mean...not yet."

Meyer and Clemont stared at her for a moment, neither saying anything for what seemed like hours, the two of them exchanging a look, before returning their gazes to her. "What did I tell you, Clemont?" Meyer asked, laughing. "I knew she'd change her mind after hearing all of Serena's stories! What did I say, three hours? A little off, but still pretty close!"

Clemont shrugged, giving Bonnie a sheepish look as she looked at him in confusion. "Dad kind of expected this."

"Expected what?" Bonnie asked, frowning and putting her hands on her hips, feeling a little irritated. "I haven't even said where I want to go yet!"

"Is this where you want to go?" Meyer asked, holding an envelope out to her, instantly making her go quiet, a blush coming to her face. There was no way...was she _actually_ that predictable? "One last gift from your dad. Happy birthday, Bonnie."

She slowly reached forward, hand shaking as she took the envelope. She took a deep breath as she started to open it, steadying her breathing and trying to keep her heart from pounding. This was so sudden...but it was also so exciting. And when she finally pulled out what was in the envelope, she told herself that she really did have the best father in the world. It was a ticket to Littleroot Town in Hoenn, leaving from Lumiose City the next day.

"Hoenn," she breathed out, holding the ticket up, smiling as she embraced the reality of the adventure she was soon to be taking.

"Hoenn," Meyer confirmed.

 **Author's Note:**

Convenient for Meyer to guess Hoenn...yes, but hopefully believable enough, given Serena's recent journey. And he _does_ know his daughter...at least I'd hope so.

Things are about to get going now. Bonnie's officially a trainer, she's got Dedenne, and she's even got a RotomDex. Hopefully you're ready for a big time adventure. See you soon with Chapter 3: The First Rival.


	4. The First Rival

**Author's Note:**

Here we are with chapter 3. This one has a lot, and hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed in terms of all that's in it, but I don't want to make this a 300 chapter story. Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: The First Rival**

When Bonnie's party had finally finished, she, Clemont and Meyer returned home, Serena and Grace joining them for the night. Apparently both of them had known that Meyer had planned to give Bonnie a ticket to Hoenn, and were planning on being there to say goodbye at the airport. It made Bonnie realize that Serena was probably a little better at keeping a secret than she'd originally thought. Of course, when they'd all gathered around the TV later that night to watch Ash's Alola League final match, she was clearly ecstatic to see their friend battling it out onscreen. She wasn't the only one, though.

In the back of her mind that day, Bonnie had been a little upset that Ash couldn't be there for her party, having wanted some kind of advice from him before she would set off on her journey. However, seeing him battling it out, desperately trying to achieve his dream, it was almost more inspiring. She was sure he would've come if he'd been able to, but this battle was extremely important for him, and his Pokemon. It was evident with every attack he called, and every execution of those orders by his Pokemon.

"By my calculations, Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has a sixty-two percent chance of winning this match!" Rotom called out excitedly, as Ash managed to defeat his opponent, Gladion, in the fifth battle of the match. His Lycanroc, an orange, dog-like Pokemon with white fur extending out like a mane, had managed to earn a dominating victory over Gladion's own Lycanroc, which was apparently some other form, looking feral, with red eyes and red fur. The match put Ash in the lead, with only two of his Pokemon unable to battle, while Gladion was down three.

"Ash looks like he's doing really well," Serena commented, clutching the blue ribbon Ash had given her back when they'd been in Coumarine City. "I really hope he wins."

"Maybe you can congratulate him next time you see him on an escalator," Bonnie said, smirking at her friend as she turned bright red.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Grace asked in confusion, looking between the two, clearly not understanding.

"Bonnie!" Serena hissed.

They watched the rest of the battle without any more taunts, and as it drew to a close, Ash and Gladion both came down to their last Pokemon, with Ash's Lycanroc falling to Gladion's Silvally, a strange looking four-legged Pokemon with silver fur on its head and front, but somewhat scaly on its back. From what the commentators were saying, it was a one of a kind Pokemon. Bonnie just hoped it wouldn't be able to beat Pikachu, who was Ash's last hope.

"De nenene," Dedenne whispered, as Pikachu leaped forward in front of Ash, ready to fight another all or nothing battle. Bonnie knew Dedenne would be watching closely, just as she would. Both of them wanted to learn as much as they could. Tomorrow, they would begin their own journey to get to where these two were right now.

Of course, the final battle didn't disappoint. Ash and Pikachu knew each other too well to let this strange other Pokemon be an unbeatable threat. They used speed and quick thinking to give themselves the best chance they could, with Pikachu instantly giving them the edge with a couple of well timed Quick Attack and Thunderbolt strikes. Silvally and Gladion were definitely tough, though, using their brute strength to even the score a little, with Pikachu getting thrown back by a brutal Crush Claw attack.

As the battle raged on, Bonnie grew more and more excited, Dedenne, and even Rotom, joining in as she cheered Ash on. With each attack, she almost felt more and more pulled in, like it was _her_ battling. One moment, it was Pikachu hitting Silvally with a Quick Attack and a Thunderbolt, but in the next, it was almost like seeing Dedenne, sliding back from a Crush Claw and leaping up to deliver another bolt of lightning. And as Ash called his attacks, Bonnie saw herself standing there, hearing the crowd cheer her on as she urged her Pokemon on.

Finally, the match seemed to be arriving at its conclusion, as both Ash and Gladion started to do strange "dances" as they moved their bodies and crossed their arms in strange ways. Their Pokemon each stood straight in front of them, and Bonnie could see Pikachu almost mimicking Ash's movements as the strange bracelet around the raven-haired trainer's wrist started glowing, while a bright aura shone around Pikachu. Suddenly, Pikachu leaped forward, his cheeks seemingly exploding with electricity as Silvally charged with his own "special" attack, which Bonnie remembered were called, "Z-Moves" from watching earlier matches in the league.

There was a massive explosion that ripped through the stadium, and Bonnie and the others seemed to have no idea what was happening, the screen blacking out for a second, before returning just to see the smoke over the battlefield. However, a few moments later, as the dust began to settle, Bonnie's heart began to race, feeling Serena's hand suddenly grip her shoulder.

"Silvally is DOWN! After an explosive clash of two of the most powerful Z-Moves I've ever seen, Pikachu has emerged victorious!" The referee made it official, declaring Gladion's Silvally unable to battle as the crowd roared in approval. "The winner of the Alola League is ASH KETCHUM!"

"He did it!" Clemont suddenly yelled, jumping up excitedly, surprising everyone in the room with his sudden display of emotion. It looked like he had tears in his eyes. "Ash won! He won!"

"NENENE!" Dedenne joined in, jumping up in down as the screen showed Ash and Pikachu at the centre of the field, Ash hugging his long-time partner, the two of them looking like they could barely believe their victory.

Bonnie glanced over at Serena, seeing the Performer clutching her ribbon once more, just smiling as she watched the screen. "Do you think he knows we were watching?" Bonnie asked her, feeling somewhat lightheaded after what she'd just witnessed. It felt like a little bit of added pressure for her, but nonetheless, the sight of Ash and Pikachu together inspired her more than anything else. One day, that would be her and Dedenne.

"I think so," Serena whispered, looking back at Bonnie. She looked almost like she'd been battling herself, relief and exhaustion in her eyes. Of course, Bonnie knew she probably looked the same way. "Ash knows that all of his friends are supporting him, no matter what. And Bonnie, I'm sure he's supporting you as well. He would've been here if he could've been."

Bonnie nodded at that, smiling as she watched the TV again. Ash had called out all of the Pokemon he'd used in the battle, jumping back as they all jumped on top of him, their exhaustion forgotten in the excitement of the moment. It made Bonnie think of her wish that she'd made. That had always been Ash's first priority as well, and really, he never would've gotten so far without doing so. All of his Pokemon were his friends, and they gave it their all in battle because he believed in them, and they believed in him.

She couldn't wait to experience that herself.

* * *

The next morning, things moved _very_ quickly. If Bonnie was completely honest, it was a bit much for her, and she was starting to get quite nervous, despite how excited she was. She woke up early, making sure not to disturb Dedenne, Rotom (who had a bunch of Z's on his screen) and Serena, who was sleeping in her room, as she started to gather her things. With Clemont's backpack, it made things much easier to organize, as it seemed to be capable of fitting more items than seemed possible. After she had that ready, making sure to include the various gifts, at least the ones she could use, Bonnie headed off to the washroom to freshen up, knowing it would be hard to do so once on the road.

When she got back to her room, she quickly changed into her new outfit that Serena had gotten her, admiring herself in the mirror. It really did suit her, she just felt that one thing was missing. _Maybe a hat,_ she thought, before shrugging it off. She didn't really have any that would suit this outfit anyways.

After she gathered up the rest of her things and got them all ready to go in the front hall, everyone else started to get up. Bonnie, despite not being much of a cook, decided she would try to get breakfast ready as her final thanks to everyone before she left. She'd learned a few things from Serena and Clemont in her time travelling with them, and had been practising as she neared the time to leave for her journey, but she was definitely struggling when Serena and Grace appeared in the kitchen to help her.

Fortunately, breakfast preparations were easy to make with their help, and Bonnie was able to pick up a few more tips for her journey, and when Clemont and Meyer finally arrived at the kitchen table, a large breakfast of pancakes, eggs, fruit and sausages were all ready. Before sitting down, though, Bonnie quickly made sure to get the Pokemon food as well, giving Dedenne just a little more than he usually had, knowing it would be a long flight, and that plane food wasn't exactly the best.

She then awkwardly looked at Rotom as she held the box of food in her hands, wondering how _he_ was supposed to eat, but the PokeDex seemed to think nothing of it, and just floated over to the middle of the table as Bonnie sat down, taking a few pictures. She just hoped that if she _did_ need to feed him at some point, they'd be able to figure out how.

"So, Bonnie, you'll be heading off to Littleroot Town first?" Grace asked, as they all started eating. "Serena said it's a nice little town. Your dad says he's even arranged for Professor Birch to pick you up so you can see his lab."

"Yeah," Bonnie said excitedly, imagining all the different things she'd be able to see there. If it was anything like Professor Sycamore's lab, she was sure there would be some cool stuff. She supposed she was probably going to get to see the Hoenn starter Pokemon as well, which she was extra excited about. "After that, I think I'll probably go to...Oldale Town?"

"Yep," Serena said, smiling as she looked over at Bonnie. "That'll be the closest town, and from there, you can get to Petalburg City fairly easily. There's even a gym there, and sometimes they'll have contests as well. May, the girl I met who used to travel with Ash, is actually from there. You might even meet her brother while on your journey, since he's apparently starting to challenge gyms as well."

"Your first rival," Clemont joked, laughing as he took a bite of his food. "It might be good to get to know him if you get the chance, though," he added a little more seriously, looking over at Bonnie. "If his dad's a gym leader, he'll probably know a little more about how things work in the Hoenn region."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, feeling like this was Clemont's version of her asking girls to take care of him, although she couldn't be sure. Instead, she just looked over to Rotom, pulling out the PokeNav that Grace had given her. "I'll know everything I need to from Rotom," she said confidently, as the PokeDex floated over to her, a happy face on his screen, apparently agreeing with her. "We can even connect him to my PokeNav and he'll know all the best routes and places to go."

"I will help Pokemon trainer Bonnie be the Champion of the Hoenn League!" Rotom vowed, doing some kind of strange bow in Clemont's direction, before floating down and turning to face the PokeNav. Bonnie then connected the device to Rotom, and his screen quickly lit up with a map of Lumiose City. "Bonnie is correct!" he shouted suddenly, displaying his screen to all those at the table. "With this PokeNav, I am able to display updated maps and Pokemon locations of the area we are located."

Bonnie folded her arms proudly at that, while Clemont just sighed, muttering something about Bonnie being stubborn. She ignored that, though, taking the PokeNav back from Rotom and putting it away, while also secretly giving him a high five. She already liked her new PokeDex, and knew he would make things a little more interesting when she and Dedenne were on the road.

With that, she returned to her breakfast, along with everyone else, making sure to eat everything. And, before she knew it, everyone at the table had finished their food, and when Bonnie looked up at the clock, she noticed that it was nearing their departure time. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous upon seeing that, but she smiled proudly at Meyer when he looked in her direction, nodding to the clock.

"Well, Bonnie, are you ready to begin your adventure?" he asked, Rotom floating in front of him with his own version of a clock on his screen.

"I think so," Bonnie nodded, looking up at Dedenne as he scurried up onto her shoulder. "Are you ready, Dedenne?"

"Nenene!" the Antenna Pokemon nodded, holding his little fists up and narrowing his eyes in determination.

"I am ready, too! Zzt!" Rotom added, fireworks displayed on his screen to show his own excitement.

Their excitement encouraged her, and as everyone began to clear off their plates and then prepared to leave, Bonnie embraced the last moments of being home before she would set off. She'd waited for this for so long. She'd had a taste of it of course, travelling with Ash, Serena and Clemont, but this was _her_ journey. This was where _she_ would accomplish _her_ goals. The realization that it was starting now, _right now,_ was almost surreal.

The drive to the airport was fast, and as Bonnie listened to Clemont and Serena each giving her all the advice they could think of, she couldn't help but tune them out, imagining what she would be doing within a few hours. A new region, with new Pokemon and new trainers and all kinds of new places to see. She was so excited, despite the fact that she would miss her friends and family. There was so much to look forward to in the coming days, weeks, months...years. She would catch all the cute Pokemon in the world, and battle and make friends...she wanted to scream from the excitement, and nerves, of it all.

When they arrived at the airport, Bonnie shouldering the backpack that Clemont had given her, they all headed inside. As they made their way to the terminal where she would be departing from, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Ash wasn't there. She knew it was mostly luck that Serena was there, but it felt right that she was, and with Ash _not_ there, it felt wrong. While she had tuned out some of the advice given to her, due to her excitement, Bonnie had still been inspired by what Serena had to say, and also what Clemont had provided for her. But, she felt she was missing out by not getting to talk to Ash one last time.

Of course, her brother knew her too well, and had clearly been thinking about this, as he led the group a little off course and to one of the few available phones nearby the check-in area. "Bonnie," he said, pulling a little package out of his own backpack, "I promised someone that you would give them a call before you left. He sent a birthday present for you, and wanted to see you open it."

Her eyes lit up at that, and she quickly looked at Serena, the other girl smiling excitedly as though she had already known. When she looked back to Clemont, he was already at the phone, dialling the number before moving aside for Bonnie to sit down. When she was seated, just before the phone had been picked up, her brother also handed her the package in his hands, telling her to wait until Ash was on the other end before opening it.

"Hello, this is the Mount Lanakila Pokemon Centre," a Nurse Joy answered, appearing on screen, looking slightly different than those in Kalos, with her pink hair less straight, and her outfit a little looser. Bonnie politely greeted her, before asking if Ash was there, explaining that he was expecting the call, or so Clemont had said. Nurse Joy nodded, apparently having been informed as well, before calling out to someone off the screen and then clicking a few buttons, telling Bonnie he would be picking up.

When he did pick up, two heads immediately appeared at Bonnie's sides, with Clemont and Serena excitedly greeting him, before Bonnie could manage her own hello. She didn't mind, though, knowing they must've been just as excited as her to see their old friend, especially after watching his big victory the night before. "Hi guys!" he said happily, while Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder and squeaked out his own greeting. "Great to see you, and happy birthday, Bonnie. Sorry that I'm late on that."

"It's okay," Bonnie assured him, as Rotom floated down in front of her, apparently very interested in seeing the boy on the screen. "I know you were doing something important. We watched your battle last night! It was so awesome!"

"Haha, thanks!" Ash said, smiling sheepishly while looking up at Pikachu. "It was a tough battle, but Pikachu really pulled through." He then looked back, holding a fist up confidently as he turned his gaze to Bonnie once more. "You and Dedenne will get to be in some big battles soon as well, won't you?"

"Zzt! And I will help Bonnie to win those battles, Ash Ketchum, sir," Rotom suddenly said, saluting as he floated up in front of Bonnie's face, before she could pull him down.

Ash laughed at that, looking happily towards Rotom. "So you got a RotomDex too, huh? Yeah, I bet you will be able to help Bonnie out, Rotom. Our Rotom has been a big help for us, too." He paused for a moment, looking towards the package in Bonnie's arms, adjusting his hat a little, before pointing to it. "So...uh...I sent you a little gift, Bonnie. It's not much, but...I thought it could bring you some good luck on your journey. How about you open it?"

Bonnie smiled at that, looking down at the package. She didn't really know what else she needed after all the things her friends had given her the night before, but she was sure it was something she could use, since they were doing this at the airport. She eventually started to open it, her friends, along with Meyer and Grace, watching silently as she did so. When she finally pulled away the last of the wrapping, she squinted her eyes, looking curiously at the red and white hat that lay in her lap, a stylized green 'L' on the front of it. It looked a little old, as though it had been worn quite a bit.

"That's an official Pokemon League Expo hat," Ash explained, watching excitedly. "When I was little, I sent in a bunch of postcards to win it. Must've been about a million," he said, laughing at the memory. "I wore that on my very first journey in Kanto, and even the Orange Islands and Johto. It was with me when I met a lot of great friends and Pokemon, so hopefully it can be with you when you do the same."

"Oh Ash, that's so sweet," Serena said, while Bonnie looked back down at the hat. Old it may have been, but suddenly, it had become a much more meaningful item to her. She immediately put it on, adjusting it so it sat perfectly atop her head. "It fits perfectly with the outfit!" Serena noted, which Bonnie realized was true, smiling as she looked down at herself, and her reflection in the window behind the phone.

"This is so cool, Ash! Thank you so much!" Bonnie almost shouted, while Ash blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, smiling at his three Kalos friends. "Make sure to put it to good use. And Clemont and Serena, you two make sure to keep working towards your goals, too. I know you guys will all do great."

"Of course, Ash," Clemont assured him, nodding. "And the Lumiose Gym is always open if you're looking to have a battle."

Serena was silent a moment, before leaning forward, putting her face next to Bonnie's. "I'll keep working hard, too, Ash. The next time we see each other...you'll see."

"We'll all do our best!" Bonnie said, Dedenne smiling up at her as she spoke. "And like you always said, Ash. We will..."

"Never give up."

* * *

The flight to Littleroot Town was longer than Bonnie had expected. Or rather, it had seemed longer. Time seemed to almost be moving slower for her, after saying goodbye to her friends and family. When her call with Ash had finished, she'd immediately started to hear a ringing sound in her ears, and felt a numbness in her whole body. Whether it was her continued excitement about starting her journey, or nerves about leaving Clemont, her dad, and saying goodbye to her friends, she wasn't sure, but when she had said her goodbyes to all of them, it had seemed so...different.

While on the plane, she was fairly quiet, although she didn't sleep. She'd put on the little TV she had at her seat, but there hadn't been too much that was of any interest to her. She'd watched a little program about the Pokemon League for a few minutes, but it had then gone on to a news story about something that had occurred in some cave near Dewford Town. She turned it off before they said anything else, starting to feel restless as the time dragged on.

"Pokemon trainer Bonnie appears to be homesick," Rotom said, floating up from where he'd been in her lap, where Dedenne was now sleeping. "Do you miss Gym Leader Clemont?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, not liking how perceptive the PokeDex was. "I'm just...nervous, I guess. I travelled before, but it was with Clemont, Ash and Serena. I can tell this is going to be really different. It's weird being alone."

"Zzt!" Rotom looked offended, an upset face on his screen. "You are not alone! I will be your companion throughout your journey, and you also have Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves- error! Automatic analysis system override initiated! Zzt!"

Bonnie giggled at that while question marks began appearing all over Rotom's screen. His little arms began flailing while a loading bar appeared, as he appeared to be doing some kind of analysis. "Are you okay, Rotom?"

"Zzt, I am in excellent condition," Rotom informed her, once his self-analysis was completed. "It appears I enacted the automatic analysis system. Perhaps the future is _not_ thanks to analysis."

Bonnie shook her head, laughing once more at that, before leaning back in her seat. She supposed Rotom was right about one thing. She wasn't _really_ alone on this journey, and she, Dedenne and even Rotom, would be able to have lots of fun together. And as she fell asleep for the rest of the flight, it was those happy thoughts she dreamed of.

When she eventually woke up, the flight was nearing its end, and Bonnie, Rotom and Dedenne all looked out the window in excitement as they watched Hoenn approach in the distance. A flight attendant informed everyone on board that they were nearing Littleroot Town, and Bonnie was quick to spot the houses and fields in the distance, while a few seagull-like Pokemon flew past their window, Rotom explaining that they were Wingull. Of course, Bonnie thought they were extraordinarily cute, and hoped to catch one as soon as possible.

It seemed to take far too much time than was actually needed for the plane to land, and for everyone to get off of it, but eventually, Bonnie, Rotom and Dedenne were finally on the ground. Bonnie was relieved to finally get the chance to stretch her legs, and spent about a minute just enjoying the chance to stand, before they set off for the arrivals section of the airport, where they would be meeting Professor Birch.

As they passed through the doors leading to their destination, Bonnie was sure they'd never be able to spot the man they were looking for, even though she sort of knew what he looked like from pictures, as there were way too many people around. However, as luck would have it, Rotom spotted someone up ahead, holding up a sign with Bonnie's name, and she immediately recognized the man as Professor Birch, a large man in a white lab coat, khaki shorts and sandals.

When Bonnie approached him, the Hoenn Professor smiled, shaking her hand, before peering closely at Dedenne. "Well, Bonnie and Dedenne!" he said, looking back up at the young trainer. "It's nice to finally meet you. And you as well, Rotom. I've heard quite a bit about you from when Serena visited here, and from what Sawyer has told me. How are they?"

"They're good," Bonnie told him, smiling as she followed him out the doors and towards the parking lot. "Sawyer told me he should be coming back soon, but he wanted to spend a little more time in Kalos. Serena's probably going to take a bit of a break before deciding what she's going to do next."

"That's good," Birch said, pointing ahead to where his car was. "And Ash, it seems he's doing well. Alola League victor! That was quite the battle! I'm sure you're looking forward to the day that you'll be able to face off against him."

Bonnie nodded confidently, while Dedenne puffed his chest out proudly. "One day we will, I know it!" she assured him, feeling she could truly start looking forward to it now that she was finally in Hoenn. She looked up as a blue flying type Pokemon darted over their heads, hearing Rotom analyzing it as a Taillow. "First, we're going to win the Hoenn League, though, and I'm going to catch a bunch of cute and strong Pokemon here!"

Birch laughed at that as they got into his car and he started the engine. As they set off, Bonnie looked out the window as the man spoke up. "You'll have a tough road to travel if you're going to win the Hoenn League," he told her honestly, although not really making it sound too intimidating. "We have some of the toughest gym leaders in the world, including Norman, who I'm sure you know has a son that has recently started travelling around as well. Max is his name. He's actually at the lab right now. Stopped by to drop a few things off for his father."

Bonnie nodded, although she was a little irritated about the mention of this boy, Max, again. This was _her_ journey, and she didn't want to get compared to someone she didn't even know. Not to mention that he'd already been given a head start according to Serena. It made Bonnie feel a little irritated with Clemont, who rarely gave her a chance to even just have a sparring match, telling her they needed to go by the rules and wait till she had officially become a trainer.

"So, what made you choose the Hoenn region as the first for your journey as a Pokemon trainer?" Birch asked, apparently sensing her lack of interest in Max and deciding to move the conversation along. "I suppose Serena showed you some of the different Pokemon we've got here?"

"Yeah, that was part of it," Bonnie admitted, watching as Rotom continued to attempt taking pictures of some of the Taillow flying by the car overhead. "I liked the idea of doing something different, and seeing new places."

"Very brave of you," Birch noted, smiling as she looked at him in surprise. "Many trainers like the comfort of home for their first journey, even if they know a lot of the places they end up travelling to. Seeking out the challenge of an unfamiliar region right away is quite unique. I'm impressed."

That made Bonnie feel pretty good about her choice, and as they continued their drive to Birch's lab, she made sure to take in all the sights of the new place she was in. Now that they were away from the airport, it was quite apparent that this was a much smaller town than somewhere like Lumiose City. She remembered that Serena had described it as similar to Vaniville Town, although a little more built up, with Professor Birch's lab being there.

When they finally pulled up out front of the building that was presumably the lab, Bonnie could see some Pokemon running around behind a fence, while a person in a white lab coat made notes on them. She was definitely interested in seeing the Pokemon, but she forced herself to grab Rotom before he started taking pictures, and followed Birch into the lab.

It wasn't too different than Professor Sycamore's lab, with a little seating area, a few rooms where some assistants seemed to be working, as well as some machines for various testing. There also seemed to be a large amount of books around, which Bonnie was sure was something that was noticeable in any researcher's lab. She was impressed, though, and took everything in as she followed Birch towards a back room, where a black-haired boy with glasses was waiting, sitting with three small Pokemon, one of which, Bonnie recognized as a Treecko.

"Bonnie," Professor Birch said, gesturing towards the boy as they walked in, while he knelt down to check the Pokemon, "this is Max. He's the son of Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader, and he's challenging the Hoenn League as well."

The boy stood as Birch introduced him, and Bonnie finally got her first good look at him. He did appear older than her, although it was definitely noticeable that he hadn't travelled immediately upon turning ten, not appearing as tanned or lean as someone like Ash. He didn't look dumb, though, and not just because of his glasses. His eyes studied her closely, before looking to Dedenne, and then Rotom, who was taking pictures of the Pokemon. He adjusted his shirt, a simple green t-shirt, which was covered by a black coat, before raising his hand and holding it out.

"Nice to meet you," he said, a little awkwardly. "I'm Max."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, deciding not to point out she already knew his name. Instead, she shook his hand quickly, noticing he wasn't the only awkward one here. "Hi," she muttered, not sure what else to say, letting Dedenne hop down to greet the other Pokemon. She took a glance at them, realizing they were the starter Pokemon in the Hoenn region. She listened to Rotom as he described the small, orange chick-like Pokemon that hopped over first to meet Dedenne.

"Zzt, Torchic, the Chick Pokemon," the PokeDex began. "Torchic has a place in its body where it keeps its flame. If you give it a hug, you may even feel its warmth!"

Bonnie's eyes widened excitedly at that, looking hopefully at Professor Birch. "Professor Birch...do you think I could…?"

He laughed, knowing what she wanted to ask. "Go right ahead, I'm sure Torchic would be pleased to accept."

"Torchic! Tor torchic!" the Chick Pokemon chirped out as Bonnie knelt in front of it, picking it up gently.

"Awww, it's _so cute!_ " Bonnie exclaimed, gently hugging it, immediately feeling the slight sense of warmth Rotom had described. When she held the small Pokemon out in front of her once more, it tilted its head, smiling. "I bet lots of trainers pick Torchic as their first Pokemon."

Birch shrugged, looking at the other two, the blue, amphibious one that Bonnie remembered was called Mudkip, looking slightly insulted. "All of them are fairly popular, I'd say. Max's sister, May, did choose Torchic, though."

Bonnie looked at Max upon hearing that, the boy nodding to confirm. "I would've picked Treecko myself," he said, once again making the Mudkip appear upset, while Torchic, still in Bonnie's arms, ruffled its feathers.

"My friend Sawyer picked Treecko," Bonnie told him, getting a sense that this boy was actually somewhat similar to her old friend. "His can even mega evolve. Well, his Sceptile can. Is yours here?" she asked, looking around, assuming the one with the other two starters didn't belong to anyone.

"Max actually didn't receive a starter from me," Birch explained, before Max could answer. "He met his partner Pokemon while travelling with Ash, May and Brock."

At that, Max pulled a pokeball out, clicking it open, a flash of light revealing a small Pokemon at his side. It was somewhat humanoid in shape, with a small white body, that appeared like some sort of oversized nightgown. Its head was tilted down, so Bonnie couldn't see its eyes, but there appeared to be green hair in a bowl cut, with red horns poking out the front and back. She quickly looked to Rotom to see what he had to say, and he immediately floated over, snapping a picture of the Pokemon, before hovering in front of Bonnie, displaying the data on his screen.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon," he explained, a small picture of it now on his screen. "It has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its trainer is feeling a certain way, it will likely begin to feel the same."

"I met Ralts way before I became a trainer," Max said, smiling down at his Pokemon, who seemed to perk up a little at that. "I promised to go back for it once I was old enough, and it was waiting when I did. We've both been working really hard training with my dad, so we're ready to take on the Hoenn League. I even know what all the gym leaders are like. It'll be a piece of cake," he added, a smug look coming to his face. Apparently he was getting a little more comfortable in front of Bonnie, willing to show how confident he was.

"Me and Dedenne are ready, too," she muttered in response. "We didn't come all the way from Kalos just to lose."

"Nenene!" Dedenne shouted in agreement, while Torchic, still in Bonnie's arms, added a little chirp in her favour, or so she assumed.

"Maybe we should see," Max said, smirking a little as he adjusted his glasses. "We could have a-"

"How about we take that tour of the lab?" Birch suddenly interrupted, quickly standing up after finishing his checkup on the Treecko in front of him, who folded its arms, apparently bored. "Bonnie still hasn't seen everything we have to offer here!"

Before Bonnie or Max could even argue, Birch was leading them out of the room. Bonnie was about to set Torchic back down, but she noticed the other two starters seemed to be following, so she decided to keep holding it. She then set off after Birch, stepping past Max, who was recalling his Ralts back into its pokeball. He came after her a moment later.

As Birch began his little tour, he showed Bonnie and Max some of the little workrooms where he and his assistants did their research. "Most of our work, mine specifically," he said, pointing to a table where one researcher was noting something down while examining pictures of a flock of Wingull, "involves examining Pokemon in the field. However, we still do plenty of lab work, and often need to go over our field notes here."

He then led them out to one of the machines in what appeared to be some kind of medical room. A machine was on one side, looking like one of Clemont's inventions with various wires, buttons and power gauges. According to Professor Birch, it was a machine used to absorb electricity once an electric type built up too much. Apparently Pikachu had broken the first model when he and Ash had first arrived in Hoenn.

"Pikachu's probably one of the few Pokemon who could contain that much power," Birch laughed out, the memory playing in front of his eyes. "Most electric Pokemon would've been very easy to deal with using this machine."

"Would Dedenne be able to do that?" Bonnie asked, the Antenna Pokemon looking up curiously.

Birch shook his head. "I doubt it. Even if he was an experienced battler, it's rare for a Pokemon to be able hold that much excess power and survive, let alone use it as Pikachu was able to." He wasn't being mean spirited, but Bonnie was a little irritated that he didn't think Dedenne could be that powerful one day. Max seemed amused by it, though, which irritated her even more.

She was quiet as Professor Birch went through the rest of the lab, which mostly included similar things to Professor Sycamore's when it came to basic research things. Of course, Professor Birch didn't have nearly as much focus on Mega Evolution, apparently only exploring it a little bit recently, preferring to stick to his research on Pokemon in the field. It was definitely interesting for her to hear some more about the Pokemon around the area, though, such as a group of Poochyena that Birch had been studying nearby. This interested Max as well, who seemed very interested in catching one, apparently having befriended a Mightyena, its evolved form, while travelling with Ash.

When the tour was finally over, Birch led their little group out towards his field, where a couple of his assistants were still examining a few of the Pokemon out there. Bonnie almost squealed in excitement at the sight of them, gently setting the Torchic down next to Dedenne before running up to the raccoon-like Pokemon, with brown and white striped bristly fur. They were just as cute as Torchic with their beady black eyes!

"Zzt, these Pokemon are Zigzagoon!" Rotom declared, floating out in front of Bonnie and taking a picture of her as she started to pet one of the Zigzagoon that had approached her. "They are very curious Pokemon, and will become very interested in their surroundings."

"We've been studying this group of Zigzagoon recently," Professor Birch explained, looking amused as Dedenne joined Bonnie and Rotom in examining them up close. "They'll be heading back into the wild soon, but they do seem to be very curious, as Rotom says."

At that, Max stepped forward, peering closely at Rotom as it zoomed in for another picture. "Where did you get this thing anyways?" he asked, looking back to Bonnie. "Is there actually a Rotom in there?"

"Zzt, I am not a _thing_!" Rotom said indignantly, turning around and apparently glaring at Max, with a red face on his screen to show his anger. "I am Rotom! I am here to help Pokemon trainer Bonnie on her journey to become a Pokemon Master."

"That's so cool!" Max said excitedly, reaching out and grabbing the PokeDex, adjusting his glasses as he took a better look. "Is it true this is something used in the Alola region."

"It... _he_ is actually quite rare," Bonnie said, getting up and snatching Rotom back, the PokeDex giving her a grateful look, or so she assumed. "Professor Kukui and Professor Sycamore arranged for me to get him, and my brother Clemont helped to get Rotom. He was learning all about gym battles at my brother's gym," she added smugly.

"Your brother's a Gym Leader?" Max asked, looking unimpressed. "I bet he's not as good as my dad. My dad might be in the Elite Four one day."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, Dedenne coming to her side as she looked at the boy challengingly. Rotom was the first to speak, though. "Zzt! Gym Leader Clemont is an exceptional trainer! By my calculations, he is among the elite of all gym leaders in the Kalos region!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie said, giving her PokeDex a mini high five.

"I'm sure both Norman and Clemont are excellent Gym Le-" Birch started to say, looking nervous, before Max interrupted.

"My dad has taught me all he knows about training Pokemon. Did your brother teach _you_ anything?" Max asked, bringing out his pokeball, which presumably held Ralts.

Bonnie stood, Dedenne scurrying up onto her shoulder as she did so. "He taught me a whole bunch!" she told him confidently.

"Then how about you prove it?"

"Fine!"

Birch sighed at that, giving an apologetic look to his lab assistants, asking them to take the Zigzagoon to the other end of the field. "I suppose you can have your battle here. Although...Bonnie...this _is_ new for you."

"Zzt, I will help Bonnie!" Rotom promised, while Dedenne's cheeks sparked, ready for his first real chance at a fight. Bonnie didn't like being underestimated, even if she knew that Professor Birch had a point. She would have to beat Max at some point, so why not start now?

Both trainers made their way to opposite ends of their makeshift battlefield, making sure to stay far enough away from where the assistants were working. However, the Zigzagoon were making things difficult as they were clearly quite curious about what was going on. They seemed to be staying far enough away, though, and Professor Birch seemed satisfied, even if uncomfortable with the match itself, as he stood at the sidelines to act as the referee.

"All right, Ralts! Let's go!" Max shouted, throwing out his pokeball, which opened up to reveal the Feeling Pokemon in front of him. It didn't exactly look threatening, but Bonnie knew she had to be smart.

"Torchic tor!" Just as she was about to call out Dedenne, Bonnie watched in surprise as the Torchic she'd been holding earlier, rushed out onto the battlefield, standing in front of her, all tensed up. "Torchic!"

Birch laughed at that, while Bonnie stared ahead in confusion. "Torchic, this isn't your battle," he called out to the Chick Pokemon. Come watch with Treecko and Mudkip. You'll be able to battle one day soon, when a new trainer chooses you."

"Torchic..." the fire type chirped sadly, bowing its head as it slowly hopped over to where the others were waiting. Bonnie felt bad for it, and wished she could've let it battle, but knew it was only right to start things out with Dedenne. Plus, Torchic wasn't even _hers._

"All right, Dedenne!" she finally said, holding out her arm. "Let's rumble!"

"Nenene!" the Antenna Pokemon shouted out, darting across her arm and kicking off, before sailing through the air and landing softly a few feet in front of her. He was tensed up, and ready to battle. This was what they'd been dreaming about for a long time, and Bonnie knew he was just as excited for their first battle as she was.

Rotom hovered next to Bonnie as Birch knelt down next to Torchic, ensuring it was going to stay put. "Ralts is a psychic type Pokemon," the PokeDex informed her. "Neither it, or Dedenne, is at any special advantage in this battle, according to my data."

Bonnie nodded, knowing that Rotom's data wasn't exactly complete, since they'd never seen this Ralts battle before, or even Dedenne for that matter, but she appreciated the little bit of help nonetheless. She and Max both looked towards Birch as he finally stood, the Professor raising an arm up to signal the battle was about to begin.

"This will be a one on one battle between Bonnie and Dedenne, and Max and Ralts. When one Pokemon is unable to battle, the other will be declared the winner," he explained, looking to both trainers, who nodded. "Let the battle begin!"

Bonnie had never truly done this before, but she went with her best version of what Ash would do, immediately ordering her first attack, hoping to get an early advantage. "Dedenne, use Tackle!" she shouted, pointing ahead, the Antenna Pokemon nodding as soon as she made the order.

"I knew it," Max said smugly, watching as Dedenne charged towards Ralts. "Teleport!"

"Nene?" Bonnie clenched her fists in frustration, watching as Dedenne charged through nothing, skidding to a stop as Ralts vanished and then appeared a few feet to the Antenna Pokemon's right. She called for another Tackle attack, but once again, Max ordered Teleport, Ralts easily avoiding the attack again.

Bonnie realized Dedenne clearly wasn't quick enough to hit Ralts with Tackle, so she decided they needed to attack from a distance. "Use Thunder Shock!" she ordered, locking eyes with Dedenne, who seemed a little more on guard now.

"Block it with Confusion!" Max ordered, adjusting his glasses as he watched Dedenne closely. Bonnie realized she wasn't too far off in her earlier estimation of him. He was definitely looking at this battle in a similar way to Sawyer, analyzing her orders and Dedenne's movements.

His defensive tactic worked once more, with Dedenne's bolt of electricity clashing with a wave of blue, psychic energy, before being crashed into the ground, dirt and grass flying up on impact. Bonnie wasn't sure what to do next, hesitating and giving Max a perfect opportunity to go on the offensive.

"Teleport and then use Confusion again!" Bonnie could only watch in fear as Ralts seemed to disappear again, before appearing right behind Dedenne, who noticed it far too late. The Feeling Pokemon raised its little arms up, sending another wave of psychic energy outward, which seemed to grab onto Dedenne, picking him up off the ground and throwing him back in Bonnie's direction. She winced as she watched him hit the ground hard, wondering if things had already ended.

Max seemed to think so. "Teleport and Confusion! One more time!"

Bonnie gritted her teeth. Max was clever, very clever. She could see that now. Perhaps she'd rushed into this battle, and wasn't quite ready for someone who had already gained a little more experience, but there was no way she was going to lose without putting up some kind of fight. "Dedenne, turn around and use Thunder Shock!"

"Nene!" The Antenna Pokemon cried out from the effort, looking hurt from the Confusion attack, but definitely willing to continue fighting. Just as Ralts disappeared from its side of the battlefield, Dedenne turned, facing in Bonnie's direction. Ralts appeared a second later, Dedenne's cheeks already charged up. "Neneneee!" he shouted, sending the electricity outwards, striking the Feeling Pokemon head on.

"Zzt! Excellent strategy!" Rotom cheered, a thumbs up symbol on his screen. "A perfect hit!"

"Disarming Voice, quick!" Max shouted, sounding a little more serious, but not appearing panicked.

"Ralts! Raaallltttsss!" the Feeling Pokemon cried out, partly from the pain of Thunder Shock, but also whatever attack it was using. It was almost like it was singing some kind of song, little pink hearts shooting out towards Dedenne as it cried out. Dedenne was struck hard, falling back and ending his attack as he stumbled. That opened Max up for another strike.

"Confusion!" The psychic type was quick to follow up on its previous attack, raising its arms up once again and taking hold of Dedenne with its psychic energy. The Antenna Pokemon struggled as it was lifted into the air once more, before this time, being smacked into the ground, raised back up, and dropped once more.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie cried out in concern, almost tempted to run onto the field. She watched her partner Pokemon, rising to his feet with a strained expression on his face. Something seemed a little different about it. "Dedenne?" Her eyes widened as he started hitting his head against the ground, looking somewhat pained, but oddly determined to keep doing so. "What's wrong?"

"Zzt, it appears Dedenne is confused," Rotom noted. "He is damaging himself."

"But...how do I...?" Bonnie was confused herself, not having any idea how to stop it. She tried calling out to Dedenne a few times, but he just continued to hurt himself.

"Ralts, finish this off with Disarming Voice!" Max yelled, smirking as though he'd known all along he'd win. Of course...he _had_ been sure all along, Bonnie realized.

She couldn't do anything as Dedenne was struck by the Disarming Voice attack once more. He cried out as the first few hearts struck him, apparently freed from his confusion. It was too late, though, the final part of the attack exploding against him, dropping him to the ground.

"Dedenne is unable to battle. Max and Ralts are the winners!" Birch called out, waving his arm in Max's direction.

Bonnie was silent as Max recalled Ralts to its pokeball, quietly congratulating it on its good battle. The boy didn't say anything as he turned around, heading back inside the lab, not even looking at Bonnie. She supposed he didn't need to say anything. He'd won. He'd proven himself right.

Eventually, she walked over to Dedenne, ignoring Professor Birch as he told her he was going to take the Pokemon back inside. She did notice Torchic attempting to hop over to her, but the Professor seemed to know that Bonnie needed this moment for Dedenne, calling it back.

When she reached him, the Antenna Pokemon's eyes fluttered as he opened them up. He looked quite tired, the battle apparently having taken quite the toll on him. She wasn't surprised. She knelt down next to him, scooping him up in her arms, smiling as he gave her a sad look. "Don't worry, Dedenne. You did a great job. It was my fault."

"Zzt, it was _my_ fault too," Rotom said, shocking Bonnie a bit, as she'd forgotten he was there. "I need to ensure Pokemon trainer Bonnie has all the knowledge she needs to win."

"You told me all you could," Bonnie assured him, the PokeDex not looking convinced, but staying quiet as she looked back at Dedenne. "We'll use this to get stronger, Dedenne. That's what Ash would do." She pointed to the hat on her head, remembering her friend and idol's words. "We won't give up. We'll beat Max. We'll beat 'em all!"

Dedenne nodded, smiling to show his agreement. "Nenene!"

"Zzt! It appears Gym Leader Clemont was correct!" Rotom suddenly announced, Bonnie and Dedenne looking at him in confusion. "Pokmeon trainer Max is indeed, the first rival of Pokemon trainer Bonnie!"

 **Author's Note:**

Zzt, Rotom and Clemont called it! Obvious, of course, but Max is Bonnie's first rival in the Hoenn region! She will have others, but obviously, Max is important.

Bonnie's journey truly begins next time, in Chapter 4: To Catch Them is My Real Test.


	5. To Catch Them is My Real Test

**Author's Note:**

Here were are with another chapter of Bonnie's adventure. For those who read the original, this is somewhat similar to the first one, but I've definitely changed some things. Rotom's presence changes Bonnie's approach to things a little, and there was also a bit of a chance for some reflection on the battle with Max. I suppose you'll see. Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 4: To Catch Them is My Real Test**

Bonnie stayed over at Professor Birch's lab the night after her battle with Max, deciding that her first full day of travel would go much better with a good night's sleep. She was anxious to get started of course, especially when Max was quick to leave not long after the battle, seeming like he was in quite the rush to get to Petalburg City. However, Bonnie knew she needed to give Dedenne a chance to recover, even if it was a brief fight, and that after flying over from Kalos, it was better not to rush things.

It was a fairly quiet night, with her dreams filled with what she hoped would happen throughout her journey. She dreamed of setting out the next day, Dedenne and Rotom at her side, seeing all the sights of Hoenn as they travelled throughout the region. She dreamed of meeting fellow trainers, battling them and defeating them, including the gym leaders of Hoenn, proving herself worthy against them in order to compete in the Hoenn League.

When her dreams brought her to the opening ceremonies of the Hoenn League, she and Dedenne preparing to battle their way to the top, Bonnie was awoken by a sharp pain in the middle of her nose. It was almost like it was being pinched by a Krabby. Her eyes shot open and she whipped up in the bed, the culprit jumping back as she did so.

"Chic! Torchic chic!" the Chick Pokemon chirped out, hopping a bit from where it landed at the foot of Bonnie's bed, a small one in a guest room that Professor Birch had set up.

"What was that for, Torchic?" Bonnie asked angrily, rubbing the spot on her nose, still feeling the stinging pain from what she assumed must have been a Peck attack. "And what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be with Treecko and Mudkip?"

Torchic just continued to stare at her, but Bonnie's question was answered a moment later when she looked up, noticing the door to the room was opened, Rotom floating in ahead of Dedenne. A moment later, Professor Birch entered as well, knocking first before Bonnie told him to come in. "Torchic!" he said, upon seeing the small fire type. "We've been looking for you. Go on out to the field. Treecko and Mudkip are playing with the Zigzagoon. You should join them."

"Torchic..." it muttered, not looking pleased, but hopping off the bed regardless, before making its way out of the room. It gave one last look to Bonnie, before hopping away out of sight.

"Zzt, what did Torchic do to you, Bonnie?" Rotom asked, apparently seeing the anger in Bonnie's eyes as she rubbed her nose, Dedenne peering at her closely in concern.

"It pecked me," Bonnie answered, yawning as she stretched her arms. "Oh well, I guess it's time to get up anyways."

Birch nodded at that, checking a watch on his wrist. "Indeed, it's still early, but if you get up now and have your breakfast, you can get a full day of travel in. You could make some good time on Route 101, and within a couple days, you should be in Oldale Town."

Bonnie smiled at that, knowing that perhaps even within an hour, she was _really_ going to be on a journey, with just Rotom and Dedenne at her side. There was no way of knowing what was in store, and while that did make her a little nervous, the thoughts of all the cool Pokemon she would see just made her even more excited. Just from what she'd seen in Littleroot Town and at Professor Birch's lab, she knew Hoenn was full of some amazing Pokemon.

"Are there lots of Pokemon on Route 101?" Bonnie asked hopefully. She really wanted to catch one after seeing some of the new ones around here. And, if she wanted to be a successful trainer, and beat the gym leaders and other trainers like Max, there was no way she could go around with just Dedenne, as much as she loved him.

Birch laughed, presumably expecting that question. "Indeed there are. I've done plenty of research on Route 101, and I can tell you, there are lots of Pokemon who would make a fine addition to your team. In fact, lots of beginner trainers catch Pokemon around here. You'll meet some tougher ones as you get further along on your journey. Although, that's not to say these ones won't be challenging. It's never as easy to catch a Pokemon as it looks when watching someone else do it."

"I've got Dedenne and Rotom with me," Bonnie said confidently. "I know that we'll be able to do it."

"I'm sure you'll all do a great job," Birch told her, smiling before starting to make his way back out the door. "I've already given Dedenne some food and let Rotom go over some of my maps, so once you're ready, you can join me for some breakfast before setting off. Sound good?"

Bonnie was agreeable to that, and when Birch left the room, she was out of bed in an instant, grabbing all of her things and getting dressed within a couple of minutes. The Professor looked stunned when she was at his table not too long after, but laughed it off fairly quickly as he put their breakfast out, handing Dedenne an extra Oran Berry to keep his strength up.

While they ate, Bonnie eagerly asked for all the information she could get about what lay ahead of her the next few days, and if there were any cute Pokemon she should be looking out for. Birch told her what he could, but he did seem to be a bit confused about what Pokemon Bonnie considered cute, after she told him she thought the Salamence Serena had shown her from her PokeDex was cute.

By the time they were done eating, though, he had definitely provided Bonnie with plenty of information, as well as giving her a few extra items, such as potions, antidotes and berries, as she made her final preparations to leave. He'd even allowed Rotom to download some extra data on the Pokemon in the Hoenn region that he would download to the PokeDexes that he gave to knew trainers. This, of course, made Rotom quite happy, and Birch was declared to be an excellent rival to Professor Sycamore.

Then, when breakfast had been cleaned up, and preparations for Bonnie to finally set off had finally been made, she and Professor Birch made their way out of his lab and to the small road she would use to find Route 101. As she looked at the small watch her father had given her, Bonnie realized she definitely still had plenty of daylight to make use of, and was almost glad that Torchic had woken her up. She had more than enough time to look for Pokemon _and_ get a good amount of walking in.

She almost laughed as the Chick Pokemon, along with the other starters, came out of the lab after her and Birch, just as she thought of the rough awakening earlier. Torchic gave her a bit of an apologetic look as it hopped over to her, head bowed slightly, but Bonnie was definitely not going to hold a grudge, and bent down to give it a small hug. The warmth she felt gave her that little bit of extra encouragement as she stood back up to look at Birch.

"All ready to go then?" he asked, smiling as he looked at her. "Ready to set off as a Pokemon trainer for real now?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie cheered, looking up at Dedenne, who smiled proudly from her shoulder. She then looked to Rotom, who floated over to her other side. "We're ready to become Pokemon Masters together!"

"Zzt, I am getting excited!" Rotom cried out, a big smiley face on his screen. "I can't wait to call Pokemon trainer Bonnie a Pokemon Master."

"Well, just be patient. You can't accomplish everything at once," Professor Birch warned, chuckling in amusement at the trio. "I wish you the best of luck, though, Bonnie. I can tell you have quite the future ahead of you. You and Max should make interesting rivals, I'm sure."

Bonnie frowned at that, not really interested in hearing about Max at the moment, but she quickly shook it off, clenching her fists as she turned around. "Dedenne. Rotom. Route 101 is ahead. That's where our journey together really begins."

"Nenene!" Dedenne cheered, Rotom snapping a picture of the road ahead, before taking a quick one of Bonnie and Dedenne as well, to mark the occasion.

Bonnie then turned her head back to Professor Birch one last time. "Thanks for all your help, Professor Birch."

"No problem, Bonnie," he said, smiling. "Next time I see you, I'm sure you'll be quite the trainer already. Now go on, and get your journey started."

Bonnie smiled at that, turning back around and taking a deep breath. She looked once more to Dedenne, and then Rotom, before finally starting to walk ahead. When she finally looked back in the direction of Professor Birch's lab, he was just barely visible, giving her one last wave, along with Torchic and the other starters. She returned it, before setting her eyes on the road ahead, refusing to look back until she reached the beginning of Route 101.

She looked up as she noticed a small sign in front of the dirt road, bushes, trees and tall grass on either side. It wasn't much different than some of the paths she took while travelling with Clemont, Ash and Serena, but Bonnie knew it would seem a tougher trek now that it was just her. Even though she had Dedenne and Rotom with her, this would be a big test for her. It was _her_ journey. It was _her_ path. The next step, was _her_ choice.

"Here we go," she whispered, before putting one foot forward, leaving Littleroot Town, and beginning their journey towards Oldale Town, and the rest of Hoenn. "Hoenn alone."

* * *

For the first couple of hours, Bonnie felt on top of the world. She had a spring in her step as she walked along Route 101, breathing in the fresh air, pointing out the tall trees to Dedenne and chatting with Rotom about some of the data he'd received from Professor Birch. It was only as the sun reached its peak, the heat beating down on the trio, that a little bit of frustration worked its way into her.

"Have you noticed even _one_ Pokemon around here?" Bonnie asked Rotom, sitting down under a tree for some shade, and a brief break. "We've been walking almost two hours and we haven't even seen a Zigzagoon."

"Zzt, it seems it might be a bit too hot out," Rotom suggested, an image of the sun on his screen. "Pokemon are likely seeking shade for the day."

"It wasn't that hot earlier," Bonnie pointed out, remembering that it had been reasonably cool when they'd first set off on Route 101. "We didn't see anything then."

A question mark appeared on the PokeDex's screen as he seemed to think about that a moment, before an answer came to him. "Perhaps we were too close to the city, zzt. Any Pokemon in that area would probably be at Professor Birch's lab, or nearby."

Bonnie sighed in frustration upon hearing that, exchanging a despairing look with Dedenne. What bad luck to start her journey. No Pokemon were around, and she'd missed a good time to find any that might've been. It had never seemed this hard for Ash. He was almost like a Pokemon magnet.

"Nene?" Dedenne suddenly squeaked out, tapping Bonnie's shoulder and pointing to her pocket. "Denene."

Bonnie stared blankly at where he'd pointed for a moment, before suddenly realizing what he'd been referring to. "Oh yeah! You're a genius, Dedenne!" She quickly reached into her pocket, Rotom watching curiously as she pulled her PokeNav out of it. "We can see if any Pokemon are around by using this!"

"Zzt! An excellent idea!" Rotom cheered, floating over for Bonnie to connect the device to him. "Updating data...Dedenne is an intelligent Pokemon, that can help his trainer when she is confused."

Bonnie didn't know how to respond to that, but let it slide as she watched Rotom use the PokeNav to scan their surroundings. She supposed he was probably using some of the map information that Professor Birch had given him, as the image on screen was a little more detailed than she'd expected. She was more surprised, however, by the dark shapes that appeared to be moving around near a small body of water, likely a pond, not too far from where they were currently.

"Zzt, it appears there may be Pokemon nearby!" Rotom said excitedly, the map vanishing as Bonnie took the PokeNav back. "Is Pokemon trainer Bonnie going to catch one?"

"You bet she is!" Bonnie told him excitedly, Dedenne tensing up excitedly on her shoulder. "Let's go see!"

Heading towards the location they'd found on the PokeNav involved leaving the main path, but Bonnie made sure to remember roughly where they were, so that when they returned, it would be easier to get back on the road. Of course, it did make things a little rougher as they had to make their way through some thick bushes and tall grass in order to get to the pond they were searching for. Rotom was able to just float above, but Bonnie and Dedenne were scratched up a bit by the time they were nearing the area they were looking for.

"Zzt, according to my data, we are at the desired location," Rotom told Bonnie, spinning around and taking a few pictures, presumably updating his data about the area. "I do not see any Pokemon, though. Perhaps they have left."

Bonnie groaned at that, knowing those bushes would seem a lot more prickly and frustrating to go through if she didn't head back without at least coming close to catching a Pokemon. Now that she was out here, she really wanted to find one. What kind of Pokemon trainer couldn't catch a Pokemon? _Or even find one_ , she thought to herself.

She decided there was no point going back if they didn't at least search around for a bit, so Bonnie sent Rotom out to search a bit near some more thick bushes, while she and Dedenne moved closer to the pond. She knew it was easier for Rotom to search from above, and she was hoping that she and Dedenne might be able to spot something around the pond, searching for water. However, after about ten minutes, she and Dedenne reunited with Rotom at their starting point, the PokeDex looking flustered.

"My data indicates that there is a seventy percent chance of a Pokemon encounter in this area!" Rotom cried out, flailing his arms wildly. "I do not understand!"

"Maybe there's something wrong with the PokeNav?" Bonnie suggested, giving the PokeDex a concerned look as some sort of panicked face appeared on his screen. "I don't think _you_ have an error, Rotom."

"Zzt! Scanning system data!"

She sighed as she looked up at Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon looking as down as she felt about the situation. Maybe it wasn't the end of the world if they couldn't find a Pokemon right now, but she definitely wished they could. It would make the start of their journey that much more special. Also, she couldn't help but wonder if Max had already caught one, hating the thought of being even further behind the boy. She didn't care if he was already a little more experienced. It was his first journey as well, so she knew she could catch up if she worked hard enough.

"A Pokemon _has_ to be nearby," Bonnie said after a moment, Rotom's data scan finished, no error found much to his delight, but also confusion. "Should we go back to-"

It might've been missed if she'd been looking just a few inches either side, but Bonnie's eyes immediately locked onto the sight of black fur sneaking through some bushes ahead, a Pokemon making its way towards the pond. She signalled for Rotom and Dedenne to keep quiet, before slowly moving forward and poking her head over the bushes to see as the Pokemon emerged, padding forward and lowering its head to drink. She looked to Rotom questioningly, wondering what the Pokemon was, not remembering the name of the black hyena-like Pokemon ahead of them.

"Zzt, Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon," Rotom said in a surprisingly low volume, which Bonnie was thankful for. "It is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to most, and it has the endurance to chase opponents down until they are exhausted."

"It's so cute!" Bonnie couldn't help but say it, watching as the Poochyena lapped at the water, rubbing its nose with its paws as it sat back. It sounded somewhat vicious according to Rotom's description, but Bonnie was sure not all of them were that way. Besides, with a bit of training, she was sure it would be loyal, and a useful battler. "Let's catch it, Dedenne," she whispered, starting to move forward, before Rotom could protest.

They moved slowly, managing to sneak around the side and hide behind some tall grass before getting within a few feet of Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon's ears perking up, presumably noticing something. Bonnie decided there was no point in doing a sneak attack, and she stepped out of the bushes before it figured out they were there, Dedenne hopping down in front of her, ready to battle. Poochyena turned at the noise, staring curiously at the Antenna Pokemon, and then Bonnie.

"Poochyena, I want to catch you!" Bonnie declared, pointing at the black canine. "Ready for a battle?" She supposed it might not have been the best thing to tell it her intentions, but she hoped for the best as it tilted its head, studying her. Then, it stood, growling, but not about to run away.

"Zzt, be careful, Bonnie," Rotom warned. "Poochyena can be quite strong."

"Do I have any advantages?" Bonnie asked quickly, hoping she had something she could use to help her and Dedenne.

"Dedenne should be at an advantage, being part fairy type, while Poochyena is a dark type," Rotom acknowledged, making Bonnie perk up a bit. "However, Dedenne knows no fairy type moves."

"Good, then Dedenne, use Tackle!" she shouted, deciding she wouldn't let Poochyena get the first move, and hoping that even without a fairy move, the type advantage would protect Dedenne from any dark type attacks. And, the quicker she acted, the less time Poochyena would have to use any attacks that could take away from her advantage. Unfortunately, this Poochyena proved too quick, and too clever, for her quick action to be successful.

The Bite Pokemon howled loudly as Dedenne charged forward, Rotom warning that it had raised its attack power, before kicking up a pile of dirt into Dedenne's face, causing the Antenna Pokemon to skid to a stop, rubbing at his eyes. Meanwhile, Poochyena acted swiftly, darting to the side while Dedenne shook his head, before charging forward, slamming its head into the electric and fairy type, sending him flying into the pond, where he landed with a splash.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie cried out in concern, running to the edge of the pond, while the Poochyena howled once more, and then ran off.

Luckily, her partner Pokemon seemed fine as he managed to get himself back to the edge of the pond, Bonnie quickly drying him off. He didn't seem too hurt, but he glared in the direction that Poochyena had run off too, clearly embarrassed about the very short battle. Bonnie wasn't exactly pleased either, knowing that Ash would probably have beaten that Poochyena within the time it had taken her to call her first order.

"That did not go well," Rotom said after a moment, as Bonnie stood up, placing Dedenne on her shoulder, the Antenna Pokemon looking upset at the less than stellar performance.

"Nene…" Dedenne growled, glaring at the PokeDex.

"Zzt! I did warn you!" Rotom pointed out, backing away quickly.

Bonnie just groaned as she looked around once again. "Now what are we going to do?" she asked, feeling like she might never catch a Pokemon at this point. "It took us forever to find that Poochyena, and it beat us within a few seconds."

"We should return to the main road!" Rotom suggested, looking like he wanted to encourage Bonnie and Dedenne as he folded his arms. "I will find a Pokemon for Dedenne to battle, and he will win! We will attack more carefully this time."

"What was wrong with that attack?" Bonnie asked, not really sure if she wanted an answer, but knowing that since Rotom was meant to help her, he probably had some sort of information that could help her if she had another chance.

"Poochyena was given time to use a Howl attack," Rotom answered, an 'X' on his screen showing his feelings on that. "Its attack power was raised, so that when it used Tackle, it was able to overpower Dedenne."

Bonnie frowned at that, knowing that it probably made sense, but wondering if it was really all her fault. "How was I supposed to stop that?" she asked, Rotom's screen showing a picture of Dedenne and Poochyena side by side as he attempted to find an answer.

"It would have been best for Pokemon trainer Bonnie to assess the situation before starting the battle so quickly," Rotom finally said, backing away a bit more. "Poochyena was simply too quick and too strong to fight without a plan."

That deflated Bonnie even more, Dedenne sagging along with her as they began making their way back to the main road. Poochyena definitely seemed strong, but she knew that it was far from being the type of Pokemon that should be giving her problems. Professor Birch had even said most of the Pokemon around here were good targets for beginner trainers. Dedenne knew how to fight, even if he had limited experience, so these Pokemon shouldn't be overpowering him. Although...she supposed that rushing in with no defence like that could leave any Pokemon vulnerable.

"That was how Max beat me too," she finally spoke as they finally made it back to the main road, the sun no longer beating down as hot as before, some clouds passing over it. "I had Dedenne attack too quickly, just like with Poochyena. I guess I was trying to be like Ash and Pikachu."

"Zzt, Dedenne is not experienced enough to attack as quickly as Pikachu," Rotom said, floating in front of Bonnie as they began walking along Route 101 once more.

"Nenene," Dedenne said sadly, tail drooping over Bonnie's shoulder as he looked down.

"We'll keep training, Dedenne," Bonnie said encouragingly. "Then you'll be as fast as anyone!"

"Zzt, but if Dedenne is not fast enough, Dedenne should attack more carefully," Rotom said, Dedenne's image coming onto his screen once more. "Dedenne knows the move Nuzzle. It will paralyze opposing Pokemon and make them slower, while also making them easier to catch. Pokemon trainer Bonnie should use this for the next Pokemon she wishes to catch."

Bonnie smiled at that, looking at Dedenne with a hopeful expression. "Nuzzle is one of your best moves, Dedenne! We should be able to do that, don't you think?"

"Dene nenene!" Dedenne agreed excitedly, nodding as he stood up straighter. He looked more than ready to fight whenever the next Pokemon arrived.

Now that she had a plan, even if it wasn't that much, Bonnie was sure they would have a much better chance of catching their next target. Rotom and Dedenne seemed just as excited, each of them looking around, just as focused as Bonnie. And, with things cooling down a little, there appeared to be a bit more activity as they approached a stretch where the trees were much taller on either side of the path, like a mini forest.

They spotted a few more Pokemon as they walked, a Taillow flying over their heads and disappearing too quickly for Bonnie to even react. Another Poochyena also appeared, running across the path in front of them, but again, disappearing too quickly. Finally, though, there was a small, light red caterpillar-like Pokemon that came across their path that Bonnie was able to grab the attention of.

Making sure to think things out a little more carefully, Bonnie ordered Dedenne to attack from a distance to start, calling for a Thunder Shock against the bug type. Rotom didn't seem to have anything specific to warn Bonnie about with this Pokemon, so she just had to hope she could rely on what she had.

"Neneneee!" Dedenne cried out as he sent the electricity outwards, the attack striking the Worm Pokemon head on, making it cry out in pain. Bonnie couldn't help but pump her fist in excitement, already feeling like she had this in the bag.

"Now, use Tackle!" she ordered, deciding she needed to weaken Wurmple a little more before paralyzing it. Rotom didn't seem pleased by the order, though.

"Zzt! Don't do tha-"

"Nene!" Dedenne was already charging forward, too late for Bonnie to call him back. She was sure it was going to work, though, seeing no sign of Wurmple fighting back.

That was where she was wrong, though.

"Wurrrmple!" the bug type cried out, suddenly unleashing a thick white rope of web that struck Dedenne in the middle of the face as he ran. The Antenna Pokemon fell over as Wurmple trapped him, pulling on the web before unleashing more, wrapping the electric and fairy type up. Then, it bowed its own head, charging forward and slamming hard into Dedenne with the point on its head glowing purple, Rotom crying out in concern over that.

As Dedenne hit the ground hard in front of Bonnie, she glanced up in frustration as Wurmple shuffled away, disappearing into the trees. They'd lost again, and once more, it was her fault.

"Zzt, we are lucky Dedenne does not seem to be poisoned by that Poison Sting," Rotom said, while Bonnie freed a frustrated Dedenne from the webs that covered him. "Poison is particularly effective against fairy type Pokemon."

"That would've been good to know," Bonnie muttered, glaring at the PokeDex.

"Zzt! I could not predict what move Wurmple could use," Rotom answered, waving his arms, although seeming apologetic. "I will ensure Pokemon trainer Bonnie is aware of threatening moves in her next battle!" he then vowed, bowing to her.

There was no point in staying frustrated, so after giving Dedenne a brief rest, and an Oran Berry, they were off once again, keeping their eyes open for any sign of Pokemon. And, as time went on, there was definitely more activity than earlier in the day. A Zigzagoon walked right towards them as they made their way through the small forest, but Bonnie was too eager this time, shaken from her first couple of attempts, and just threw a pokeball at it. It ran away as soon as the catch failed. She was fairly close to getting Dedenne to use Thunder Shock on Rotom when the PokeDex scolded her for not weakening the Zigzagoon after that.

After a bit more walking, it was another Taillow that flew overhead, landing in a tree above them. Bonnie was quite excited at this opportunity, knowing Dedenne had a good chance against a flying type, and she immediately ordered a Thunder Shock. Unfortunately, despite hitting the Taillow the first time, it proved a little tougher than expected, managing to stay in the fight and avoiding any further electric attacks by staying high in the air, before swooping down and striking Dedenne with a painful looking Peck attack. It flew off immediately afterwards.

It was about an hour later that Bonnie finally sat down on the ground in frustration, the sun beginning to dip in the sky as they emerged from the forest, Route 101 still stretching out well ahead of them. It probably couldn't have been more frustrating for her. After all her time with Clemont, Ash and Serena, she was useless with catching Pokemon. She'd let Dedenne down in every attempt at battling so far, and despite Rotom's advice, she didn't seem to be improving.

"Maybe I should just head back now," she muttered, picking at the dirt in front of her. "I'm a lousy Pokemon trainer."

"Denene," Dedenne tried to console her, placing a paw on her hand.

"Zzt, I think that Pokemon trainer Bonnie is improving quite a bit," Rotom argued, floating out in front of her, showing a video of her battle with the Taillow. "Taillow are notorious for fighting beyond their limits, and Dedenne struck hard with his Thunder Shock. It was the correct approach to battle, but Taillow's unexpected determination allowed it to escape."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Bonnie asked, not exactly feeling better from Rotom's words. "I still lost and I still don't have any Pokemon after all this time."

"Zzt, you must do what Ash Ketchum told you to do!" Rotom said, puffing out his chest, or screen in his case. "You must not give up!"

"Nene!" Dedenne agreed, jumping out in front of Bonnie, cheeks sparking with determination.

Bonnie smiled as she looked at her two companions, thinking of what Rotom had told her on the plane. She wasn't really alone in this, and she knew she could count on them for support. She might not have her brother, or Ash and Serena to help her, but she had what she needed. "Okay," she said, nodding to Rotom and Dedenne, "we'll keep trying!"

It was almost as though the universe had heard her, and wanted to give her the chance she desired right away. Just as Bonnie was standing up, a rustling in the grass ahead of them, to the right of the path, was heard. She, Dedenne and Rotom each looked ahead, watching closely as a Pokemon poked its head out, before it started to shuffle along. It paused as it noticed the three of them watching it, staring curiously as Bonnie's eyes widened in amazement.

"Rotom," she whispered, not taking her eyes off of the Wurmple that had appeared in front of them, "is that Wurmple...supposed to be purple?" She remembered seeing a Phantump of a different colour in Kalos, but she wasn't sure how this kind of thing worked.

"Zzt," Rotom seemed to be searching his data, before floating forward a bit and taking a picture of the Wurmple, who continued to watch them, apparently as curious about them as they were of it. "This appears to be what is called a 'shiny' Pokemon!" the PokeDex called out excitedly. "It is quite rare, but some Pokemon are coloured differently than others of their species. This is one of them."

Bonnie's first thought was that its different colouring made it _extra_ cute, but she had to admit, if she could catch a rare Pokemon on her first full day as a trainer, it would make up for all of her struggles. She knew she couldn't let this one get away. "Dedenne," she said, looking down at the Antenna

Pokemon, who glanced back, smiling, before hopping forward, getting into a battle stance. Bonnie then looked at the Wurmple, who seemed to sense now that something was up. "Wurmple, I challenge you to a battle!" she declared, pointing at it. "I want to become a Pokemon Master, and I need to catch more Pokemon if I'm ever going to do that. If I can beat you, will you join me on my journey?"

The Worm Pokemon tilted its head at that, looking at Dedenne, then Rotom and finally Bonnie. As they locked eyes, Bonnie knew she was going to catch this Pokemon. She could just feel it, and when Wurmple nodded its acceptance of her battle request, she took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't let this opportunity slip away.

"Thunder Shock, Dedenne!" she ordered, wanting the quick attack, but knowing she should keep her distance. As Rotom was beginning to say, Wurmple could likely use String Shot and Poison Sting, so she needed to be careful.

"Neneneee!" Dedenne cried out, sending the electric attack outward, striking the bug type head on, causing it to stagger back as it cried out in pain.

Bonnie didn't call for Dedenne to charge in yet, though, knowing that Thunder Shock wouldn't be enough just yet. And sure enough, Wurmple shook it off fairly quickly, sending out a String Shot in Dedenne's direction right away. "Dodge it, and then use another Thunder Shock!" Bonnie ordered, watching closely, and knowing she needed to take her chance when she got it.

"Nene!" Dedenne shouted, sliding to the left as the webs struck the ground where he'd been standing, avoiding the strike. He then sent another blast of electricity towards Wurmple, striking the Worm Pokemon hard, causing it to cry out from the force of the attack then sent it stumbling back.

Bonnie watched it for a moment, noticing its body smoking a bit from Dedenne's Thunder Shock. She wasn't going to rush, though, knowing she needed to be careful of that Poison Sting. However, when Wurmple appeared to attempt another String Shot, before wincing and stumbling forward, she knew she needed to act. "Nuzzle!" she shouted, knowing Dedenne could reach Wurmple before it recovered.

Dedenne acted as quickly as possible, running forward and rubbing his cheeks as they began to spark. Bonnie noticed Wurmple attempt to move, worried for a moment she'd acted too quickly, but luckily, the two Thunder Shock attacks previously had done their job. Dedenne reached the bug type quickly, his cheeks sending out a wave of electricity over it, before he hopped back, watching closely as his opponent sparked and stumbled to the side, barely able to move.

"Zzt, this is a good time to use your pokeball!" Rotom told Bonnie, waving his arms excitedly. "Wurmple is weakened, and you have paralyzed it, so it will be easier to catch!"

"Right!" Bonnie said, excitedly pulling out a pokeball as Dedenne looked back at her, eyes shining. "Wurmple," she cried out, raising her arm in preparation to throw the pokeball, "we're going to be great friends, don't worry!"

With that, she threw the pokeball forward, the bug type watching carefully as the ball approached it, its body sparking from the paralysis. The capture device reached it a moment later, opening up on impact, before enveloping the bug type in red energy and pulling it within. It then landed on the ground, before shaking, Bonnie's fists clenched tightly as she watched it.

They all watched quietly as it shook once, Bonnie sure that it was about to open, and silently cheering as it didn't. Then it shook again, this time Dedenne jumping back a bit, apparently thinking it was about to open. And, finally, it shook a third time, Rotom floating forward as the pokeball stopped, before a red light flashed, and there was a soft, _ding._

"Zzt! Pokemon trainer Bonnie has now captured a Wurmple!" he cried out excitedly. "This is the first capture that I get to record in my data!"

"Hooray!" Bonnie shouted, after staring ahead blankly for a moment. She ran forward, Dedenne doing so as well as they all gathered around the pokeball. "Dedenne, we did it!" Bonnie said to her partner Pokemon, smiling brightly at him as he looked proudly at the pokeball, knowing he'd performed well in his battle. "And Rotom, you helped too!" Bonnie told the PokeDex, who bowed at the compliment, before taking a couple of pictures.

Bonnie wasn't exactly too sure what to do next, but she supposed it made sense to call out her newest Pokemon, and officially introduce herself. She just hoped that Wurmple would like her, and that it wasn't too badly hurt. She decided to reach into her bag as she thought of that, pulling out a Cheri Berry, remembering that those were good for healing paralysis, before she finally reached forward and picked up the pokeball.

"Wurmple, welcome to the group!" she said happily, opening up the pokeball, a light flashing brightly before the bug type emerged in front of her, breathing heavily. Bonnie quickly held out the Cheri Berry, smiling encouragingly at her new Pokemon. "Here," she said quietly, "it should make you feel better."

"Wurmple," the Worm Pokemon breathed out, inching forward and nibbling on the berry. It seemed to be feeling better as it started to eat, so it quickly ate up the rest of it, immediately perking up as it moved back to look at Bonnie. "Wurmple!" it said in thanks.

Bonnie wanted to scream in excitement at that, but managed to restrain herself, before looking at Dedenne and Rotom. "Hi Wurmple, I'm Bonnie, and these are my friends Dedenne and Rotom. Dedenne was my first Pokemon, and Rotom is my...PokeDex, but he can talk! We're from the Kalos region, but I want to learn everything I can here in Hoenn so that one day, I can become an awesome trainer like my brother, Clemont, and my friends Ash and Serena. Do you...do you think you can help me do that?"

Wurmple studied her a moment, eyes bright with happiness, apparently already taking a liking to her. However, it did look to Dedenne first, the Antenna Pokemon nodding encouragingly, before it looked back at Bonnie, shuffling closer to her, before she picked it up. "Wurrrmple!" it answered finally, nodding.

"Thank you so much, Wurmple!" Bonnie almost shouted, hugging the bug type, careful not to squeeze it too tightly. "We're going to be best friends!" she told it, holding it back out, before setting it down. "We're going to-"

"KTOOO!"

Her head whipped up as a gust of wind buffeted them, knocking Rotom to the ground and into Dedenne, who was barely able to steady the PokeDex, before following Bonnie's gaze. She could barely see it, but in the darkening sky, barely visible above the trees, was something flying. Some kind of Pokemon, going at an extraordinary speed as it did some kind of flip through the air, before shooting off out of sight.

"What was tha-"

"KTOOO!"

This time, she had a slightly better look, if seeing a blurry red and white shape whipping by was considered a better look. Bonnie was sure it was some kind of Pokemon, but she couldn't be sure what it was, only knowing that it definitely wasn't a Taillow, or a Wingull, or any flying type she'd seen in Hoenn so far. She looked over to Rotom, who seemed to be attempting a scan, but was apparently unable to finish it.

"Rotom...any idea what those were?" Bonnie decided to ask, wondering if Rotom had any kind of idea.

"Zzt, I cannot be sure," Rotom admitted, apparently searching through his data. "However, according to the data I received from Professor Birch, there are only a few Pokemon in the Hoenn region that should be able to fly at that speed."

Bonnie looked excitedly at Dedenne upon hearing that, while Wurmple tilted its head curiously as it looked at Rotom. "What was it then?"

"I believe those may have been the legendary Eon Pokemon," Rotom said, a blurry picture on his screen from the moment before, showing two blurry blue and red shapes.

"Eon Pokemon?" Bonnie asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Zzt, yes," Rotom answered, floating closer. "Latias and Latios!"

 **Author's Note:**

And just like Ash, Bonnie sees a legendary Pokemon on her first day as a trainer...actually...two. Not to mention, she's got herself a shiny Wurmple. I mentioned this back when writing the original version, but the thought behind the shiny is just to give her something special as her first catch, but making sure it's not a super powerful Pokemon. I thought it would be an interesting touch...even though with fanfiction, we can't actually see it.

The chapter with Bonnie's first catch was actually what I considered to be my best chapter of the original version of the story, but I did want to change things up a bit here. As I said before, Rotom changes her approach a bit, giving her advice, but also, it was a bit of a chance for her to see that she was trying to be too much like Ash, leaving Dedenne open to attacks.

As for Latias and Latios...well, I guess we'll see how that goes. Hope you enjoyed. Next time, it's Chapter 5: Bonnie and Clyde.


	6. Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

Finally another chapter of Bonnie's journey, and as the title suggests...well...you'll see I guess. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 5: Bonnie and Clyde**

Rotom was great. He told Bonnie everything she needed to know, such as the identities of the Pokemon they came across, some of the moves that might be effective against certain Pokemon, the chances of encountering Pokemon and overall how to help her own Pokemon. She knew that if it wasn't for him, she might've had a much harder time with catching Wurmple and even making her way past some of her early failings.

But he was really getting on her nerves.

"Zzt, Pokemon trainer Bonnie has funny hair." It was the first thing he'd said to her the morning after they'd caught Wurmple. She'd had a rough night if she was being honest with herself. She supposed she'd been spoiled the night before, being Birch's guest, so it was really her first attempt at setting up a camp by herself. She'd managed to make a passable dinner for herself, but setting up her tent had been difficult, along with sleep being hard to come by.

Dedenne and Wurmple were fine, though, with Dedenne using the Scarf that Alain had given Bonnie to make himself a little bed. Wurmple simply didn't seem bothered, obviously used to sleeping in the wild, and the tent probably actually being an upgrade in comfort for it. And, of course, Rotom simply had to power down, and he was fine the next morning, giving Bonnie a rude wakeup call that made Torchic's Peck seem like a gentle nudge.

While Bonnie had definitely experienced some rough nights and camped before, it had never been on her own, and she realized now how difficult it was. Even Serena, who had forgotten a sleeping bag when she'd started out, at least knew how to make things fairly comfortable. Bonnie had been scrambling all night trying to get food ready, set up the tent and get all her various items in order.

None of that would have bothered her, though, as she knew she would figure it all out with time. She'd seen Clemont, Ash and Serena in action too many times for her to not realize where she'd went wrong and what she could do to make camping out an easier process. No, the problem was Rotom's constant...analysis.

"Zzt, the future is now thanks to analysis!" he shouted out later the next morning, once they were on the road again. "By my count, you have made forty-eight mistakes so far as a Pokemon trainer."

"Your job isn't to analyze my mistakes!" Bonnie yelled at him, glaring as the PokeDex floated ahead of her, distracted by a rustling in the bushes, which turned out to be another Wurmple. "You need to tell me about Pokemon and that's it."

"Not true!" Rotom told her indignantly, puffing out his...screen. "I am entrusted to you in order to help you to become an excellent Pokemon trainer, which includes analysis of Pokemon, guiding you on your journey and correcting any errors which may prevent you from advancing as a trainer."

Bonnie just ignored that, shaking her head as they continued walking. Luckily, Rotom did quiet down after a few minutes, taking pictures of various Pokemon they passed by. It was a much better day for seeing them around apparently, with Rotom zipping around and snapping pictures for about a half an hour. He proudly displayed his pictures on his screen to Bonnie as they took a short break.

"There are many more Pokemon around today!" the PokeDex declared proudly. "Perhaps we can catch another one before we reach Oldale Town. You will need to be much more careful, though."

Bonnie clenched her fists at that. She was pretty sure he'd told her to "be much more careful" with her next attempt at catching a Pokemon about fifteen times now. She supposed he was right, though, considering it had taken such a long time to catch Wurmple. They'd also been quite lucky that Dedenne hadn't been poisoned by a Poison Sting earlier in the day. She had berries and potions, but Bonnie knew that without a Pokemon Centre close by, it could be quite risky.

"Zzt, at least you have another Pokemon to use in your battles," Rotom pointed out, Wurmple's picture coming onto his screen. "Wurmple knows the moves String Shot, Poison Sting and Tackle. With these moves, along with Dedenne's, Pokemon trainer Bonnie has two normal type attacks, two electric type attacks, one bug type attack and one poison type attack."

"Is that a lot?" Bonnie asked, not too sure if she really had that much more of an advantage with just the one extra Pokemon. Although, Rotom was right that it was good to have another option. Unfortunately, there weren't really any Pokemon around here that seemed like the kind of Pokemon Wurmple would have an advantage against, and the ones Dedenne should've been strong against seemed pretty tough the day before.

Rotom paused a moment as he seemed to be going over whatever data he had, and then spoke up. "Wurmple will be strong against any grass or fairy type Pokemon, due to its Poison Sting attack. String Shot will be able to slow down opponents that are too fast."

Bonnie did like the sound of that, but she knew very well that grass types and fairy types seemed to be lacking around here. She looked at Dedenne as she thought about the Taillow they'd fought yesterday, remembering how fierce it had seemed to be. It would be useful to get a Pokemon like that, but she needed to use her advantages. In that case, it would be Dedenne's Thunder Shock and Nuzzle.

"Ready to help me catch another Pokemon, Dedenne?" she asked her partner Pokemon, adjusting the hat Ash had given her, much as she'd seen him do so many times as he prepared to set off on his next quest. "And you too, Wurmple?" she added, holding up the pokeball that held her newest bug type.

"Nenene!" Dedenne cheered, while the pokeball holding Wurmple shook a few times.

With that, they set off once more, Bonnie feeling a little more confident in her chances, even if she knew Rotom would continue to pester her. It wasn't too long before they came across another Pokemon, and Rotom quickly zoomed forward as Dedenne hopped off of Bonnie's shoulder. The PokeDex startled the Zigzagoon that appeared before them, causing it to jump up in surprise as a picture was snapped of it.

"Zzt, a Zigzagoon!" Rotom said excitedly. "It is only the third one I've seen today!"

"Zagoon?" the Zigzagoon said, tilting its head as it moved forward to sniff at Rotom. "Zig zig zigzagoon."

Bonnie laughed as Rotom backed away suddenly, looking surprised by the interest Zigzagoon had in him. The PokeDex quickly returned to her side, though, while Dedenne took a few more steps forward. "Zigzagoon, I challenge you to a battle!" Bonnie finally called out, the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon looking up at her in interest. She waited a moment, not wanting to attack if it was scared, but it just continued to stare, so she decided to just order an attack. "Dedenne, Thunder Shock!"

"Zagoon!" the normal type cried out, jumping to the side as the bolt of electricity ripped through the air, hitting the spot where it had been a moment earlier. It seemed fairly quick, which Rotom noted quickly, so Bonnie knew she needed to be careful.

"Zigzagoon will likely only know one move that can inflict damage," Rotom pointed out to Bonnie, before she or Zigzagoon made their next move. "The Zigzagoon on this route appear to mostly use Tackle and Sand Attack."

Bonnie frowned at that, unsure if that gave her an advantage. The Poochyena from the day before had managed to defeat Dedenne with its Sand Attack giving it the opening it needed. And with how fast Zigzagoon seemed to be, it would be difficult to land a Thunder Shock, which would be her best move. "Dedenne, return!" she called out, a new strategy coming to mind. It was simple, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Nene?" Dedenne turned around, looking surprised, but upon looking at Bonnie's excited expression, he quickly went to her side, while she pulled out Wurmple's pokeball.

"Zzt, Wurmple has no advantages against Zigzagoon!" Rotom cried out, apparently not liking the idea of using the bug type. Bonnie didn't care, though.

"Don't worry about that, Rotom. Wurmple will be just fine. Wurmple, let's rumble!" she yelled out, throwing the pokeball forward as the Zigzagoon watched, tensed up and ready to move. It was clearly ready to act at any moment, but it wouldn't open itself up to an attack by rushing at her.

With a flash, Wurmple's pokeball opened, shiny golden sparks flying out as it emerged, the sun shining on its purple body. The bug type looked back curiously at Bonnie, obviously surprised to be out for its first battle. "Wurmple?"

"You can do this, Wurmple!" Bonnie encouraged it, while Rotom was silent, showing his concern only with question and exclamation marks all over his screen. "This is our first battle together, so are you ready for it?"

Wurmple hesitated a moment, looking over towards Zigzagoon, realizing it was the opponent, but after another look at Bonnie, it straightened up, showing it was willing to give its best effort. "Wurrrmple!" it cried out, bracing itself as it faced off against Zigzagoon.

"Zzt, Pokemon trainer Bonnie needs to be very careful!" Rotom cried out. "Wurmple is untested and has no advantages against Zigzagoon."

Bonnie was a little worried as she prepared to call her attack, but as she remembered watching Ash in all his battles, he didn't let these kinds of things stop him. She needed to be able to get around these kinds of obstacles. "String Shot, Wurmple!"

"Wurmple!" the bug type sent the rope of web forward, aiming straight for Zigzagoon. Bonnie knew it would be effective in slowing the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon down if it hit, but also wasn't surprised as it slid aside, the web falling to the ground next to it.

It was part of her plan, though. "String Shot again, Wurmple! Hit the ground all around Zigzagoon."

Wurmple seemed surprised by the order, but acted regardless, sending the webs flying outward, striking the ground, Zigzagoon jumping aside whenever it needed to, until finally having nowhere to go. "Zagoon?" the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon called out, looking surprised as it stared back towards Bonnie and Wurmple.

"Good job, Wurmple!" Bonnie praised her bug type, jumping up proudly now that she could see her plan working. _Just like Viola battling Ash at the Santalune Gym!_

"Zzt! Pokemon trainer Bonnie has Zigzagoon trapped!" Rotom cried out excitedly, looking stunned as he darted up and down in the air. "You should attack and weaken Zigzagoon now to catch it."

"Okay Wurmple," Bonnie started, the Worm Pokemon turning back to Zigzagoon as it prepared to move. "Use Tackle!"

"Wurmple!" It charged forward, moving along the ground easily, the webs not sticking to it as it approached Zigzagoon. Then, it reached the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon, who looked on in surprise as Wurmple slammed into it, causing it to fall back into some webs behind it.

Bonnie wasn't going to let up now. She had the advantage and she couldn't let it slip away. "Use Poison Sting!"

"Zagoon!" Just as Wurmple started to move on Bonnie's order, Zigzagoon proved to be more resourceful than Bonnie had thought, digging its paws into the ground, under the webs, and flinging the dirt underneath right up into Wurmple's face.

"Wurmple!" the bug type cried out, staggering back as it shook its head. Bonnie could see its eyes were shut tight as it tried to shake away the dirt. Meanwhile, Zigzagoon seemed to be using Sand Attack once more, hitting the ground behind it to clear away more of the webs.

"Zzt, updating data. Sand Attack appears to be Pokemon trainer Bonnie's biggest weakness, and can be used to clear a path through a web-covered battlefield." Bonnie glanced over at the PokeDex, seeing that he was, indeed, doing some kind of loading of data. She was about to get Dedenne to show him what a Thunder Shock felt like, but just then, her partner Pokemon cried out to her, pointing ahead to Zigzagoon, who had now gotten away from the webs, running towards the bushes.

"Oh no! Wurmple, use String-"

She stopped, suddenly hearing a strange noise up ahead, noticing Rotom, Dedenne and Wurmple going quiet as well. It sounded a bit like the noise a flag would make on a very windy day, flapping in the wind. However, it was more like there were dozens of flags, making it almost sound a bit like a helicopter. She was almost sure she heard a small shout as well, but assumed she wasn't hearing right as the flapping stopped suddenly, making things go very quiet.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked, looking at Rotom, wondering if he might know. "Was it some kind of Pokemon?"

The PokeDex looked confused, question marks all across his screen. "I am not sure. I have no data on that noise."

"Nene!" Dedenne suddenly cried out again, Bonnie looking down to see him pointing ahead. She sighed as she realized what it was, seeing no sign of Zigzagoon, who had clearly made its getaway. She'd let another one escape.

"Awww, and Zigzagoon is such a cute Pokemon!" she couldn't help but say, sitting on the ground as Wurmple started making its way over to her, the bug type looking surprisingly nervous, presumably from the strange noise they'd heard. "Oh well...you did a really good job, Wurmple. And it was your first battle, too!"

"Zzt, Wurmple will have gained valuable experience by participating in this battle," Rotom pointed out, floating down to hover closer to Bonnie and Wurmple. "Wurmple are known for evolving quite quickly after gaining experience in battle."

Bonnie couldn't help but smirk at the PokeDex. "So I guess I was right to use it then?"

"Zzt! Updating data! Pokemon trainer Bonnie was right!"

She was about to grab the PokeDex, but just then, they all heard a rustling in the bushes next to them, and they looked up, curious to see what it was. Bonnie was hoping it was Zigzagoon, coming back to finish their battle. She had been so sure she was about to catch it, and she desperately wanted another chance to do so. However, what they did see, was definitely unexpected.

"Treecko treecko?"

"Zzt! It's a Treecko!" Rotom exclaimed, moving forward to look at the Wood Gecko Pokemon closely, the grass type backing up a step as the PokeDex approached it.

"A Treecko! That would be a good Pokemon to catch!" Bonnie said excitedly, Rotom backing up after taking a few quick pictures. "Wurmple, you'll be perfect for this," she said, looking down at the bug type, who nodded and moved forward, apparently eager to help its trainer after Zigzagoon got away.

Treecko tensed up as it noticed Bonnie and Wurmple preparing for battle, its green tail tensing up as it took a step back, narrowing its eyes. "Treecko tree treecko," it muttered, looking at Wurmple with as threatening a look as it could muster.

"Poison Sting!" Bonnie shouted, not wanting to lose her opportunity.

Wurmple looked like it was just about to charge forward when suddenly, the loud noise from earlier could be heard once more. Bonnie, Rotom and the Pokemon all looked up, all their eyes looking in the direction where Treecko had approached from. They were silent a moment, listening to the strange flapping noises, when suddenly, Bonnie realized it was getting louder...much louder. And...there also seemed to be something joining it. Was someone yelling?

"Wurmple!" Wurmple suddenly cried out, turning around and bolting right past Bonnie and up the path, not even looking back once.

"Wurmple! Wait!" Bonnie yelled, turning to run after her bug type, before suddenly being slammed into by a heavy force coming out of the bushes.

"Oomph!"

When she hit the ground, she was winded for a few seconds and lay there for a moment, trying to regain her bearings. Dedenne was next to her immediately, making sure she was all right, while Rotom seemed to be darting around above her in a panic. As she started to sit up, Bonnie was pretty sure she heard the Treecko they'd just encountered making noises as well, followed by a groaning sound from next to her.

"Owww...that hurt. Did I run into an Ursaring or something?"

Bonnie jumped up immediately upon hearing the voice, turning her head and stepping back. She was still a little dizzy from the collision, but she managed to focus on what, or rather _who,_ was in front of her. When she saw who they were, she was a little surprised that _they_ weren't an Ursaring, although she was insulted to have been considered one herself, even if she thought it was a cute Pokemon, from what she knew of it.

It was a boy, maybe a year older than her. He wasn't big, despite what the collision had been like, but perhaps about the same height as Max. He had messy brown hair and when he looked up, Bonnie could see the surprise in his brown eyes. He started to stand, wincing a bit as he brushed the dirt off of his brown shorts and forest green vest that covered a black t-shirt. As he straightened himself up, Bonnie noticed the Treecko from before standing at his side.

"You're not an Ursaring," he said, staring at Bonnie, blinking as he too seemed to be trying to get his bearings.

"No...I'm not," Bonnie muttered, narrowing her eyes." She brushed off the dirt from her own clothes, trying to make the point that it was _him_ who had caused the collision, even if it wasn't effective from the look on his face.

"Nenene?" Dedenne asked, touching Bonnie's ankle as he looked up at her in concern.

She gave him a small smile, about to assure him she was fine, when the boy suddenly knelt down and shuffled forward, eyes wide with interest. "What is that?" he asked excitedly, looking up at Bonnie. "That doesn't look like any Pokemon around here!"

"Zzt, Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon," Rotom began, floating forward and hovering next to Dedenne as the boy's eyes widened even further. "Dedenne communicate-"

"Dedenne and I are from Kalos," Bonnie explained quickly, interrupting Rotom, having already heard Dedenne's information from him a few times at this point. "He's an electric and fairy type Pokemon."

"Huh...looks kind of like a mini Raichu," the boy noted, reaching out to pet Dedenne, who seemed to enjoy it, which surprised Bonnie a little. "I'm Clyde by the way. And this is Treecko," the boy, Clyde, said, pointing to himself and then Treecko.

"I'm Bonnie," she said, not really sure she what to think of this boy at the moment, but ignoring that as Dedenne smiled up at him, apparently not bothered. "And this is Dedenne, my partner Pokemon, and Rotom. Rotom's...um...a PokeDex. It's a long story."

Clyde definitely seemed interested in that, looking at Rotom with wide eyes, which made the PokeDex look quite pleased with himself. "A Rotom inside a PokeDex...I know someone who would love to see that."

Bonnie nodded, before looking down, about to make her last introduction. "And this is..." she trailed off, her head finally clearing as she remembered what she'd been doing before Clyde had run into her. "W-wurmple?"

"Wurmple? I don't see a Wurmple," Clyde said, tilting his head in confusion as Bonnie looked up at him, pursing her lips. "Is that another one of your Pokemon?"

"It ran off at that noise," Bonnie said, hearing the panic start to rise in her voice. She realized that the strange noise seemed to have stopped for now, but that didn't stop her from being worried. She had no idea how far Wurmple could've gone by now. "I was going after it when _you_ showed up."

"Zzt, we need to find Wurmple as soon as possible!" Rotom cried out, exclamation marks on his screen. "Whatever that noise was, we don't want it to scare it off too far."

Clyde looked quite alarmed, and a little guilty as well, and he immediately looked down to his Treecko as Bonnie adjusted her backpack. "We'll help them look, okay Treecko?" he said, his grass type nodding, despite a suspicious look at Bonnie, who realized she should probably feel a little guilty as well, since she had just been about to attack the grass type before all this. "That okay, Bonnie?"

"Whatever, let's just go!"

Bonnie took a quick look around, eyes finally resting on the path ahead, before leading their group ahead as she ran. She supposed she couldn't really blame Clyde for this, the noise having spooked her out a little as well, so she could understand why he'd been running without really looking. However, she was still very worried, hoping that whatever could have been causing that noise, wasn't going to show up again and put Wurmple in danger, or make it harder to find.

"Do you know where Wurmple might go?" Clyde asked, running beside Bonnie as they went down the path, looking left and right for any sign of her bug type. "Any hiding places it likes?"

"I don't really know too much about it at all," Bonnie admitted, looking back at Rotom as he seemed to be trying to scan bushes as quickly as possible for any sign of Wurmple. "I only just caught it yesterday."

Clyde looked uneasy upon hearing that, and looked back at his Treecko, who was running alongside Dedenne. "New trainer?" he asked, looking back at Bonnie, who nodded, slowing down as they neared some tall trees, which she was thinking could be a place where Wurmple could've hidden. "I just got my Treecko as well. We were kind of scared off by the Taillow, too."

"Taillow?" Bonnie asked, pausing as she heard a soft squeak up ahead. She looked at Clyde, while Rotom and Dedenne approached them. "That didn't sound like a Taillow."

"It was a whole flock of them," Clyde explained, his Treecko nodding next to him. "There were probably about fifty of them. We were getting some berries out of a tree and then they all just came out of nowhere. We got out of their way, but they came our way again. It seemed like they were scared of something too, and they were mad as well. I tripped as Treecko was running ahead and got pecked a few times." He showed Bonnie his arm, which seemed to be a bit scratched up.

"Maybe that's why Wurmple was scared," she suggested, looking back up the tree. "If it knew they were Taillow."

"Bug types and flying types aren't exactly a good mix, so it would make sense," Clyde said, nodding, before following her gaze. "Hopefully we find it fast, because it seems like those Taillow are freaked out by something, and they could be on the move at any time."

"Wurrrmple." Bonnie smiled as soon as she heard it, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the branches high above her. Then, a moment later, she saw it, the small bit of purple that signalled where her newest Pokemon was. Unfortunately, it seemed to be pretty high up.

Clyde looked up as well, seeing the bug type as it shuffled along the branch up top, seemingly trying to get as close to the leaves as possible, where there was the most cover. "Is that Wurmple a different colour?" he asked, looking awed by it.

"It doesn't matter what colour it is! That's _my_ Wurmple." She looked back to Dedenne, who looked up at the tree, relief in his eyes as well. She then looked back up, pulling out Wurmple's pokeball and aimed it up. She quickly realized there were too many branches and leaves in the way, and that if she hoped to get Wurmple back, she was going to have to go up there herself. "I'm coming to get you, Wurmple!" she called up, ignoring Clyde's shocked protest.

"That's too high up. Treecko's made for this kind of thing. He can go up," Clyde said, his grass type already jumping up onto the trunk of the tree to demonstrate."

"Zzt, Pokemon trainer Clyde is correct," Rotom told Bonnie, the PokeDex floating next to Treecko as it waited. "Treecko often build their nests in large trees, so it will be much easier for it to go up there than you!"

"Nenene," Dedenne agreed, grabbing onto Bonnie's leg as though trying to pull her back.

Bonnie understood what they were saying, but she knew she had to do this herself. If it was Ash, he would already be up there, pulling Wurmple down and making sure it was safe. Besides, if those Taillow came around, she didn't want to cause Clyde's Treecko to get hurt. She would be able to hold on better if they attacked, and she didn't even know if Wurmple would cooperate with Treecko. "No, I have to do it."

Clyde looked uneasy, but he nodded before looking back up the tree. "Fine...I guess I would do the same thing. Although...I am sort of scared of heights."

Bonnie just ignored that, turning a bit as she looked at her backpack, remembering some of the features Clemont had used throughout their time together. "Clemontic Gear on!" she shouted out, clicking a button on the strap, before a flap opened up, and a mechanical arm emerged, extending up towards the lowest hanging branch and grabbing onto it with a hand like an Aipom's tail. Bonnie smirked as she noticed Clyde staring at it in surprise, before the Aipom Arm pulled her up until she was able to stand on the branch, holding onto the one above so she didn't fall. _Good work, big brother,_ she couldn't help but think to herself, glad the invention didn't break...or explode.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Clyde called up, looking amazed yet again. He looked at Rotom again, before looking back up at Bonnie. "Where do you get this stuff?"

"That's a secret!" Bonnie teased, winking and sticking her tongue out, before looking up and pulling herself up to the next branch.

With that, she began to slowly make her way up, carefully grabbing onto the branch above her and ensuring she was stable before moving onto the next one. It wasn't too hard to begin with, although she needed to go slowly with the branches lower down being clustered together, but she was still able to make her way up fairly far. As she pulled herself up onto the sixth branch, glancing down and realizing she was getting pretty far up, she couldn't help but wonder how Wurmple had made it to the top. She supposed it had used String Shot, but it still seemed pretty crazy to her. _I guess it was pretty freaked out._

It was when she was reaching her hand up towards the next branch that things started to go wrong. She was so focused on the task at hand that she noticed it last, but she soon heard the panicked calls of Rotom, Dedenne and Clyde down below, followed by the loud noise, which she now realized was the sound of dozens of flapping wings, approaching them. She paused as she looked down the path they had come from, seeing what looked like a dark cloud in the distance.

"Bonnie, you have to hurry up! They're coming back!" Clyde shouted.

She nodded, pulling herself up onto the next branch as quickly as possible. These Taillow had attacked Clyde earlier, so she knew that even if she hadn't done anything to them, there was still a chance that they went after her. Of course, what she was more concerned with, was Wurmple, as well as those down below. "You guys should hide!" she called down to them, hoping they wouldn't attempt to be brave. Fortunately, Rotom led the charge in not being foolish, grabbing Clyde's shirt, while Dedenne led Treecko into the bushes. They soon disappeared out of Bonnie's sight, but she knew they were down there, not too far away.

"Wurmple?" Bonnie could hear the fear in her bug type's call as she looked up at it, noting that she still had tough climb up ahead. It was still clear that she wouldn't be able to use her pokeball, so she knew she just needed to do her best to keep climbing.

"I'm almost there, Wurmple!"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she grabbed onto the next branch, ignoring the increasingly loud noises of the approaching flock of Taillow. This was her duty as a Pokemon trainer. She _had_ to help Wurmple, and she wasn't going to let it get hurt. "Taillooowww!"

She picked up the pace, not using as much caution as she had used when she was lower, but knowing she didn't have the time for it. Another glance down the path showed the flock of Taillow very close now, a few of them veering off into the various trees, almost like they were hunting. Bonnie could see some of their eyes, and she was sure they weren't in their right state of mind, their gazes wild and hungry, unlike the determined, focused looks of the ones she'd seen when trying to catch a couple.

"Wurrrmple!" Wurmple cried out, clearly terrified at the sounds that were now all around them, the flapping of wings and the screams of the Taillow making Bonnie want to cover her ears, despite needing her hands to climb up the next few branches.

"Hang on, Wurmple!" She wished it hadn't cried out, noticing a sudden increase in flapping wings as many of the Taillow began shooting towards the tree they were in. It took a moment for them to find their targets, but eventually, both Wurmple _and_ Bonnie were in trouble. "Ahh! Ow! Get away from me!"

Bonnie only had two Taillow to contend with at the moment, both of them pecking at her hands while she tried to pull herself up to the next branch. She swatted one of them away, giving herself enough time to pull herself up, before swatting the other away. Unfortunately, once she'd done that, they joined about a dozen others as they zeroed in on Wurmple.

Wurmple cried out again, this time not only out of fear, but pain as well, the Taillow battering away at it with Peck attacks. Bonnie felt the adrenaline rush through her and she pushed herself even harder to get up there. "Leave my Wurmple alone, you bullies!"

And this time, Wurmple seemed to hear her. As Bonnie looked up, grabbing onto the final branch as she pulled herself up onto the one below, she could see her bug type's eyes barely opening, looking down at her. It whimpered out a reply, and she knew it needed her, so she put everything into it as she jumped up to the final branch.

"Taillow! Taillow!" the Tiny Swallow Pokemon were screeching, many of them pecking relentlessly at Wurmple while the others screeched and flapped their wings loudly. As Bonnie approached them, more began to dive into the tree, some of them joining in on the attack of Wurmple, while some of them went after _her_.

"Ahh!" she yelled, stumbling a little as she was pecked on the head, Ash's hat providing a little protection, but not enough to make it painless. She quickly clicked the button for the Aipom Arm again and it grabbed on the branch she was standing on, giving her some small sense of security as she tried to push her way through the crowd of Taillow. "Get...out...of...my...way!" she yelled, pushing a few more aside as they pecked at her.

Finally, when she was within a few feet of her bug type, the branch now dangerously slim as she did her best to balance, she looked down, seeing Wurmple squinting up at her, whimpering as a couple of Taillow continued to peck at it. Bonnie knew it was risky, but she wasn't going to stand by and let Wurmple get hurt. She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Wurmple before both fell over, the Aipom Arm now dangling them from the branch above.

"Bonnie!" she heard Clyde shout from below, getting the attention of a few Taillow who suddenly darted towards some of the bushes. Bonnie heard him cry out, while Rotom started shouting about how he needed to protect his data, and she knew they were in trouble as well. She needed to get down there, but first, she and Wurmple had their own problem to get out of.

"Are you okay, Wurmple?" Bonnie asked, holding the Worm Pokemon close to her, feeling how tense it was from fear of the Taillow.

Before it could answer, there was a loud screech above them, and Bonnie looked up, seeing the Taillow suddenly shooting towards them once again. She winced as she held Wurmple close to her, unable to grab its pokeball because of the attacking flying types. Fortunately, Bonnie was able to keep Wurmple away from the worst of it, but as more and more Taillow began attacking them, she was definitely getting pecked quite a lot.

"Neneneee!" she heard Dedenne crying out, barely able to see the bolt of lighting striking a few Taillow that were attacking the group down below. Bonnie was pretty sure she heard Clyde shouting an order for Treecko as well, hearing a few Taillow crying out upon being hit. She was glad that they seemed to be fighting back, but she knew she couldn't hold on much longer, the Taillow around her making things very painful and difficult.

"Wurrrmple!"

"Hang in there, Wurmple," Bonnie said, wincing as her arms were pecked, trying to prevent her Pokemon from being hurt much more. "I won't let them hurt you more."

"Taillooowww!" a group of Taillow above screeched, flapping their wings and then darting forward, joining the crowd already around them. Bonnie didn't know how much more she could take, seeing the Aipom Arm holding on, but noticing the thin branch not looking too stable.

"Wurrrmmmpllle!"

Bonnie looked down, stunned as she noticed Wurmple glowing in her arms, its body expanding, feeling harder but also somewhat soft to the touch. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, her mind not really focusing right as the Taillow pecked at her, but suddenly, Wurmple jumped from her arms, spinning in midair as it glowed, hitting the Taillow above them and scattering them. Bonnie caught it as it fell back towards her, the glow around its body dimming, revealing it as a yellow, spherical Pokemon with blue eyes.

"Wurmple...did you...evolve?" Bonnie asked, catching the Pokemon and looking at it with shining eyes. She supposed it wasn't a Wurmple anymore, but she didn't know what else to call it. Fortunately, it seemed to give an answer to that question.

"Silcoon!" it said in a muffled voice, its own eyes shining as it looked up at her.

"Silcoon..." She remembered hearing that name somewhere, so she was pretty sure that's what it was called. She could barely believe that she already had a Pokemon evolve, even though Rotom had mentioned that Wurmple could evolve fairly quickly. She knew she couldn't really think about that right now, though, hearing Clyde and Rotom down below, while Dedenne and Treecko fought some of the Taillow. There were also the Taillow above her and Silcoon, recovering from Silcoon's counterattack, getting ready to go after them again. "Silcoon, can you still use String Shot?"

"Coon," it answered, giving a little nod, or what appeared to be a nod anyways.

Bonnie looked back up at the Taillow around, them, seeing them get the enraged look on their faces again. "Okay then, Silcoon, use String Shot and lower us down branch by branch. I'll keep the Taillow away with my Aipom Arm." Silcoon seemed a little nervous, the adrenaline from before not giving it the same boost, but it nodded all the same, and before Bonnie could lose her nerve, she activated the Aipom Arm once more.

They dropped quickly, but Bonnie could feel their descent slowing every few feet as Silcoon fired out the webs, hitting its mark each time as she kept the Taillow away with her Aipom Arm. It wasn't perfectly effective, a few Taillow managing to get through and peck at her, but she managed to keep them away from Silcoon, and was only hit a few more times herself. Then, finally, she felt arms guiding her down, noticing Clyde below, making sure she didn't fall, while Dedenne and Treecko kept another crowd of Taillow away from them.

"That was close," Clyde said, looking nervously around them as the Taillow surrounded them. "Is Wur...um...Silcoon okay?" he asked, looking at the newly evolved bug type in Bonnie's arms.

"For now, I think," Bonnie said, holding Silcoon up, the bug type blinking back at her, Rotom making sure to snap a quick picture. She looked over to Dedenne and Treecko, both backing up, appearing tired after exerting so much energy in fending off the Taillow. "Any idea on how to get out of here?"

Clyde swallowed, fear evident in his eyes. "I didn't do much planning for this kind of thing. When I got Treecko, I left home pretty quickly. All I know, is that when a Taillow pecks you, it hurts." He looked kind of guilty as he looked up at the Taillow, but when he looked back at Bonnie, he seemed to gather himself. "I think I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Run!" With that, he grabbed her arm, making Bonnie wince a bit as the scratches on her arms made her arms a little sensitive, but she didn't hesitate, following along as she called for Dedenne and Rotom to follow. She noticed a couple of Taillow dive as they started moving, but Clyde was quick to act. "Treecko, use Leaf Blade!"

"Treecko?" the Wood Gecko Pokemon called out, looking confused as it ran alongside Dedenne, who fired off a quick Thunder Shock, which sent a group of Taillow flying away.

"Zzt, Treecko cannot use Leaf Blade!" Rotom cried out, sounding terrified as he held on tight to Bonnie's backpack. "Pokemon trainer Clyde is not very intelligent!"

"Hey!"

"What moves _can_ it use?" Bonnie asked, panting as they ran, most of the Taillow staying close, and a few of them darting in to hit them with some more Peck attacks.

"Um...Bullet Seed!" Clyde yelled.

"Treecko!" the grass type shouted, sending a barrage of seeds back at the Taillow, knocking a few more away while Dedenne sent out another Thunder Shock.

"Silcoon, try to hit a few with String Shot!" Bonnie ordered, holding the Cocoon Pokemon up a bit so it could aim better.

And as they ran, they managed to find a rhythm. Dedenne would fire off a super effective Thunder Shock, freezing a few Taillow at a time in their path, before Silcoon would hit them with a String Shot, slowing them further, while Treecko would knock a few down with Bullet Seed. If they had the chance, Dedenne would dart in with a Nuzzle or Tackle, while Treecko would use Pound or Quick Attack, decreasing the crowd of Taillow even more. As they continued to run, the flock grew smaller and smaller, with some of the Taillow shaking their heads and losing their enraged looks as they were struck by a few of the attacks, almost like being snapped out of a daze.

Then, finally, as the last few Taillow were thrown back, Bonnie, Clyde and their Pokemon ran for about another half an hour, collapsing to the ground when they finally stopped, utterly exhausted by the whole ordeal. Bonnie simply lay face down, Dedenne and Silcoon lying against her head, while Rotom rested on her backpack. In front of her, Clyde and Treecko were each gasping for air, the former looking almost like Clemont as he did his best to catch his breath.

When they'd finally managed to recover a little, Bonnie looked back, relieved to see no sign of the Taillow coming after them. She was pretty sure she didn't find them to be so cute anymore, although she did have a feeling something wasn't right about that group. They had seemed too angry, and too intent on hurting her and the others. At that, she looked to her Silcoon.

"Are you okay, Silcoon? That wasn't so fun, was it?" she said to the Cocoon Pokemon, holding it up as she managed to sit up.

"Silcoon," it said, sagging a little from its exhaustion, although its look made her think it was happy to be with her again, and she hugged it close, hearing its muffled voice murmur contentedly.

"You're kind of crazy," Clyde suddenly said, getting Bonnie's attention. "I thought you said you were a new trainer."

"I am," she muttered, glaring at the boy. He smirked a little at that, and she quickly clarified. "I'm a new trainer, but I'm _not_ crazy."

"Aren't new trainers supposed to be more careful than that?" he asked, watching as Bonnie opened up her backpack, pulling out a couple of Oran berries for Silcoon and Dedenne.

"Not the good ones!" Bonnie said confidently, smiling as Dedenne at his berry quickly. She noticed Treecko looking longingly at it and pulled out one for him, Clyde looking a little uncomfortable but nodding in thanks. "How did you even come across those Taillow?" she finally asked Clyde, looking at him questioningly.

"They came out of nowhere," Clyde said quickly, a little _too_ quickly for Bonnie's liking. "I was minding my own business when they attacked us."

"They looked really angry about something," Bonnie noted, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Did you do something to them?"

Clyde looked stunned at the accusation, eyes widening as he held his hands up. "No way! I would never do anything to hurt a Pokemon. I'm not like...some people."

"Like what people?" Bonnie asked, closing up her backpack and shouldering it again, while Rotom hovered over, finally having time to do a better analysis of Silcoon and Treecko.

"I don't know...like the ones who vandalized Island Cave," Clyde said, as though Bonnie would know what he was talking about. He seemed to notice the confusion on her face and shook his head, deciding it didn't matter. "You're right, though. They did seem angry."

"Zzt, maybe we should analyze them to find out!" Rotom declared, looking back in the direction they'd come from. Bonnie and Clyde were quiet upon that suggestion, and Rotom seemed to quickly decide against the idea as well, turning around with a nervous face on his screen. "Perhaps that would be a mistake."

"I think we managed to snap them out of it," Bonnie said, remembering how the Taillow had abandoned their chase once they'd been hit by a few attacks. "Hopefully they're okay." She then looked to the path ahead of them, before noticing how tired Dedenne and Silcoon looked. "We should keep going to Oldale Town."

"Oldale Town, huh?" Clyde said, looking a little nervous. "I was gonna head there too."

"Zzt, I believe Pokemon trainer Clyde is asking to join us," Rotom said, deciding to get right to the point.

"No...I mean...well..." Clyde scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Does he always just say whatever is on his mind like that?"

" _He_ has a name, and it is Rotom!" Rotom said indignantly, floating over in front of Clyde, who backed up a bit.

Bonnie giggled at that, looking back at the path behind them, thinking of their ordeal. It had definitely been tough situation to get out of, and Bonnie was pretty sure that she might not have gotten out of it without Clyde and Treecko, even if they seemed a little clumsy...and had brought the Taillow with them in the first place. She supposed it wouldn't be so bad to have someone join them.

"I guess we made a pretty good team back there," she noted finally, looking back at Clyde. "If they come back, we shouldn't be taking them on alone."

"Yeah," Clyde agreed quickly, smiling. "Definitely wouldn't want to fight those Taillow again on my own."

"Zzt, it appears we have a new member!" Rotom said, snapping a quick picture of Clyde. "Look out for Bonnie and Clyde!"

 **Author's Note:**

And so, Clyde has joined up with Bonnie, and Wurmple even evolved into Silcoon. I assume it's obvious why I went with the name Clyde. Hopefully he'll turn out to be something good...although we'll see more of that as the story goes on. For now, he's just a sort of rookie who's come across Bonnie's path (along with an angry flock of Taillow) and wants to follow along to Oldale Town. Hopefully his intro worked well enough, though. At the very least, he and Bonnie teamed up well to escape those berserk Taillow.

Hope you enjoyed, and look forward to the next chapter of Bonnie's journey, Chapter 6: A New Threat, an Oldale Feeling.


	7. A New Threat, an Oldale Feeling

**Author's Note:**

Bonjour everyone. Another chapter of Generation Z here for you. Yes, I know it's been awhile for LU. Just trying to sort some things out for that, but it's coming this week. For now, though, it's Bonnie's time to shine once more. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 6: A New Threat, an Oldale Feeling**

Bonnie could hear the sounds of Oldale Town in the distance, and it filled her with a huge sense of relief and happiness. It wasn't much. In fact, she would arrive in new towns countless times throughout her journey, and she had already done so when travelling with Ash, Serena and Clemont, but this time, it was _her_ journey. She hadn't gotten here alone, but it was the path she'd chosen for herself, and as she neared Oldale Town, she couldn't help but think of it as a meaningful step on her journey.

"Oldale Town...I remember coming here when I was little." Bonnie turned, looking to Clyde as he looked ahead, the trees giving way to a clear path ahead.

She followed his gaze, squinting as she tried to focus better, seeing the tips of the small houses over the hill. Most interesting, though, were the ruins they saw as they finally emerged from the forest, tall stones sticking up around some kind of excavation site. There seemed to be the remnants of some sort of building in the centre of it all, where a man was currently standing, taking some notes. A couple of other people were watching near some stones, but they wandered off a moment later.

"What did you do here?" Bonnie asked, not remembering any special stories about Oldale Town from Serena. She did remember Ash mentioning some kind of attack from the group called Team Magma, but he'd told her so many stories that she couldn't remember the details of all of them.

"I was pretty young, but I saw those ruins. My...dad was doing some research on them, but I don't think anything came of it." He shrugged, pausing as he looked up to Treecko, who was resting on his shoulder. "It's probably the reason why I like prehistoric Pokemon so much. My mom gave me a bunch of toys for Pokemon like Aerodactyl and Armaldo."

"Zzt, I would very much like to see these prehistoric Pokemon!" Rotom said excitedly, floating out in front of Clyde, who looked at him in surprise. "Where can I find them?"

"I don't know. I never actually saw them," Clyde admitted, chuckling a little. "They're prehistoric...so...you probably can't find them anywhere unless it's with a place like Devon Corp."

"My friend Trevor has an Aerodactyl," Bonnie told him, something that Rotom seemed to remember in that moment, going through his pictures and finding one of the Fossil Pokemon. "He probably found it while doing his photography, though. He goes to all sorts of places to do that."

That seemed to excite Clyde quite a bit, and she was worried he was going to somehow strangle Rotom, until they stopped, hearing footsteps ahead of them. Bonnie looked up, noticing the man that had been taking notes before, approaching them from the ruins. He looked normal enough, running a hand through his spiky brown hair and wiping some dirt off from his yellow shirt, but Clyde seemed to look at him like he was some kind of famous star.

"You're Professor Alden!" he shouted, looking towards the man, who stopped a couple of feet away, smiling, although looking surprised to be recognized. "I read your book on Relicanth and how it's been around for a hundred million years! It was _so_ cool! I've wanted to see one ever since!"

"Oh, well thank you!" the man, Professor Alden, said, chuckling as Clyde seemed to grow more and more excited, turning to Rotom and asking him to get this Pokemon, Relicanth's data. Rotom surprisingly stayed patient, though, appearing interested in this professor. "It's always nice to meet someone who has read my work, especially when it's been published so recently. Are you two just arriving in Oldale Town? I saw you standing here while I was finishing up some of my notes."

"Yeah," Bonnie told him, shaking her head as Clyde began digging into his backpack, muttering something about his book. "I'm Bonnie, and I just started my journey as a Pokemon trainer. Dedenne," she pointed to her partner Pokemon on her shoulder, "and I came here from Lumiose City to challenge the Hoenn League. Rotom is our PokeDex."

"Zzt! Hello!"

"And I'm Clyde," Clyde finally said, calming down a bit, with a book now in his hand, some kind of strange fish Pokemon on the cover. "I just started my own journey as well, but Bonnie and I met on the way here, so we decided to travel together. I'm travelling to...um...well I guess I'm not sure yet."

Alden smiled at the pair, looking amused by the book in Clyde's hand. "Well it's nice to meet you all! I guess you already know my name, but I'm Professor Alden, an archaeologist that has been studying the ruins near Oldale Town for a few years now."

"What are you able to find from a bunch of rocks?" Bonnie blurted out, Dedenne pawing at her cheek after doing so.

Alden just laughed, but Clyde certainly wasn't impressed, holding his book up to Bonnie. "Professor Alden is one of the all time greatest Pokemon archaeologists in the entire world! His work on Relicanth is the most anyone has ever been able to find out about it!"

"You found that out from rocks?" Bonnie couldn't help but ask again, looking unsure as she turned her gaze back to Alden, who Rotom was now taking a quick picture of.

"Sure, you can find out a lot from the ruins," Alden said, looking back to them. "There are some fossils, old footprints, all kinds of things. If you're here in Oldale Town tomorrow, perhaps I can show you a special secret to _these_ ruins."

"We're going to Petalb-"

"That would awesome!"

Bonnie glared at her supposed friend. If they were going to travel together, they were going to have to _agree_ on things like this. Although, she had to admit, seeing how excited he was about these prehistoric Pokemon and these ruins did make her wonder what the excitement was about. If she was going to be a good Pokemon trainer, it would be good for her to learn some more about them, and this did seem like a unique opportunity.

"Yeah, I guess that would be cool," she finally said, Alden nodding at the pair.

"Great! I've got some time to kill right now, though, so how about I take you two over to the Pokemon Centre. Your Dedenne and Treecko look pretty tired." Bonnie and Clyde nodded at that, their Pokemon looking relieved to know a Pokemon Centre was nearby, and with that, they followed after Alden as he turned around, leading them past the ruins, and down the hill towards the town.

As they began to make their way down the hill, however, Bonnie couldn't help but feel like they were leaving behind something important. She looked back to the ruins, wondering if she might've dropped something, but saw nothing except the pair of people who she'd spotted earlier, the two of them appearing to head back up the path she and Clyde had come from. She shrugged, deciding to think nothing of it, looking back ahead as Alden and Clyde continued walking.

It only took a few minutes to get to the Pokemon Centre, Oldale Town very easy to get around, with no big crowds and their destination being clear in the distance as the largest building in the town. As they stepped inside, Bonnie called out her Silcoon, hoping Nurse Joy would be able to make sure it was doing okay after the ordeal with the Taillow. Fortunately, it seemed okay as she held it up in her arms, though, looking quite content as it stared at her with its blue eyes.

"A shiny Silcoon, huh?" Alden commented, looking interested as he peered at the bug type. "That's a rare sight." His words caught the attention of a few people in the Pokemon Centre, many of them pointing out her Silcoon to their companions. One guy, a green haired boy who was probably a year or two younger than Ash, looked particularly interested, also noticing the floating Rotom next to her. When his eyes met Bonnie's, he smiled, before making his way out of the Pokemon Centre.

"I caught it on my first day travelling," Bonnie told Alden as they waited for someone at the front desk who was finishing up with Nurse Joy. "It evolved pretty quickly when we were fighting off some Taillow yesterday."

"Bonnie saved it when it was scared and got stuck in a tree," Clyde added, patting her on the back, which made her shift uncomfortably, Alden looking impressed as well. "It evolved for her after it saw her fighting the Taillow to get to it."

"It evolved that quick, huh? That's impressive," Alden noted, Silcoon murmuring in contentment as Bonnie looked down at it. "Wonder why it got spooked, though."

"There were a lot of Taillow," Bonnie pointed out, not wanting Silcoon to be embarrassed. "Isn't it normal for a bug type to be afraid of flying types?"

"I suppose so," Alden answered, nodding as he gave Silcoon a little pat, the bug type looking up curiously. "Usually one who has a trainer, even if only for a short time, wouldn't run off, though. It probably had a bad experience with a Taillow at some point."

Bonnie frowned at that, walking up to the front desk quietly as Nurse Joy called their group up. She hoped that wasn't the case, but it did make sense. Wurmple _had_ run off really quickly, before they'd even really figured out what was coming. She vowed to herself in that moment that she would make sure her newest Pokemon wouldn't have to be scared like that again. She would train with it to make it capable of beating any Taillow or whatever other flying type that tried to hurt it.

"Hello," Nurse Joy said as they reached the desk, Clyde's Treecko hopping onto it, followed by Dedenne a moment later. She still looked like the Joys back in Kalos, but Bonnie did notice her hair was a little puffier. "How may I help you?"

"Could you check on our Pokemon, please?" Bonnie asked, a Chansey coming out with a tray that Dedenne and Treecko hopped onto, Nurse Joy nodding and smiling. Bonnie then held up her Silcoon, the bug type shifting a little uneasily as she did so. "And my Silcoon...we got attacked by some Taillow yesterday. Can you make sure it's not hurt?"

"Of course," Joy said, looking a little more serious as she reached out to take the bug type. "It looks okay, but I'll make sure." As she started to take Silcoon, though, Bonnie felt something hit her chest, and as she let go, stepping back, the bug type almost seemed to fly back to her, straight out of Nurse Joy's arms. "Oh my. It seems very attached to you."

"Silcoon!" Bonnie scolded, although she smiled at it, giggling a little, realizing it had used a String Shot, which she quickly pulled away. "Don't worry, Nurse Joy is just going to do a checkup on you. You'll be back here soon."

She managed to finally get Silcoon onto the tray with Dedenne and Treecko, although it was still looking uneasy about it all. Fortunately, though, Nurse Joy's Chansey seemed capable of calming it down, eventually rolling the tray into a back room. Nurse Joy meanwhile, remained with them for the moment.

"You wouldn't happen to be new trainers by any chance, would you?" she asked, smiling at Bonnie and Clyde. Clearly she'd seen many new trainers, and their lack of Pokemon probably gave them away. They both nodded, and Nurse Joy smiled once more, moving over to her computer where she typed away at something for a moment. "Are either of you registering for the Pokemon League?" she asked, turning the computer monitor around, showing a screen with some kind of pokeball symbol with triangle extending out of it. "You can register here if you are. For contests, you'll need to do so at the first Contest Hall you reach."

"I'm entering the Hoenn League!" Bonnie said excitedly, Rotom floating forward, aware he would be needed.

"Zzt! I am Rotom, Pokemon trainer Bonnie's identification!" he announced proudly, Nurse Joy looking alarmed, but typing in something else before holding up some kind of device for Rotom to "plug" into. He did so, his screen lighting up with some kind of loading bar, while Bonnie's picture appeared on Nurse Joy's monitor.

"All right, I'll just fill in the rest," Nurse Joy said, typing in a few more things before taking the cord back from Rotom, who looked pleased to have performed his simple task. "Okay! Congratulations, Bonnie, you're officially registered!"

"Yay!" Bonnie said excitedly, Clyde and Rotom each giving her a mini high five. _Another step on my journey!_ she thought, smiling as Clyde informed Nurse Joy he would not be registering. _Next step...my first gym battle._

When Nurse Joy finally went back to give the Pokemon their checkup, Alden turned to Bonnie and Clyde, checking his watch. "Well, if you guys don't mind, I've got a few more things to check up on, but I'll be around tomorrow if you still want to see the ruins."

Bonnie knew she couldn't disappoint Clyde about this, nodding as Clyde held up his book to Alden, begging him to sign it before leaving. As he did, Bonnie looked over to the phones in the lobby, seeing a ginger-haired girl who seemed to be talking to some friend or relative. It made her suddenly feel the urge to do the same, excited to see the look on Clemont's or her dad's face when she told them what had already happened on her journey.

So, when Alden left, Clyde happily holding onto his newly signed book, Bonnie led him and Rotom over to the phones. "I'm gonna call my brother," she informed them, Rotom looking excited at that, shouting out something about the future, science and analysis.

"He's the one who set up that cool backpack arm, right?" Clyde asked, managing to look away from his book for the moment, apparently equally interested in Clemont's scientific abilities. Bonnie nodded, smirking as she noticed Clyde's eyes widen excitedly. She then dialled the number, waiting patiently as the phone rang, hoping Clemont wouldn't be too busy at the gym.

Finally, the phone was picked up, though. "Hello, this is Gym Leader Clemont, of the Lumiose City Gym. How may I help you?"

Bonnie bit back a laugh at how formal he was being. "Hello, this is Pokemon trainer Bonnie at the Oldale Town Pokemon Centre."

"Bonnie!" The video monitor suddenly flashed on as Clemont enabled it on his end, his face appearing on the screen. "Wow, it's so good to see you!"

She couldn't help but smile at that, unable to hide how happy she was to see him as well. "It's good to see you too," she said, leaning forward. "I've got so much to tell you! I got to see Professor Birch's lab, I met all kinds of cute Pokemon, I battled with Max, I caught a _shiny_ Wurmple, I almost caught a Zigzagoon, I fought a bunch of Taillow and then Wurmple evolved-"

"Hey I fought them too!" Clyde interrupted, Clemont looking to Bonnie's right from the monitor, seeing the brown-haired boy for the first time.

"Oh yeah, this is Clyde," Bonnie said, gesturing to her new friend. "We met yesterday when the Taillow showed up. We're kind of travelling together."

"I'm a new trainer as well," Clyde said, looking excited to get the chance to speak to Clemont. "Bonnie showed me the backpack you invented! It's so cool!"

"Zzt! I am much cooler!" Rotom argued, floating over to hover in between Bonnie and Clyde. "Gym Leader Clemont helped in setting up the RotomDex! That is his greatest accomplishment as an inventor!"

Clemont chuckled nervously at that, rubbing the back of his neck as Rotom turned to him, Clyde shrugging as he did so. "Haha...yeah, you're great, Rotom." He then looked over to Clyde. "And thanks, Clyde. The Clemontic Gear Mark Two is probably my best invention. I'm working on a new one, though, called the Floor Cleaner Two Thousand! It's going to really help my gym stay tidy."

"What an awesome name!"

"Oh not you too!" Bonnie groaned, shaking her head as Clemont laughed. She decided to move things along, assuming the end result of Clemont's next invention would be an explosion, so not wanting to spend much time on it. "I registered for the Hoenn League just now," she told her brother, Rotom displaying a picture of the registration confirmation.

"Wow, that's exciting!" Clemont said, looking closely at Rotom's picture. "Serena said she met some tough trainers who were challenging it, so you'll need to be ready. I'm sure Dedenne and Silcoon will do well for you, though."

"Of course they will," Bonnie assured him, sitting up straight. "I'll train them just the way you, Ash and Serena taught me."

They didn't really have too much to talk about after that, Clemont simply telling Bonnie what their father was up to, and letting her know that Serena was back in Vaniville Town, before she'd be heading over to visit Aria in Coumarine City. He also mentioned that Sawyer would heading back to Hoenn within a few weeks, and that Bonnie might see him in Dewford Town since he'd be meeting up with Steven there and doing some research with him. It all made Bonnie so excited, glad to know her friends and family were still doing the things they loved, and knowing that now, she was just like them, on her own journey and ready to move forward.

Eventually, the conversation wrapped up, Clemont wishing Bonnie, Clyde and Rotom the best of luck. When they hung up the phone, Bonnie noticed Nurse Joy and Chansey emerging with their Pokemon, glad to see that all three looked okay. She quickly headed over to them, Dedenne hopping onto her shoulder, while she picked up a happy Silcoon.

"Your Pokemon are all doing well," Nurse Joy told them. "Silcoon doesn't seem to have anything wrong with it after the incident you mentioned, Bonnie, but I do think it is particularly afraid of flying types. I had a Pidgey back there and it was a little scared. Some more training should help it, though, and perhaps when it can fly on its own it will be more comfortable."

"Fly on its own?" Bonnie asked, looking down at Silcoon in confusion. It definitely didn't look like it was going to be flying.

"Silcoon evolves into Beautifly!" Rotom said quickly, appearing in front of Bonnie, a picture of a butterfly-like Pokemon with black and yellow wings on his screen. "It will acquire the flying Pokemon typing once it does so."

"Oh it's like Vivillon," Bonnie noted, remembering the Spewpa she'd met with her friends, and how it had evolved from its cocoon-like state.

"It will become quite a bit stronger once it evolves," Nurse Joy told her, patting Silcoon gently. "That's why its in its cocoon-like state, so that it can build up its strength. With your help, I'm sure it will become a great Beautifly."

"I hope so," Bonnie said, smiling encouragingly at her bug type. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she would do everything she could to help it get stronger. It was her first catch after all, and it would always be particularly special to her for that reason.

As they made their way out of the Pokemon Centre, she decided to give Silcoon a rest, though, knowing that after the ordeal yesterday and the travel today, it deserved it, so she recalled it into its pokeball as she and Clyde stepped outside. There was still plenty of the day left, so she wasn't too sure what they would do, not knowing what there was in Oldale Town. She thought about perhaps doing a little bit of training with Dedenne, but she noticed the same green-haired boy from earlier on the Pokemon Centre training field, working with what appeared to be his Gallade.

"Wow, a Gallade!" Clyde said, following her gaze, watching the fighting and psychic type practising its kicks. "It looks really strong, too. I wonder if that guy is gonna be in the Hoenn League as well."

"You think so?" Bonnie asked nervously, looking up at Dedenne, who tilted his head curiously. As much as she loved him, Bonnie wasn't so sure he could match a Pokemon who looked that strong. She was pretty sure that Gallade would've made quick work of Max's Ralts, and _it_ had beaten her and Dedenne fairly easily.

"Pokemon trainer Bonnie may have to compete with over five hundred other trainers if she does indeed make it to the Hoenn League," Rotom spoke up, displaying some kind of graph on his screen. "It is one of the largest leagues in the world!"

That didn't exactly help Bonnie's nerves as she looked back over to the Gallade, now punching and kicking away stones as his trainer threw them at him. "How am I supposed to beat that?"

"Hey, lots of those trainers will be new," Clyde pointed out, noticing her nervous look. "It depends on how well you train as you earn your gym badges. Just use that as your chance to get stronger and learn how it all goes. I've watched a few Hoenn Leagues and experienced trainers lose plenty of battles if a rookie works hard and plans the right way."

Bonnie supposed that made sense. Sawyer had certainly done well against some impressive competition in Kalos with much less experience. Although, he'd been able to train a bit with Ash, and had a Mega Sceptile...and still ended up falling short. _It doesn't matter,_ she told herself, narrowing her eyes. _I'll focus on one challenge at a time. The gyms come before the league._

"Hey, you're the trainer with the shiny Silcoon!" She looked up in surprise at that, realizing the voice was coming from the training field. It was the boy with the Gallade, having paused his training, starting to walk over to them.

While he appeared to be close to Ash's age, about a year or two younger, he did appear to be less sure of himself, not quite like someone with Ash's experience, almost looking nervous to approach. His green hair was fairly messy, mostly sticking up and some of it over his grey eyes. He wore a greyish blue jacket and grey pants, looking fairly clean despite clearly being on his own journey.

When he reached their group, he held his hand out to Bonnie, smiling and losing that minor sense of nervousness he seemed to have. "Hi, I'm Wally."

"I'm Bonnie," she answered, shaking his hand, Clyde following after, along with Rotom, who Wally seemed to find interesting. Dedenne and Treecko hopped down to greet Gallade in the meantime. "Your Gallade looks really strong," Bonnie said, looking over the Blade Pokemon as Dedenne smiled up at it.

"Oh thanks," Wally said, hands on his hips as he looked to his partner. "Gallade and I have been partners since I was a little kid. I'd probably be lost without him. Norman, the Gym Leader from Petalburg City helped me to get him."

"Norman...hey isn't that Max's dad?" Bonnie asked.

"Huh...oh yeah, I think that's his son's name. Only met him once. And May." He looked down at Dedenne, tilting his head curiously, before kneeling down to pet him. "Are you from Kalos?"

"Yeah, Lumiose City. My brother's the Gym Leader there," Bonnie said proudly.

"I battled a robot when I was there," Wally said, standing back up. "Clembot or something like that. It was pretty strong, but I heard your brother was pretty tough."

"Gym Leader Clemont is an excellent Pokemon trainer!" Rotom answered, floating in front of Bonnie. "He entrusted me to help Pokemon trainer Bonnie become just as successful."

"He makes really cool inventions!" Clyde added, shaking with excitement. "Bonnie's backpack can do all kinds of cool things and he designed all of it."

Wally raised an eyebrow at all of that, looking to Bonnie who simply shrugged. She wondered what her brother would do if he was there, getting all of this praise. He was never one to get too high on himself, but he did love his inventions being successful, and knowing they didn't blow up. "Sounds like I missed out not getting to meet him," Wally finally said. "Oh well, if I ever challenge the Kalos League again, I'd like to get the chance to battle him."

"When did you challenge the Kalos League?" Bonnie asked, not remembering seeing him in the most recent one. Of course, she hadn't seen all of it, Serena's Grand Festival being on at the same time.

"Before I came back to Hoenn," Wally said, shrugging as though it wasn't important. "Gallade here got hurt in an early battle so we struggled a little more than I thought we would. Lost to a trainer with a Mega Garchomp."

"Remo," Bonnie remembered, thinking of the trainer that Alain had so easily beaten back in the Kalos League Ash had been in. He'd ended up facing off against some guy with a Mega Scizor, losing a close final match. "So are you from Hoenn then?"

"Yep, born and raised in Verdanturf Town. Never thought of entering the Hoenn League, though. I was pretty sickly as a kid, so I was kind of intimidated by the gym leaders." He shrugged, laughing a little. "I think I'm ready now, though."

"Verdanturf Town…" Clyde whispered, so quiet that Bonnie wasn't sure Wally had heard. She looked over to him, noticing him shake his head quickly before looking back to Wally. "So have you got any badges yet, Wally?"

"Nope, just started out here." He gestured to Gallade, the Blade Pokemon folding his arms as his trainer spoke. "Gallade and I want to take our time, and make sure we're really ready for each challenge. We'll probably start out with the Rustboro Gym soon, though. I want to take some time before challenging Norman in Petalburg."

Bonnie remembered being told that Norman was probably a tough challenge for someone just starting their journey, but she wasn't sure she wanted to pass up the chance once they got to Petalburg City. She was sure Max would be challenging his dad's gym, and she didn't want to get too far behind. Of course, she could tell Wally was pretty smart, clearly having a plan to be patient and ensure all his Pokemon were prepared.

 _Boom!_

They all jumped at the noise, Bonnie and Clyde turning around as they noticed Wally looking up the hill away from the Pokemon Centre, where the ruins were. Bonnie could see some smoke billowing into the air, and even see some Taillow flying off from some nearby trees, apparently spooked. She knew Alden wasn't doing anything that would cause this, though, so she was sure something was wrong. Something, or someone, was trespassing.

"Alden wasn't going back there was he?" Clyde asked, sounding worried as he looked to Bonnie. She shook her head, but he didn't seem less worried. "Someone must be sabotaging his research! A rival archaeologist!"

"Zzt! Professor Alden is the only prominent archaeologist in the area," Rotom pointed out. "There is only a four point two percent chance-"

"It doesn't matter!" Wally cut in, holding his hand up for silence. "Listen." Bonnie waited a moment, listening carefully as she tried to hear what Wally had. And just as she was about to speak again, she heard it. A faint yell, sounding like angry protest.

"That must be Alden!" she said, Clyde and Rotom nodding in agreement. She decided not to wait a moment longer, Dedenne scurrying up onto her shoulder before she broke into a run, nearly bumping into the ginger-haired girl she'd seen in the Pokemon Centre earlier, just emerging from it.

Bonnie ignored the surprised girl, though, hearing Clyde, Wally and Rotom behind her as she ran. She wasn't quite sure why, but she had a sickening feeling that something...wrong was happening here. Perhaps it was the experience with the Taillow the day before, or perhaps it was her experiences with Team Rocket, and worse, Team Flare, but she knew something was up here. She hoped she was wrong, and it was simply part of the ruins collapsing or something simple like that, but she knew better. And when she reached the top of the hill, Clyde, Wally and Rotom coming up behind her, she could see she was right to sense danger.

"Bonnie! Clyde! Get out of here! Go get Officer Jenny!" It was Alden, tied up and sitting on the ground in the middle of the ruins, two people on either side of him, wearing strange brown suits with bones forming an 'A' on the front of them. Behind them, the area where Alden had been working previously was smoking, although it remarkably hadn't seemed to have done much damage, whatever the explosion had been from. Some stones and debris were scattered around the area, but the structure at the centre was still okay.

Bonnie's eyes shifted to the people who were apparently responsible for this, a man on the left, a woman on the right, each probably around the same age as Jessie and James. The man had short teal hair, the woman long golden hair in two pigtails, each smirking at Bonnie and her companions, clearly not worried about the intrusion at all. She realized they were likely the people she'd seen earlier, scolding herself for not thinking more of it at the time.

"Leave Professor Alden alone!" she finally yelled, taking a step forward as Dedenne hopped down in front of her, ready to battle. She knew this probably wasn't the best idea, but Bonnie couldn't stand by while Alden was hurt, and she knew his research was important and that they couldn't allow these people to ruin it.

"Hmph, like we'll do that. We've got orders to follow, and it just so happens that the Professor here has some useful information," the woman snapped back, her purple eyes glaring at Bonnie. "It's none of your concern, little brat. Run along to your mother."

"Come on now, Cassidy, if the girl wants to fight, let's give her a fight," the man spoke up, casting an amused glance towards Bonnie. "Viktor said nothin' about nabbing us some easy Pokemon from rude little brats."

The woman, Cassidy, apparently liked that idea, smirking as she looked at Bonnie, and then Dedenne. "Never seen a Pokemon like that before. Yeah, good thinking Biff. Let's see if we can get ourselves a little bonus."

"It's _Butch!_ How can _you_ of all people keep forgetting my na-"

"Dedenne, Thunder Shock!" Bonnie shouted, hoping to catch them off guard.

"Rrraticate!"

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a massive brown-furred rat-like Pokemon barrelled into Dedenne, just as the Antenna Pokemon was preparing his attack. Bonnie's eyes widened as she watched her partner Pokemon thrown to the side, hitting hard against one of the stones to their right, while the rat Pokemon stood tall where it had struck.

Cassidy burst out laughing at that, the Pokemon, which Bonnie heard Rotom referring to as a Raticate, moving to stand in front of her. "Seriously? That little runt trying to attack _us_? I've seen some weak trainers before, but that was just sad! What a weak Pokemon!"

"How about you try this, then? Gallade, Night Slash!"

It was almost like a blur, a green and white shape bursting past Bonnie as Butch and Cassidy looked on in surprise. As Bonnie noticed Wally moving up behind her, Gallade reached Raticate within the instant, slashing outward with a dark purple arm into the chest of Mouse Pokemon. Raticate was thrown back, Butch and Cassidy ducking as it sailed over their heads, slamming hard into a stone behind them, sliding down and not moving. _Wow,_ _Gallade is strong,_ Bonnie noted, eyes widening as the Blade Pokemon jumped back, readying itself for more.

"We'll make this an even fight," Wally said, standing straight next to Bonnie. "Two against two."

"Zzt, I will help to. I will provide emotional support!" Rotom cried out, coming up behind Bonnie, Clyde nervously standing behind, not exactly looking like he wanted to battle, which Bonnie didn't really mind, knowing he hadn't really expressed much interest in battles since they'd met.

"Ha! Raticate's not the only Pokemon we've got. Sableye, come on out!" Cassidy shouted, a two-legged purple Pokemon with gemstones where its eyes should've been emerging in front of her. It was pretty creepy looking, although as it tilted its head, smiling in Bonnie's direction, she couldn't help but think of it as cute.

A moment later, Butch threw out a pokeball as well, a large hyena-like Pokemon appearing in front of him, reminding Bonnie a little of Poochyena, but looking larger and more intimidating. Rotom informed her it was a Mightyena, confirming that thought, and making her a little more nervous about what was happening. She didn't like this, particularly the fact that these people seemed to be working for someone who had apparently ordered them to go after Alden.

"Think you can handle Sableye?" Wally asked, speaking quietly as each pair of trainers stared the other down, Alden looking between them with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Bonnie admitted, looking at Rotom in case he had any advice for her, while Dedenne stepped up next to Gallade. "We've only had one real battle and we lost to a Ralts."

"Dedenne will have the advantage over both Mightyena and Sableye being part fairy type," Rotom informed her. "Most likely, they will have less effective attacks."

"Don't worry," Wally told her. "I'll help. Just try to hang in there as long as possible."

And with that, there was no more time to talk, Cassidy calling an attack and Bonnie immediately focusing her attention on the woman, needing to react right away. "Sableye, Foul Play!"

"Thunder Shock!"

"SaaaBLYE!" the Darkness Pokemon screeched, leaping forward towards Dedenne, while Mightyena and Gallade moved towards one another as well. Dedenne was the slower one, but as Sableye reached him, swiping at him twice and causing him to stagger back, he managed to fire out a bolt of electricity, striking Sableye with all he had. "Lyyyeee!" it cried out, falling back, its body smoking.

Bonnie, growing a little more confident, decided to keep it up. "Use Tackle!"

"Zzt! No!"

"Nene!" Dedenne leaped forward, moving a little quicker with his own increased confidence, shooting towards Sableye like an arrow...only to pass straight through it, falling awkwardly into the ground behind it.

"Haha! You don't even know ghost types are immune to normal attacks! How pathetic!" Cassidy cackled, apparently enjoying this greatly. "Sableye, use Shadow Claw!"

"I don't think so! Gallade, Dazzling Gleam!" Bonnie looked over, surprised to already see Mightyena down, struggling to stand up, while Gallade quickly turned towards Sableye, holding his arms up and sending bright lights out towards it, striking the Darkness Pokemon head on, making it cry out in what sounded like pure agony. "Now, Bonnie!"

She wasn't sure how she knew what he wanted, and she wasn't sure how _he_ knew she'd be able to do it, but Bonnie acted quickly, Dedenne already up and ready to act. "Use Nuzzle!"

"And Gallade, finish off Mightyena with Close Combat!"

"GaaallADE!" The Blade Pokemon burst forth, moving faster than Dedenne, but battering Mightyena with his fists while Dedenne rubbed his cheeks, causing them to spark with electricity as he struck Sableye, further sparks shooting out across the Darkness Pokemon.

"Now, out of there Bonnie!" Wally ordered, Gallade jumping back from an exhausted Mightyena.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie shouted, knowing she needed to act quickly.

The Antenna Pokemon responded immediately, leaping back from the paralyzed Sableye, landing next to Gallade as the Blade Pokemon spread its arms once more. "Dazzling Gleam!" Wally ordered, thrusting his fist forward, grinning as he sensed their victory.

"Gaaallade!" Gallade shouted, sending the bright lights out towards both opposing Pokemon, each crying out one last time as they were struck, neither able to move, with one too exhausted and the other paralyzed. As the dust cleared, Bonnie was as stunned as Butch and Cassidy, barely able to believe they'd defeated them so quickly. Although, she knew she hadn't exactly done too much. Wally had simply been too strong, and she'd benefited.

"Arrrggghhh!" Cassidy yelled in frustration, she and Butch recalling their Pokemon, while Alden looked hopefully up at Bonnie, smiling. "Butch, call Viktor! We're out of here!"

"I thought you were responsible for calling him. I left my transceiver at headquarters." Bonnie could almost see a vein popping out of Cassidy's head, but before she could respond, a loud sound, similar to the group of Taillow from the day before, seemed to be approaching.

"A helicopter!" Clyde called out, Bonnie and Wally looking up as they noticed the flying black vehicle approaching from above. It battered at them with a a gust of wind, causing Bonnie to shield her eyes and hold onto her hat, unable to properly look up, only seeing a man with black hair looking down at them, dropping a ladder down in their direction.

"Up here, fools. Hurry!" the man yelled, Bonnie barely hearing it from the noise of the propellers.

"We're not done, losers!" Cassidy yelled over to Bonnie and the others. "We don't take kindly to children embarrassing us." Bonnie didn't answer, only watching in shock as Butch grabbed the unconscious Raticate and Cassidy grabbed a cloth bag behind Alden, before each grabbed onto the ladder.

Fortunately, Alden was left behind, the man wincing as he was shoved down before Butch and Cassidy were carried off. He seemed to be crying out about something, but Bonnie still couldn't hear right, only watching as the helicopter flew higher up, glaring at the two people who were laughing as they escaped. She and Wally might've beaten them in battle, but those two had managed to cause some damage here, and had apparently gotten away with something.

When they had finally disappeared into the sky, however, the helicopter's loud propellers no longer within earshot, Bonnie and her friends quickly rushed towards Alden. Wally reached him first, helping the man up and releasing him from the ropes that restrained him. Bonnie and Clyde watched, the latter very quiet, clearly in shock. Rotom, meanwhile, seemed to be scanning the area, searching for any signs of other criminals.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Wally asked, stepping back while Alden took a few deep breaths to recover. "I thought I saw you with these guys in the Pokemon Centre?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm all right." He looked to Wally, and then Bonnie. "Thank you guys. Unfortunately not the first time I've experienced something like that...but something seemed particularly off about those guys. That guy in the helicopter in particular. He grabbed me outside the Pokemon Centre and got those other two to drag me here. They were looking for fossils. That's what was in the bag they got away with."

"Fossils? What do they want with those?" Bonnie asked, looking to Clyde with a confused expression. He simply shrugged, still apparently having nothing to say on the matter.

"Who knows...some people would pay a lot for them. Could just be to sell them," Wally said, although he clearly thought it was more than that, uneasiness in his eyes.

"Whatever it is...those people are dangerous," Alden pointed out, taking a deep breath. "You all should've been more careful. Especially you, Bonnie and Clyde. You were with an experienced trainer, but you two should stay out of trouble like that."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at that. "We weren't going to just stand there. That's not what a future Pokemon Master would do!"

"Nenene!" Dedenne chirped out in agreement.

Alden sighed at that, but apparently couldn't hide a smile. "I guess I can't stop you, but do be careful in the future. You won't always have someone there with you, and there must be more in that group than just those two that you fought and the man in the helicopter."

Bonnie nodded, understanding what he was saying. Butch and Cassidy seemed a little more like Jessie and James than some of those scarier criminals like those in Team Flare, but they clearly worked for someone. She knew that was something to be worried about, and considering what she'd seen from Team Flare back in Kalos, an organization with clear planning like that could be dangerous. She wasn't the only one that needed to be careful

 _Hoenn_ needed to be careful.

* * *

Bonnie was up and ready to go early the next morning, she and Clyde still having the invitation to check out something special in the ruins with Alden. Officer Jenny had asked that the area stay clear for her and her officers to investigate, but Alden had assured her nothing would be out of place. It was a little surprising that the incident with Butch and Cassidy hadn't affected the proposed tour, but Bonnie and Clyde were sure happy to still have the chance.

They were disappointed that Wally hadn't been able to come with them, but he had decided to head off the night before, planning to head towards the Petalburg Woods and see if he could catch some new Pokemon before challenging his first gym. Bonnie was pretty grateful to him for his help, and although they had really only briefly met, she certainly looked forward to the day they'd meet again. She was motivated to become that strong someday.

It was still dark outside when they met Alden in the lobby, nobody else up at the time. Bonnie was a little surprised at how much energy she had, but she supposed after the events of not only the day before, but also with what had happened with the Taillow, she was ready to do something a little more relaxing, even if it meant waking up early.

"I'm so excited!" Clyde exclaimed as they reached Alden, the Professor wearing a bandage on his arm after what had happened yesterday. Bonnie knew it was fortunate he'd gotten away with just a few cuts and bruises, but she still felt bad about what had happened to him. She knew what it was like to have bad guys after you.

"I think you'll enjoy what I've got to show you. It's not too big, but it's helped my research greatly. Fortunately those criminals didn't damage it." Alden then gestured to the entrance of the Pokemon Centre, leading the trio, along with Rotom, Treecko and Dedenne, outside.

Once outside, they took the now familiar path up the hill towards the ruins. It was very quiet as they passed the small houses around them, which was a nice change after yesterday, when people were out and about after hearing the explosion, many in a panic. Luckily, Officer Jenny had managed to calm things down a bit, with the help of some trainer that had been at the Pokemon Centre. Now, it was like any other small town in the early hours of the morning, calm and peaceful.

When they reached the ruins, Bonnie could see some of the debris still around from the explosion that Butch and Cassidy had caused. According to Alden, it had been to uncover more fossils, and it had apparently damaged many of them, although they had been able to gather enough that it had been worth it to them to steal them. There seemed to be a few still around, if Bonnie was correct in what she could see, but she wasn't too sure. Otherwise, the most apparent damage were the stones that were now cracked or on their side, taking away from the mysterious nature of the ruins a bit. Overall, it could've been worse, though.

Alden took a moment, looking around the ruins, before sighing and leading Bonnie and Clyde towards the centre, where a small stone shelter seemed to be, a stone in front of it with strange lines across it and slots for some stones that Alden was pulling out of his pockets. To their left, Bonnie could see one of Officer Jenny's officers, apparently patrolling in case of further attacks, but fortunately, it seemed as though he didn't have much to do, simply nodding to their group as Alden finished up.

Once the stones were inside, Bonnie and Clyde jumped back in surprise as the stone that Alden had placed the smaller orbs into started to move. It made a loud scraping noise as it moved back, echoing inside the cave that it seemed to be sliding into. Bonnie exchanged a look with Dedenne, her Antenna Pokemon's eyes wide as it stared ahead. Up ahead, Bonnie could just see the various carvings and paintings in the stones, that seemed to be of Pokemon.

When they moved forward, Clyde and Rotom ran ahead, the latter snapping pictures while Clyde just seemed to be trying to imprint the cave within his mind. Bonnie couldn't blame them for their excitement, equally awed by the paintings, seeing one of an Aerodactyl up ahead. She even noticed one of two Pokemon that looked a lot like the Latios and Latias Rotom had shown her from his data that he thought might've been the Pokemon they'd seen a couple of days ago.

"Zzt, this is very exciting!" Rotom exclaimed. "I am acquiring great data on some of the prehistoric Pokemon!"

"If you like this, you'll love what's next," Alden said, standing near the stone that had slid forward. "We'll need to wait a couple of minutes for the sun to rise before you see, though," he noted, looking out towards the glow on the horizon that signalled that time was close.

Clyde could barely stop shaking, clearly beyond excited to see what was in store here, moving over to stand with Bonnie as they waited. A moment later, Rotom joined them, snapping another picture as he murmured something about the future and analysis. Bonnie could tell Alden was as excited as her companions, but she couldn't quite think of what he could have in store. There didn't seem to be anything else in here.

That changed as the sun did finally rise, filling the cave with light, shining on the slab of stone that had granted them entry. The stones that Alden had placed began to glow brightly, light shining from them and extending outward, filling in gaps and appearing to make a lined pattern across the stone. The rest of the cave was similar, lines filling up almost all of the empty space.

Then, Bonnie heard the same scraping sound from before. She waited for the light to dim before looking closely, but once she could see, her eyes widened in surprise. A staircase had been revealed, the stone having slid further back to uncover it. Bonnie exchanged another look with Clyde, who stared at Alden, waiting for him to explain what this was.

"Let's have a look!" the Professor said, leading the way down, Clyde following soon after, before Bonnie and Rotom set off after them.

When they emerged into the open cavern down below, even Alden looked awed, apparently still amazed with the sight that he'd likely seen many times. Bonnie could understand why, the clear blue water ahead somewhat mesmerizing. It reminded her of the small cave near the Wetlands where Goodra was, when she, Ash, Serena and Clemont had gone there shortly before the Kalos League. Yet, while it was an incredible underground cave, hidden in a very mysterious way, Bonnie wasn't quite sure what else it could be, and why Alden had taken them there.

She was about to ask, when suddenly she noticed a pair of shadows in the water. Both she and Clyde took a step forward, peering over the edge, before suddenly, there was a splash, a dark shape emerging into the air.

"Zzt, a Relicanth!" Rotom cried out, snapping a picture as quickly as possible of the brown and grey stoney-looking fish Pokemon. He started giving a description, but Bonnie was too focused on the Pokemon to listen.

"Wait a minute…" Clyde said, turning around as the Relicanth landed back in the water. "So this is how you did your research! You've been able to study _real_ Relicanth!"

"Indeed," Alden said, stepping forward and kneeling down too look over the edge and into the pool of water. "I found this area a few years back with a couple of other young travellers. I've been able to study these Relicanth ever since. There are also a few other hidden fossils in here, so those guys from yesterday didn't get everything. Fortunately they didn't find the most valuable part of these ruins."

It was all so surreal to Bonnie. She'd seen so much throughout her journey with Ash, Serena and Clemont, and yet, there was still so much more to find in this world. Even here, in a small town like Oldale Town, a piece of ancient history was literally right underneath it. She had no idea what else she would find on this journey, but so far, she'd already seen more than she could have ever wished to see if she'd never come here.

As she had so proudly told Clemont, she'd seen new Pokemon, cute ones and powerful ones that she might never have seen in Kalos. She had had her first battle, and despite losing to Max and Ralts, she was more motivated than ever to grow stronger and catch up to him. She had caught her first Pokemon, battled with it, saved it and it had evolved _for_ her, already bringing them closer together than she could've hoped before meeting it. She had met Clyde, the two of them deciding to journey together, already becoming good friends. She had met Wally, a potential rival, and fought with him against criminals trying to hurt another new friend in Professor Alden.

And now she had seen this, a piece of history, like a real life movie of the past, right before her eyes. It was a big, wide world out there, and she had so much more of it to explore. She couldn't wait for the next step, and the next challenge.

She couldn't wait to accomplish her dreams.

 **Author's Note:**

A lot happened in this chapter, so I hope everyone was able to keep up. We met Alden, got a little more info on Silcoon (yes...evolved too fast, but what's done is done), Bonnie gave Clemont a quick call, she registered for the Hoenn League, met Wally, and then...

"Why are Butch and Cassidy part of this new organization when they're part of Team Rocket!"

Answers in due time my good people. Meaning...next chapter, Chapter 7: Ralts On In.

As for everything else, though, not too much to say. I suppose it was a lot of set-up, with Wally and Team Rocket/Archaic. I was excited to put Wally into this story, and I think he'll be a good character as we go on. He's not as much of a rival as Max and another character will be, but he'll be important for Bonnie's growth as a trainer.

I suppose we'll see how all that goes later on, though. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. Ralts On In

**Author's Note:**

And we are back with another chapter of Bonnie's adventure! This one was pretty fun as it reveals a little more about Butch and Cassidy early on, and then we get to meet a new character, who I think will make things pretty interesting as we move along. So, I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 7: Ralts On In**

"What a nasty little brat that girl was! When I see her again..."

"Raaaticate..."

Butch winced, exchanging an uneasy look with Raticate as he watched Cassidy, his companion in a rage that could rival her rants about Jessie, one of their Team Rocket rivals. He was getting a little tired of it, though, her anger not subsiding even after successfully delivering the fossils they'd collected to the base near Oldale Town. He supposed she was probably a little angry about that as well, with Viktor having claimed credit for the partially successful mission in their report to Courtney, and blaming them for the failed part of the mission.

Of course, Butch was fairly certain that Courtney was not particularly fond of the greasy-haired man, having looked quite uninterested in him as he described his "heroic" efforts to avoid disaster at the ruins. She did seem to agree to blame Butch and Cassidy for being unable to take Professor Alden hostage, however, appearing disgusted as they had mentioned the...disturbance in their operation.

"Children," she'd muttered in disgust. "You allowed...children...to defeat...you. Not what I...would expect...from former members...of Team Rocket."

The mention of Team Rocket had put Butch and Cassidy on the defensive, knowing that they were distrusted in Team Archaic because of their ties to the other organization. Of course, Courtney had never really shown any ill will about that fact, having been a Team Magma member prior to receiving her own position. They did need to be careful, however, with Team Archaic members such as Viktor always on the lookout for anything that could be considered treachery. And, of course, he never let them have any acknowledgement for their successes.

"If not for me, they might've been arrested," the man had said, handing over the fossils as Courtney had boarded a helicopter which would be taking her to headquarters, where Darwin was currently conducting tests on the Regice he now held.

"Perhaps...they need...someone else...in charge...of them," Courtney had answered, glaring at the man. It had been some small satisfaction for Butch and Cassidy, although the former Team Magma member had quickly locked her eyes on the pair. "Find out...what these...children...are up to. We don't want...an Ash Ketchum...situation. As for...the Professor...we don't...need him...just yet. The police...will be on...high alert."

And with that, she had left, Viktor crying out about how his orders had been clear and that any failure was Butch and Cassidy's fault. Of course, his cries were either unheard, or simply ignored, and Courtney had soon disappeared into the air with her helicopter. After that, Viktor had been called into the hideout, presumably to make a report to one of the admins there, who would relay the message to Darwin before Courtney arrived.

Butch and Cassidy, however, were ignored, left to wait for their next orders. With little to do, they had gone into the hideout and decided to rest up for whatever mission would be next. It was a far cry from their Team Rocket hideouts, with little to do, and much less respect from the grunts that were supposed to take orders from them. Fortunately, by the next day, Viktor had received his next set of orders and had called upon them for their next mission.

"We're sending you after those kids," he'd said, smirking at the poorly hidden looks of irritation on their faces. "I'm not sure why, but Darwin seems intent on it. Zinnia's been sent to track the older one, who seems to have left their little group, but you'll be responsible for the younger ones."

"We're not babysitters!" Cassidy had almost shrieked, unable to hide her disgust at this order. Butch had a feeling it was less a matter of being insulted about tracking children, and more about their history of failing in defeating them. When Courtney had mentioned Ash Ketchum, it had made their blood boil. Even with this other young trainer, it had been an embarrassing showing.

"You'll follow your orders," Viktor had snapped back. "They're likely on their way to Petalburg City. Keep a close eye on them and update us on anything unusual."

After that, it was a bit of a blur, Butch and Cassidy gathering whatever materials they needed and setting off rather quickly. They weren't exactly sure of what their specific duties would be, but they both had a sneaking suspicion this was to keep them out of the loop on some of the more important operations running in Team Archaic. Butch had just been about to ask Cassidy what she thought about that, when she'd begun her rant as they rested on their way to Route 102, where their "targets" presumably were.

"If it hadn't been for that other brat, we'd have easily beaten her, and then we wouldn't be stuck running silly little babysitting errands!" Cassidy stomped her foot, crushing a berry that had fallen from the tree they were resting under. "What is the boss going to think now?!"

"Shh!" Butch hissed quickly, looking around nervously. He knew they were likely alone, but he did want to be careful about shouting out what they were truly in Hoenn for. "If they hear about what we're doing..."

"Then _what_?"Cassidy yelled, still not caring apparently. "Our mission for the boss is a failure already. Tracking _children_! Who do they think we are? Jessie and James? We're out of the loop on everything! All because of that little brat and all because of that greasy-haired fool!"

Butch scratched his neck nervously, exchanging another look with Raticate who simply seemed frozen in fear. "Do you think they figured us out? They could be putting us on this mission to trick the boss into sending more agents."

Cassidy shook her head, calming down a little bit as she seemed to consider this. "Viktor's the only one who might be able to figure out what we're doing, but he's not smart enough. He's more concerned about getting on Darwin's good side, and I doubt that old man cares one bit to even know our names. Courtney could figure us out, but she's been busy with the important operations."

"Too bad we couldn't work for her," Butch muttered, a mystified look coming over his face. "I definitely wouldn't mind- agh!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Cassidy shouted, stepping back after giving Butch a good kick in the side. "We'll never get high enough positions at this point. We may just have to call the boss for reinforcements. Unless that brat _is_ actually a threat to Team Archaic, we're useless here."

Butch sighed, knowing they needed to get some help if they were to succeed in this operation. It was the biggest one Team Rocket had ever given them, so they needed to succeed. At least they'd acquired _some_ information before this...demotion. Perhaps it would be enough for the boss to make a move. If that was the case, they'd be rewarded with the biggest bonus any Team Rocket member had ever received.

"Let's make the call," Cassidy muttered, grabbing her bag and pulling out the transmitter they used to contact the boss.

She clicked a couple of buttons and then a few moments later, a light shone upwards, an image appearing before them as Matori positioned herself in front of the screen. "Agents Boggs and Cassidy? We weren't expecting a report from you for another few weeks."

Butch was about to snap at her for saying his name wrong, but Cassidy spoke up quickly before he could say anything. "We have an important matter to discuss with the boss. It is in regards to our mission and he needs to be updated."

"I certainly hope you haven't failed miserably. Even Jessie, James and Meowth have completed a successful operation recently," Matori said, saying Jessie's name with more venom than even Cassidy would usually use. "I'll put you through."

It only took a few seconds for the screen to shift and for Giovanni's face to appear in front of them. Butch and Cassidy quickly bowed their heads, Raticate joining them as they greeted him. He didn't seem to particularly care, however, waving his hand for them to sit up straighter. Then, he spoke. "Agents," he said, nodding to them. "I assume this is in regards to your mission in Hoenn."

"It is," Cassidy said simply, swallowing as she tried to muster up some courage to give him the update. "There is a bit of a problem, sir. After completing a small operation the other day, we have been given a new task. We...were...um..."

"If this is about your mission to track the children, I am already aware," Giovanni muttered, sounding surprisingly bored...and not upset. "Is there an update on this mission already?"

"Wha- um...no," Cassidy said, looking to Butch in confusion, before returning her gaze to the screen. Giovanni's Persian appeared, poking its head above the desk where the Team Rocket leader sat, staring menacingly at the pair. "We...how did you know?"

"I would be a poor excuse as the leader of the great Team Rocket if I were to trust only two agents on an important mission such as this. We have operatives in high positions within Team Archaic. How else do you think I was able to get you inside?" Giovanni almost seemed amused, enjoying how surprised they were. It was intimidating to Butch, how this man seemed to always be two steps ahead. "You're better off being kept away from this fool that you've been working under...Viktor. You've been held back in your duties."

"But sir...how are we supposed to do anything if we're...tracking _kids_?" Cassidy asked, shoulders slumping as she fully realized that they were stuck in this task. "We're not even tracking the one that was the real problem. This girl is nothing more than a rookie!"

"She travelled with Ash Ketchum through the Kalos region," Giovanni answered, sitting up a bit straighter. "She may be young, but with what that boy has put our organization and others through, we won't be underestimating what kind of damage she may cause. Even if she is no threat, Ketchum may aid her if she is in danger, which may lead to others getting involved. I'll want to be updated if that is the case."

Cassidy exchanged another look with Butch, actually looking a little more accepting of the mission at this point. He was more interested as well, even if tracking a child was still not the most appealing mission. At least it _was_ important. "In that case, sir, we will be honoured to carry out this mission for you! For the glory of Team Rocket!"

"For the glory of Team Rocket!" Butch echoed, nodding in agreement.

"Raticate!"

"Very well," Giovanni stated, nodding slowly. "And from now on, you'll be sending your reports to Special Agent Lyanna. I have her heading up this operation as I work on another important matter that requires my attention."

"Special Agent Lyanna?" Cassidy and Butch asked in the same moment.

"Our new specialist for undercover operations. She's conducted some of our more...delicate missions," Giovanni said, smirking as he seemed to be thinking of some kind of diabolical thing this woman must've been responsible for. "You will report to her every two to three days. Ensure she is up to date on everything."

"Very well, sir," Cassidy answered. "Of course."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

"Professor Alden was so cool, wasn't he? And all those Relicanth! What an awesome place that was!"

Bonnie just laughed as she and Clyde continued on their way towards Petalburg City, Route 102 very calm and peaceful after the events in Oldale Town. She was glad that Clyde had something to be excited about, not wanting to drag him along behind her as she went on her badge quest, even if he seemed to be perfectly fine with following along. She had to agree, though, that the hidden area of the Oldale Ruins had been a spectacular sight.

"Zzt, I would very much like to see more ruins like that!" Rotom cried out in agreement. "It would be very exciting data to analyze! The future is now thanks to analysis!"

"I wonder if there are any other places like that," Bonnie muttered, thinking out loud. "I don't remember Ash mentioning anything else like that."

"When we get to Rustboro City, we might be able to find out from the people at Devon Corp," Clyde suggested, looking up in thought as he picked up his pace to walk alongside Bonnie. "I even heard that the Gym Leader, Roxanne, is a big fan of fossils and ancient Pokemon. Maybe we can ask her when you challenge her."

That thought excited Bonnie, the idea of challenging a Gym Leader before too long finally dawning on her. Of course, Petalburg City was their next destination, and she did want to see if she could beat Norman, despite Wally, and Max, mentioning that he was a particularly tough Gym Leader to beat. She decided to ask Clyde what he thought, hoping he might know a little more. "Do you think I can beat Norman with Dedenne and Silcoon?" she asked, looking up to Dedenne, who watched Clyde for his answer.

Clyde shrugged, looking like he didn't really have any idea. "I can't say, really. I know that all gym leaders are tough, but they do battle new trainers all the time, and they're meant to make the battle on even terms. I do know Wally's not the only trainer to skip it as the first gym, though."

"I guess we'll see when we get there," Bonnie muttered, feeling butterflies in her stomach as they walked along. Her first gym battle was special, regardless of the result. However, she didn't want to be totally embarrassed. If Norman's gym _was_ meant for trainers with a little more experience, then she didn't want to push it. She knew she'd get her chance eventually. Besides, she'd waited this long, and it wouldn't be too much longer till they reached Rustboro City afterwards. She decided that she'd think on it again once they made it there, knowing that once the gym was in front of her, she might not be able to resist.

"Do _you_ think Dedenne and Silcoon are ready for a gym battle?" Clyde asked, looking curiously at the Antenna Pokemon on Bonnie's shoulder. "Dedenne fought pretty well back there in Oldale Town, and Silcoon helped us out of a rough situation before that."

"Zzt, Pokemon trainer Wally was approximately eighty-four percent responsible for defeating those criminals," Rotom said, floating in between Bonnie and Clyde. "Dedenne was still at a much lower level than the Pokemon they controlled."

"Hey!" Bonnie yelled, hitting the PokeDex, causing him to fly back a bit, before approaching them once more, making _zzt_ noises, but keeping a bit of a distance now. Bonnie knew he was right, of course, even if it didn't make her happy, but she wasn't going to let him bring it up all the time.

Clyde was silent a moment as they continued walking, before finally speaking up again while Rotom started scanning the bushes for Pokemon with Treecko's help. "Wally seemed like a pretty strong trainer, didn't he? I wonder how he'll do in the Hoenn League."

Bonnie frowned at that, admittedly still a little intimidated at the prospect of battling such a trainer so early in her career as a Pokemon trainer herself. She would have to train really hard to be able to pull off some of the feats that less experienced trainers like Sawyer had managed in the past. Clyde _had_ mentioned that he'd seen some upsets occur before. _I just need to practice some more._

"I need to battle someone," she finally said, after a couple of minutes of silence. "I haven't seen _you_ battle yet, other than fighting off those Taillow. Why don't we have a battle?" Bonnie remembered how Clyde had seemed a little spooked at the ruins against those criminals, so she wondered if he was simply afraid of battling.

"I'm probably not the best one to practice with," he said, rubbing his neck nervously as he answered a moment later. "I just like _watching_ battles."

"Well we could've used your help against Butch and Cassidy," Bonnie muttered, narrowing her eyes as she looked ahead. "Maybe you need the practice yourself."

"I..." Clyde looked a little lost for words as Bonnie looked to him, waiting for an answer. He didn't seem capable of giving one, though, eventually just looking ahead, shoulders slumping.

Bonnie was about to pester him to say whatever he might've been thinking of, but in that moment, Rotom and Treecko suddenly cried out from in front of them. Bonnie and Clyde quickly looked ahead to them, Treecko pointing ahead while Rotom continued making his way forward. Then, they suddenly heard a noise that sounded like a small explosion, followed by a barely audible scream. The two young trainers looked to each other and nodded, quickly breaking into a run to see what was ahead, around the corner that Rotom had gone past already.

However, when _they_ rounded the corner, Bonnie and Clyde quickly came to a stop, Bonnie nearly crashing into her PokeDex as it floated back towards them quite quickly. After narrowly avoiding him, Bonnie looked ahead, realizing that their rush towards potential danger hadn't been needed. At least, it didn't appear as thought it had been.

In front of them, was a girl, probably about the same age as Bonnie, dressed in a purple hoodie and jeans, with ginger hair tied back into a ponytail. She hadn't seemed to notice Bonnie and Clyde just yet, seeming intent on a certain task she was currently involved with. Her blue eyes flashed as she called out to the Pokemon in front of her, a small, blue two-legged Pokemon with grey ridges atop its head. Bonnie recognized it as a Bagon, and it seemed to be a very energetic one, charging straight ahead as it rammed into a Ralts, who seemed to have been the culprit of the explosion earlier, as there still seemed to be smoke just to the left of Bagon where Ralts must've attempted an attack.

"Yay!" the girl shouted out excitedly, seemingly noticing Bonnie and Clyde but ignoring them for the moment, which neither of them minded, too interested in watching the small battle in front of them. "Great job, Bagon! Now let's try that Ember attack!"

"Gon! Bagon!" the dragon type cried out, jumping back as Ralts tried to use Teleport to attack him from behind. The quick movement of her Pokemon made Bonnie realize that this girl was a fairly good trainer, despite likely being a rookie or at least fairly new. Its Ember attack only added to it, the fire attack striking Ralts head on and sending it stumbling into the ground.

"Now goooooo pokeball!" the girl shouted, throwing the capture device towards the fallen psychic type. Ralts didn't even move, too tired out, as the pokeball hit it, opened up and pulled it in. The device shook three times before a soft _ding_ was heard, confirming the girl had managed the catch. "Hooray!"

"Wow...not bad, huh?"

Bonnie nodded, about to agree with Clyde before looking over to him, realizing his eyes had glossed over and he was standing there with a dumb, blank expression on his face. "Clyde!" she snapped, nudging him with her elbow, not wanting him to embarrass them.

"Zzt, Pokemon trainer Clyde has a cru-"

"Wha- no! Quiet, Rotom!" Clyde quickly hissed, swatting at the PokeDex as he quickly shook his head.

Bonnie groaned as the two went at it for a few seconds, Treecko attempting to help his trainer make a grab at Rotom, but the PokeDex moving fairly quickly. It gave the girl with the Bagon enough time to collect her pokeball with her newly caught Ralts, before she approached them. Bonnie was the first to notice, silently wishing in that moment it was just her. Her irritation quickly left, however, as she realized the girl looked familiar.

"Hey, I saw you at the Oldale Town Pokemon Centre the other day!" she couldn't help but blurt out, pointing at the redhead.

The girl giggled at that, clipping her new pokeball to her belt as Dedenne scurried down from Bonnie's shoulder to greet Bagon. "Yeah, I recognize you too! You're the ones who ran off at that explosion, right. Good thing you stopped those criminals. It was hard enough helping Nurse Joy to calm people down."

"Wow, you were helping Nurse Joy!" Clyde's voice suddenly joined in, the boy appearing next to Bonnie with a mischievous looking Rotom behind him. "Pretty _and_ helpful...I mean...a good battler _and_ helpful."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at that, looking back to the girl, who simply giggled at Clyde's comment. She was definitely a peppy person, her freckled face constantly smiling. "I'm Bonnie," Bonnie greeted quickly, before Clyde could say anything else. "This is my partner Dedenne," she added, gesturing down to the Antenna Pokemon who had finished his greeting with Bagon. "And this is Clyde, his partner Treecko, and Rotom...who's actually my PokeDex."

"Oh cool! I saw you with it at the Pokemon Centre. I wish I had one!" the girl said excitedly, Rotom appearing quite smug knowing he was so unique...or rather, the device he inhabited was unique. The girl luckily moved on from that, though, turning her attention back to Bonnie. "Well I'm Sadie, and this here is Bagon, _my_ partner. We just started our journey recently. Ralts is our first catch!"

Bonnie's eyes lit up at that, exchanging an excited look with Dedenne. "We just started out too!" she told Sadie, looking back to her. "I'm from Lumiose City in the Kalos region, but I heard a lot about Hoenn so I wanted to see what I could learn here. I plan on challenging the Hoenn League!"

"Me too!" Sadie squeaked out, jumping back and holding her fists up in excitement, Bagon mimicking her. "My sister taught me all about Pokemon and everything I need to know, so I've been ready and waiting for this forever. I'm still training a bit before my first gym battle, though. I want Bagon to be super ready first."

"Zzt, Pokemon trainer Sadie is a much better planner than Pokemon trainer Bonnie," Rotom announced, floating forward to snap a picture of the girl, who giggled and posed as she realized what Rotom was doing. "Bonnie is considering a challenge at the Petalburg City Gym, despite not having won a single official Pokemon battle since her journey began."

Clyde laughed at that, although as Bonnie turned her glare on him, she couldn't tell if he was even paying attention, the dumb look back on his face as he looked at Sadie. Treecko, fortunately, seemed to take pity on her, hitting his trainer with a Pound attack on the shin, causing him to stagger back, clutching where he'd been hit. "Ow! Treecko!"

"Treecko treecko!" the grass type shouted, pointing to the glaring Bonnie.

"Okay okay...uh...yeah, Bonnie's done okay so far. She beat that Team Archaic woman...sort of," he muttered, Sadie's giggles quickly stopping.

"Team Archaic?" she asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow. Bonnie was a little surprised at the name as well, looking over to Clyde as Dedenne returned to her shoulder. "That's what those people from the ruins were from?"

"You never mentioned that before," Bonnie said, tilting her head curiously. She supposed it hadn't exactly come up, but they _had_ just been calling them "the criminals" up until now.

Clyde blushed, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. "Guess I thought it was obvious," he muttered. "Team Archaic's been in the news recently. They're...um...some new organization that's been vandalizing things and causing some problems. I heard their uniforms were like the ones Boggs and Cassidy were wearing."

"Butch," Bonnie corrected, before continuing on. "Do you think they're like Team Rocket or Team Flare?"

"I don't know much about those groups," Clyde admitted, shrugging and looking increasingly uncomfortable. "But...I have heard the police are worried they're something like a new Team Magma or Aqua, who put a scare into a lot of people a few years back." The idea seemed to freak Clyde out, his eyes downcast as he spoke. Bonnie felt kind of bad pestering him about it, realizing it was likely why he hadn't done anything the other day when the fighting had started.

"Wow...these people sound pretty creepy," Sadie spoke up again, getting Bonnie and Clyde's attention. "If you beat one of them, you must be pretty tough!" she said to Bonnie. "Do you think we could have a battle?"

Bonnie's eyes lit up at that, but Rotom interrupted before she could accept. "Pokemon trainer Sadie should heal both of her Pokemon before competing in a battle."

"Don't worry, I've got some Oran berries here somewhere," Sadie said, kneeling down as she opened up her backpack. She rummaged in there a few moments before finally pulling out a container that seemed to hold her collection of berries. She handed one to Bagon before pulling out the pokeball that obviously held Ralts and clicking it open.

"Ralts?" it asked when it emerged, looking up at Sadie in surprise.

"Hey there, Ralts," Sadie greeted excitedly, holding out a berry. "How do you feel about joining me on my journey? We've already got a fun challenge together!" she added, pointing to Bonnie.

Ralts took a bite of the berry before glancing back at Bonnie and then returning its gaze to Sadie. As it seemed to get re-energized by the berry, it perked up, looking perfectly willing to get back into a battle. Bonnie kind of wished _she_ had a Ralts, knowing how tough Max's was, and seeing how feisty this one seemed to be. She would worry about that later, though. For now, this Ralts was her opponent, and while Bagon looked strong, Ralts hadn't had an opportunity to get trained. She had the edge against _it_ at least.

Finally, Ralts finished, seemingly ready to go, along with Bagon, and Sadie stood up. "So what do you think of a two on two battle? First one to defeat both of the other's Pokemon wins."

Bonnie nodded, starting to shake with excitement. She needed a test like this. She wanted to prove that she could've taken on Cassidy even if Wally hadn't helped her. Even if she couldn't have done it, she wanted to at least show she was going to get there at some point. "Sure! I'll be using Dedenne and my Silcoon," she declared, calling out her bug type, feeling it was only fair to show who she'd be using, since she knew Sadie's Pokemon already.

"I'll be the referee!" Clyde said, looking to Sadie as though desperately seeking her acknowledgement. It was increasingly irritating to Bonnie, but she ignored it while Sadie simply giggled once more and nodded in agreement.

"And I will aid Pokemon trainer Bonnie so that she does not make any costly mistakes!"

Rotom announced proudly as Sadie started walking back to create space for their battle, Clyde stepping back as well to stay in between the two trainers. Bonnie just decided to go along with Rotom's declaration, leading him over to her own place on the path that would be their battlefield.

When they were both in position, Bonnie with Dedenne, Silcoon and Rotom behind her, and Sadie with Bagon and her new Ralts next to her, Clyde held his arm up to call the rules for the battle. "This will be a two on two battle between Bonnie," he called out, pointing to her, "and the beautiful Sadie!" he added, blushing as he pointed to the other girl, who bowed, giggling again at Clyde's antics. Bonnie simply wanted to kick him in the shin, but she ignored it for now. "The winner will be decided when one trainer has lost both Pokemon. Are you both ready?"

"I'm ready!" Sadie called out excitedly, smirking in Bonnie's direction, looking a little more battle-ready than a few moments ago. "Make sure to give me a good battle, Bonnie!"

"I will," Bonnie answered, although sounding a little less sure of herself, which Dedenne seemed to notice, giving her a comforting pat on the back of her leg. "I choose Silcoon, first. Let's rumble, Silcoon!" she then said, raising her voice a little as she smiled gratefully down at Dedenne and Silcoon shuffled forward. Bonnie wasn't sure for a moment how it was moving, but it seemed to be using String Shot to pull itself forward. She hoped its lack of movement wouldn't hurt it in the battle, but she did have a few ideas.

"Cool! I wonder if a shiny Silcoon is stronger than a regular one!" Sadie called out excitedly, pointing ahead as she called out her Pokemon. "Bagon, you go first!"

"Bagon!" the dragon type shouted challengingly as it stepped forward, eyeing Silcoon. Bonnie was a little nervous to be going up against it, knowing from the brief battle earlier that it was pretty strong, but she knew she needed to battle strong Pokemon to get stronger herself, so she steeled herself and looked at Clyde, Sadie doing the same.

"Let the battle begin!" he shouted, waving his arm and pointing to the centre of the field.

Sadie was quick to act, she and Bagon clearly very close and ready to get into action. "Bagon, start this off with Headbutt!"

Bonnie was a little surprised by the quick attack, but she managed to call her own order as the Rock Head Pokemon charged towards Silcoon, head bowed low as he prepared to strike. "Silcoon, use Harden and hold on tight!" she shouted, hoping it could hang in there.

"Coon!" Silcoon cried out, body glowing briefly before Bagon reached it, slamming his hard head into it with full force. Surprisingly, though, Silcoon seemed to hold on fairly well, sliding back a few feet, but otherwise not looking hurt from the attack. Meanwhile, Bagon gave its head a quick shake, looking a little surprised as it stared ahead at Silcoon.

Sadie was no different, narrowing her eyes as she looked up at Bonnie. "Clever move," she said, before quickly calling her next attack. "Use Dragon Breath!" she shouted, watching the field closely, almost as though she was waiting for a move Bonnie had yet to make.

"Zzt! Dragon Breath has a chance of paralyzing the opposing Pokemon!" Rotom cried out quickly. "If Silcoon gets paralyzed-"

"It'll be even slower," Bonnie finished, nodding in thanks to her PokeDex. "Silcoon, use String Shot and aim for the trees above you!"

She was proud of the order, thinking it was something that Ash would've thought of in the same situation, making use of their surroundings. It was even more satisfying as the blue wave of energy hit the ground where Silcoon had been, the bug type shooting into the air as a white rope of web pulled it into the air just in time. Unfortunately, it was just what Sadie had wanted.

"Ember, and then use Headbutt!" the redhead shouted, blue eyes flashing as she smirked at Bonnie, knowing she had her trapped.

"Gon bagooonnn!" the Rock Head Pokemon shouted, aiming quickly and sending out the fireballs in quick succession, burning the String Shot that held Silcoon up in the air and hitting it once. Silcoon cried out in surprise, Bonnie only able to watch on in shock as her bug type fell back towards the ground, Bagon already breaking out into a run to intercept. Before she could even think about calling for another Harden attack, Bagon was slamming his head into Silcoon's underside, sending the Cocoon Pokemon back into the air, its body sailing over Bonnie's head, before it landed hard on the ground behind her, a muffled groan heard as it lay there.

"Silcoon is unable to battle! Bagon wins!" Clyde called out, sounding like he was too surprised to continue in his praise of Sadie.

Bonnie just gritted her teeth, turning around and quickly running up to her bug type. _That was fast,_ she thought, glancing back to Sadie, who was now congratulating her Bagon, the dragon type nuzzling her affectionately. _I didn't think she was_ that _strong._ She knelt down to Silcoon, reaching out and picking it up gently, hearing it murmur out something tiredly. "I'm sorry, Silcoon. I shouldn't have put you into a battle like that. That Bagon is really tough."

"Sil silcoon," the Cocoon Pokemon murmured, blinking up at her, apparently trying to tell her otherwise. "Silcoon."

"Zzt, Pokemon trainer Bonnie should be careful in the next battle," Rotom said, actually sounding concerned as he floated down to examine Silcoon. "Pokemon trainer Sadie is not as friendly in battle as she is outside of it."

Bonnie nodded, glancing back once more at her opponent, who was waiting patiently, smiling. It kind of rubbed Bonnie the wrong way, but she supposed that losing could do that to a person. She still had a chance, though, and she needed to prove that she could fight. "Dedenne," she said, looking to the Antenna Pokemon, "are you ready to go?"

"Nene!" her electric and fairy type answered, pumping his little fist.

"Good," Bonnie said, smiling back at him, before looking back down to Silcoon. "Thank you, Silcoon. You did a great job. At least we know a little more about how Sadie battles." The bug type seemed content with that, closing its eyes as Bonnie recalled it into its pokeball, clipping it onto her belt as she stood up. "Let's do this, Dedenne."

When she returned to her place opposite Sadie, Clyde looking a little concerned, Sadie called out to her. "Is Silcoon okay?" she asked, frowning as she looked down at Bagon, almost as though she was guilty, even though Bonnie was sure the girl knew very well there was no reason for it. She'd won the first round fair and square. Now it was time for round two.

"Silcoon will be okay," Bonnie assured her, Dedenne running forward to prepare for the next battle. "Dedenne will take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Sadie asked, tilting her head as she looked to her two Pokemon. "I don't mind stopping if you want to." The comment irritated Bonnie, but she did her best not to show it, shaking her head and waiting for Sadie to send out her Pokemon.

"Bagon will be unable to use its Dragon Breath on Dedenne," Rotom informed her as Sadie knelt down next to her Ralts. "I expect Pokemon trainer Sadie does not want to risk the type disadvantage."

Bonnie expected it as well, taking a deep breath as Sadie confirmed Rotom's thoughts by sending out her Ralts. Bonnie felt a little more confident about this one, knowing Ralts was new and that Sadie barely knew any more about it than she did. If she was going to make this battle close, this was Bonnie's chance to do it.

As both girls signalled to Clyde they were ready, he was quick to make the signal for them to resume the battle. "Let the next battle begin!"

This time, Bonnie made the first move, deciding she could at least test out this Ralts to see if it moved at all like Max's did. "Dedenne, use Thunder Shock!" she shouted, pointing ahead at the Feeling Pokemon, desperately wanting the quick strike.

"Nenene!" Dedenne chirped out, charging up his cheeks quickly before leaping into the air and unleashing the bolt of electricity towards his target.

Surprisingly, Sadie didn't even move, simply watching as the attack rocketed towards her new Pokemon, striking it head on, causing it to cry out. "Raaallltttsss!" it shouted, straining against the electric attack that completely engulfed it. It surprised Bonnie, but she supposed that Sadie wouldn't have had nearly as much knowledge about her Ralts as Max did about his. Even though her Bagon was well trained, this Ralts was brand new and she was just learning about it. Bonnie and Dedenne on the other hand, were best friends.

"Keep it up with a Tackle attack!" Bonnie ordered next, knowing she could keep the pressure on with Ralts staggering from the Thunder Shock. If they kept this up, they might just have a chance against Bagon. Bonnie knew they could avoid that Ember attack, and Dragon Breath wouldn't be able to do a thing.

Dedenne seemed just as confident as her, darting forward at full speed, Ralts only just righting itself as the Antenna Pokemon reached it. "Nene!" he shouted as he slammed into the Feeling Pokemon, sending it flying back, sliding along the ground from the impact. Dedenne jumped back as Ralts rolled along the ground, barely getting to its feet as Dedenne stood up straight, ready for his next order.

"Not bad, Bonnie!" Clyde cheered, surprising her a little as he actually managed to get his eyes off Sadie for the moment. "Dedenne's looking really strong!"

"Zzt, it must be those training tips I gave you the other day!" Rotom muttered, although he had a big smiley face on his screen, clearly excited with how this battle seemed to be going.

Bonnie noticed that Sadie was remaining quiet, though, her eyes narrowed as she watched her Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon breathing heavily as it stood back up. _Why isn't she attacking back?_ Bonnie asked herself, Dedenne tensing up in front of her as he seemed to be realizing the same thing. Bonnie knew she had to keep up the offensive, though, knowing that if she gave Sadie the chance, the other girl could definitely end the match quickly. "Use Thunder Shock again!"

"Neee neee NEEE!" Dedenne cried out loudly, charging the electricity up as much as he could before leaping high into the air once again, the electricity rocketing forward as soon as he reached as high as he could. Again, Sadie and Ralts simply watched on as the attack sailed towards the Feeling Pokemon, hitting it and causing it to cry out in pain yet again. And when the attack ended, Ralts was left sitting on the ground, already looking exhausted, its body smoking.

Then, finally, Sadie made her move. "Heal Pulse," she ordered calmly.

The order surprised Bonnie a bit, and this time, it was her turn to watch, staring blankly as Ralts straightened up a little, a pink glow surrounding its body. Suddenly, the smoke coming from its body seemed to disappear, along with the scrapes from the first three attacks. Then, even the exhaustion seemed to leave the psychic type's body, the small Pokemon standing up straight once again, looking totally energized.

"Now use Double Team!" Sadie ordered next, a little more into it as she clearly seemed to be coming up with a plan.

"Ralts!" the psychic type cried out excitedly, suddenly splitting off into multiple copies, surrounding Dedenne, the electric type looking around in confusion.

"Don't worry about it, Dedenne!" Bonnie encouraged, knowing they needed to get rid of this distraction as soon as possible. "Just use Thunder Shock in a circle!"

"Combine Double Team with Teleport!" Sadie countered, smirking as Bonnie looked up at her in shock, wondering just what the redhead was up to now.

She saw a moment later, jaw dropping as Dedenne's bolts of electricity fired out, hitting a few copies, but overall, missing most of them. It was a complete mess on the battlefield, copies of Ralts appearing and then disappearing, the combination of Double Team and Teleport creating one of the most bizarre illusions Bonnie had ever seen, as though Ralts was moving around in rapid succession. Then, the copies circled Dedenne once more, the Antenna Pokemon quickly tiring out from his successive Thunder Shocks and constant turning to spot the real Ralts. Each copy seemed to appear and disappear a few feet away from him, then behind him, then next to him. It was clearly too much for him and he was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"Use Disarming Voice!"

Bonnie clenched her fists, remembering Max using that move and how it had done lots of damage. Fortunately, though, Dedenne hadn't been hit by a Confusion attack here. As confusing as the Teleport and Double Team combination seemed to be, Dedenne was still aware. "Dedenne, get out of that circle and use Tackle!"

"Dene!" the Antenna Pokemon cried out in confirmation, breaking out into a run as the Ralts copies began to sing out in their eery voices, the pink hearts converging at the centre of their circle. Fortunately, Dedenne seemed to break through, hit slightly by the real attack, but getting outside of the worst of it, before turning around, the real target within his sights.

"Thunder Shock!"

"Disarming Voice again!"

Bonnie's eyes widened, watching as Dedenne was suddenly encircled once more, the copies teleporting rapidly around him again. He looked around in shock, own eyes wide as the singing grew louder around him. "Nene!" he cried out, unable to do anything as the hearts swirled around him, battering relentlessly at him. Some were not real, but without knowing where to go, he continued to stumble into the attacks that did damage, crying out louder each time, before finally the copies disappeared, revealing the lone Ralts in front of Sadie, and a dizzy looking Dedenne opposite to it.

Bonnie wasn't sure what to do, knowing that she'd fallen into a pretty costly trap by letting her guard down and trying to end the match as quickly as possible. That Heal Pulse had really messed with her head! "Dedenne?" she called out, her voice shaking with nervousness.

"Ne...ne...ne," the Antenna Pokemon tried to answer, almost seeming to right himself a moment, before finally falling backwards, lying still.

"Dedenne is unable to battle! Ralts is the winner!" Clyde declared, although sounding a little less happy about it than the first one. "Sadie has defeated both of Bonnie's Pokemon, and thus she is the winner!"

"Dedenne!" Bonnie reached her partner Pokemon in an instant, kneeling down next to him and leaning close as he opened his eyes up, lying there in disappointment as he realized he'd lost. "Dedenne, are you okay?" She hated that she had to ask it...again. She hated that she'd lost...again. She hated that she'd been completely outclassed...again.

"Nene," he answered quietly, looking up at her and giving her a sad smile. "Denene."

"I really thought we were going to win that one," Bonnie admitted, almost wanting to cry at how she'd been embarrassed like that, and how she'd allowed both of her Pokemon to be crushed by one simple strategy each. "I'm a lousy trainer."

"Zzt! Pokemon trainer Bonnie is a beginner!" Rotom suddenly said, appearing next to her. "You must keep improving yourself! You and Dedenne could have still won if you had been a little more careful."

"Rotom's right." Bonnie looked up in surprise as she noticed Sadie approaching her, Clyde having come up as well. "You and Dedenne took it to us pretty good there!" the girl said in her once again peppy tone. "I didn't really know what strategy to use with Ralts so I had to think it through, but you and Dedenne could've beaten me if I'd thought any slower."

"Yeah, you guys were looking pretty fierce for a bit there," Clyde told her, giving her an encouraging smile.

"I bet the next time we battle, you and Dedenne will be even tougher!" Sadie added excitedly, holding up her fists and doing a little jump, Bagon joining her, while Ralts cried out in agreement. "And then we'll meet at the Hoenn League in the finals!"

"Haha, I'd like to see that," Clyde said, nodding as he looked to Sadie. "But wow, Sadie, you were really able to come up with some good strategies there. How do you know how to battle like that?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard and Sadie's smile dropped a second as she looked to him. "Oh, well my sister's helped me train since before I can remember. I know all kinds of battle strategies from her, and my goal is to beat her one day!" she finished, her smile returning. "Until then, though, Bonnie will be my number one rival!"

"Rival?" Bonnie asked, mouth opening in surprise.

"Yeah," Sadie said, shouldering her backpack and recalling Ralts into its pokeball. "I know you'll give me an even better battle next time, so you're the kind of rival I want! What do you say?"

"Um...I guess so," Bonnie said, still unsure about how peppy this girl was after her somewhat ferocious battling.

"Zzt, Bonnie now has two rivals!" Rotom said excitedly, snapping another picture of Sadie. "This will be very good for Pokemon trainer Bonnie's growth!"

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see it!" Sadie said, reaching her hand out to Bonnie. "So I'll see you around, okay? And next time we meet, we'll battle again!"

Bonnie hesitated a moment, checking on Dedenne once more, relieved to see he was alert and looking up at the other girl in interest. She supposed she couldn't deny Sadie, and if she was to get better, she needed strong rivals, just as Ash had. So Bonnie finally looked back to the other girl, nodding and reaching out with her own hand. "Sure. And next time, I'll be ready."

"So will I!"

And Bonnie didn't doubt that one bit.

 **Author's Note:**

And so, we have officially met Sadie, Bonnie's newest rival. She's quite peppy outside of battle, but definitely tough when in battle. Just who is this girl? Hopefully you all find her interesting enough so far, and hopefully she'll be a good character down the road.

As for Butch and Cassidy...yes, they are still working for Team Rocket! But of course, they are undercover, and Giovanni actually _wants_ them to trail Bonnie. Is it silly they're going after a 10 year old rookie trainer? Maybe, but hopefully the reasoning fits well enough...and I mean...Bonnie's a legendary badass that essentially saved all of Kalos.

See you next time!


	9. A Petalburg Reunion

**Author's Note:**

This story still lives! We're beyond excuses at this point, but I'll just say, the writing has been slow. I'm getting there, though. I didn't start this to just sit idle for months at a time. Enough on that, though...let's get to the story!

 **Chapter 8: A Petalburg Reunion**

It had been quite a long trek to Petalburg City, and as the days went on between their departure from Oldale Town, and their arrival there, Bonnie had been growing increasingly frustrated. Travelling without Clemont's cooking, Serena's desserts and late night games, or Ash's entertaining antics on their long walks...it just wasn't the same. She was tired, hungry and frustrated with how slow things seemed to be going. Heading towards a destination in order for _her_ to progress in _her_ journey, it all seemed to be going much slower with how excited she was to make progress.

However, after a few days, they did finally reach their destination, Clyde spotting the city up ahead from the path they were travelling on and pointing towards it. Bonnie and Dedenne didn't hesitate upon spotting it themselves, and the two ran ahead as fast as they could, reaching the entrance to the city long before Clyde. They did wait for him, and Rotom, to catch up, but Bonnie was still able to see ahead into the city, watching as the various people and Pokemon went about their business.

Petalburg City was much larger than Oldale Town, but far from the biggest city that Bonnie had ever been to. Actually, in comparison to Lumiose City, it was quite small, with nothing like a Prism Tower on display, but Bonnie could definitely see how she might get lost if she didn't know exactly where to go. Luckily for her, she did have the PokeNav, and she was sure Clyde would know a little more about where to go, even if he wasn't from here.

After a couple of minutes, Clyde and Rotom finally managed to catch up to her and Dedenne, the former looking exhausted after clearly attempting to run to keep up, and apparently failing. Bonnie exchanged an embarrassed look with Dedenne as he scurried up onto her shoulder, while Clyde sat down on the ground to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Rotom started darting around to snap some quick pictures of a couple of Pokemon that were poking around.

"I guess...you're excited...to finally...be here," Clyde finally wheezed out, staring up at Bonnie while Treecko hopped off of his shoulder to join Rotom. "Think you're gonna challenge the gym now?"

Bonnie shrugged, looking back towards the city. After her battle with Sadie, her confidence _was_ a little shaken when it came to the idea of challenging any of these gyms, but particularly one that sounded like it was quite tough. Even Wally was planning to bypass it for now, which made her think that it was going to be difficult even once she had more experience. However, there was no point in not seeing it at all while they were here. Besides, her rival had begun his journey here, and knowing how Max had started out might give her some ideas on how to beat him.

"We should probably get to the Pokemon Centre first, but I definitely want to see what the gym is all about. Maybe it'll help me out with getting to know some of the other Hoenn gyms a little better," Bonnie pointed out, smiling at Dedenne as she decided. "Maybe we'll even see Max, and then we can try to settle the score, right Dedenne?"

"Nene!"

With that, their group was off again, Clyde sighing as Bonnie quickly made her way into the city. As they were walking, Bonnie looking around to take in more of the sights, she noticed how many trees were around, noting how different it was to the big city feel of her hometown. She could see plenty of Pokemon up above her, including a strange one with lanky arms that was hanging from a branch near one of the buildings, where someone was reaching out a window to give it some food.

Rotom was quick to analyze it. "That is a Slakoth, known as the Slacker Pokemon!" he informed their group. "It is generally found sleeping, and very few ever witness it in motion." This was quite evident by the fact that the Slakoth they were watching didn't seem to be budging at all, even with the food being presented to it.

After another moment of watching it, Bonnie realized that she'd seen something like it before, her mind going to the Kalos League battle between Ash and Sawyer. "Do Slakoth evolve into Slaking?" she asked, looking back towards her PokeDex, who now seemed to be loading some more information onto his screen.

"Indeed! Slakoth evolves into Vigoroth, which then evolves into Slaking, who is one of the strongest Pokemon around. However, Truant can make it very difficult to command in battle." Bonnie nodded, remembering how Sawyer's Slaking had been very slow to get into the battle with Ash and his Hawlucha. Of course, it had been Sawyer's strategy, the thought making Bonnie realize how clever her old friend had been to use the disadvantage as an advantage.

"Never seen a Slakoth before, huh?"

Bonnie and her companions quickly turned around at the sound of the strange voice, looking up at the girl who had asked the question. She was a few years older than Bonnie and Clyde, probably about the same age as Clemont, Ash and Serena. She had brown hair, with a green bandana tied into it, matching her green fanny pack, which was around her waist, under her orange tunic. She smiled, waiting patiently as their group looked at her, her blue eyes meeting Bonnie's.

"Yeah," Bonnie finally said, looking back at the Slakoth, before returning her gaze to the other girl. "I'm from the Kalos region, so a lot of the Pokemon around here are new to me."

"Oh wow," the girl said, eyes lighting up with interest as she noticed Dedenne on Bonnie's shoulder. "Kalos sounds so beautiful, and I've heard they've got great food!" Bonnie nodded, biting back a laugh at how excited the girl suddenly seemed. She seemed almost as enthusiastic as Ash about the idea of food. She managed to recover a moment later, though, looking towards Slakoth again and shaking her head quickly. "Uh...sorry guys! I've gotta go run a couple of errands and then head back home for something. Hopefully I'll see you around again. I'd love to hear about Kalos some more!"

"Huh?" She ran off so suddenly that Bonnie barely had time to react. Unfortunately, the girl was gone too quickly, not even mentioning her name before disappearing around a corner.

"Strange girl," Clyde muttered, a dazed look in his eyes. Bonnie rolled her eyes, realizing it wasn't much different than how he'd been acting around Sadie. "We should try and find her."

"Later," Bonnie said in a stern voice. "Let's get to the Pokemon Centre first."

Fortunately, it didn't take them too long to figure out where the Pokemon Centre was, and without too much wandering around, they found their way there. When they arrived there, they quickly headed up to the front desk, noticing three trainers about Max's age picking up their Pokemon from Nurse Joy. As they passed them, one of the trainers, a nervous looking boy with blue hair and a yellow shirt, looked towards Rotom, clearly fascinated, before his companion, a boy in a purple tracksuit, pulled him away. The girl that was with them simply rolled her eyes, calling for them to stop fighting as they all exited the building.

"We'd like for you you to check up on out Pokemon if you could, Nurse Joy," Clyde said as the Pokemon nurse greeted them at the desk. "We haven't been at a Pokemon Centre since Oldale Town, so they're pretty tired."

"Of course!" Nurse Joy said, Treecko and Dedenne hopping onto her cart, before Bonnie passed her Silcoon's pokeball. "We shouldn't be too long. I'll make sure everyone's feeling their best."

As they waited, Bonnie, Clyde and Rotom headed over to the lounge area and sat down on one of the couches. A news story on one of the TVs was playing, and although Bonnie wasn't really interested at first, she realized that it seemed to be a story on Oldale Town. That was confirmed a moment later as a reporter appeared on screen, standing next to Professor Alden, nearby where the ruins were, where some damage was still visible.

"We're joined here by Professor Alden," the reporter said, looking into the camera as she held up her microphone. "Professor Alden has been working at these ruins for many years, studying their historical significance and even publishing a book on the origins of the ancient Pokemon Relicanth. The events of last week were most definitely a shock to him, as the thieves, who appear to be a newly developing criminal organization similar to old Hoenn gangs such as Team Aqua and Magma, attacked him here at the site of his work. Professor, could you describe what these attackers were like?"

"Well, they got to me pretty quick," Alden said, taking a deep breath as he seemed to be recalling the events. "I'm assuming they were lying in wait for me, so that when I came here, and appeared alone, they could attack as quickly as possible. They appeared to be wearing uniforms that signalled they were from a new organization I've heard some rumours about, known as Team Archaic. If it weren't for a couple of friendly trainers coming to help me, and the attackers making so much noise, who knows where I could be right now? Unfortunately, they did escape with some of the fossils from the excavation site. I hope people stay cautious out there, as these guys seem to be a pretty organized group."

The report continued on, but there wasn't really anything else that Bonnie and Clyde didn't know, other than the precautions Officer Jenny was putting into place. The story did seem to have created some unease amongst some of the trainers in the lobby, though, many of them murmuring nervously about Team Archaic. Even Rotom seemed to have a scared face on his screen, lowering himself between Bonnie and Clyde, the latter also fidgeting uncomfortably.

"How bad do you think these guys are?" Bonnie asked Clyde, thinking of the destruction that Team Flare had caused in Lumiose City. _And they didn't even succeed with their real goal,_ she realized, feeling a pit in her stomach. "Do you think Hoenn is in danger?"

"Can't really know for sure," Clyde said, sitting up a bit and glancing nervously at the TV again, before looking back at Bonnie. "You and Wally did do pretty well against Boggs and Cassidy, so we just have to hope that not many are stronger than that."

Bonnie nodded, turning back towards the TV, even though she wasn't really listening at this point. She knew she shouldn't worry about something she couldn't change right now, but she knew what these kinds of organizations were like. Even if Butch and Cassidy were just like Jessie, James and Meowth, they could still cause plenty of headaches. She was glad that Oldale Town seemed to be putting some precautions in place, but she still had a feeling that more was coming from this group known as Team Archaic. She could just feel it.

They waited in relative silence after that, and after a few more minutes, Nurse Joy emerged from the back room with her cart. Bonnie, Clyde and Rotom quickly headed over to the front desk to meet her, Dedenne and Treecko hopping up onto their trainers' shoulders, while Nurse Joy handed Silcoon's pokeball over to Bonnie.

"Your Pokemon are all in perfect health," Nurse Joy told them happily. "They just needed a little boost of energy after your journey from Oldale Town. Are you two planning on heading over to the Petalburg City Gym?"

Bonnie nodded, guessing that Nurse Joy had plenty of visitors prior to their gym battles over there. "Yeah, I'm not too sure if I'll challenge the leader yet, but I definitely want to see what Hoenn gyms are like," she said excitedly.

Nurse Joy smiled at that. "I take it you're from the Kalos region?" she asked, looking towards Dedenne. Bonnie nodded again, before she continued. "Well, the gym battles should be fairly similar here," the nurse said, "although many of the Pokemon will likely be unfamiliar to you, which is a new challenge on its own. Norman will make things clear for you, though. He's very good with the young trainers that visit. You might meet some more when you're there."

Bonnie was intrigued by that, looking towards Clyde, who raised his eyebrows, looking curious himself, and after a quick goodbye to Nurse Joy, the two of them made their way out of the Pokemon Centre, Rotom trailing behind, snapping a couple of quick photos. Bonnie was excited about the thought of seeing some other trainers at the gym, hoping that she might be able to see another gym battle in progress before she truly tried it out herself. She wondered if she might even get herself another rival, knowing that with how Ash pushed himself to get better when comparing himself to a rival, it was a valuable thing to have.

As they started to head towards their destination, Clyde taking Bonnie's PokeNav to look for the route, while Rotom darted over to some surprised people to ask for directions, Bonnie took a deep breath, looking confidently towards Dedenne. "We might not have our first gym battle together, Dedenne," she said, not wanting to promise something she wasn't sure of yet, "but we'll do it soon. This is our next step towards it!"

"Nenene!" Dedenne cheered out excitedly, sparks flying from his cheeks as he looked ahead.

As their group made their way through the city, Bonnie grew a little nervous, wondering what it would be like to walk into a gym and not just be there to watch Ash in action. Even if she waited till Rustboro City, this was a completely new experience for her. She was still heading towards this gym with the intention of challenging it one day, and that day wasn't really that far ahead if she continued to work hard. And perhaps by the next time she was here, she would have a whole team of cute and powerful Pokemon to go up against Norman with. So many more experiences were ahead, and perhaps this one visit would shape how she approached them.

"I think that's the gym up ahead," Clyde said to Bonnie after a few minutes more of walking, pointing towards a large building down the road, with stone steps leading up to it. It seemed a little more old fashioned in comparison to some of the Kalos gyms Bonnie had seen, but she was impressed with it. She could tell that the leader took care of it.

As they approached, Bonnie's pace quickening, she started to hear a noise from behind the building, in what was presumably some kind of backyard. She paused, nearing the steps that led up towards the building, waiting for Clyde and Rotom to catch up. "Hear that?" she asked, tilting her head curiously as she heard it once more. It sounded like a crashing sound, followed by a yell. For a moment, she thought that maybe some kind of attack was happening, potentially from Team Archaic, but a moment later, she also heard what sounded like joyful laughter.

"Let's go see," Clyde suggested, leading the way up the stairs and towards the side of the building to go around to the back.

Bonnie quickly followed, even though she wasn't so sure about just barging in on whatever was going on without permission. However, she did suppose that if a gym leader was going to be expecting any challenges, they would have to assume a trainer would seek them out in ways like this. So, she and Clyde quickly made their way around, the noises of what Bonnie now realized was a battle becoming more and more evident. As they rounded the corner, it became clear, two people standing across from one another in an outdoor training field, while four people watched from the sidelines.

"Pidgey, use Tackle!" one of the trainers called out, Bonnie recognizing her as the girl that had been at the Pokemon Centre earlier. She was wearing a pink shirt, with a yellow skirt, her maroon hair flapping in the wind generated by the previous collision of the two Pokemon.

Her opponent, the timid boy Bonnie had seen with the girl earlier, quickly called out his own order, seeming a little panicked as he shouted out for his Poliwag to dodge the incoming bird. Unfortunately for him, Pidgey was too quick, darting down and striking the water type head on, leaving it unable to battle.

"Poliwag is unable to battle!" someone suddenly called out, one of the four bystanders, a man with short black hair, stepping forward and raising his arm. "The winners are Pidgey and Anita! Wow, you kids will be ready to take on the gym pretty soon, won't you?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about Kenny, Anita and Max, but _I_ will," the more assertive boy from earlier said, stepping out in front of the man, which Bonnie realized was Norman, the Gym Leader. "I'll be your first challenger, just as soon as I've caught some more Pokemon."

"Give it a break, Tommy," another voice broke in, immediately getting Bonnie's attention as she realized it was Max. "Me and my Pokemon could beat you easily."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Max raised his voice, taking a step forward and holding up a fist.

"Now now, boys, don't get too worked up," a woman said, moving over towards Max and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're friends, remember that."

"Hmph!" they both answered, turning their heads away from one another, as the girl, Anita, looked in the direction where Bonnie and Clyde were.

"Oh hello," she greeted, smiling kindly, clearly not bothered that they'd been watching something that wasn't really their business.

"B-Bonnie?" Max called out in surprise, stepping away from the woman Bonnie assumed was his mother. He and his friends, or whatever that boy Tommy was, approached her and Clyde, his parents following behind. "What are _you_ doing here? You don't actually think you can beat my dad already, do you?"

"Stop it, Max," Norman said, smiling as he looked at Bonnie, Clyde, Rotom and the Pokemon. "Bonnie is it?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she answered a little awkwardly, bowing a little. "It's nice to meet you Mister. Norman, sir. I'm friends with Ash Ketchum, like Max, and I'm here from Kalos to start my journey." She then looked at a somewhat confused looking Clyde. "And this is my friend Clyde, my PokeDex Rotom, and our Pokemon, Dedenne and Treecko," she said, pointing to each in turn. "I'm not sure if I'm actually ready to challenge you yet, Mister Norman, but...I just wanted to see what the gym was like."

"Well that's perfectly fine," Norman said, laughing as he looked to Max and his friends. "The more the merrier! Max and his friends are here for the same reason. Well, his friends are. Anita, Kenny and Tommy have all finished up at the Rustboro City Pokemon Trainers' School, and they're starting their first journeys as well."

"Kenny and Tommy are entering the league as well," Max said, pointing to the two of them. "Anita's not so sure yet."

"I'm more into the travelling," the girl said, smiling towards Bonnie, looking interested in Dedenne as the Antenna Pokemon tilted his head curiously. "We'll see, though. Maybe I'll try battling more if I can beat someone as good as Kenny!"

"Anyone can beat Kenny," Tommy muttered, snorting as he pointed his nose up in the air. Bonnie was quickly realizing that she didn't like this boy. Max bugged her, but he didn't seem as cruel as this boy was to someone who was supposedly his friend.

"Max mentioned meeting you in Littleroot Town," the woman said, Norman quickly introducing her as Caroline. "Have you had any trouble on your journey here? I know it must seem very different compared to the Kalos region."

Rotom started to speak up at that, but Bonnie quickly interrupted him, not wanting to get into everything about Team Archaic just now. "It's been fun so far. I met Clyde along the way, and I've managed to catch my first Pokemon, so I think things are going pretty well."

"Unfortunately, Pokemon trainer Bonnie has a dismal battle record!" Rotom couldn't help but blurt out. "In her most recent battle against Pokemon trainer Sadie, she suffered two defeats!"

"That's nothing to worry about," Kenny spoke up, stepping forward and peering closely at Rotom. "I've had about ten battles, and I haven't won any of them so far. I'm good with the theory, but when it comes to the actual fighting..."

"You'll get the hang of it, Kenny, don't worry," Anita said, patting him on the shoulder, Max nodding in agreement. "Remember what Ms. Roxanne said about always learning. Even though you finished at school, you're still going to be learning every day on your journey."

"That's exactly right," Norman said, looking back over to Bonnie. "I'm sure Bonnie can attest to that, given that she's just starting out her journey. And like Max, she travelled with Ash before going out on her own."

Bonnie nodded, glad to help out Kenny, who seemed nice enough. "Yeah, there's a lot to learn. I learned a lot from Ash, and my brother and other friends, but actually going out on your own is a lot different."

"Books can only teach you so much," Clyde added, patting his backpack, which held his collection of books that he was apparently talking about.

"Kenny, you should've come here and joined me in training with my dad," Max broke in, stepping up next to his friend. "Roxanne is strong, but my dad is one of the best trainers in all of Hoenn. Plus, I could've helped you."

"You're not as strong as you think, Max," Tommy laughed out, suddenly pulling out a pokeball and glaring at his "friend".

"Is that a challenge?" Max asked, smirking as he pulled out his own pokeball.

"I suppose it is your turn," Norman sighed out, while Caroline shook her head in disapproval. "Very well, back to the training field everyone!" he called out with a laugh. "You're welcome to join us, Bonnie and Clyde."

They nodded in thanks, while Rotom quickly flew over to hover next to the gym leader as they all made their way back over to the field. "Gym Leader Norman, sir," he said, sounding very excited. "I would very much like to analyze the Pokemon here if you do not mind."

"Of course!" Norman said, smiling at the PokeDex. "Feel free. My Slakoth, Vigoroth and Slaking are in the gym. I'll be glad to show them to you after the battle."

"Excellent!" Rotom cheered out, turning to face the field as Max and Tommy took their positions. "I will be able to update my data with very strong Pokemon to measure against Bonnie's in the future."

Bonnie frowned, unsure whether to take that as an insult or not, but she decided to ignore it as Norman stepped forward to call out the rules of the battle. "This will be a one on one battle between Max and Tommy. The winner will be decided when one Pokemon is declared unable to battle. Do you both agree?" Both nodded, holding up their pokeballs as they prepared to throw them forward. "Then let the battle begin!"

"Whismur, go!" Tommy shouted, throwing his pokeball forward with a big smirk on his face.

Max was quick to respond, throwing his own out, and surprising Bonnie with his choice as he shouted, "Poochyena, let's go!"

"Ah, very nice, Max!" Norman praised, clearly not having seen Max's obviously new Pokemon yet. "When did you catch this Poochyena?"

"Professor Birch told me about a group of them near between Littleroot and Oldale Town, so I got it on the way back here," Max answered, looking pleased to get the praise. "Ralts had a hard time helping me catch it, but Poochyena's been loyal since and he's already helping me a lot."

"I bet it won't do much against my Whismur," Tommy taunted, smirking as the Whisper Pokemon, which Rotom was describing as a Pokemon often scared of its own noises, stood straight in front of him. Bonnie was surprised at how tough it looked, based on her PokeDex's description. "You're lucky I'm not using Magby."

Max didn't answer, instead, narrowing his eyes as his Poochyena tensed up, ready for its first order, clearly knowing his trainer was getting prepared. Bonnie was pretty sure Max wanted to wait for Tommy to act first, just as he had waited in their battle, but it was clear Tommy wasn't going to let Max get his way, so he had to act. "Poochyena, use Tackle!"

"Fight back with Pound!" Tommy countered, smirking again as Poochyena broke into a run, lowering his head in preparation to strike.

"Murrr!" Whismur cried out, tightening its long ears as though to block out the sound, making Bonnie realize why it seemed a little more emboldened. _Smart,_ she thought, realizing that these friends of Max had clearly learned some useful strategies at this trainer school. She was wondering how their different paths would affect this battle, and she started to see quickly that Tommy was definitely confident for a reason as Whismur easily struck Poochyena back with a perfectly timed Pound attack, causing the dark type to yelp in response.

"Be careful, Tommy!" Anita called out, clearly concerned as Poochyena shook its head in discomfort. "This is just a training battle, remember?"

"No point training if it isn't like a _real_ battle, right Max?" Tommy answered back, looking pointedly at his rival. Bonnie knew Max wasn't going to deny that, especially as he glanced at his father, who was looking slightly concerned.

"Of course not," Max replied, taking a deep breath and then pointing ahead. "Poochyena, use Sand Attack! Make it hard for Whismur to see!"

"Cover your eyes with your ears!" Tommy ordered, narrowing his own eyes as he watched. Bonnie could see he was thinking of a quick counter for whatever Max's next move would be as Poochyena ran forward, digging into the ground quickly to kick up sand towards Whismur.

"You should've seen these two work together when Team Rocket attacked the school back when we were a lot younger," Anita suddenly whispered to Bonnie, shuffling over to stand next to her. "That was back when Ash challenged Ms. Roxanne. Max and Tommy had a little rivalry before then, but then they teamed up and helped us all drive them away. Ever since we started hanging out together more, though, they've been really fired up to beat each other."

Bonnie was surprised to hear that, thinking of how Ash seemed to have gotten along so well with his rivals back in Kalos. She supposed _she_ wasn't so good at being friendly with Max, but it was a bit frustrating that he acted like he knew so much. And...she could definitely see why Tommy would be tough to handle. He seemed to really relish every attack his Pokemon landed, laughing as Poochyena was struck hard again as it attempted a Howl, leaving it open for an Echoed Voice attack.

"Have you all been friends for long?" Bonnie finally asked, glancing back at Anita as Poochyena managed to land a quick Bite attack on Whismur's ear, before being hit by another Pound.

Anita shrugged, exchanging a look with Kenny. "I guess so," she said, looking back to the battlefield. "Tommy, Kenny and me went to school together for a few years, and we only just finished up, but when Max got back from his journey with Ash, he came to visit a lot, and we got to train together. Part of the reason he waited to start his journey was so that we could all start together."

Bonnie couldn't help but respect that, knowing that if she'd had a few friends she could've waited for, she probably would've been tempted to do the same. Of course, with the way Max was going at it with Tommy in this battle, it definitely seemed like the need for a strong rival played into that choice. He seemed a little outmatched, and Bonnie could tell that like her own desire to beat Max, he had a desire to beat Tommy.

"Poochyena, Bite, let's go!" he shouted, his dark type just getting past a Pound attack to get a good opening while Tommy was forced to avoid another Tackle attack.

"Howl!" Tommy yelled, looking extra focused now as the battle heated up. Bonnie could tell the others around her could sense it as well, with even Anita looking a little more excited.

"Murrr!" Whismur cried out loudly again, shaking its head as it stood up straighter, the cry giving it a boost of energy.

Poochyena cried out as well as he charged forward, clamping his jaws on one of Whismur's ears and taking hold as the Whisper Pokemon refused to let up, attempting to shake him off. Tommy looked a little more nervous now, seeing that Max was starting to land a few more attacks, but Bonnie could see he was still confident, smiling soon after as he made his next order.

"Echoed Voice! Right in Poochyena's ears!"

"Uh oh," Kenny muttered, looking nervously over to Max, who was grimacing as he noticed he was trapped. "Tommy loves that move. He likes to get his opponents frustrated and then once they think they have him trapped, he uses a direct attack."

"Hmm, I can see that," Norman noted quietly, watching as Poochyena yelped in pain at the loud noise in his ears, their group also wincing from it. "It looks as though you kids learned quite a lot at Roxanne's school. I can see why Max was always so motivated to train."

Bonnie was wondering if he was feeling guilty for not having trained Max well enough, considering how Tommy seemed to be controlling the battle, but as Max managed to respond with a quick Tackle attack, she could see the excitement in Norman's eyes. He clearly felt Max was ready. Of course, the more Bonnie watched, the more she wondered if _she_ was ready. She'd been beaten easily by Max, and then Sadie, and now even Max was struggling in a battle. And if Anita and Kenny had been training with the same teacher...

"I'm really behind," she muttered, Dedenne pawing at her cheek as he sensed her uneasiness. "How am I supposed to catch up to them?"

Nobody seemed to hear her, which she was glad about, as they all seemed to focused on the battle now, with both Poochyena and Whismur growing more and more tired. Anita, however, did glance over at her, perhaps sensing something. Bonnie put a fake smile on her face, though, watching on as Max and Tommy called out their next orders, their exhausted Pokemon tensing up for what appeared to be one final clash, with Whismur looking a little more ready.

"Bite, Poochyena!" Max yelled, pumping his fist.

"And Whismur, you use-"

"I'm baaack!"

As both Pokemon were running towards each other, Max and Tommy quickly called them off as the group turned their attention towards the side of the gym, where Bonnie and Clyde had arrived earlier, and someone else was approaching. Bonnie's eyes widened immediately as she recognized who it was, exchanging a puzzled glance with Clyde. It was the girl they'd briefly met earlier, and Caroline was quick to run to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh May, it's so good to see you! How was your trip to Sinnoh?"

"Haha, it was fine, mom! I was only gone for a couple of weeks. No need to get all excited."

 _May?_ Bonnie narrowed her eyes, looking up at Dedenne as the rest of the group headed over towards May, Max and Tommy looking irritated, but seemingly ending their battle. "I guess that's Ash's friend," Bonnie whispered to Dedenne, smiling as she followed Clyde over to the gathered group.

"How did Dawn do in her contest?" Norman asked, stepping forward and looking proudly at his daughter. Bonnie hadn't noticed it in their brief encounter earlier, but there was a clear air of confidence around May. It was clear that she was quite experienced, and had likely learned a great deal from Ash.

"She did great. Got herself the ribbon, which was expected. Sinnoh should be a piece of cake for her now, after training in some of the other regions." May smiled, holding out a bag towards her mother. "I picked up some things at the store. I'm starving, so I thought we could have a big meal. I figured since Max's friends were here, it would be fun."

"We _were_ having fun, but you interrupted our battle," Max muttered, sounding upset, but also clearly trying to show off his Poochyena to his sister, who seemed to get the idea.

"Oh wow, Max! A Poochyena!" She immediately knelt down in front of it, petting it as it wagged its tail, clearly glad to get the moment of rest after the tiring battle. "Sorry about interrupting the battle, but maybe _we_ can have one later."

"You should battle _me_ ," Tommy butted in, pointing to himself proudly. "I was beating Max anyways, so you'd have more of a challenge against me."

May raised an eyebrow at that, eyes drifting over to Kenny and Anita, who both seemed exasperated, before she then noticed Bonnie and Clyde. "Hey...I remember you two! The trainers looking at the Slakoth!"

"Oh, so you've already met Bonnie and Clyde?" Norman asked, smiling.

"Well...sort of," May laughed out. "I kind of ran off before we could properly meet. So...you're the Bonnie that's going to be Max's biggest rival, huh? The one Serena mentioned. I didn't think you'd be coming to Hoenn so soon, though."

"She's not my-"

"Yeah," Bonnie interrupted, not bothering with her own refusal. "Serena seemed to have a really good time here, so I ended up deciding that I'd come here as well for a new challenge."

"Nene," Dedenne added in, nodding in agreement as May looked to Clyde.

"I'm Clyde," he said, introducing himself a little awkwardly, getting that goofy grin on his face again. Fortunately, Rotom was distracting May momentarily while he recovered himself. "I met Bonnie on the way to Oldale Town."

"It has been a very poor start for Pokemon trainer Bonnie," Rotom started saying, "but I am aiding her in improving her knowledge of Pokemon and battle techniques."

"Well, you're at the right place to learn," May said happily. "My dad's one of the best gym leaders in Hoenn. Why don't you guys eat with us, and then we can do a bit of training together?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Caroline said, quickly holding up the bags May had brought. "I'll get things started."

Bonnie and Clyde both accepted, while Max and Norman murmured their agreement. Tommy didn't seem too pleased, but Bonnie was relieved to see he wasn't going to try to get the battle going again so soon. Perhaps it was only due to Anita's watchful eye, though.

As they started to all head inside, Bonnie looked back at the battlefield, seeing the dirt on the nearby grass and the marks from where the Pokemon and launched their attacks. She was excited to see what May could do when it came to battling, only knowing that she was a Coordinator. If what Serena had said was true, then there would be plenty to learn from her.

Only a few days into her journey, and Bonnie could already see how far she had to go, just to catch up to a few trainers. And she knew that as her journey continued, she would meet more, and it would only get harder. That didn't make her nervous, though, as she remembered that this was why being a trainer was so exciting. It was everything that Ash loved about the challenges that he faced. If it was easy, it wouldn't be rewarding. She would catch up, and then she'd get ahead, with Dedenne at her side the entire time.

"Dedenne," she said, narrowing her eyes as she followed the others, "let's rumble."

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter didn't really have too much in it, I know, but it introduces the Trainer School kids that Max met from way back in AG when Ash and co. were in Rustboro City. If you remember, or don't know, Tommy was the cocky one, Kenny the timid one, and Anita the helpful happy one. Tommy did kind of come around towards the end, but I'm going with the idea that he still kept some of that personality around and is a bit of a jerk still as a...11-12 year old. Anyways, all three are rather important, and I was pretty excited to put them in. The battle wasn't much, but I didn't want it to _just_ be about Max and Tommy, so it was background to get a little more about Kenny and Anita in there.

And obviously May showed up as well. She's not super important, but she'll have a bit of a role at various points. Not just a role model for Bonnie...*cough* Anita *cough*

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. Lumiose University is next...and hopefully not next month...ha...ha...ha.


	10. Moths to a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

Been awhile...I say that a lot. I apologize...it's been slow going. Summers get me behind on things for whatever reason. But alas, here we are. Hopefully people still read this...ha ha...ha.

Just to recap for those who have forgotten: Bonnie has started her journey, she's met Max, Sadie, Wally, May and the Trainer School kids from Rustboro. She's travelling with Clyde and Rotom and she's caught a shiny Wurmple that is now a Silcoon. She's in Petalburg doing a bit of training with May, but she'll be on her way to Rustboro within the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 9: Moths to a Butterfly**

Bonnie and Clyde had decided, upon invitation from Norman and Caroline, to stay over at Max and May's place for the next couple of nights. Max's friends had also been invited, but with Max setting off after lunch the day they'd arrived, after a short battle with May, Tommy had rushed to get ahead. Kenny stayed that night, but he also left the next morning. Anita was the only one to stay behind, as interested as Bonnie was in getting the chance to train a little bit with May.

In fact, they were doing just that on the third day since Bonnie and Clyde had arrived, with May having offered one final training session before she would accompany them part of the way to the Petalburg Woods. Anita was taking part in the training as well, having grown quite interested in the idea of contests, but she had decided she'd be heading to Oldale Town before going back towards Rustboro City, so she was quite motivated to take as much in on the final session as possible.

"All right, Beautifly, show everyone your Silver Wind!" May called out, tossing a frisbee out in front of the beautiful butterfly, who swiftly moved back and flapped her wings, sending out a shining, silver gust that seemed to take hold of the frisbee, spinning it faster and faster as it guided it through the air and over towards where Bonnie and Anita stood, the latter jumping up to catch it.

"Wow, May, Beautifly is so amazing!" Anita shouted excitedly, throwing the frisbee back towards the Coordinator. "I've never thought of contests being so fun, but you make it look so cool!"

May chuckled at that, blushing a bit. "Thanks Anita," she said, smiling up at Beautifly as it landed atop her head. "It certainly is fun. I'm glad I was able to discover coordinating on my journey with Ash. To think I didn't even like Pokemon when I first set out!"

Bonnie was surprised at that, exchanging a glance with Dedenne who had scurried up to her shoulder. She couldn't imagine the thought of not liking Pokemon. It was hard enough for her not to imagine every Pokemon as being cute in some way. It didn't surprise her that May had come to love them eventually, but to see her so adept at working with them was quite impressive with knowing how she'd first thought of them.

Her eyes then drifted down to Silcoon, who she had called out to watch Beautifly in action, wanting it to see what it could be like in the future when it evolved. Obviously she wasn't the only one impressed by May and Beautifly, considering the bug type's shining eyes. "You're excited about getting to fly like that some day, huh Silcoon?" she asked, kneeling down next to it, and gently reaching out to pet it, feeling the strange silky outside of the cocoon.

Anita had heard her, the slightly older girl kneeling down as well to look at Silcoon, who she'd immediately been impressed with upon seeing its different colouring. "Yeah Silcoon!" she said excitedly. "You'll be able to do all sorts of things in the air. Being able to fly will change everything for you! I know my Pidgey loves being in the air." She then pulled out her pokeball, clicking it open before Bonnie could realize what was happening.

"No wait-"

As Pidgey appeared with a flash, Bonnie felt Silcoon hit her chest immediately, the bug type latching onto her with a String Shot. The sudden weight caused her to lose her balance and she fell backwards, Dedenne barely managing to leap off in time to avoid being crushed underneath her. Luckily, Bonnie wasn't hurt, though, and she simply made sure that Silcoon wasn't too badly freaked out.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Anita said, scrambling to get Pidgey to come to her after it started to hop curiously over towards Silcoon and Bonnie.

"What's wrong? You okay, Bonnie?" May called out, running over to check on her, Beautifly flying ahead of her and landing on Bonnie's head as she looked down at Silcoon.

"It's okay," Bonnie said quickly, carefully getting rid of the webs on her shirt. "Silcoon's just a bit afraid of flying type Pokemon. I think it must've had a bad experience with them before I got it, so it just needs to get used to them. Once it evolves into a Beautifly, I bet it'll be as confident as ever!"

May seemed to appreciate that attitude, smiling at her Beautifly while it blinked down at Silcoon, who seemed to be recovering. "That's the spirit, Bonnie! It will make it much easier for Silcoon to face its fears if it can also fly."

"I wonder why it's so spooked, though," Anita said quietly, looking thoughtfully down at her Pidgey, who definitely didn't look too threatening at the moment, especially as it seemed to be feeling guilty about scaring Silcoon.

"Coon silcoon," the Cocoon Pokemon murmured, looking up at Bonnie. She felt bad for it, seeing that it clearly wanted to grow stronger, but that there was this one big obstacle to get past to do so.

"Don't worry, Silcoon! We'll train hard, just like Ash would do, and you'll be able to beat any flying type Pokemon that gets in your way!" she told it confidently. "Maybe we can find a good place to train when we leave for Rustboro City."

"It'll definitely be good for Silcoon to get out a little more again," May said, nodding at Bonnie's words, glancing up as she noticed Clyde and Rotom emerging from the gym, where they had been spending time with Norman's Pokemon, Rotom having been extremely excited about gathering data on them during their time there. "Maybe you can even catch another Pokemon. I'm sure my brother has probably got another already."

Bonnie got the sense that May was purposely getting her a little more fired up...and it was working. She quickly stood up, Dedenne scurrying back up to her shoulder as she held Silcoon up in front of her. "We won't let Max get too far ahead, will we guys?" she declared, looking into Silcoon's blue eyes, before looking to Dedenne. "And we'll beat him the next time we see him."

* * *

Butch and Cassidy had always been loyal to Team Rocket, doing whatever was asked of them, and working their hardest to achieve glory for the organization, Giovanni, and themselves to improve their status with him. This was likely the biggest operation the two had ever received. To go undercover was always a difficult job, but to have it be with a powerful, up and coming, rival organization in another region...they knew there was a real opportunity to gain some respect and notoriety.

This was why it was so frustrating to have stumbled into the task of trailing after a child. It was too much like Jessie, James and Meowth. It was also disappointing for them to know that Giovanni wanted them to remain in that position. Butch had a feeling it was still somewhat of a demotion, despite the good points about this girl being a friend of Ash Ketchum's. It didn't help knowing that Giovanni had other Team Rocket members doing what was clearly more important work in other parts of Team Archaic.

"We'd better make our call to Lyanna," Cassidy suddenly said, the two of them making their way out of the bushes where they were awaiting the arrival of their targets, who appeared to finally by leaving Petalburg City, joined by the Gym Leader's daughter. Butch could tell his longtime partner was angry, but she was taking this task seriously, as they both did with anything Giovanni ordered, and they were going to be careful to give their necessary updates to the woman Giovanni had put in charge of monitoring their mission.

Butch nodded, kicking aside a Wurmple that had started to crawl over his foot. It was a particularly busy area, with Wurmple, Silcoon, Cascoon, Beautifly and Dustox all over the place. However, they needed to stay close enough to the path to get a good view, so there was no avoiding the bug types. _If only they would stop crawling over us, though,_ Butch thought angrily.

Cassidy stopped in the middle of a clearing, placing the call to headquarters, while Butch and Raticate quickly joined her, Butch appearing next to her as soon as the screen in front of them showed the face of their new, temporary boss.

Special Agent Lyanna was a beautiful woman, although Butch would never admit that to Cassidy, who had muttered some nasty things about her. Lyanna seemed to be in her early to mid thirties, with blonde hair tied back in a pony tail and blue eyes that were piercing behind her glasses. She had a very commanding presence, but Butch couldn't help but sense there was more kindness to her than she let on. At the very least, with their limited reports thus far, she hadn't belittled them the way other Team Rocket members might have. Nonetheless, she was someone that Butch, and he was sure Cassidy as well, would never want to be on the wrong side of. She was incredibly perceptive, and had a clear policy to never back down, which was evidenced by her warning to fight back with everything they had if Team Archaic ever tried to harm them.

"Agents Butch and Cassidy," Lyanna said, nodding to the two Team Rocket agents as she looked at them. Butch could definitely appreciate that she knew his name...something Cassidy even forgot many times.

"Special Agent Lyanna," Cassidy answered, nodding back. "We're calling in to give an update on our mission."

Butch shrugged. "Not much of an update."

Cassidy stomped on his foot at that, making his eyes water as Lyanna narrowed her eyes, waiting for them to continue. "We've established position for monitoring our targets. The girl and her friend have been joined temporarily by the Petalburg Gym Leader's daughter it seems. They're making their way to the Petalburg Woods, and likely to Rustboro City after that for the girl's first gym battle."

"Rustboro City has the Devon Corporation," Lyanna said thoughtfully, nodding at the quick report, actually seeming to find it somewhat useful. "I'll check in with some of our other agents to see if any operations are planned for Devon Corp. I believe Darwin was interested at one point. It may be a good opportunity to increase your standing within the organization. As for the girl..." She paused a moment, taking a deep breath as she seemed to think it over. "I think you should test her. The companion she had with her in Oldale Town is nowhere in sight, correct?"

"Correct," Cassidy answered, fist clenched at her side as she seemed to be excited about the prospect of going after that little brat. "He appears to be long gone on his own gym quest."

"It's possible he's in Rustboro City," Butch pointed out, not wanting to get too carried away.

Lyanna waved her hand dismissively. "That's not important right now. If you're needed in Rustboro City, the girl may need to be dealt with. Other agents can handle the rest. You'll need to be sure of what you're up against."

"She's a child!" Cassidy almost shouted, eyes widening quickly as she immediately shut herself up, noticing Lyanna's eyes flash.

"She's a Pokemon Trainer," the Team Rocket admin responded. "She travelled with a talented trainer that has given this organization more headaches than you could count, and participated in the defence of Lumiose City during the Team Flare attack. Don't underestimate her."

Butch nodded before Cassidy could say anymore. "Understood, Special Agent Lyanna. We'll see what we can do."

Lyanna stared back a moment, showing no emotion, before her eyes drifted, looking behind Butch and Cassidy, who both turned around, noticing a Wurmple slowly climbing a tree. "Perhaps Giovanni would be interested in acquiring some Pokemon for the new recruits. See how your targets handle such a situation."

"Yes ma'am!" Butch and Cassidy answered immediately, nodding as they looked back to her. "For the glory of Team Rocket!"

"Raticate!"

* * *

"So what was it like travelling the Hoenn region with Ash, May?" Bonnie asked, a spring in her step as she and her companions walked along Route 104 on their way to the Petalburg Woods. "Was he always so full of energy?"

May laughed at that. "You bet! I'd never met anyone like him. It was pretty hard keeping up with him at times, but he did teach me a lot. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for him. He was a mentor to me and Max. Same with Brock."

Bonnie nodded, thinking that it sounded much like how Ash had mentored their group in Kalos. Even for her, being so young and having to wait so long for her dream of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, Ash had taught her so much. It wasn't even just the battles that she'd seen, it was the way he befriended Pokemon, worked with others, pushed through every barrier and never gave up. She couldn't wait to put all of the things she'd learned from him to the test.

"You know, Ash would've loved the challenge of training Silcoon to get over its fears and grow stronger together," May said quietly, looking to the path ahead where a Beautifly was flying. "I remember how any time his Pokemon had a problem, he would spend hours, days, or even weeks to help them fix it. He'll be impressed to know what you've been doing with Silcoon so far."

Bonnie smiled, happy to hear that, excitedly thinking about the next time she could talk to Ash. She wondered what he'd be doing next, now that he'd won a Pokemon League. She supposed that he would be challenging the Alola Elite Four, but they _were_ a newly developed league, so it was possible that he might be doing something else. Whatever it was, though, she was sure he'd be working hard to keep getting better.

"Lots of Wurmple and its evolved forms around here," Clyde suddenly said, pointing to a pair of Wurmple crossing the path in front of them, while Rotom took a picture of another pair in a tree to their left. Another pair of Beautifly were also flying overhead, crossing paths with a Dustox. Bonnie could even see some Silcoon and Cascoon around, noticing the different colouring from her own Silcoon.

"Zzt, it appears this area is very heavily populated with them at nearly eighty point three percent of the Pokemon population!" Rotom announced, snapping a few more pictures. "It may be a good idea for Pokemon Trainer Bonnie to do some training here, to see how Silcoon interacts with its own kind."

"Sounds like a good idea," May said, nodding in agreement and pulling out her own pokeball, quickly calling out her Beautifly. "Beautifly should enjoy this, too!"

Bonnie watched a moment, Dedenne scurrying up to the top of her head to get a better view himself, as the two Beautifly up ahead came flying over to greet May's. It seemed to be going well, the three butterflies happily flying into the air together, doing some sort of a strange dance as their pre-evolved forms gathered at the edges of the bushes and trees to watch.

"All right, Silcoon, come on out!" Bonnie finally shouted, tossing her pokeball up into the air. It flashed brightly, getting the attention of a few of the other Pokemon, and then a moment later, her shiny Silcoon appeared on the ground in front of her, looking around curiously, before suddenly appearing to tense up. At least...as much as a cocoon could appear tensed up. "Silcoon?"

"Beauuutifly!" one of the Beautifly suddenly cried out, sounding angry for some reason as it departed to aerial dance with May's Beautifly. It darted down towards Silcoon, and Bonnie's eyes widened as it flapped its wings, hitting it with a Gust attack.

"Coooon!" Silcoon cried out, body flashing briefly as it used Harden, trying to brace itself for what came next, its body sliding a bit from the Gust. It was then that the other Beautifly darted down, striking Silcoon with a Tackle attack, bouncing off just a little due to the Harden. It flew back up to hover next to the other Beautifly, the two readying another attack.

"Hey! Stop!" Bonnie shouted, getting ready to run forward, stunned by what was happening.

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!" May suddenly ordered, her own Butterfly Pokemon moving to attack. Bonnie was amazed at how quickly it moved, now that it wasn't doing the attack just for show. It was still beautiful, but this attack definitely held more power to it as the silvery gust of wind blew out, striking the opposing Beautifly head on, sending them flying back.

It didn't end there, though, as out of nowhere, another shape joined the fray. As the two Beautifly attempted to right themselves midair, they were struck by a Tackle attack from the side. It appeared to be the Dustox from earlier, the Poison Moth Pokemon putting everything into the attack and driving the two Butterfly Pokemon hard into the bushes at the side of the path. They were up a moment after, looking stunned at the onslaught they'd received, but still locking their eyes on Bonnie's Silcoon. It appeared they weren't alone, either, a few Wurmple and other Silcoon appearing out of the bushes and glaring in their direction.

"What's going on? What did Silcoon do to them?" Bonnie asked, panic in her voice.

"Sil silcoon!" Silcoon whined, sounding like it was pleading with its fellow bug types.

Dedenne quickly hopped off of Bonnie's head, running out to stand guard in front of the bug type, Clyde's Treecko joining him a moment later.

"Blaziken, let's go!" May then called out, throwing out a pokeball, the powerful fire type emerging.

Bonnie had seen Blaziken a couple of times in May's demonstrations, but this was the first time she was able to get a grasp of how powerful it was. Immediately, the hostile bug types were hesitant to approach, fearful of the heat radiating from the fire type before them.

"Dustox!" the Poison Moth Pokemon cried out, joining the group guarding Bonnie's Silcoon. A few Wurmple seemed to be turning now, facing towards the Beautifly that had attacked, although Bonnie didn't get the sense they were happy about it.

The attackers waited another moment, looking angrily towards Silcoon, but the guard around Silcoon was too intimidating, particularly with Blaziken. It also seemed as though Dustox had the respect of many of the Wurmple around, and it was having no part in attacking Silcoon, so the odds weren't looking good for the hostile Beautifly. Finally, after one last glare, they turned and headed into the bushes, most of the Silcoon retreating into the trees with them while half the Wurmple followed.

For a moment, they all stayed still and quiet, and then the remaining Wurmple and Cascoon also retreated into the bushes. Bonnie noticed a few of them cast angry glances in her Silcoon's direction, but she pushed that from her mind as she started to make her way forward. She stopped, however, when the Dustox descended to the ground, landing in front of Silcoon.

"Tox dustox," it said quietly, looking sympathetic. It lowered its head, touching it to Silcoon. "Dustox."

Bonnie looked at her friends in confusion, wondering if they were thinking the same as her. Rotom was the first to voice the thought. "Zzt, it appears Silcoon may originally be from this location and is from this group of Wurmple."

May didn't seem too convinced, however. "I don't know...Bonnie, didn't you say you caught your Silcoon between Littleroot and Oldale Town? That would be a long distance for it to have gone out on its own if it had been part of this group. Especially if it has a fear of flying types."

Clyde's eyes widened at that, though, looking towards Silcoon and Dustox, the two bug types appearing to communicate something to May's Beautifly, while Dedenne, Treecko and Blaziken watched on. "Wait a minute...that could have something to do with _why_ Silcoon is afraid of flying types!"

"Tox dustox!" Dustox cried out, looking towards Clyde upon hearing that. "Dustox!"

"Coon," Silcoon whimpered out, glancing back at Bonnie, appearing to confirm Clyde's suspicions. It was still confusing, though, as there was no answer as to _how_ all of this came to be. Clearly Silcoon wasn't welcome here for some reason, and somehow ended up over on Route 101. The whole thing was giving her a headache...a particularly painful one.

She finally went forward, kneeling down next to Silcoon. "Silcoon...is this where you're originally from?" It nodded, looking sadly back towards the bushes where the rest of the Wurmple and its evolved forms were, now hidden. "Were they always this mean to you? Is that why you left?"

"Silcoon," it answered, the sadness quite evident. Clearly it had no idea _why_ it had been mistreated. Clyde had an idea, however, looking like he understood the bug type's loneliness it seemed to be feeling.

"It may be due to the fact that Silcoon is a different colour. The other Wurmple, Silcoon, Cascoon and the Beautifly and Dustox may feel it's a threat from Taillow and other flying types that go after bug Pokemon." He paused, looking towards the Dustox that was obviously involved in Silcoon's departure. "Did you fly Silcoon away when it was a Wurmple, Dustox?"

The Poison Moth Pokemon nodded, looking sadly towards its friend. It made Bonnie feel sick, her headache growing worse as she looked at her Pokemon that had been kicked out of its home for nothing more than how it was born. She wanted to do something about it, but had no idea what. It explained a lot about Silcoon, but it left more unanswered.

"Agh!" she suddenly cried out, her headache suddenly becoming a sharp pain in her head as a light flashed before her eyes. She blinked, clutching her head, before giving it a quick shake, May walking over to her, looking concerned.

"You okay, Bonnie?" the Coordinator asked, the others looking over as well, Dedenne scurrying back up to perch on her shoulder.

"Yeah...just...this is giving me – agh!" She clutched her head again, and this time, it was more than just a bright light in front of her eyes.

It was an image. It was only briefly in front of her eyes, and somewhat blurry, but Bonnie could see enough. She could see a Wurmple, and she knew it was her Silcoon due to its shiny colour, and it seemed to be getting carried by a Dustox, which she assumed was the one in front of them. _So Dustox helped fly Wurmple away,_ she realized, taking a breath before the pain came back again, another image flashing before her.

This time, it was Wurmple falling to the ground, the String Shot that had been carrying it snapped by a Taillow flying through the air. Dustox seemed to be hit as well, body at a strange angle, unable to see where Wurmple was going. Bonnie could sense the pure fear from her Pokemon. It must've been absolutely terrifying, especially after being pushed out of its home.

"Bonnie? You sure you're okay?"

She looked up, the images gone, and noticed her friends and the Pokemon all looking at her. Her eyes quickly met Silcoon's and she was sure it had somehow let her know what had happened. She was still a little confused, but she definitely had a rough idea. Of course...the whole idea of having images of things she'd never seen before flashing in her mind was a little weird, but she supposed it was a bit like how she had sensed Squishy's pain back in Kalos. Maybe she could do that with other Pokemon...

"Zzt, Pokemon Trainer Bonnie appears unwell!" Rotom cried out, quickly floating towards her. "I am very concerned."

"It's fine, Rotom...just a weird head thing." They all still seemed concerned, but Bonnie just waved her hand dismissively. "Really, it's fine. I'd rather worry about Silcoon." She decided to move the subject along, ignoring her friends concerned looks. "Silcoon, I want to help you show those meanies just how awesome you are. We're going to do some training right here and you're going to prove they made a mistake in being mean to you!"

May was clearly eager to help with that, as was her Beautifly, and the two quickly voiced their agreement, while the Dustox also cried out excitedly. Bonnie smiled, glad to see that at least one member of this group seemed to recognize how great her Pokemon was. She was going to make sure it demonstrated that it was as strong as any of them.

Silcoon seemed hesitant at first, but as it looked around, seeing the other Pokemon of their group, and the supportive smiles of their friends, it seemed to be emboldened. With a final glance at Dustox, it turned to Bonnie again, eyes narrowed in determination. "Silcoon!"

"All right!" May called out excitedly. "Silcoon's learned a bunch the last couple of days, so let's get to it! That String Shot should turn some heads!"

Bonnie nodded, glad to have May's help, particularly with her Beautifly there, and she quickly got up, taking Silcoon a little further up the path to a clearer spot, noticing some eyes watching them from the bushes. She could see May taking position in front of the others, Dustox hovering in front to join Beautifly, so she put Silcoon down and then turned around, ready to get started. "All right, May, let's see what Silcoon can do!"

"You got it! Beautifly-"

 _BOOM!_

Bonnie whipped around upon hearing the explosion, hearing her friends gasp behind her as she looked, her jaw dropping as she saw smoke shooting into the air. She could see a few Beautifly flying away, along with some Taillow in the distance that seemed to be spooked. A moment later, she could also hear the cries of fear. The Pokemon were in trouble.

"What was that?!" Clyde called out, running up to stand next to Bonnie, eyes wide with fear. He was clearly worried about the same thing as Bonnie. "You don't think it's...?"

"Only one way to find out," Bonnie said, narrowing her eyes. She quickly picked up Silcoon, and then started running, hearing her companions behind her, and also noticing shuffling in the bushes as the other Wurmple seemed to be joining in.

As they ran forward, the cries seemed to grow louder, and Bonnie had the same sense of fear she'd had when approaching the Oldale Ruins when Alden had been attacked. She didn't want it to be Team Archaic, but she knew in her heart it was. There was something about them that made her think she'd be crossing paths with them again, and here it was. As they rounded a corner, they immediately saw the dissipating dust cloud, and the harmed Pokemon in an open clearing, all wrapped up in a net.

Bonnie could see a few different Pokemon, such as a couple of Taillow, a Caterpie, and a Metapod, but the majority seemed to be the group that had been attacking Silcoon earlier. There was smoke and dust all over them, and they seemed to all be groggy, or otherwise unconscious, and Bonnie knew they'd been attacked with some kind of explosive. It infuriated her to see all these Pokemon hurt, even if they'd been mean to Silcoon earlier. Nobody deserved this. Whoever did these kinds of things...

"Well...well...well...we meet again, little brat."

Bonnie's eyes snapped up, glaring in the direction of the voice, seeing the familiar faces of Butch and Cassidy as the smoke in front of them finally faded. Of course it was them. They seemed stupid enough to harm Pokemon that they likely wanted to at least make use of. Stupid and cruel...Bonnie hated that combination.

"Butch and Cassidy..." she muttered, placing Silcoon down in front of her, noticing the eyes of a few of the netted bug types watching, looking too fearful to be angry. "You-"

"She remembered my name!" Butch suddenly cried out happily, looking at Bonnie surprisingly fondly. "Can you believe it?!"

"Shut up!" Cassidy yelled, hitting him upside the head and tossing out a pokeball, her Sableye emerging. "Little brat...you've caused some problems for us already and we only just met you. If I were you, I'd get out of our way so we can deliver these Pokemon safely to our boss."

"Yeah, for the glory of-"

"I told you to shut up!"

"Those two are weird, aren't they?" Clyde whispered, shuffling over, somewhat hiding behind Bonnie. "I have no idea why Team Archaic would even hire people like them."

"As far as we know, Team Archaic is full of people like them," Bonnie pointed out, shaking her head as Dedenne hopped out in front of her.

Clyde didn't say anything in response, while May stepped up to Bonnie's side. "So these guys are in Team Archaic, huh? I feel like I recognize them from somewhere..."

Butch and Cassidy's eyes widened at that, but Cassidy was reasonably quick in answering. "I suppose my beautiful face was on the news. We need to be more careful...as amazing as it is for the people of Hoenn to see me!"

"I don't think that's what it was..." May muttered, looking thoughtful.

"It doesn't matter," Bonnie muttered, pointing to the trapped Pokemon. "We need to free those Pokemon."

"Silcoon!" Silcoon cried out in agreement, shuffling forward to stand next to Dedenne, some of the trapped Wurmple in the net looking surprised.

"Of course!" May answered, nodding to her Blaziken to join Bonnie's Pokemon. "Let's do this!"

"Biff! Help out here!" Cassidy yelled at her partner, gesturing to her Sableye as Raticate hopped forward. Butch nodded, ignoring the name error as he called out his Mightyena. "You'll learn not to mess with us, you little brats! Sableye, Shadow Claw!"

"Blaze Kick, Blaziken!"

Bonnie watched in fascination as the two Pokemon leaped at one another, the ghostly fiend extending its shadowy claw outward as May's fire type propelled itself forward, aiming out with a flaming leg. They met midair, an explosion rocking the middle of the clearing. However, one Pokemon clearly got the worst of it.

"Sableyyyeee!" the ghost and dark type cried out as it flew up into the air, its ghostly body smoking while Blaziken righted itself a few feet in front of May and Bonnie.

Bonnie wasn't going to waste any time either, knowing that this was a perfect chance to act, herself. "Dedenne, use Nuzzle!"

Butch could see that he needed to act, thought, quickly ordering an Iron Tail to intercept. May was just as quick, though, pointing forward as Beautifly shot forth. "Beautifly, Aerial Ace!"

The timing was perfect. As Sableye fell towards an incoming Dedenne, the little rodent's cheeks sparking, Mightyena move in to intercept. However, Beautifly timed its own interception perfectly, slamming into the dark type just in time for Dedenne to strike Sableye with the paralyzing Nuzzle.

"Now Blaziken, one more Blaze Kick on Sableye, and Beautifly, use Silver Wind on Mightyena!" May shouted, her commanding voice seeming to boost the confidence of her Pokemon even more. It helped Bonnie as well.

"Dedenne, hit Mightyena as well! Thunder Shock!"

"Nene!"

"Blaze!"

As Sableye was finished off with a flaming kick to the side, sending it flying into the ground in front of a stunned Cassidy, Beautifly was darting into the air, watched in awe by all of its counterparts trapped in the net. "Beauuutifly!" it cried out, sending the silvery gust down towards Mightyena, who was now on its feet, before being thrown into the air by the attack. Then, before hitting the ground, it was struck again, this time by Dedenne's Thunder Shock, causing it to convulse in midair, before hitting the ground hard in front of Butch.

"Zzt, very well done Pokemon Trainer Bonnie!" Rotom praised unexpectedly. "This will not qualify as your first win as a Pokemon Trainer, but you have done far more than you did when battling alongside Pokemon Trainer Wally."

Cassidy clearly had no interest in giving in yet, though, as she and Butch quickly recalled their Pokemon in frustration. "Raticate, use Super Fang!"

"Rrraticate!" the Mouse Pokemon screeched, bolting towards a vulnerable Dedenne as its fangs glowed white. Bonnie's heart immediately began to race, watching as Dedenne was dropping towards the ground from his previous attack.

"Coon!"

The String Shot was flawless, striking Raticate square in the middle of the face, shutting its mouth, and proceeding to wrap around its head. Bonnie would've laughed if it hadn't been such a tense situation, with much of the battle still at stake. "Nice one, Silcoon!" she shouted, noticing what sounded like cheers from Silcoon's former bullies.

"Hit it with a Silver Wind, Beautifly!" May shouted, giving Bonnie's Silcoon a thumbs up for its save, while Dedenne scurried back.

Silcoon's friend in Dustox wasn't going to be denied its part, though, swooping forward as Beautifly prepared its attack. Just as May's Butterfly Pokemon was sending out its silvery gust, Dustox unleashed a wave of Stun Spore that the Silver Wind picked up perfectly. Bonnie could see it take effect immediately, watching as Raticate froze in midair while it was attempting to rid itself of the webs around its head. The Mouse Pokemon was completely still as it hit Cassidy in the stomach. It appeared as though they had won this, and Bonnie smirked at their opponents.

"Ready to give up?" she taunted, taking a step forward while Dedenne's cheeks sparked threateningly. Silcoon even sent out a quick String Shot that hit Raticate one more time, wrapping its legs together. Bonnie couldn't help but feel proud about her Pokemon's perfect aim. That String Shot was going to be useful in their coming battles.

Cassidy smirked back, however, standing up quickly, holding tight to Raticate. She pulled something that appeared to be some kind of remote out of her pocket and quickly clicked a button. "We're always equipped with emergency escape methods!" she called out smugly as the ground beneath them shook.

Bonnie's eyes widened, watching as the ground between them broke apart, a huge hot air balloon expanding in front of them, much like Team Rocket's Meowth balloon, but with this one being a Raticate. It started to float up quickly, three ropes falling below. Butch and Cassidy each grabbed one, while the third seemed to be holding onto the net that held the Pokemon.

"No!" Bonnie shouted, starting to run forward as the net was slowly being lifted off of the ground, while Butch and Cassidy pulled themselves up into the carrier.

Bonnie ran, but she could see she wasn't going to reach the net in time. She could see May's Beautifly and the Dustox flying above to try to get at Butch and Cassidy as well, but the balloon was equipped with some kind of flamethrower that was holding the flying bug types at bay. Panic struck her as she realized the net was getting too far out of reach, knowing they wouldn't be able to go after them.

That was when Silcoon's perfect String Shot came in handy once more.

"Coon! Silcoon!"

It was a call to arms. Silcoon's String Shot was the first to hit the net, slowing the ascent of the balloon a bit, but clearly not enough on its own. However, the Wurmple and Cascoon that seemed to follow Dustox joined in immediately, firing out their own String Shot attacks, each hitting the net and making a definite impact.

"They're pulling it back!" Clyde shouted excitedly. Bonnie glanced at him, raising an eyebrow at his sudden burst of emotion, noting that this was the second time he'd avoided battle with Team Archaic. That wasn't important at the moment, though, as they needed to help Silcoon and the others.

"Let's help!" she shouted, running forward to grab onto a handful of String Shots and begin pulling, noticing the strain in the webs she held. Her friends joined in, even Rotom and Dedenne participating as best they could, while Treecko sent a few Bullet Seeds up into the air in what seemed to be an attempt to break the net.

Bonnie smiled at that idea, seeing Dustox and Beautifly up in the air take note as well, changing target to the net, while the healthier bug types inside fired a few String Shots towards the ground, helping the tug of war. Butch and Cassidy were clearly agitated, but there was little they could do...or so Bonnie thought.

"I don't think so, brats!" Cassidy seemed to screech, clicking another button on her remote. Bonnie gasped as she saw the carrier holding Butch and Cassidy open near the bottom, a flame suddenly bursting out like a rocket. "See ya later!"

"No!" Bonnie shouted, pulling her hardest on the webs, but immediately feeling them strain and break, the jet fueled balloon too powerful. "Come on guys! More String Shots! Silcoon!"

Her bug type clearly heard her, as she heard it cry out, the strain in its voice evident. Out of the corner of her eye, though, Bonnie could see a particularly thick String Shot strike the net near the top, where it was connected to the hot air balloon. It was straining, but momentarily, it held the balloon at bay, emboldening the other bug types to renew their efforts.

"Go! More power!" Bonnie yelled, taking command along with her Pokemon.

"NENE!"

"Silcoon!"

Bonnie could hear Cassidy shriek, clearly stunned by the show of force by the Pokemon below, but it was clear it wasn't enough. Bonnie could tell they needed more. She shouted again, pulling with all her might on the webs she held. And then a bright light expanded in front of her.

"COOOOOONNN!"

"Zzt! Silcoon is..."

"COOOOUUUTIFLLLYYY!"

Bonnie opened her eyes wide as the lights dimmed, seeing one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen in front of her. A shiny Beautifly! Where May's Beautifly's wings were grey, Bonnie's Beautifly's were purple. Where May's Beautifly's wing pattern was yellow, Bonnie's was cream coloured. Its whole body seemed to exude an aura of beauty.

"Zzt! Bonnie, your Beautifly is a female! The red spots on its wings are smaller, showing that it is not a male!"

As cool as that was, Bonnie didn't care in the moment, just glad to see her Silcoon...or Beautifly, showing its new found power. It sent out another String Shot, and this time, it seemed to be doing the trick, wrapping tightly around the rope of the net, pulling hard, and snapping it.

"Bonnie! When, Silcoon evolve into Beautifly, they learn a new move!" May called out, looking in awe at Bonnie's Pokemon. "Gust!"

She nodded, locking eyes with her newly evolved Pokemon. "Beautifly, use Gust and send those meanies away!"

"Beautifly, join in with Silver Wind!"

The two Butterfly Pokemon quickly shot into the air, darting towards Butch and Cassidy at full speed, flapping their wings to generate a swirling gust of wind. The Team Archaic members could only watch in fear, glancing down to see their prized Pokemon being brought slowly to the ground by Dustox's own Gust.

"Flyyy!" the two Beautifly cried out, their attacks joining and exploding Butch and Cassidy's balloon, sending their carrier flying fast into the distance.

"Good riddance!" Bonnie shouted, pumping her fist as she looked to Clyde, who was opening up the net to free the Pokemon.

"Nice job, Bonnie!" she turned around, seeing May run up to her as she heard the relieved cries of all the Pokemon, including the two bully Beautifly who seemed to be looking guiltily up in the air. "Your Beautifly is amazing!"

"She sure is!" Bonnie agreed, making a point to look at the bullies. "The best Beautifly I could ask for!" At that moment, her bug type reached her, landing atop her head and nuzzling her affectionately, just as happy about the heroic victory. "Beautifly! Great job!"

"Beauuutifly!"

"I've never seen anything like that before!" Clyde said excitedly, joining Bonnie and May. "That was incredible strength. That motivation must've been what did it."

"Zzt, Beautifly is Pokemon Trainer Bonnie's first fully evolved Pokemon!" Rotom suddenly called out. "This is a very important moment in her Pokemon journey!" He quickly took a picture, Bonnie rolling her eyes once it was done, but still giving the PokeDex a high five.

"Tox dustox!"

Bonnie glanced up, seeing the friendly Dustox hovering next to her Beautifly, looking extremely proud. She couldn't have been happier seeing it, knowing that Dustox had been Beautifly's only friend until she'd found it. It was just as important in helping the Butterfly Pokemon grow stronger, supporting it through the bullying and helping it when it was attacked. Bonnie wasn't quite sure if this would help Beautifly get over its fear of flying Pokemon, but at least now she could fight on even terms.

"Beautifly beauuutifly."

The group turned, seeing the two Beautifly that had attacked Bonnie's now approaching her. Their heads were bowed, and they looked very solemn. It was clear they were apologizing.

"Tox!" Dustox seemed to spit out, tensing up angrily. However, Bonnie's Beautifly wouldn't have that, shaking her head and then looking towards her counterparts.

"Beauuutifly!" she sang out gracefully, slowly flapping her wings and nodding. Bonnie wasn't sure if she'd have forgiven them so quickly herself, but she decided that if Beautifly was willing to do so, she could as well. All it proved was how great a Pokemon she had.

"Bonnie," May whispered next to her as the two watched Beautifly and her old group that had once looked down on her, "I think that Rustboro Gym badge is as good as yours."

Bonnie glanced down to Dedenne, who was listening in, the Antenna Pokemon smiling excitedly at those words. "You bet it is!"

 **Author's Note:**

Rusty? I believe it was rusty...but hopefully you enjoyed. I love me some powerful bug type badassery! With String Shot no less! Might be a bit of a quick turnaround for Silcoon...Beautifly, but I think the big moment was more of a necessity to make it grow stronger, rather than a bunch of training sessions. But of course, Bonnie's been doing some training regardless. Anyways, hopefully it worked well enough.

As for the mental connection thing...more on that next chapter, but essentially it's a bit of an expansion on Bonnie's connection with Squishy and just applying it to others a bit. You'll see soon enough, though. Hopefully it's not too weird.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time.


	11. A Connection For Eons

**Author's Note:**

Here we are, back with _Generation Z – Hoenn Alone_! Been awhile for this story, but as I said with Lumiose University last week, I'm feeling more motivated than ever and I think I can get on a roll here. I'm really looking forward to what's in store for this story, so I can't wait to get to it. Hopefully you enjoy what's to come as well.

As for this chapter, it's a big one. Hope it's not too crazy for you.

 **Chapter 10: A Connection For Eons**

When Bonnie saw the Petalburg Woods up ahead, she felt a rush of excitement, knowing that beyond those woods, would be the final route that led her towards her first gym battle. She may have been able to try challenging Norman, although according to May he generally required trainers to use three Pokemon, but Bonnie knew in her heart that it was worth the wait. Ash too had challenged the Rustboro Gym as his first in Hoenn, and Bonnie's Hoenn League rivals appeared to be heading that way as well. It was the perfect opportunity to get her feet wet as a trainer, and get some training in for her Pokemon.

She looked at her pokeball that contained her newly evolved Beautifly, smiling as she thought of taking on her first gym with it. Dedenne would always be her best friend, but having a Pokemon that she'd caught and trained on this very journey, without relying on Clemont, or Ash, or Serena...it was pretty exciting. The memory of Beautifly's heroic evolution played in her mind for what was probably the hundredth time since their group had set off from the site of the battle that morning. _Beautifly was so strong. She really proved those bullies wrong._

Thinking of the group of bug types they'd met, Bonnie remembered the helpful Dustox that had actually been quite kind to Beautifly. It had seemed quite sad to see her go, but Bonnie knew that it had vowed to protect the group in her honour, and that no longer would the bullying she had gone through be accepted and suffered by any of the others. Bonnie had felt a bit guilty leaving with the new hero of the group, but they did seem to be in good hands...or wings...

"Bonnie...earth to Bonnie! Hellooo!"

Her head snapped up at the call, a confused look coming to her face as she noticed May and Clyde up ahead, nearing the edge of the Petalburg Woods. Rotom was with them, but appeared too distracted by some kind of movement in the bushes to care about Bonnie's whereabouts at the moment. May on the other hand, seemed to notice Bonnie was deep in thought, and patiently waited as the young trainer made her way over.

"Something on your mind?" the Coordinator asked, noticing Bonnie still holding Beautifly's pokeball. "Worried about Beautifly?"

Bonnie shook her head, although she wasn't too sure she knew what she was denying. Maybe she was worried about Beautifly. She supposed it was the rest of her kind they'd left behind she was worried about, although she hoped that Butch and Cassidy were unlikely to go after them again. There would unfortunately be other targets out there, and Bonnie was pretty sure she would cross paths with them again as they sought those targets.

"Beautifly's friends will be okay," Clyde said encouragingly, seeming to understand Bonnie's doubt as she glanced back in the direction they'd come from. "I know she led the fight yesterday, but it was a team effort. They're stronger now than ever because of Beautifly, so they'll be okay."

May nodded, looking Bonnie in the eye. "Clyde's right, Bonnie. Bug types are stronger than they're given credit for. I know if my Beautifly was with a group like that, I wouldn't be worried at all. They're gonna be fine now that they know they can fight that well."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bonnie said, feeling like a weight was leaving her shoulders. "I just want them to be safe. I hate people like that Team Archaic. They're just like Team Rocket..."

"At least they seem just as incompetent," May told her, smiling and laughing as she mimicked Butch and Cassidy being blown away just like Jessie, James and Meowth often were. "Really, I can't believe we took so long to beat them. Should've been able to do it in our sleep!"

Bonnie knew May was overstating it a bit, but she did feel a bit better thinking further on how Butch and Cassidy did seem to be pretty low in the ranks in Team Archaic. She did hope that those higher up weren't much more capable, however, she doubted that was the case. But at least for now, Butch and Cassidy probably weren't going to be calling in reinforcements for a group of bug types.

For a moment, there was silence among the three trainers as they turned to look at the Petalburg Woods ahead of them. Bonnie knew that this would be another goodbye, as May needed to return to Petalburg City before setting off for wherever her coordinating would take her. She had mentioned she would be heading to Slateport City within a few weeks, so Bonnie did hope she could have her first couple of badges by then so they could meet up there.

"So the path to Rustboro City is through here, right?" Clyde finally said, looking at the thick forest ahead, a hint of fear in his eyes. "Is it...far?"

"Not too far," May assured him, smiling encouragingly. "Once you make your way through, it should be pretty straightforward. You'll be in Rustboro before you know it. Maybe you'll even catch Max while you're at it."

Bonnie nodded, feeling the urge to quicken her pace at those words. She didn't want Max getting too far ahead. She was already playing catch up, and she needed to know she could beat him when the time came. "Thanks for your help, May. It was great to meet you!"

"You too, Bonnie. And you guys as well," May added, looking to Clyde and Treecko, and then Rotom who was finally floating over. "I think Serena was right about you, Bonnie," the Coordinator said after a moment, looking at the sky. "You're going to give Max fits, I'm sure of it."

"That's the plan!" Bonnie said confidently. "Right Dedenne?"

"Nene!" the Antenna Pokemon replied cheerfully.

May laughed, looking pleased by the bond the two shared. "Well, hopefully I'll see you guys soon enough. Good luck out there, and win that badge, Bonnie!"

"Don't worry! I will!"

And with that, May turned with a wave, on her way back to Petalburg City, and Bonnie, Clyde and Rotom made their way into the Petalburg Woods.

* * *

Bonnie had to admit, it was a little creepy going into the big forest, and as she and Clyde walked further, it seemed to get darker, the trees around them blocking most of the sunlight. It wasn't like she hadn't walked through some dark forests before, but this was definitely one of the darker ones. She was glad to have Clyde with her, but she did feel a little less comfortable without May guiding them along. If they were to run into Team Archaic again, they wouldn't have an experienced trainer at their backs this time.

"Pretty quiet around here, don't you think?" Clyde suddenly asked, after a few minutes of walking, with Bonnie simply trying to keep her mind on the path ahead.

She paused for a moment, looking around as she realized Clyde had a point. It _was_ pretty quiet. There were almost no sounds, not even the sound of wind rustling through the leaves or a Pokemon moving in the bushes. Bonnie couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about it, but she tried to put on a brave face. She needed to be the leader here. "Yeah, I guess it's just a good day for the Pokemon to rest without much sunlight. Probably not as fun to run around."

"Zzt, but Bonnie, according to my calculations, this forest gets approximately-" Rotom surprisingly shut up as soon as Bonnie shot him a quick glare. She knew he was going to say something about Pokemon in here being used to the trees blocking much of the sunlight, but she felt none of them needed to hear that at the moment.

"Nene..."

Bonnie glanced up at Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon looking a little spooked from atop her shoulder. She gave him a reassuring smile, hoping to ease any fears he might have, before she looked ahead again. "Let's keep going. The more ground we cover today, the faster we get out of here, and onto Rustboro City." She then looked at Dedenne again. "And then we get our first ever gym badge!"

"De nene!" Dedenne chirped happily, spirits lifting quickly from Bonnie's confident declaration.

They set off once again, but Clyde, seemingly to avoid the eery silence, struck up a conversation. "So...do you know much about the gym you're challenging. I've heard Roxanne is pretty tough, but there's not much I can give you pointers on."

"Well...it sounds like she's a rock type trainer," Bonnie said, remembering May and Max discussing Ash's battle with her. "I guess Beautifly and Dedenne are at a bit of a disadvantage in that case. I wish I had something I could use as a secret weapon." She couldn't help but think of Ash's Greninja using a move like Aerial Ace to make up for his weakness against grass types. It definitely came in handy for his battle against Ramos at the Coumarine City gym, and later against Sawyer and his Sceptile.

Clyde seemed to think about that for a moment, before looking thoughtfully at Treecko. "Well, grass types have an advantage over rock types, don't they? Would you like to use Treecko in your battle? I'm sure he'd be willing to help."

"Treecko tree," Treecko added, nodding his head.

Bonnie couldn't hide the horror on her face at the question. Of course she appreciated Clyde's willingness to help, but the mere idea of using another trainer's Pokemon in an important battle like this was ludicrous to her. "Clyde! A gym quest is meant to help me and my Pokemon grow together so we can be strong enough to battle in the Pokemon League. I can't do that if I'm using another person's Pokemon!"

"I guess that's true," Clyde murmured, nodding quickly as he noticed Bonnie's look. She was pretty sure he was hiding an amused smirk at her reaction, but she ignored it, keeping her focus on the path ahead. She was somewhat hoping a Pokemon would show up, thinking that if she could find another one that would be a better matchup against a rock type, she'd be greatly improving her chances at a badge.

It was then that Rotom decided to give his own input. "Zzt, Pokemon trainer Bonnie should listen to Clyde's point about rock type Pokemon and their weakness to grass type Pokemon." An image of a rock being broken apart by a tree growing out of it appeared on his screen. "However, what Pokemon trainer Clyde did not point out, is that a Pokemon does not have to be a grass type to know a grass type move!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, knowing that already. "I'd be a pretty lousy trainer if I didn't know a Pokemon could learn moves that didn't match its type, Rotom."

"Zzt, allow me to finish!" Rotom snapped, a red face appearing on his screen, surprising Bonnie enough that she allowed him to continue. "Fortunately for Pokemon trainer Bonnie, she has a Pokemon that is capable of learning a grass type move that would significantly increase her chances of success in her upcoming gym battle, which currently sit at a probability of twelve point two percent."

Bonnie ignored the low probability of success remark, too interested in knowing the move Rotom was referring to. She couldn't think of what it may be, only knowing that as of now, she had Dedenne with his Tackle attack and two electric attacks, along with Beautifly with only her own Tackle attack and bug and flying type moves. None of those were going to be particularly effective against rock types. "What move are you talking about?" she finally asked, as she looked at Rotom, the PokeDex now floating in front of her.

Rotom waved his arms excitedly before an image of a Beautifly appeared on his screen. "Your Beautifly can learn this move! It is known as-"

He couldn't finish as just as he was about to say the name, a screech almost seemed to rip through the forest. Bonnie, Clyde, Treecko and Dedenne immediately clutched at their ears, the sound piercing through them, while Rotom appeared to just shake uncontrollably from the painful sound. Bonnie, struggling to look around to see what it might be, noticed the first signs of Pokemon, a few flying types darting into the sky, while a Slakoth, not looking nearly as tired as the others she had seen, made its way quickly through the trees in a panic.

"What is that?" Bonnie tried to yell out, looking at Clyde and Rotom, hoping one of them would know. Unfortunately, neither seemed to be able to hear, each looking too pained. She looked around again, seeing a few more Pokemon running or flying off, before suddenly, a sharp pain was felt in her head and she clutched at it, a bright light flashing in front of her eyes.

It was just like with Beautifly when she'd seen the images of her as a Wurmple. However, now Bonnie was seeing something she couldn't quite recognize. It was a brief image of two Pokemon flying, but it disappeared before Bonnie could register what they were, and all she saw were the colours red and blue. Then, a second image flashed before her. The red shape seemed to be falling, and there was smoke all around the two Pokemon. _Kooo!_ Bonnie heard in her mind, and she knew that the red Pokemon had been hit by something. She could almost feel it herself.

Finally, a third image appeared in her mind, and Bonnie felt an immediate sense of dread, along with a dull pain in her chest that felt strange, as though it was imagined, yet real at the same time. What Bonnie saw, was a much clearer image this time. She remembered the day she'd set out from Professor Birch's lab, struggling to find a Pokemon, finally catching Wurmple, and then, seeing what Rotom believed were two legendary Pokemon. What she saw, was one of them, hurt and lying in a net.

 _Kooo!_

Bonnie gasped, dropping to her knees as the images and sharp pain disappeared. She shook her head, looking around as she realized the piercing sound was finally gone, and there was silence once more in the forest around them. She glanced up to her shoulder, ensuring Dedenne was all right, before looking to Clyde, Treecko and Rotom, seeing the three of them looking shaken, but otherwise okay.

"What _was_ that?" Clyde finally asked, eyes wide with surprise. "That sounded horrible."

"Zzt! Error! Unable to analyze!" Rotom cried out, a big 'X' on his screen.

"Rotom!" Bonnie suddenly shouted, unable to keep her calm, knowing in her heart she needed to confirm what she saw, and sure that something was wrong. "Do you remember the Pokemon we saw on that night I caught Wurmple?"

Rotom looked confused, or at least as confused as he could look. After a moment, however, he seemed to understand, images of the red and blue legendary dragon types appearing on his screen side by side. "Zzt, I cannot confirm with one hundred percent accuracy that these were the two Pokemon we saw, but according to my statistical analysis, the probability that they were the legendary Pokemon Latias and Latios is-"

"Never mind that," Bonnie said, grabbing Rotom and pulling him closer so she could get a better look at the images. "Latias..." she whispered, closing her eyes and trying to remember the image she'd seen.

 _Kooo!_

Bonnie's head shot up up, eyes widening as she looked around, trying desperately to spot where the sound was coming from. "Where did that come from?" she asked the others, looking to Clyde, while letting Rotom squirm free from her grip and float up a few inches.

"Zzt, where did what come from?" the PokeDex asked, a question mark on his screen.

"Did you hear something else?" Clyde added, eyes narrowed as he looked at her in confusion. "It seems really quiet again.

Bonnie looked at them like they were crazy, gesturing to the air around her like it was obvious. "Didn't you just hear Latias?!"

"Wha...Latias?" Clyde looked flabbergasted. "Bonnie, are you okay?"

She felt frustration bubbling up inside her, and she shook her head as she turned around. She had to find Latias. She knew it in her heart that it was in trouble. "Let's go, Dedenne!" she yelled, her electric and fairy type nodding his approval as she suddenly took off, not even looking to see if Clyde and Rotom were following.

Bonnie ran with pure desperation fueling her. She was sure that she would be exhausted once this was over, but right now, she knew she needed to find a Pokemon that needed her help, and as far as she knew, it seemed to be calling out to her. Part of her was thinking that it was even guiding her, as she took twists and turns through the forest that she really had no idea about. And the further and further she went, the clearer and clearer the call seemed to get.

 _Kooo!_

"Don't worry, Latias! We're coming!" Bonnie called out, Dedenne calling out from her shoulder as well. Bonnie had no idea if Dedenne could hear the call she heard, but she appreciated his loyalty nonetheless. He would join her no matter what, knowing that all she wanted to do was help a Pokemon in need.

As Bonnie turned another corner, she saw a shape moving in a clearing up ahead and she paused briefly, trying to get a better look. She quickly realized that she'd managed to lose her friends, feeling a little guilty about rushing off without making sure they were following. However, she couldn't feel guilty for trying to make sure a Pokemon was safe, so she tried to focus on that, just hoping that Clyde and Rotom would eventually find her.

"...gotta be around here somewhere. Boss is gonna be thrilled when we show him we got it."

"A legendary Pokemon? Yeah, ya think? Of course he's gonna be happy. We've got a big raise and a promotion comin' our way, man! And a big fat raise!"

Bonnie clenched her fists, sure that these were the guys that had hurt Latias. _At least they don't seem to know where it is,_ she realized, noting that they seemed to be searching for it. She quickly rushed into some bushes next to her, squinting as she looked ahead, noticing two men become clearer as they came nearer to her. She could barely hide her gasp as she saw their uniforms. "Dedenne," she whispered, struggling to stay quiet as rage bubbled up inside her, "they're from Team Archaic."

"Dene..." the Antenna Pokemon said quietly, the anger in his voice as well.

The two of them stayed very quiet as the two Team Archaic members walked in their direction, heading around the corner and the path they had come from. Bonnie was pretty sure they were heading the wrong way, feeling that Latias had guided her in this direction, but she was a little worried that they might run into Clyde and Rotom. She knew she just had to hope that didn't happen, though, knowing that Latias was in danger right now, and needed help as soon as possible.

"Let's go," Bonnie muttered, once the men were out of sight and couldn't be heard anymore.

She and Dedenne came out of their hiding place slowly, Bonnie wanting to ensure that Team Archaic was gone before heading further down the path. When she was sure, they moved quickly, Bonnie trying to focus to hear Latias if it cried out to her again. As she and Dedenne reached the clearing that Team Archaic had emerged from, she paused, trying to listen for any sound or sign that Latias was near.

"Kooo..."

Bonnie went still, looking to Dedenne, unsure if the sound was just heard by her again, but seeing Dedenne looking up, clearly reacting to it. It had been a faint sound, but Bonnie knew that Latias must've been near. And with Dedenne hearing it as well, that meant that Latias didn't need to guide Bonnie through her mind anymore. She just needed to figure out where to go next.

"Beautifly, I need your help!" she called out, pulling the pokeball that held her bug type out and clicking it open. Beautifly appeared in a flash of light, flapping her wings as she hovered in front of Bonnie. "Beautifly, I'm looking for a Pokemon called Latias. I know it's around here somewhere, but I need you're help finding it. Can you fly around and check?"

"Beauuutifly!" Beautifly sang out, nodding before flying above the trees and taking off.

Bonnie smiled, watching her Pokemon set off with a sense of pride. It really did feel good knowing that she'd helped it get to this point so far. She couldn't wait to see what else she, Beautifly and Dedenne could accomplish together. She couldn't ask for better Pokemon to be helping her find Latias and make sure it was okay.

For a few minutes, Bonnie and Dedenne searched from the ground, not venturing too far from the clearing Beautifly had left from, but trying to cover as much ground as possible. Then, Dedenne grabbed Bonnie's pant leg and pointed to the sky, crying out as Beautifly descended towards them. Bonnie smiled, looking up as the Butterfly Pokemon landed atop her head.

"Did you find anything, Beautifly?" Bonnie asked, pretty sure she knew the answer, as Beautifly probably wouldn't have come back so soon if she hadn't found anything.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly answered happily, setting off once more, indicating for Bonnie to follow.

Bonnie ran after her, letting Dedenne quickly scurry up to her shoulder before doing so. As she followed Beautifly through the trees, Bonnie was impressed at how quickly her bug type had adjusted to her new ability to fly, easily maneuvering through the trees. While Bonnie was sure it would still be tough to get over the fear of flying types, she was sure Beautifly would manage it, her Pokemon looking stronger and more confident each day.

After making their way through the trees and deeper into the forest, Bonnie saw yet another small clearing up ahead. Beautifly flew over top of it, nodding to confirm this was where there destination was. And, as Bonnie and Dedenne approached, she saw the shape of the Pokemon she was seeking who had called out to her for help.

"Latias!" she said, eyes wide as she saw the dragon type.

It was a beautiful Pokemon, and Bonnie was sure that it was even more incredible when flying. It looked somewhat bird-like, with no legs, but two plane-like wings. Its backside was red, with two fins, while its front was mostly white other than its face which had red markings. On its chest was a blue triangle, which Bonnie noticed appeared to be scratched and bruised a little. As she took a step forward, the legendary Pokemon's yellow eyes opened weakly and it made a pained sound.

"Kooo..." it murmured weakly, although it appeared to smile as it looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie took that as a sign that she could approach, and she slowly moved forward before kneeling in front of the legendary Pokemon. It was quite a remarkable creature, and Bonnie was stunned that she was now so close to such a rare Pokemon, although at this point she _had_ seen quite a few. She glanced at Dedenne, seeing him scurry down her shoulder and move towards Latias' chest, checking what appeared to be its wound. Bonnie winced again as the sharp pain came to her head and she saw the image of Latias being struck again. When she opened her eyes, they met Latias' and she knew that it had sent her that image...somehow.

A moment later, Beautifly landed next to them, and it was then that Bonnie noticed the net lying a few feet away from Latias. She glanced at her bug type, realizing that it must've removed it when she'd found the dragon type. Bonnie was once again filled with pride as she smiled at her Pokemon. She was sure Latias was much more comfortable not being trapped in that at least. Of course, it's injury was still not good, and clearly needed treatment. Fortunately, Bonnie was pretty confident she had what was needed.

"Don't worry, Latias," she said confidently, resting her hand on the legendary Pokemon's neck and lightly petting it. "I'll have you fixed up in no time, and then you'll be flying through the air at super speed again!"

"Kooo," Latias answered, a little more cheerfully, and managing another small smile.

Bonnie smiled back, and then got into action, pulling off her backpack and opening it up. She rummaged through it before pulling out a potion and a couple of Oran berries, hoping that those would heal Latias' wound and give her the energy she needed. She gave Latias an apologetic look before picking the potion back up and aiming it towards the dragon type's chest wound. "This might sting a bit, but it will make you feel better. Can I spray it?" Latias nodded, looking like she was bracing herself for the sting. Bonnie did it quickly, hoping to get it done with as soon as possible to make Latias more comfortable. When she was done, she noticed Latias wince a bit, but otherwise, it seemed all right, the chest wound looking noticeably better. Bonnie then pulled out the Oran berries, handing one to Latias, who gratefully ate the first one, her energy immediately seeming to return a bit.

"Denene?" Dedenne asked it, smiling encouragingly.

"Kooo," Latias said happily in answer, stretching her neck a little before eating the second Oran Berry. When she finished it, her eyes seemed to flash with renewed energy and she stretched once more, before slowly rising off the ground, a red aura shining briefly around her. Bonnie realized that she was floating, and couldn't help but admire Latias briefly, before closing up her backpack and putting it back on. She wasn't sure that Latias was fully recovered, but at the very least, it looked like it could move again.

"You look like you're feeling a lot better!" Bonnie told the Eon Pokemon excitedly. She then looked up, remembering that Latias was with another Pokemon, which she assumed was Latios. "We need to find your friend, don't we?"

Latias nodded, but didn't appear to move, simply closing her eyes. Bonnie stayed quiet, realizing that Latias appeared to be trying to concentrate as best she could. As Bonnie watched, she noticed Latias enveloped by the red aura once more, the dragon type's eyes opening briefly, a red glow seen there as well, before the light dimmed and stopped. Bonnie wondered if Latias was somehow calling out to Latios, but she couldn't be sure.

It was then that Latias turned towards her and glanced down, as though gesturing for Bonnie to look at something. Bonnie followed the legendary Pokemon's look, as did Dedenne, and they noticed something lying on the ground between them and Latias. Dedenne scurried up to it first, sniffing it before looking up at Bonnie, who stepped forward and knelt down. She glanced at Latias questioningly, before the Eon Pokemon nodded and she continued, reaching her hand out to touch the object.

As soon as she touched it, whatever it was, a bright light flashed in front of Bonnie's eyes. It was similar to when she saw the images of Latias before, but this time, she felt no pain. It was as if she was floating, moving to someplace else. She shut her eyes, feeling a little nauseous from whatever it was. When the movement finally stopped, however, she opened her eyes, seeing only a wide open field in front of her, surrounded by beautiful cliffs and waterfalls on each side.

It took a moment for Bonnie to get her bearings, but once she did, she noticed Dedenne was with her, the Antenna Pokemon having scurried up to her shoulder. She looked to him in confusion, wondering where they were, before she noticed movement up ahead and heard voices. As she squinted her eyes, getting a better look at what was going on, she realized it was a person, a girl about her age, and two men. They seemed to be arguing, and there was a Pokemon behind the girl, whimpering in pain.

Bonnie quickly realized that the Pokemon was Latias, and she once again felt rage bubbling up inside her. Someone was hurting it again! If it was Team Archaic again, she was going to make them pay with everything she had. "Let's go, Dedenne!"

When she reached the commotion, she was surprised once more, doing a double take as she looked at the people in front of her. The two men appeared to be...knights? They had armour and swords and everything, with brown cloaks that were too similar to the colours of Team Archaic's uniforms. Bonnie was sure it was them, but she was pretty confused about the outfits. Their Pokemon didn't seem unusual at least, with a Machop and a Houndour in front of them.

Bonnie's eyes then went to the girl, and if Dedenne wasn't at her shoulder, she would've been sure she was looking at a reflection of herself. The girl looked almost identical to her, although wearing a white dress as opposed to the outfit Serena had given Bonnie. Other than that, it appeared she had the same partner Pokemon with her as well, with a Dedenne staring menacingly at the opposing Machop and Houndour from in front of her.

"Leave this Latias alone!" the girl shouted, a fist clenched in front of her. "I will give you just one opportunity to leave in peace, but if you do not, you will be punished greatly. I'll take you to the king myself!"

"He's not even your king, you Kalosian brat," one of the knights said. "Step aside, girl! Houndour, Flamethrower!"

"Look out!" Bonnie shouted, although it appeared she didn't need to, the Dedenne immediately blocking the attack with a Thunderbolt. It was clearly very well trained. Of course, two against one didn't seem fair to Bonnie, and she wanted to help. "Dedenne, you use Thunder Shock and help her!"

"Nene!" Dedenne nodded, jumping from her shoulder and unleashing his own electrical attack. Bonnie smirked, watching the attack rush towards the Houndour, knowing they were landing a direct hit. There was no way these guys would get away with hurting Latias.

However, nothing seemed to happen. The Thunder Shock appeared to simply pass right through the Houndour, making no mark on it or the ground it struck. In fact, nobody even seemed to have noticed the attack at all. Neither the girl, nor the knights had even reacted to the blast of electrical energy. Bonnie looked at Dedenne with wide eyes, wondering just what was going on.

"Dedenne...is this...just some kind of vision?" she asked, having no other explanation for it. Her partner Pokemon just shrugged, before the two of them looked at the scene in front of them once more.

"I wouldn't attack me if I were you," the girl warned, her blue eyes flashing angrily. "Dedenne won't allow anything to get near me, and I have friends ready to strike if you want more."

The knights simply laughed at that, the one with the Machop nodding for it to get into battle position. "Your weak threats don't scare us, girl. We're getting that Latias, no matter what we need to do to you and your little rat." He then unsheathed his sword and pointed ahead. "Seismic Toss!"

"Macho-"

Bonnie's eyes widened as she saw the fighting type blasted into the air by what she was sure was a Boomburst attack, the blue sound waves looking almost exactly like the ones Ash's Noivern produced. She stared up at the Machop, seeing it descending to the ground, wincing in pain, before an Ice Beam struck it from somewhere near a waterfall, and a water attack hit it from somewhere above a cliff.

"Nene!" the girl's Dedenne shouted, before joining in, aiming a Thunderbolt at the Houndour, before a brown blur hit it in the side, sending it towards a yellow and red Pokemon that seemed to punch it into the air before disappearing.

As both Pokemon dropped in front of the knights, the girl that Bonnie looked so similar to took a step forward, her Dedenne coming to her side. "Leave," she commanded, a menacing look on her face that appeared to work this time. Bonnie almost laughed as they ran off, although she couldn't help but notice them leave their injured Pokemon.

"Nenene," the girl's Dedenne cried out, rushing towards the hurt Machop and Houndour. His trainer followed, kneeling down to give the two of them each an Oran Berry. Bonnie heard her murmuring words of comfort to them, before she got up and turned around, returning to the injured Latias.

"Latias, are you all right," she whispered, stroking the injured Pokemon's neck, just as Bonnie had only a few minutes before. There was a soft murmur from the Eon Pokemon, and Bonnie could see the girl smile. "Of course, Latias. I will always protect you. Forever and ever until the end of time. We have a connection. A connection that will last for eons."

Bonnie bit her lip as she heard that, feeling her heart race at the words. She knew it was important that she was seeing this. She just couldn't quite figure out why. Her fist clenched, and she felt something digging into the skin of her hand, and she looked down, opening it to see what it was.

"A flute," she whispered, looking up quickly as she heard her words echo, the other girl showing Latias the very same flute that Bonnie was holding. "Let's make a vow, Latias. "When you sing, I will come and find you. Always. And when I play this song on my flute, you will find me." She then played a soft tune, which Bonnie felt was very similar to the song she had sung for Squishy so long ago. "It's a song I play for all of my friends," the girl explained. "Maybe one day you will help me play it once more for the one I made it for."

"Kooo," Latias murmured, leaning forward and touching the flute with her nose.

At that moment, Bonnie saw yet another flash of bright, white light, before she felt something moving her hand. She shook her head a bit, slowly opening her eyes, before seeing Latias before her once more, nosing the flute in her hand. Bonnie glanced around, confirming she was back in the forest, before returning her gaze to the legendary Pokemon in front of her.

"Did...did you show me that vision, Latias?" she asked after a moment to gather herself.

"Kooo," Latias answered, nodding before floating forward and nuzzling Bonnie's cheek, making the young trainer giggle.

"Does this mean you want me to have this flute?" Bonnie asked when Latias backed up a bit. "You want me to be able to call you for help, just like you called me?" The Eon Pokemon nodded, looking overjoyed as she looked into Bonnie's eyes. "Thank you, Latias. I'll be super careful with it. And don't you ever hesitate to call me for help again, either. I won't let those meanies from Team Archaic get you."

"You shouldn't be making promises you can't keep, kid."

The voice made Bonnie jump and she quickly turned around, her heart beginning to race as she noticed the two members of Team Archaic from before. She couldn't help but notice that they had a Houndour and a Machop with them, which seemed like way too much of a coincidence to her. However, she couldn't let that get to her now, and she quickly stepped in front of Latias, not sure if it would be battle ready yet.

"Beautifly! Dedenne!" she called out quickly, the Butterfly flying quickly to hover in front of her, while Dedenne hopped down from her shoulder, cheeks sparking. "Don't you dare go near Latias, you bullies!" Bonnie warned. "She's not yours!"

"Guess she's kind of right about that!" one of the men said, laughing. "Latias belongs to the boss, not us!"

"Yeah, but for now, it's in our possession," the other one said more seriously. "So kid, be smart and get out of our way."

Bonnie shook her head defiantly. "No way! Dedenne, use Nuzzle on Houndour! Beautifly, you use Gust on that Machop!"

The Archaic grunts were too shocked to respond, watching, dumbfounded, as their Houndour was hit by Dedenne's electrical cheeks and fell to the ground paralyzed, and Machop was sent flying through the air by a mini tornado. Bonnie felt a rush of satisfaction as the two men stared in stunned silence. She knew she could handle them. There was no way she was letting Latias get hurt.

"Dedenne-"

"Bite! Then use Smog!"

Bonnie gritted her teeth, seeing Dedenne was too close to get out of the way. Despite Houndour being a little slower due to the paralysis beginning to take effect, it was still easily able to grab hold of the Antenna Pokemon and give him a nasty bite, before unleashing a dark, purple smoke from its mouth that surrounded Dedenne. He ended off with an Ember to send Dedenne flying towards Bonnie, before stumbling to the ground as electricity sparked all over its body.

Meanwhile, Machop had recovered as well, leaping back into the air and striking Beautifly with a hard Karate Chop, sending the Butterfly Pokemon to the ground, landing hard next to Dedenne. She seemed to recover fairly quickly, but Bonnie could see that Dedenne didn't look good, and that Beautifly was probably her only hope now.

"Beautifly, use String Shot and wrap up Machop!" she quickly called, before running forward and picking up Dedenne to keep him from further harm. He had the sickly look of a Pokemon that had been poisoned.

Houndour seemed to attempt to stop the attack with Ember, but luckily, Dedenne's Nuzzle attack had at least made that difficult for it, as it fell to the ground, wincing from its paralysis. However, Machop seemed perfectly capable of defending itself, easily dodging the String Shot and leaping forward to grab hold of Beautifly before his trainer ordered a Seismic Toss.

"Beauuutifly!" the Butterfly Pokemon cried out in pain, slowly rising up off the ground, looking tired but determined to fight for Bonnie.

"You can do this, Beautifly!" Bonnie encouraged, glancing back at Latias, who had her eyes narrowed, watching Beautifly intently. Bonnie was surprised, seeing the red aura around the dragon type again, but she quickly turned back around, knowing she needed to focus on the battle. However, she was surprised to see that Beautifly now had the same red aura around her! Bonnie wasn't quite sure what it was, but she was sure that Latias was helping. "Beautifly, use-"

"Flyyy!" Beautifly suddenly cried out, flapping her wings as a green glow appeared alongside Latias' red aura. Bonnie's eyes widened as she saw both Machop and Houndour enveloped by the green glow as well, before each fell to their knees, a green orb shooting out from each and returning to Beautifly, who straightened up as the orbs hit their mark.

"Look Rotom! It's her!"

"Zzt! Bonnie!"

She turned quickly, smiling as she noticed her friends arriving, looking tired, but otherwise okay. "Rotom!" she called quickly. "What move is Beautifly using?" She would have greeted them, but she needed to win this battle, and Beautifly seemed to be using a pretty strong move.

"Zzt! It is the move I was mentioning before! Beautifly has learned the move Absorb!"

"Yes!" Bonnie cheered, pumping her fist as she pointed forward, seeing the scared looks on the Archaic grunts' faces. "Beautifly, use Absorb one more time!"

"Beautifly!" the Butterfly Pokemon called out, nodding before the green glow enveloped her and her opponents again while she flapped her wings quickly. As she did so, Clyde and Rotom quickly made their way to Bonnie, each looking stunned by the Latias behind her, but saying nothing in the moment. While Beautifly's attack did its damage, Clyde fortunately had the awareness to grab a Pecha Berry from his bag and give it to Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon perking up a bit as he ate it, watching Beautifly's attack from Bonnie's arms.

"C'mon Machop! Get back in there!"

"You too, Houndour. Don't fail us!"

"KOOO!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden noise, none of them knowing where it had come from. Bonnie glanced back to Latias, wondering if it may have been her, but it didn't seem to be. However, the Eon Pokemon did seem to know what it was, looking happily towards the sky. Bonnie followed her gaze, stepping back quickly with her friends as a blue shape whipped down and came to a stop in front of them.

"KTOOO!" the other Eon Pokemon, Latios, screeched, opening its mouth and unleashing a ferocious Dragon Pulse. The shining dragon-shaped attack launched forward at full speed, striking the Team Archaic grunts full on, sending them and their Pokemon flying off into the distance.

"Kooo!" Bonnie smiled widely as she watched Latias rush forward to greet her companion, the two Eon Pokemon nuzzling one another affectionately. Latias appeared to murmur something to Latios, and Bonnie could see the surprise in the blue dragon's eyes, before it appeared to smile and nod to her in thanks.

"Guys," Bonnie said, turning to Clyde, Rotom and Treecko, "I'd like you to meet my friend Latias, and her companion Latios. It was Latias that was calling out before, which is why I ran off. Those guys from Team Archaic were trying to hurt her and take her to their boss or something."

Clyde seemed to wince at that, but he smiled as he looked towards the two dragon types. It was clear he appreciated the rare opportunity to see such rare Pokemon. "Nice to meet you Latias and Latios."

"Zzt! What an opportunity!" Rotom cried out excitedly, snapping a few pictures of the Pokemon, who looked at him in confusion. "I thought we had missed our chance when they flew away so quickly the last time!"

Bonnie just laughed at that, giving a quick apology to the Eon Pokemon before looking to Latias. "Thank you for helping Beautifly in our battle, Latias. We wouldn't have won without you."

"Kooo," Latias murmured, nuzzling Bonnie once more before looking to Latios, who was looking to the sky.

"You have to go now, don't you?" Bonnie asked, smiling. Latias nodded, but she looked towards Bonnie's hand that held the flute and the message was clear. "We'll see each other again."

Latias nodded once more, looking overjoyed to hear Bonnie say those words. And as she rose into the sky, alongside Latios, Bonnie was glad to know the words were true. She held the flute tight in her hands as she watched the two legendary Pokemon disappear into the sky, above the trees. She knew in her heart that when she played that song, Latias would come.

Bonnie could hear the voice of the girl from her vision. _We have a connection. A connection that will last for eons._

 **Author's Note:**

And there we go...Bonnie now has the flute that can call Latias! But what was with that vision? Who was the girl? (Should be able to guess that one) And where were those attacks coming from? Could those be hints of anything? Hmm...I wonder.

Anyways, hopefully that wasn't too crazy a chapter and you like where things are going. Obviously more is to come, but for now, I'm sure there are a few questions. If I can answer without spoilers, I'm glad to do so. So ask away. And other than that, I'll see you all in the next one.


	12. Treecko the Gardener

**Author's Note:**

Here we are with the next chapter of Bonnie's journey! This will be the final chapter before Bonnie arrives in Rustboro City, so hopefully everyone's looking forward to that. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one first, though. Just a heads up, this chapter involves the characters from the berry shop episode in AG where Brock got his Lotad. I thought it'd make for an interesting chapter, so...I guess we'll see. Let's get to it!

Oh...and "Heroes of Hoenn" is a must for the battle. You'll know when it should kick in.

 **Chapter 11: Treecko the Gardener**

Bonnie's exhilaration from meeting Latias in the Petalburg Woods lasted for about half the journey through the big, dark forest. While she was still a little nervous about whatever Team Archaic was up to, the meeting with the legendary Pokemon had been such an amazing experience. She had many questions of course, unsure of how Latias had called out to her, and what that vision had been all about. However, she was sure that she would find the answers someday. Latias had seemed confident that they would meet again, and Bonnie had that special flute. Their paths were sure to cross again, and that knowledge was invigorating.

At least, it was for awhile. Eventually, the long journey through the forest became quite exhausting. With Bonnie having saved Latias, more Pokemon had been around, and it hadn't been as quiet and eery as when they'd entered. However, it _was_ quite tiring, and Bonnie and her companions were quite eager to reach the end of the forest by the end of the next day.

So, on the third day in the forest, after leaving their camp early in the morning, Bonnie and her friends burst into cheers once they spotted the light through the trees and their exit up ahead. Bonnie led the way out, she and Dedenne jumping into the bright sun outside the forest. And when Clyde, Treecko and Rotom had finally followed them out, they were already at the small river near the path that was Route 104, splashing water on their face, and embracing the freedom of being outside the forest.

"Finally!" Bonnie shouted as Clyde sat down next to her, sighing in relief. "I thought we were going to be in there forever."

"It was long, but don't forget how much more of your journey is left," Clyde told her, taking a drink of water. "There's a lot more walking through places like that."

Bonnie nodded, knowing full well how much more she'd have to do. What she was most excited about, though, was the fact that now that she was through that forest, Rustboro City wouldn't be too far away, and that meant she'd finally be competing in her first gym battle. "How much further to Rustboro City, Rotom?" she asked her PokeDex, pulling out the PokeNav for him.

"Zzt! I will check!" Rotom told her proudly, a loading screen coming on before a map appeared. "Zzt, I think we should be able to arrive by tomorrow!"

"Yes!" Bonnie cheered upon hearing that, Rotom quickly floating down so she could have her PokeNav back. "I can't wait to have my first gym battle! I've been wanting to be in one forever! Are you excited, Dedenne?" she asked as the Antenna Pokemon hopped up onto her shoulder.

"Nenene!" Dedenne chirped excitedly, holding his little fists up to show he was ready to give it his all in his first true test.

As Bonnie envisioned her first battle, imagining Beautifly and Dedenne taking on the most powerful Pokemon she could think of, she heard a sigh to her left and turned her head. Treecko was staring at the water, looking pretty low-spirited. It was pretty apparent that Bonnie and Clyde weren't the only tired ones from the trek through the forest. She quickly pulled out her container of berries, noticing Clyde find his own empty as he shuffled over next to his Pokemon.

"Treecko..." the grass type sighed again, shoulders sagging as his legs dipped in the water. "Treecko tree..."

"Don't worry, Treecko, I've got an Oran-" Bonnie froze as she looked at her container, realizing it only had a couple of berries left. She supposed she hadn't topped it off in Petalburg City, and after going through the forest and the battles with Team Archaic, she didn't have much left. She wasn't going to let Treecko down, though, pulling out her last Oran berry and giving it to him. "Here you go, Treecko," she said kindly. "This should give you a boost."

"Thanks Bonnie," Clyde said in relief, while Treecko looked up gratefully.

"Treecko!" he cried out, reaching for the berry.

"Tad!"

Bonnie fell over as a blast of water hit her in the face, causing her to drop the berry. She quickly shook her head, scrambling to get up while Dedenne frantically wiped his eyes and got up himself. Clyde and Treecko were then hit as well, each falling on their backs while Rotom floated over behind Bonnie in fear. As Bonnie quickly looked for the berry she'd dropped, she noticed a small blue Pokemon with a big, circular leaf on ts back, rushing towards her with its six stubby legs. Its yellow mouth, similar to a bill, opened again and once more, Bonnie was knocked down by a Water Gun, while Dedenne was hit a moment later.

"Zzt, analyzing Pokemon!" Rotom cried out, while the Pokemon grabbed the berry from a few feet away. "Lotad, the Water Weed Pokemon. Lotad live in ponds and lakes, where they float on the surface. It grows weak if its broad leaf dies. On rare occasions, this Pokemon travels on land in search of clean water."

Bonnie was interested to know about the Pokemon, but she couldn't really care too much at the moment, seeing the Lotad's stubby legs carrying it away towards the river again, the berry on top of its leaf. "Dedenne, use Thunder Shock!" she shouted, glancing over at Clyde who was holding the exhausted Treecko up.

Dedenne wasn't exactly full of energy either, but he did his best, jumping up and unleashing the blast of electricity as quickly as he could. "Deneneee!" he shouted, the electricity shooting towards the Lotad as it was about to hop into the water.

"Counter with Bubble!" a voice suddenly yelled!

Bonnie's jaw dropped as the Lotad quickly pivoted firing out a dozen or so bubbles from its mouth, which quickly formed a shield in front of it, blocking the electricity briefly before it could jump into the water. She looked around for where the voice had come from, seeing nothing. She decided she needed to act regardless, and quickly ordered another attack. "Dedenne, Thunder Shock again! If it's in the water, it'll be even more effective!"

"Bonnie look out!" Clyde suddenly cried out. Bonnie glanced towards him, seeing him pointing to their right, where there was movement in the water.

"LOTAD!"

Water Gun attacks burst out of the water some kind of out of control sprinkler system. Dedenne was struck again, one attack stopping his Thunder Shock, and another few knocking him down and sending him sliding along the ground. Bonnie was hit as well, falling to the ground and leaving Rotom unguarded as he was hit next. Clyde and Treecko were fortunately safe, hiding behind a tree, but Bonnie knew Treecko needed that berry, seeing him breathing heavily after having been hit earlier.

"Beautifly, let's rumble!" she shouted, throwing out her pokeball and releasing the shiny Butterfly Pokemon. "Use Gust on the water!"

"Beedrill, Twineedle attack!"

That was when Bonnie saw it, spotting the boat behind the large group of Lotad that had emerged, the one with the stolen berry now merging with the group. A girl with maroon coloured hair was there, a menacing Beedrill rushing over the water from her direction. Bonnie quickly looked to Beautifly, seeing her starting to flap her wings, but noticing it was too late.

"Flyyy!" Beautifly cried out, hitting the ground hard after Beedrill's stingers struck her in the chest. Bonnie could see a purple tinge coming to her face as she fell, knowing immediately that she was poisoned.

"Beautifly!"

Bonnie ran to her fallen Pokemon immediately, forgetting the attacker. She felt panic inside her as she remembered she didn't have a berry to cure the poisoning, and looked to a worried Clyde as he held up the tired Treecko. Dedenne and Rotom were also at her sides now, the former looking ready to defend Bonnie as he looked back towards the girl in the boat, who seemed to be approaching.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" the girl shouted as her boat reached the edge of the water. Bonnie glanced towards her, seeing the girl's purple eyes flashing angrily while her Beedrill flew to her side. The Lotad that had taken the berry was also making its way towards her, disengaging from the group of them that was watching nervously. "I'm sick and tired of people stealing our berries, but to attack my Lotad as well-"

"We didn't steal anything!" Bonnie shouted back, getting up as she met the angry girl's eyes. The girl was probably a couple of years older than Max, but Bonnie wasn't intimidated. She was heading to her first gym match, so she was ready for any challenge in her way. "That Lotad stole _our_ berry!"

"He...what?" The girl looked uneasy, glancing to her Lotad who looked both guilty and confused, as though realizing it had made a mistake with something. "Oh no...not _again_ ," the girl muttered, her palm hitting her head. "This is the sixth time, Lotad."

"Lotad..." the Water Weed Pokemon murmured, lowering its head.

Bonnie got up, holding Beautifly, while Clyde and Treecko emerged from behind their tree. "Um...what's going on?" Bonnie asked, narrowing her eyes as she stepped forward towards the girl. "Why did you attack us?"

"I...oh great, my sisters are going to be so mad," the girl said, shaking her head. "How about you guys come with me and I can help your Beautifly and Treecko out? We've got lots of berries at our shop." The girl looked like she was dreading something, a scowl on her face, but sympathy was in her eyes as she looked to the Pokemon that needed help.

Bonnie looked to Clyde who seemed to think there was no better option, because he nodded fairly quickly. "We don't have much of a choice. Treecko and Beautifly need something to help them feel better. Seems like it was just a misunderstanding."

"Well...you were invading the Lotads' territory..." the girl muttered, shuffling her feet. It seemed like she was trying to make an excuse, which irritated Bonnie.

"We weren't invading anything!" she growled back. "You-"

"Just leave it, Bonnie," Clyde said quickly, chuckling nervously. "We'd like to see this shop," he said to the girl. "Our Pokemon could definitely use some help and if you've got some berries, we need to fill up our supply. We weren't stealing anything. We just got out of the Petalburg Woods."

The girl nodded, seeming as though that was what she expected after realizing she'd made a mistake in calling them thieves. "You can come with me in the boat. We're just a little further up the river."

Bonnie was a little reluctant to go with the girl, but she supposed Clyde was right that they needed help and that it would be a good opportunity to fill up their berry supply. She just made sure to whisper to him that it was partly because of this girl that they needed help in the first place. He didn't say anything in response to that, and the two were quiet as they got into the boat and the girl started taking them up the river.

"I'm Natalie by the way," the girl said, looking up as her Beedrill started to fly next to the boat, overtop of her Lotad, which was at the head of the larger group of them. "My sisters and I run a berry shop around here, and this group of Lotad helps us with watering the trees to make sure everything grows just right. My Lotad is sort of the guard of group, but sometimes he gets a bit carried away when he sees someone he doesn't know with a berry. I saw you battling him, though, and I thought you were attacking the whole group."

Bonnie could somewhat understand what had happened after hearing that, but she still wasn't happy about the quick rush to judgment. Not to mention Natalie's accusation of invading the Lotads' river. She decided not to say anything about that, though, looking down the river and seeing a house through the trees up ahead. "Is that the shop?" she asked, pointing to it, seeing a couple of people outside, who were presumably Natalie's sisters.

"Yeah, that's it," Natalie said, sounding somewhat smug. "Best berry shop in all of Hoenn, and probably the world. That's why we need my Lotad and Beedrill for protection. We do have lots of thieves who try to steal our plants, but they never succeed because of me."

"Zzt, according to my analysis, there is every kind of berry in the nearby area!" Rotom announced, Natalie looking up at him in surprise. "Indeed, this berry shop is exactly the place that Pokemon trainer Bonnie needed to go to!"

"Shut up, Rotom!" Bonnie hissed, not wanting to seem like she needed Natalie's help after their brief skirmish.

"Pokemon trainer, huh?" Natalie said, smirking. "Is that why you were going after the Lotad? You're trying to get a water and grass type for your Rustboro gym battle?"

"I wasn't going after the Lotad!" Bonnie replied angrily. " _You_ attacked _us_."

"Yeah, but I was only defending the Lotad, and you _were_ in their territory."

"It was right outside the Petalburg Wo-"

"Natalie! Finally you're back! What took you so long?"

Bonnie glanced up as she noticed the two people that she'd spotted moments before, each going up to the river as they saw the boat approaching. She and Natalie stopped their bickering as they reached land, the whole group getting off as the Lotad also started going onto the land, their leaves all filled with water. They seemed to be looking to Natalie and the older girls for direction as they lined up.

"So you brought some guests," one of them said, smiling at Bonnie and Clyde as she pointed to a row of saplings near the front of what must've been their shop, the Lotad all setting off towards it. Bonnie watched a moment as they each started tilting their heads and pouring water over the plants. It was quite interesting to see them working so smoothly, all lining up and ensuring each plant was watered. Treecko in particular seemed impressed, despite his tiredness, and he slowly wandered over towards Natalie's Lotad as it watched.

"Yeah, these two were...we had a bit of a misunderstanding," Natalie said, bringing Bonnie's attention back to the group. "Lotad thought they were stealing berries, and I thought they were kidnapping some of the others since they were in their territory. I accidentally beat their Pokemon-"

"You didn't beat us," Bonnie interrupted, Dedenne tensing up in irritation alongside her. We never finished our battle."

"Your Beautifly _is_ poisoned," Natalie countered, shrugging as her Beedrill buzzed menacingly next to her.

"Oh dear," one of the sisters said. She looked like the oldest, her long blue hair blowing a bit in the light breeze from the river. "I'll get you a Pecha berry." She rummaged in her bag a moment, before handing Bonnie a berry, looking a little frustrated as she glanced at Natalie. "Natalie, you need to be more careful. You've already scared off some customers and you could've really hurt this girl's Pokemon."

The other sister, who had shorter dark green hair, shook her head, sighing. "Remember what I said, Nicole. We let her catch that Lotad too early. She just wasn't ready for it."

"Hey! I was ready-"

"Enough," the sister named Nicole said quickly. "Rita, you know we can't control everything she does. She's allowed to become a trainer if she wishes."

"Not if she hopes to help with this shop full time," Rita replied, sighing as she looked at Natalie. "You promised us you'd stop this."

"I didn't...oh never mind," Natalie muttered, lowering her head in shame. Bonnie actually felt kind of bad, thinking of all the times she'd been talked down to just for being the youngest of the family. She knew her family loved her, but it was hard when they got upset even when she was doing her best to help.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter now. We'll help your Pokemon out, and give you some free berries on the house," Nicole said after a moment of silence. "You look awfully tired. Would you like to join us for some pie. Rita just finished baking a whole batch of them!"

"Um.." Bonnie was a little unsure, having only just met these people, and seeing that there was some tension with Natalie, but it appeared they wanted to make up for what had happened, and she and her companions were clearly tired and hungry. She exchanged a look with Clyde, who nodded. "Sure, that would be great. Thank you...um...Ms. Nicole?"

"Oh yes, sorry," Nicole replied, smiling as she gestured to herself and then her sisters. "I'm Nicole, and these are my sisters Rita and Natalie."

"Nice to meet you," Rita said, while Natalie remained silent.

Bonnie smiled back, glad to have the proper introduction, and feeling relieved as Beautifly perked up in her arms after the berry and flew up, getting a better look herself at their surroundings. "I'm Bonnie, and this is my partner Dedenne," the young trainer finally said. "And this is Rotom, Clyde, and over there is Treecko," she added, pointing each of them out. "And up there is my Beautifly."

"We just got out of the Petalburg Woods," Clyde explained, smiling as he noticed Natalie's Lotad showing Treecko how to water the plants and giving him an Oran berry. "We're on our way to Rustboro City."

"Oh yes, I assumed you were," Nicole said, nodding as she looked them over. "We have many trainers come through here on their way to the Rustboro Gym. We always try to supply them with the best berries so that they're prepared for the tough battles ahead. Are you both battling?"

"Just me," Bonnie answered, feeling a sense of pride in talking about her upcoming challenge. "It'll be my first gym battle. I left Kalos pretty recently and started my journey here."

Natalie looked up at that, interest in her eyes. Although, it was short lived as she made a little taunt next. "Just starting out, huh? I guess that's why I beat you so easily."

Rita sighed at that, shaking her head in her sister's direction before looking back to the fuming Bonnie. "Don't mind her. She gets jealous of trainers starting their journeys."

"I do not," Natalie muttered, narrowing her eyes. "I'm just better than most of them."

Bonnie's irritation was replaced with curiosity at that. "If you think so, why don't you-"

"It doesn't matter," Natalie said quickly, turning around and heading up towards the shop. "Let's just show them the shop and then eat."

Rita looked a little sadly towards her younger sister, but followed shortly after, gesturing for Bonnie and the others to come, while Nicole fell into step beside them.

"As Natalie probably told you, we've run this berry shop for many years," the eldest sister said as they walked, gesturing to the house. "Rita and I do much of the gardening and baking work, while Natalie has taken on a guardian role to protect the plants and the Lotad that help water them." She paused as she looked up towards her younger sister. "I think she secretly wants to go on a journey to be honest with you, but she feels she has a duty here. I worry it may be counterproductive, however. She does a good job training the Lotad, but then she acts too hastily as she did with you."

Bonnie, as much as she didn't like Natalie so far from their first interaction, could understand that. She'd had her own doubts about leaving home for her journey, knowing how busy her dad and brother got with things. If she'd had something else holding her back while she'd tried to train Pokemon, she'd probably look for excuses to battle as well. "Why don't you tell her she should go on a journey then?"

"Well...I think it needs to be her choice," Nicole answered, smiling sadly. "Natalie still thinks of herself as our little sister that needs to be told what to do. We don't want her to always think that's the case. If she wants to go on a journey, she should tell us and follow her dreams."

As they walked up the steps towards the berry shop, Bonnie looked back to Clyde, who was now with Treecko, who was patting the earth around one of the saplings while Lotad poured some water on it. Remembering how much the two of them had gone through in just the little amount of time they'd known each other made Bonnie realize just what Natalie was missing out on. "Is there any way we could encourage her to be honest with you guys?"

"Oh I don't know," Nicole said, shrugging as they stopped, each watching Treecko as he was helping with the plants. "She sees so many trainers come through here and each time she gets moodier. Maybe if she got a chance to have a proper..." She paused, smiling as Treecko excitedly admired his work, before moving onto another plant that Lotad was watering, while Clyde left him to head up the steps. "She needs a nudge, just like those saplings need water." She looked to Bonnie. "I might have an idea."

* * *

Bonnie ended up being quite pleased with their decision to join the berry shop sisters for some food. She hadn't realized she was so hungry until she was smelling all the different flavours of pie in the house. By the time they were finished, she and Clyde were completely stuffed, and Dedenne and Beautifly weren't much different. Treecko had mostly stayed outside, however, appearing to quite enjoy the gardening with Lotad.

Seeing the two of them having made up so easily did make Bonnie a little more motivated to help Nicole with her idea of nudging Natalie along on a decision, but she did get irritated as the girl made a few more remarks about "beating her" at the river. It did seem she wanted to prove that she was more capable than someone who was setting off for a gym battle soon, though, which Bonnie expected was the case.

"Your Treecko seems to be a natural, Clyde," Rita said as they all watched the Pokemon outside. "I guess grass types have a knack for this kind of thing."

"Maybe I can give you guys some extra berries and a watering pail and you can plant some saplings throughout your journey," Nicole suggested. "We've always thought about doing that as a way of advertising our shop, and it would help the trainers that aren't able to make it here from further away in the region. We just haven't been able to get out to do it, and haven't met someone like your Treecko who appears to be a natural gardener."

"That would be awesome!" Clyde said gratefully, nodding excitedly. Bonnie was glad as well, thinking it could give Clyde and Treecko something extra to do while she trained for her various gym battles.

"Great!" Nicole looked to Natalie, who appeared interested in the idea, although Bonnie wondered if she was wondering about herself for a task like that. "Natalie, why don't you make a list like the one you made for Brock way back? Remember how Max told us how useful it was for them on their journey?"

Natalie appeared to blush at that, but Bonnie spoke up before she could speak. "Did you say you know Max? And Brock? Ash's friend?."

Natalie's eyes widened. "You know Brock?"

"I don't know _him_ , but Ash definitely mentioned him a lot. I do know Max, though." Bonnie couldn't hide the little grimace, but fortunately the others didn't notice. "I travelled with Ash through Kalos, and then I met Max when I started out here."

"No wonder you seem to know so much about berries," Rita said, laughing. "Brock must've taught Ash with Natalie's list and then Ash probably knew what to tell you."

Bonnie smiled, thinking of all the little things she'd learned from Ash throughout their journey, never imagining she'd meet some of the people that taught him, or his friends, about those things. "Yeah, he sure taught me a lot."

"Well, in case you don't remember everything, Natalie can set up that list for you, and then Clyde can use it for planting some trees throughout your journey," Nicole told her, looking pleased as Clyde nodded. "How about it Natalie?"

Bonnie looked to the maroon-haired girl, frowning as she noticed Natalie narrowing her eyes before returning the gaze. "Did you battle with Max?"

"Yeah, Dedenne battled against his Ralts," Bonnie answered, biting her lip as she remembered losing her first battle. "He won, but it'll be different next time."

"Figures," Natalie muttered, looking away. "I bet I would've beat him, but I never got the chance."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself for someone who doesn't seem to actually battle," Bonnie retorted, narrowing her own eyes. "All you do is attack people without them knowing you're there!"

"Easy, girls," Rita whispered, looking nervously towards Nicole, although the older girl was looking pointedly towards Bonnie.

Natalie then stood up, holding her pokeball that held her Beedrill. "Why don't we have a battle then? A real one. If you win, I'll make your list so you can plant your berries. If I win, you give back all the berries we gave you."

"Fine!" Bonnie answered loudly, standing up as Dedenne hopped up on her shoulder, cheeks sparking. Clyde didn't seem to happy about the deal, but it was obvious that was the way it was going to be. "We each have two Pokemon, so two against two."

"Sure, but we'll have a Hoenn twist to it," Natalie said, smirking, while her sisters sighed. "A double battle. We use both Pokemon at the same time."

Bonnie remembered Ash's battle with Olympia at the Anistar Gym, and how much concentration it had required. She wasn't sure she was ready for something like that, but Natalie had said it was a Hoenn twist. "What do you mean Hoenn twist?"

"Double battles are quite common in Hoenn," Nicole explained, while Rotom, who had been awfully quiet, floated down next to Bonnie. "They're even an important stage early in the Hoenn League."

"Zzt, in the Hoenn League, trainers may compete in up to three double battles," Rotom added on, various images of two Pokemon battling against another pair appearing on his screen. "If you do not win these double battles, you will fail to qualify for the full battle rounds."

Bonnie felt a little nervous hearing that, but she could sense Dedenne's eagerness to fight, and noticed Beautifly looking to her in determination. If she had to do it in the league, she might as well learn now. Besides, maybe it would be pretty fun. "All right then, let's do it!"

With that, the whole group headed outside, Rita suggesting that the battle be fought next to the river so that nobody ruined the berry trees. Bonnie and Natalie agreed to that, and the former rushed towards the river, calling her Pokemon and Clyde after her. Clyde attempted to get Treecko to watch, but the grass type seemed content to continue working away with the plants, while Lotad left him to it to join Natalie, who was now calling out her Beedrill.

As Bonnie got in position, she looked ahead to her two Pokemon while they got into position in front of her. She knew she hadn't been too successful in her battles so far, losing to Max and Sadie, relying on Wally and May against Team Archaic and then, as much as she didn't want to say it, essentially losing earlier to Natalie. She needed to start winning. She needed to prove that she could beat other trainers before she could defeat the Rustboro Gym. This one would be a different challenge with it being a double battle, but maybe that was what she needed.

"Zzt! Bonnie!" Rotom said to her, floating to her side. "Pokemon trainer Natalie has a Beedrill and a Lotad. Beedrill will be weak Beautifly's Gust. Lotad will also be weak to Gust, but it's grass typing will protect its water typing's weakness to Dedenne's electrical attacks. You will need to rely on Beautifly to win this battle."

Bonnie nodded, although she knew that she'd need Dedenne. He was still her main partner no matter what, and that made him special. "Anything else?" she asked, hoping there was some extra advantage she could get.

"Zzt, Pokemon trainer Bonnie has approximately a twenty-two point-"

"Never mind," Bonnie muttered, not wanting to hear her low chances. "Let's rumble, Beautifly and Dedenne!"

"Nene!"

"Beauuutifly!"

"Ready to teach this berry thief a lesson, you two?" Natalie called out to her Pokemon, making Bonnie tense up in anger. She wanted to win more than ever now.

"All right, I'll be the referee," Nicole called out, while Rita joined Clyde at the sidelines. Nicole made her way over to stand at the midway point, looking to both trainers and their Pokemon. "This will be a double battle between Natalie and Bonnie. When both Pokemon for one trainer are unable to battle, the other will be declared the winner. Are you both ready?" Bonnie and Natalie both nodded, each narrowing their eyes as their Pokemon readied themselves. "Then let the battle begin!"

Natalie was the first to act, clearly ready to prove herself the strong battler she claimed to be. "Lotad, Water Gun on Beautifly! Beedrill, Twineedle on Dedenne! Go!"

"Lotad!" the Water Weed Pokemon cried out first, firing of the small jet of water. Bonnie could barely react, watching as Beautifly tried to evade, but was struck in the wing, causing her to drop down a bit, wincing.

"Nene!"

Bonnie shook her head, scolding herself for her lack of attention, seeing Dedenne struck by Beedrill's stingers, the Antenna Pokemon falling back. This whole double battle thing was already going badly for her, and it had only just started. How did Ash manage to focus so well? Bonnie could barely focus on Beautifly before Dedenne had been hit. _Snap out of it!_ she told herself, knowing she was losing focus again.

"Fury Attack, now!" Natalie cried out, continuing her assault on Dedenne, with Beedrill now in close. Bonnie was relieved to see that Dedenne hadn't been poisoned by the previous attack, but clearly he needed help.

"Thunder Shock!" she ordered, hoping to get her Pokemon some space. Unfortunately, as Dedenne attempted to store the electricity, he was hit by Beedrill's stingers once more, followed by a barrage of swipes towards his face, sending him further and further back towards the river, where many of the Lotad were now gathered to watch.

"Now, Lotad, hit Beautifly with Energy Ball!" Natalie shouted out gleefully, clearly sensing she had quite the edge.

Once again, Bonnie scolded herself for not paying attention, wincing as Dedenne was hit again while she looked to Beautifly, and seeing her Butterfly Pokemon flying down to avoid the Energy Ball, only to be hit by a quick follow up Water Gun. She needed to be faster! This was way too easy for Natalie.

She couldn't help but look to Nicole, Clyde and Rita, seeing them all watching as though they each knew that this battle was going to be an easy win for Natalie. It frustrated Bonnie to no end, but she could see they weren't wrong to think so. She was way too slow. She just couldn't keep up.

But then her eyes drifted up, watching Treecko a brief moment as he worked away at the berry trees, picking up a small watering pail and watering one tree, before moving onto another and patting the earth at its base. He was so calm despite the battle raging at the river. He was so methodical. How could he be so focused.

 _That's it. I'll think like a gardener!_ _We don't need to win this battle with speed._

"Beedrill, turn around and use Aerial Ace on Beautifly! And Lotad, aim your Energy Ball at Dedenne!" Natalie's voice brought Bonnie's attention back to the battle, eyes widening as she saw Beedrill zip through the air and strike Beautifly in the chest, sending her down towards Dedenne as the green sphere of energy exploded against him, dust shooting up around the two Pokemon. Bonnie gritted her teeth. Was she too late to act?

Nicole stepped forward, her arm twitching as though read to make the call. The group of Lotad started to cheer, happy for their friend's success. Clyde gave Bonnie a sympathetic look. Rotom started to mutter some kind of advice for the next battle. Natalie began to celebrate.

But it wasn't done just yet. Bonnie believed in her Pokemon, and she was ready to get into this match.

"Ne...ne...neeeeee!"

"Thunder Shock, Dedenne! And Beautifly, use Gust!"

Everyone watching gasped as the burst of electricity emerged from the gust, followed by the rush of intense wind. Bonnie couldn't help but smile, though, knowing that this match had only just started, and now she was ready to fight. She pumped her fist as the Thunder Shock hit its mark, the electricity striking both Beedrill and Lotad, causing both to cry out, before Beautifly's Gust swirled around them, lifting them into the air and whipping them around relentlessly. _Seed planted!_ Bonnie thought, looking again to Treecko, seeing him planting one of his own, while Natalie cried out in surprise.

"Now, Dedenne, use Nuzzle on Lotad! Beautifly, String Shot on Beedrill!"

"Bubble, Lotad! And Beedrill, defend with Fury Attack!"

As Treecko noticed a rock in the ground, getting in the way of his gardening, Bonnie smiled, seeing this as her own barrier. Dedenne, cheeks sparking as he charged towards Lotad, crashed through the bubbles in his way, narrowly missing Lotad as he slid away. Meanwhile, Beedrill frantically slashed at the webs directed its way, deflecting Beautifly's attack and avoiding getting trapped. Bonnie still had a plan, though.

"Now, String Shot again, now on Lotad!" Bonnie yelled, Beautifly changing course immediately, while Dedenne smirked, looking back to Bonnie as his cheeks sparked. "Nuzzle on Beedrill!"

"Treecko!" Bonnie heard the happy cheer of the reptilian grass type as he removed the rock in his way and started to cover the spot with earth, successfully planting the berry in the ground. As he continued his work, Dedenne and Beautifly continued theirs, shocking Natalie with their change of targets and striking their opponents perfectly, Beedrill twitching as it nearly fell to the ground, electricity sparking around it. Lotad wasn't much better, webs covering him as he struggled to move.

"Now, both of you use Tackle!" Bonnie ordered, pumping her fist as each of her Pokemon circled back before charging forward. As Treecko patted the earth around where he'd planted the berry, Beautifly and Dedenne hit their marks, Beedrill hitting the ground from Beautifly's strike and Lotad flying into it after Dedenne's. "Finish with Thunder Shock and Gust!"

"Neneneeee!"

"Flyyyy!"

"Treecko!"

As Treecko's poured water, finishing his work in planting a berry tree, Dedenne's and Beautifly's final attacks hit, sending the opposing Pokemon up into the air, before they were engulfed in electricity. Bonnie tensed up as she watched them fall to the ground, knowing that she couldn't let her guard down just in case, but she could see the defeat already in Natalie's face, although there _was_ a little excitement still there. And then, as the dust settled, Nicole stepped forward for real this time.

"Lotad and Beedrill are unable to battle! Dedenne and Beautifly are the winners!" she called out, raising her arm to Bonnie. "The match goes to Bonnie!"

"Zzt! Pokemon trainer Bonnie actually won?!"

"You bet I did, Rotom!" Bonnie cheered out, smiling as she looked to him, and then to her Pokemon who were rushing towards her. "Great job, you two!" she cried out as they reached her. She took them into a hug, laughing as they happily cheered along with her. "You guys were so awesome! You're totally ready for your gym battle!"

"Bonnie! Congrats!" She looked up as Clyde ran over to her, looking as stunned as Rotom did. "I thought you'd lost it there to start with. What a comeback!"

"Thanks," Bonnie said, feeling a rush of pride as she noticed the look of awe on Clyde's face. She knew she must've really done a good job. "I kind of won with Treecko's help. His gardening made me realize I needed to focus and not worry about all the distractions and then take things step by step."

"That's a pretty good way of looking at it." Bonnie did a double take as she noticed Natalie standing in front of them, her two tired Pokemon at her sides. "I just tried to throw everything at you and win as fast as I could. I guess you are a pretty good trainer."

Bonnie smiled at that, happy enough to make peace with the girl if she was willing. "You're pretty good, too. I bet you could...um..." She paused, not sure if she should say it, noticing Nicole and Rita coming up as well.

"I think what Bonnie is trying to say, Natalie," Nicole said softly, "is that you could be a pretty good Pokemon trainer if you wanted to be."

Natalie looked surprised, but smiled a moment later. "You think so?" she asked, looking excitedly to Bonnie, who nodded, before looking to her sisters. "It's something I've thought of for a long time, actually," she murmured, bowing her head a bit. "I know we're busy at the shop, though."

"Natalie..." Rita chuckled a little, shaking her head. "We do most of the work around here anyways."

Nicole laughed as well. "Might be easier if it was just the two of us."

"Hey!" Natalie said indignantly, hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're just kidding, sis," Nicole laughed again. "Natalie, we want you to be happy. Do what you believe in, and we'll be just fine. And you know...we'll need more than just Clyde and Treecko to help plant berries around..."

Natalie's eyes widened, and Bonnie could see the excitement in her Pokemon's eyes as well. "You mean...I can go on a journey?"

"If that's what you want to do," Rita told her, exchanging a smile with Nicole.

"Then that's what I'll do!" Natalie announced, turning to face Bonnie and Clyde. "Next time we meet, Bonnie, I'm gonna win!" She held her hand out. "We'll battle again, right?"

"For sure!" Bonnie agreed, smiling and taking the hand, while Dedenne and Beautifly nodded to Natalie's Pokemon. "But...do you want to come along with us to Rustboro City? Maybe we can challenge gyms together."

Natalie shook her head. "I'm going to take my own path. I want to see more of the world, just like you're doing. Maybe I'll go to Kanto and see how Brock's doing," she murmured to herself, her sisters laughing. She then shook her head. "I don't know yet, but I want to see everything. And I'm going to be the best trainer ever!"

"You'll have to get through me," Bonnie warned, smirking in challenge.

"I can't wait to try!"

Bonnie smiled, glad to have a new rival. They might not have started on the best terms, but through a common goal, they could see they weren't that much different. When they met again, they would be sure to have a great battle, and Bonnie looked forward to it. She had plenty of great battles to look forward to.

And as she looked to Treecko, working away at his gardening, she thought of all the journeys ahead, ready to work her way through each step, just as he was doing. Much like the berry trees, she had some growing to do, but she knew that she would get there. She just needed to be like Treecko the gardener.

 **Author's Note:  
**

And there we have it! Sort of a new rival for Bonnie, but Natalie will not be competing in the Hoenn League like Max, Sadie, Wally, etc. I figured she didn't quite fit as much for that, but that inspiring her to go on her journey was a more interesting thing for Bonnie to do. And in another region...maybe we'll see her again.

As for the rest, I'm sure the title made you think it was going to really be focused on Clyde's Treecko. It was somewhat, but I figured it was most important to get Bonnie another battle in before she reached her first gym battle. And get her a win to boot. Nonetheless, Treecko's role here was important I think, and now he has something extra to accomplish with Clyde.

So...next up is Rustboro City! Bonnie's official battle record (not including Team Archaic battles) stands at one win and two losses now. We'll see how she does against Roxanne fairly soon. See you then!


	13. The Student and the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

Here we are with another chapter of Bonnie's adventure! Just a little heads up for all of you who read Lumiose University along with this, I have decided that for the most part this story will get two updates for every one of LU's. There's just a lot more to get to with this one, and honestly, I'm enjoying it a little more. Not to worry, though, as both are getting worked on, and LU is next.

Other than that, though, we have the next chapter of this to get to, and Bonnie is finally in Rustboro City! Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 12: The Student and the Teacher**

Seeing Rustboro City ahead of her made Bonnie feel as though she was in a dream. Her whole body felt light, as though she wasn't even really standing there, and she was floating over top of the ground. And as she held up her hand to touch the sign at the entrance to the city, it shook with her excitement. She could barely feel the wood of the sign under her fingers, but still, she knew that she was finally here. She knew that one of the most important stages of her journey was about to begin.

"Excited?" Clyde finally whispered, after they stood there a moment, taking in the sight of the city ahead. "Pretty big step, huh?"

Bonnie nodded, not sure exactly what to say. Eventually, though, she looked to Dedenne, who looked how she felt, standing on her shoulder and looking towards the city. "This is it, Dedenne," the young trainer whispered. "We're in the city where we're going to win our first gym badge!"

"Ne nene," Dedenne whispered back, eyes shining. Bonnie knew he was imagining battling like his idol, Pikachu, darting around the battlefield and unleashing powerful electrical attacks. She couldn't wait to see him in action, and guide him through it.

Bonnie finally took her hand off of the sign and then she reached into her pocket and pulled out the badge case that Korrina had given her. She remembered imagining putting the first badge in there when she'd gotten it, and promising Korrina she'd one day put the Shalour City gym badge in there. It would be awhile, but she looked forward to that day. But this was the first one, and she couldn't be more excited about finally getting a chance to use Korrina's gift.

"Let's rumble!" she announced, feeling like Ash with her now standard battle call. She led the way into the city, Rotom floating down next to her as they entered.

"Zzt, Bonnie," he said as she paused, looking at a map that was near the front, while people busily walked past, this city clearly the biggest of the ones they'd been in so far. "It would be a good idea to refresh your Pokemon at the Pokemon Centre before going to the Rustboro City Gym," the PokeDex advised. "Berries can only do so much."

Bonnie nodded, appreciating the suggestion as she glanced at Dedenne, who also looked like he agreed. The berries they'd gotten from Natalie and the others would be useful on the road, but they definitely needed to give their Pokemon a chance to get recharged at the Pokemon Centre. Besides, maybe she'd be able to give Clemont and her dad a quick call to let him know she was about to have her first gym battle. She quickly looked for the Pokemon Centre on her map and called for her friends to follow as she led the way, passing by what appeared to be a group of school students heading down the street.

Rustboro City certainly appeared to be an interesting city with lots to do, and Bonnie was excited to get a chance to see some of it later on. It wasn't quite like Lumiose City, as it was definitely smaller, but according to Clyde, it was quite an important business location as Devon Corporation had its headquarters there. Adding a gym to that definitely made it quite an important place in Bonnie's eyes.

When they finally found their way around and reached the Pokemon Centre, Bonnie ran ahead with Dedenne, wanting to get her Pokemon taken care of as soon as possible so that they could check out the gym. However, when she entered the lobby, she nearly ran into someone, barely skidding to a halt in time to prevent a collision. She winced, expecting someone to scold her for not being careful, but then blinked in surprise when the person in front of her said her name.

"Bonnie?"

"Huh...Kenny!" She smiled, recognizing the face of the boy they'd met at the Petalburg Gym. They hadn't spoken much, but he was a familiar face nonetheless, and Bonnie knew exactly why he was here. "Have you had your first gym battle yet?"

The blue-haired boy shook his head, a nervous look in his eyes. "No, my match is today. Max and Tommy have had theirs already. Tommy won a couple of days ago, and Max-"

"Hey look, Max! It's that girl that was at your dad's gym." Bonnie narrowed her eyes, looking up as she noticed the confident smirk of Tommy, walking away from the front desk where Nurse Joy was, clipping his pokeballs to his belt. Max was next to him, doing the same, looking shocked to see Bonnie there, but not commenting.

As the two boys reached Bonnie and Kenny, Clyde came through the door with Rotom and Treecko, smiling in recognition as he noticed the familiar faces. "Hey guys, you're here for your gym battles, too?"

"Well, I already won mine," Tommy said, smirking as he pulled out a badge case and clicked it open. "Ms. Roxanne didn't stand a chance!"

"You barely won," Max muttered, looking irritated. "Your Magby needed all of Nurse Joy's attention when you were done."

Tommy laughed, looking smug as he looked to Bonnie and Clyde. "He's just jealous because I won easier than he did. His Ralts had to spend the whole night here."

"I still won, so you're no better off than I am," Max retorted, shaking his head in exasperation.

Bonnie, despite not being a particularly big fan of either of the two boys, couldn't help but stare at the badge in Tommy's case longingly. She was only snapped out of it when he clicked it closed and pocketed it. "How...how was it?" she finally managed to squeak out, looking to the two of them with interest. "What was it like to be in a gym battle?"

"Pretty easy," Tommy answered, shrugging as he smirked at a couple of girls walking by who had noticed his badge. "I probably should've gotten the badge without a battle, really. It was just a risk for Ms. Roxanne's Pokemon."

Max rolled his eyes at that, but then surprisingly gave Bonnie an honest answer. "It was the toughest battle I've had so far. I remembered Ash battling Roxanne, and I though that would help, but I could barely do it. It was a lot of fun." Of course, Tommy wasn't the only one who liked to get a dig in on his rivals, and Max couldn't help but smirk and add, "I don't know if you'll be ready for it."

"Oh yeah?!" Bonnie clenched her fist, holding it up. "How about I-"

"You don't know if _she'll_ be ready for it?" Tommy asked, laughing. "Kenny's battling today and he looks like he's not even going to be able to walk to the gym!"

"I...I c-can do it," Kenny stammered out, trying to look confident, but failing miserably. Bonnie felt bad for him, knowing that he was clearly feeling overshadowed by his two rivals. She just hoped she wouldn't be overshadowed by all three of them...along with Sadie and Wally. The thought of those two made her look to Max once more.

"Have you seen anyone else challenging Roxanne?" she asked, looking around just in case either were around, although knowing it wasn't likely.

Max shook his head. "We got here a couple days ago and nobody else seemed to have been here. Ms. Roxanne didn't mention anyone." He narrowed his eyes, looking curious. "Who are you looking for? That girl Rotom mentioned you lost to?"

Bonnie glared at him, not bothering to confirm it, assuming that neither Sadie nor Wally was around, given his answer. _I guess they got here earlier and probably won,_ she thought, realizing that she was already behind four of her rivals that were vying for the Hoenn League. _It'll be five if Kenny wins._

"Well, whatever," Max muttered, looking over to Kenny. "I'm heading over to Devon Corp. I'll be at the gym in time for your match. Good luck, Kenny."

"Yeah, I'm gonna do some training and maybe I'll check out your battle, too," Tommy said, shrugging as though he didn't care, although Bonnie was sure he did somewhat. "See ya later."

As they left, Bonnie noticed Kenny looking like he wanted to say something, but clearly he couldn't find the words through his nervousness and remained quiet. Bonnie felt bad for him once more, but as she also had some preparation to do, she couldn't stand around there either. "Well, I'd better go get Dedenne and Beautifly checked on before my-"

"Zzt! Pokemon trainer Bonnie!" Rotom cried out before she could finish. She paused, looking to the PokeDex while Kenny looked on in confusion. "If Pokemon trainer Kenny has a gym battle today, does that not mean that you will be unable to compete today?"

"Aww...I guess you're right," Bonnie said, shoulders sagging with the realization. "If only we got here quicker."

It was Kenny's turn to feel bad apparently, and he quickly patted Bonnie on the shoulder. "Uh...it..it's okay, Bonnie. You can battle today. I'll...I'll wait. I probably shouldn't battle with just...um..."

His nervousness was clearly making him want to delay his battle, and as much as Bonnie did want to battle today, she couldn't take his spot because of that. "No, don't be silly Kenny. It's only fair that you go. Besides, I can watch your battle and maybe I can get some ideas for mine."

Kenny didn't seem overly excited, but he still nodded, turning around to look at the desk, where Nurse Joy was handing a pokeball back to a trainer. "Well...why don't you get your Pokemon checked out, and we can head over to the gym together? I was gonna have a look around the school before my battle, so maybe I can give you guys a tour."

Clyde seemed particularly interested in that, speaking before Bonnie could answer. "That would be awesome, Kenny! I bet we could pick up a few good pointers on some training techniques." He then looked to Treecko. "Maybe we can even get some ideas on where we can plant a few berry trees." The grass type definitely liked that idea, nodding in agreement.

Bonnie had no objection, and agreed as well, before finally heading over towards Nurse Joy. As she handed over Beautifly's pokeball and Dedenne hopped over onto the tray with Clyde's Treecko, she glanced over at the phones, remembering that she'd wanted to call back home to tell Clemont and her dad about her battle. She decided that could wait now, though, as she wouldn't be battling till the next day at best, and she and her friends just waited in the lobby until the Pokemon were ready, which wasn't too long.

"You're Pokemon are in perfect health!" Nurse Joy told them happily as Dedenne and Treecko hopped up on their trainers' shoulders. "We hope to see you again!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Bonnie and Clyde said, before the group turned around and headed out, Kenny leading the way.

As they headed towards the Pokemon Trainer's School, Bonnie was glad to see Kenny looking a little more at ease, her quiet rival clearly looking forward to seeing the school. He told them a few stories as they walked, including one that Anita had briefly talked about in Petalburg City regarding the time that Ash had visited, and Max had met Kenny, Tommy and Anita.

"Tommy had been a real bully before that, but when Team Rocket came, we all came up with a plan to beat them together. We all became friends after that. At least, Tommy, Anita and I did, and then Max hung out with us after travelling with Ash." Kenny frowned, looking sad as he continued. "But Tommy did kind of go back to his old self. He always won his training battles, and he got really smug about it all. He and Max really got into it a lot when they'd try to show who was training better for their journey. Max probably would've started earlier, but he still gets along well with Anita and me, and wanted to wait for us. We're obviously still friends with Tommy, but he does make it hard sometimes."

Bonnie could definitely understand that, having already wanted to give Tommy a piece of her mind. Regardless, it did seem like these four did have quite the history together, and she was interested to see just what this school was like. Tommy at least seemed quite skilled, and Anita seemed pretty good as well. Obviously Kenny wasn't too confident, but he did seem to know a lot. This Roxanne must've been a pretty good teacher to go along with being a Gym Leader.

When they arrived at the school, the first thing Bonnie noticed was a small class outside at some kind of training field. The students seemed to be a couple of years younger than her, and Kenny quickly explained that they were a beginner class, learning the basics of battling. "Roxanne usually teaches beginners, but she's also teaching some more of the advanced classes, so she's probably with one of them right now. These kids each get to use a Pokemon from the school that will listen to all of their commands, which allows them to get an idea of being in a real battle, without having to work at training a Pokemon."

"That's cool," Clyde said, watching as a young boy ordered a Peck attack from a Taillow, which was countered by a Cyndaquil's Ember. "So these Pokemon listen to whoever uses them?"

"Yep," Kenny answered, leading the group towards the main entrance of the school. "There's a whole collection of them here. It's really helpful for teaching hands on skills without going out and catching our own Pokemon when we're too young. My Poliwag was actually one of them, just like Tommy's Magby and Anita's Pidgey. They just ended up liking us all so much that Ms. Roxanne let us keep them as our starter Pokemon for our journeys."

"You didn't want to get a Pokemon from Professor Birch?" Bonnie asked, interested to know why another trainer had opted to go without a starter Pokemon like she had.

"I'd always imagined it, but Poliwag and I grew pretty close," Kenny said, leading them down a hallway as a teacher greeted them. He quickly let the teacher know he was giving a tour before continuing. "I was actually afraid of touching Pokemon before coming here, and Anita didn't even like Pokemon period. It was only that day that Max came and we fought off Team Rocket that we realized how amazing they were. Poliwag helped me get over my fear as well, and it just made perfect sense."

Bonnie smiled, looking up at Dedenne. "I couldn't see any other way than having Dedenne as my starter Pokemon either," she said, Kenny nodding as they paused in front of a door.

"I learned a lot from this school, so it only made sense for it to be where I got my first Pokemon." Kenny then turned, opening the door they were in front of. "This is where all the Pokemon we use for demonstrations and tests are kept. There are Pokemon of all different types here, so we can learn for any type of situation."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she stepped into the room, seeing the huge room full of shelves that were full of pokeballs. She just wished she could have a small fraction of the Pokemon that were here one day. She looked up as she noticed Rotom snapping some pictures, while Clyde stared in awe.

"Smeargle smear." The group jumped as a Pokemon came around the corner, tilting its head as it looked at them. "Smeargle?" It was a two-legged Pokemon, with brown and white fur, its tail appearing almost like a paintbrush at its end. Bonnie thought it was quite cute as it turned its beret-shaped head, its brown ears moving underneath.

"What's that?" she asked, looking to Rotom as the PokeDex floated down and snapped a picture.

"Smeargle, the Painter Pokemon," Rotom began, turning around and showing Bonnie his screen that had an image of the Pokemon in question on it. "It draws symbols with the fluid that oozes from the tip of its tail. Depending on the symbol, Smeargle fanatics will pay big money for them. They are most well known for their unique move that can copy almost any other Pokemon's move, known as Sketch."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows at that, thinking that it sounded like a particularly useful Pokemon if it could do that. "Should it be out of its pokeball?" she asked Kenny, surprised to see him looking confused by the Smeargle's appearance.

"I...I don't think it's supposed to be here," he said, looking around to see if anyone was there.

Apparently the Smeargle didn't really care either way, flicking its tail a little as it walked past them nonchalantly and through the open door. Kenny had no chance to do anything about it, he and the others too surprised by it. Bonnie thought she heard someone in the hallway call out to it, but by the time she and the others were out of the room, it appeared as though the Smeargle was gone.

"I wonder what it's doing here," Clyde said, looking somewhat amused. "It didn't seem to care much about us."

"Probably just a wild one looking for some free food," Kenny suggested, laughing a little. "All it needed to do was ask."

As it didn't appear to be an issue any longer, Kenny decided to continue the small tour, showing Bonnie and Clyde a few of the other things the school had to offer. Bonnie was particularly impressed with the battle classes, seeing some of the advanced students pulling off some pretty impressive strategies. However, the contest classes were also pretty interesting, reminding Bonnie of Serena's performances back home in Kalos. But what Bonnie was intrigued by most, was the final class that Kenny wanted to show them, as it would be a theory class taught by none other than the Rustboro City Gym Leader, Roxanne.

They entered the room quietly, Bonnie immediately noticing the surprisingly young woman at the front of the class, near a chalkboard noting some things down next to a screen while someone appeared to be talking on a video call. She was definitely younger than any teacher Bonnie had ever seen, and didn't really look too much older than Clemont. She had red eyes and brown hair which was tied in two pigtails with a red bow that went well with her pink scarf. Despite being young, though, she looked quite professional in her blue school uniform dress and pink leggings.

"And so, as you can see, Bulbasaur are quite capable fighters whether or not they evolve. Evolution can make a Pokemon stronger, but nothing beats a trainer and a Pokemon working well together." It was then that Bonnie noticed just who was on the video call, her eyes widening in recognition as the image on screen focused on the old professor with a Bulbasaur in front of him. "Any questions?"

There didn't appear to be any, but at that moment, the teacher, who Bonnie had guessed was Roxanne, looked up, noticing Kenny and his guests. "Oh Kenny!" she called out to him. "Perfect timing. Professor Oak," she said, turning to the screen, "Kenny is going to be putting all he's learned from us over the years to the test today, as he has his very first gym battle!"

Professor Oak looked impressed, eyes finding Kenny as he smiled. "Well, you've certainly come a long way, Kenny. I'm sure Max and the others are excited for you." Kenny nodded, despite that not fully being the case. It was then that Professor Oak noticed Bonnie next to him, though. "Well...if it isn't young Bonnie! I assume you're there for a gym battle as well! Ash told me you had gone to Hoenn."

Roxanne looked a little surprised at that, but simply watched as Bonnie answered. "Um...yeah. I'm gonna watch Kenny today, and hopefully have my match after him at some point."

"Well, I look forward to hearing about both of your battles. I'll be sure to tell Ash I saw you." He then waved to Roxanne and the rest of the class before looking back to Bonnie and Kenny. "Good luck to you both. I'd best be off now."

"Bye Professor!" the class called out, while Bonnie and Kenny awkwardly waved.

They waited patiently as Roxanne wrapped things up, moving over to the side as she asked a few questions about Professor Oak's lecture. The students gave their answers, many of them brief as many looked tired after the lesson and ready to head home. So, when Roxanne ended things off and sent them on their way, there was quite a rush to get out of the room. As the last couple of students left, Roxanne stacked up a couple of books at her desk and then approached Bonnie and her friends.

"Well Kenny, who might your friends be?" the Rustboro Gym Leader asked, smiling in Bonnie's direction.

"This is Clyde," Kenny said first, gesturing to the brown-haired boy. Bonnie noticed he had another one of those goofy looks on his face, but fortunately Roxanne didn't seem to care. "He and his Treecko aren't here for a battle, but they're starting out on a journey with Bonnie here." He then gestured to Bonnie, who smiled in greeting. "She and Dedenne are from the Kalos region, and know Max a bit. She also travelled with Ash when he was in Kalos." He then looked up to Rotom as the PokeDex floated down in front of Roxanne, who looked pretty stunned by him. "And...um...that's Bonnie's PokeDex. It's...got...um..."

"Zzt! I am Rotom!" Rotom announced proudly, floating down and sort of shaking Roxanne's hand before coming back to hover next to Bonnie's head. "My task is to assist Pokemon trainer Bonnie in developing her knowledge and skill as a trainer throughout her journey."

"Fascinating!" Roxanne said excitedly, leaning forward to look at Rotom. "So you're a Rotom inside of a PokeDex? I've heard rumours of such a device being developed, but I never thought I'd see one in person."

Bonnie bit her lip, forcing herself not to mention how annoying Rotom could be sometimes. She knew Roxanne's excitement would give him a big head. Instead, she met Roxanne's eyes as the teacher looked back to her, both of them knowing what she wanted to say. "Ms. Roxanne...I...I'd like to challenge you to a gym battle. I know you're battling Kenny today, but..."

Roxanne smiled, reaching out a hand towards the young trainer. "I'd be honoured to accept your challenge, Bonnie," she said, Bonnie taking her hand and shaking it nervously. "It's a privilege to be the first gym challenge of just one trainer, but it looks like I've had quite the week when it comes to that!" She laughed, looking to Kenny who only chuckled nervously. When she looked to Bonnie, her gaze became a little more serious. "I'll need to ensure my Pokemon are healed up after today's battle, but I should be free to battle you tomorrow if that's all right."

"Yeah, that would great!" Bonnie told her, feeling nervous excitement rush through her. "We're gonna win, right Dedenne?" she asked, looking to her partner Pokemon.

"Nene!" Dedenne answered, raising his fists, ready to fight.

"I must say, I can see Ash's influence on you!" Roxanne said, laughing at the interaction. "He and his Pikachu had that same fire in their eyes when they challenged me. I'll never forget those two."

Bonnie was quite curious about that, never having heard much about Ash's Rustboro gym battle other than Max and May briefly talking about it. "You almost beat him, right?"

"I suppose, but it's tough to beat someone with the spirit those two have!" Roxanne laughed again, the memory of the battle seemingly playing before her eyes. "I guess there's only so much you can learn in a classroom. He clearly learned quite a bit through his travels."

Bonnie couldn't help but agree with that, thinking about how much she learned just by watching Ash make his way through various challenges in his path. She'd learned quite a bit just by doing various chores for their group on the journey as well, and through helping take care of the Pokemon. And all that had happened with Squishy and Team Flare had prepared her for what she'd had to deal with so far on this journey. She could appreciate all that Kenny, Tommy and Anita must've learned here at this school, but she couldn't imagine any other way for herself to learn than through a fun, exciting and challenging journey.

Roxanne must've seen something about that in her eyes, because she smiled somewhat sadly. "I sometimes wish I'd done a little more of it. I'd probably be a much better teacher if I had."

"But you're the best teacher here, Ms. Roxanne!" Kenny told her, a surprising amount of enthusiasm in his voice. "I'd never have had the confidence to go on a journey without you teaching me."

"Well, thank you, Kenny," Roxanne said gratefully, although Bonnie was sure there was still a hint of doubt in her eyes until she narrowed them challengingly, her demeanor quickly changing. "Perhaps it's time you show me what you've learned then. Are you ready for our challenge?"

Bonnie could see Kenny immediately growing nervous again, but he managed to give a small nod, knowing that he needed to go ahead with the battle eventually if he was to continue on his journey. "I...I'm ready."

Roxanne grinned happily at that, before looking to Bonnie and Clyde. "Most of my students will probably be heading home, so you two should have plenty of room in the stands. And Bonnie," she added, another challenging look in her eyes, "make sure to watch carefully. My rock Pokemon are tough to beat so you may want to start preparing a strategy."

"She's already got a-"

"Zzt! Pokemon trainer Clyde should keep Bonnie's strategy a secret!" Rotom interrupted quickly, somewhat slapping Clyde as he floated down in front of him. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh, glad to have Rotom supporting her, despite how often he told her she had low chances of winning.

"Okay! Okay!" Clyde said, holding his hands up in surrender to the PokeDex. "I won't say anything."

Roxanne seemed intrigued by the interaction, but her main focus was clearly on the battle she would be fighting shortly, as she looked to Kenny once more and then began leading the group out of the room. "The gym is just next door to the school, so it's nice and convenient for us," she told Bonnie and Clyde as they made their way down the hall towards the exit. "I usually don't have battles on days I'm teaching, but I know Kenny is eager to catch up to Max and Tommy, so I couldn't leave him waiting."

Bonnie thought that was nice, but from the look on Kenny's face, he probably wished he had another day to wait. It almost looked like he was going to be sick. To his credit, though, he continued on, taking a deep breath as they exited the school and got out into the fresh air. And, by the time they'd walked the short distance from the school to the gym, a few students waiting outside to watch, he had his hand on a pokeball, ready to bring it out.

As Roxanne greeted some of the waiting students, Bonnie noticed Tommy and Max approaching from the group, the former laughing as he looked to Kenny. "Wow Kenny! Surprised you actually showed up! I was planning on leaving soon." Bonnie was tempted to snap at him, but Max spoke up before she could say anything.

"Got a plan for the battle?" the black-haired boy asked, noticing Kenny holding his first pokeball.

"Um...well Poliwag is a water type, so..." He swallowed nervously, seeing Roxanne on the move again, her students following after her. "I don't know," he then muttered, sighing as Tommy snorted and turned around to head into the gym. Max waited a moment, glaring after the boy, before going in as well.

"You'll do great, Kenny," Bonnie encouraged. "Just do your best and believe in your Pokemon."

"Nenene," Dedenne murmured in agreement.

Kenny simply nodded, before looking up towards the gym. Bonnie finally had a good look at it as well, raising her eyebrows in surprise as she noticed that it looked like a building built into the side of a rocky cliff. She supposed that if it was a rock type gym, a rocky exterior would make sense. She was excited to see what it looked like inside, watching as the rest of the people outside made their way in.

"C'mon Kenny, let's go in," Bonnie said, leading the way towards the gym. Even though it wasn't _her_ gym battle, she was feeling quite excited to see just what her first gym battle location would be, and what she saw definitely didn't disappoint. "Wow...look at that battlefield, Dedenne."

Apart from the actual battlefield, it was similar to Grant's gym back in Cyllage City, although obviously there was no need to climb a cliff to get up to it. It was somewhat dark, giving off the sense of being in a rocky area with the grey stands. However, the battlefield was completely covered in rocks, telling Bonnie just how difficult it would be to adjust for a Pokemon that wasn't a rock type. Roxanne clearly had the advantage there.

On the battlefield, there were a few students who seemed to be sweeping off some debris, while others were setting up cameras around the perimeter of the field. She was wondering what that was about when Kenny and Clyde came up behind her, the latter looking as in awe as Bonnie felt.

"Ms. Roxanne has some students help out at the gym as interns," Kenny explained, seeing Bonnie noticing the students. "They get some experience helping out and seeing the battles. Some of them film the battles so that the footage can be used in classes to give the students at the school an idea of what a trainer needs to do to compete in the Pokemon League."

Bonnie nodded, continuing to take it all in before looking to Kenny, seeing him looking more nervous by the second as he looked at the crowd he'd be battling in front of. To his credit, though, he just took a deep breath and then approached his position on the battlefield, where Roxanne was instructing a couple of the students who would be filming. As he went over, Bonnie signaled for Clyde to follow her as they took their places in the stands, a little bit away from where Tommy and Max were sitting. From where they were, they could hear Roxanne and Kenny quite clearly.

"Well Kenny, are you ready for our battle?" Roxanne asked, holding out a hand as he swallowed nervously and nodded. "May the best trainer win!" his teacher said, shaking his hand before turning away while her students quickly got off the field and the "film crew" got ready. A referee approached the side, holding up two flags as Roxanne got to her spot and pulled out her first pokeball.

"No way Kenny wins this," Bonnie heard Tommy mutter to Max. "He's way too nervous."

She wanted to get mad, but Bonnie could see he had a point. Kenny needed a serious confidence boost, and she doubted a gym battle was the place to get started for that. She noticed Max looking to his friend, clenching his fist as he watched Kenny hold up his first pokeball. "At least he's got a water Pokemon. That'll help him." Tommy just laughed at that, but before Max could reply, Roxanne's voice got everyone's attention.

"All right, Kenny," she said, holding up her pokeball and smiling. "You've come a long way since I first had you in my beginner's class. You've gone from a boy who was afraid of Pokemon to a young trainer setting out on a journey to the Hoenn League. As a teacher and gym leader, I couldn't be more proud." Bonnie was glad to see a small smile coming to Kenny's face at that, clearly feeling a little better after that praise. "Now, it's time to show me what you've learned, so show me everything you have. Nosepass! You're up!"

With that, she threw out her first pokeball, and Bonnie leaned forward excitedly to get a good look at it. And, after a brief flash of light, the rock type Pokemon emerged. It was a blue Pokemon, looking somewhat like a cone-shaped head, with two stubby legs and a large red nose. Bonnie quickly looked to Rotom, who was already moving in front of her with an image of Nosepass on his screen to give her the information about it.

"Nosepass, the Compass Pokemon," Rotom began. "Nosepass has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose about."

"She's using Nosepass _first_?" Bonnie heard Max say in surprise. "But that's her best."

"She probably knows this is a waste of time," Tommy muttered, shaking his head.

"That doesn't sound good for Kenny," Clyde whispered, as Bonnie looked to the nervous trainer. He seemed to know it wasn't too good either, but nonetheless, he threw out his pokeball, his Tadpole Pokemon emerging in a flash of light.

With Poliwag out, the referee stepped forward, raising both of his flags, before announcing the rules of the match. "This will be a two on two battle between Roxanne, the Gym Leader of the Rustboro City Gym, and the challenger, Kenny. When both Pokemon for one trainer are unable to battle, the other will be declared the winner. Only the challenger is permitted to substitute Pokemon." As he prepared to wave his flags, Roxanne tensed up, clearly ready to call her first order, while Kenny just gulped. "Let the battle begin!"

"Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!"

"Passss!"

Bonnie, as much as she was hoping Kenny could win, was too interested in seeing how Roxanne battled, and she watched excitedly as Nosepass fired off its first attack. Kenny, whether it was because he was scared, or because the attack came so quick, had no counter. Nosepass' body appeared to glow in a blue aura as soon as Roxanne made her order, and a moment later, rocks appeared to be ripped out of the ground, flying into the air before rocketing down immediately, all aiming for Poliwag, who stared up in shock.

"Poliwag!" the small water type cried out in shock, the rocks battering down on him before he could move, appearing to encase him in a tomb of rocks as the name of the attack suggested.

Roxanne wasn't going to go easy on Kenny, though, and she was ready to make her next move immediately. "Nosepass, use Zap Cannon!"

"Nosepass!" the Compass Pokemon cried out, his body shifting and his nose starting to glow and spark, a yellow orb forming at the tip as he aimed towards the tomb of rocks.

"Isn't that an electric type attack?" Clyde asked nervously. "That's not good for Poliwag."

"Kenny, you have to get Poliwag out of there!" Bonnie shouted, seeing Kenny staring on in panic. "You can't just give up after one attack!"

She was sure she could see Roxanne smiling out of the corner of her eye, but Bonnie was more focused on Kenny quickly glancing to her, before nodding and looking to the rocks covering his Poliwag. "Poliwag, use Rain Dance, and then Double Slap to get out of those rocks!"

A muffled cry from Poliwag was heard, and as Nosepass' attack appeared ready to strike, a cloud appeared to form above the battlefield, rain starting to fall immediately. And then, as the Zap Cannon was unleashed, a massive blast of electricity heading for Poliwag, the stones at the top of the rocks covering him were sent into the air, the Tadpole Pokemon emerging just as an explosion rocked the ground underneath him.

Bonnie coughed as smoke blew out around the battlefield, and she heard Poliwag cry out in surprise as the wind blew him through the air towards Kenny. When the dust finally settled, however, Poliwag seemed to be standing, although breathing heavily. The Zap Cannon may have missed him directly, but its power still seemed to have an impact. _Having this rock field makes it pretty tough to avoid attacks even if you dodge them,_ Bonnie realized, seeing that Poliwag must've been scratched up by some debris.

However, despite Poliwag's rough shape, Kenny looked surprisingly confident in his next order. "Poliwag, use Water Gun!"

Roxanne smirked, clearly happy to have Kenny fighting back now, but it was obvious enough to Bonnie that she had the edge still. _But what about the Rain Dance?_ she asked herself, looking at Poliwag. _Why did Kenny use that?_

She got her answer a moment later, hearing Max as they watched Poliwag quickly fire off a Water Gun, striking Nosepass head on, making it cry out. "Swift Swim! I almost forgot that was Poliwag's ability. That's just what Kenny needs."

Bonnie thought she remembered something about that ability, but looked to Rotom for confirmation. "What's Swift Swim, Rotom?"

"Zzt, Swift Swim is an ability that some Pokemon have that allows them to move faster during rain," Rotom answered, a picture of a rain cloud on his screen. "With Poliwag, it is what is known as a Hidden Ability, so it is very rare in its kind."

That gave Bonnie some hope for Kenny, but she could still see that Roxanne was in a pretty good spot, with Nosepass using another Rock Tomb. It missed Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon darting out of the way just in time. _She's still on the offensive, even with a slower Pokemon. Kenny's in trouble if he can't get more attacks in._

"Rock Tomb, one more time!" Roxanne ordered, Kenny following that up with a command for Poliwag to dodge, the Tadpole Pokemon using a rock to hop over the next attack. It seemed as though the already rock covered battlefield was even more crowded, and Bonnie could see that Poliwag was limited in where to move, despite his speed.

"Poliwag, use Water Gun!" Kenny ordered, Roxanne smiling as he did so.

"Ms. Roxanne has a move that can wipe Kenny out right now," Bonnie heard Tommy say. "Poliwag can't win this."

Bonnie had no idea what that could be, but then Roxanne called her next order as Poliwag struck Nosepass with Water Gun, the Tadpole Pokemon jumping down from on top of a tall rock, aiming straight in a narrow path between the collection of stones. "Nosepass, use Sandstorm!"

"Pass!"

Bonnie gasped as sand was suddenly fired up into the air around Nosepass, quickly spreading around the rainy field, swirling up into the rain cloud created by Rain Dance and dispersing it. She could see just what Roxanne had done. Poliwag was now trapped among the rocks, and he had lost his speed advantage. He probably couldn't even see.

"At least this should make it hard for Nosepass to spot Poliwag, too," Clyde suggested hopefully.

Rotom corrected him, though, the PokeDex flashing another image of Nosepass on his screen. "Nosepass is able to use its nose to sense where its opponent is, even in a sandstorm."

"That's not good," Clyde muttered, looking to Kenny, who appeared pretty nervous once more.

"Nosepass, finish this with Zap Cannon!" Roxanne then called out, pointing ahead towards Poliwag's location.

There was no missing this time, with Poliwag unable to identify where Nosepass was, and with his movement restricted. All Bonnie could see was the glow of yellow in the middle of the swirling sand, before an explosion was heard, and smoke rose up at the centre of the battlefield. Nosepass' Sandstorm started to subside as the referee stood forward to make the call.

"Poliwag is unable to battle! Nosepass is the winner!" the referee shouted, waving a flag towards Roxanne while her students cheered.

"No surprise there," Tommy muttered, shaking his head as he looked to a dejected Kenny. "Poliwag wouldn't even beat her Geodude, let alone Nosepass. Kenny can't battle his way out of a paper bag."

"Maybe Kenny's got something really good for his next Pokemon! How would you know?!" Bonnie yelled down at Tommy, narrowing her eyes as he glanced back to her, smirking. "I bet he could beat you in a battle."

"Bonnie..." Clyde whispered nervously, while Dedenne pawed her cheek gently.

"We'll see," Tommy said, laughing. "Kenny got his Poliwag for being a loser, so who knows what kind of weak Pokemon he's managed to catch."

Bonnie wanted to say something back, but she noticed that Kenny was recalling Poliwag and was about to throw out his next pokeball. She hoped it was something good, because he really needed to make a comeback, and she wanted to see Roxanne battle some more. If it was another water type, he was sure to have a good chance. He did look nervous, but he'd still managed to show some good moves with Poliwag while nervous. He _had_ to have a good backup plan.

"M-Magikarp, come on out!"

"Huh?"

Bonnie was pretty sure everyone in the entire gym had the same reaction, everyone staring at Kenny's final Pokemon out in front of him. Even Tommy was too dumbfounded to make fun of it. There was no way this was Kenny's next choice. He _had_ to be joking. His face said otherwise, though, and it did not appear as though this was some kind of unlikely hero he had chosen. Magikarp appeared to really be all he had.

"Um...Kenny..." Roxanne seemed completely unsure of what to do. Bonnie was sure she thought it would be unreasonable to battle a Pokemon that looked so...helpless.

"Karp karp karp," the Fish Pokemon gasped out, flopping on the rocky battlefield. "Magi karp karp karp."

"Magikarp...e-evolve into Gyrados!" Kenny weakly called out, as though he could just order the evolution.

"Karp karp karp," the weak little water type responded, continuing to flop.

"Zzt, that is Magikarp's Splash attack! It's signature move!" Rotom cried out, snapping a picture as Bonnie covered her face with her hands. _Poor Kenny,_ she thought, peeking out through her fingers to see Nosepass glance back towards Roxanne, clearly unsure what to do.

However, before anything else could be done, a familiar sound was heard near the entrance to the gym, and Bonnie noticed the brown and white fur of the Smeargle they'd seen earlier, the Painter Pokemon coming out of what appeared to be a hiding spot by the door. "Smeargle smear," the Smeargle murmured, looking curiously at the Magikarp flopping around on the battlefield. "Smear."

Everyone watched on in stunned silence as the Painter Pokemon shuffled past Kenny and then made his way over to Magikarp. He seemed to study it a moment, before picking his tail up off the ground, a white paint-like substance on its tip. After watching Magikarp a moment longer, the Smeargle ran the tip of its tail along its side before moving his tail through the air, a glow in the shape of the Fish Pokemon appearing before him.

"Smeargle!" Smeargle cried in joy as the glow faded and his body briefly glowed. "Smeargle smear!"

Bonnie's jaw dropped as she watched what happened next. It would've been funny if it hadn't been so embarrassing for Kenny, the Smeargle suddenly dropping to the ground and flopping around like Magikarp. Rotom spoke up with the details of what had just happened, making Bonnie sigh in exasperation.

"It appears as though Smeargle has used the move Sketch, and has learned Magikarp's Splash move," the PokeDex informed her, along with everyone else in the gym, some of them beginning to laugh.

None laughed louder than Tommy, however, the mean-spirited boy almost doubled over from laughing so hard. "Hahaha!" He pointed to the two flopping Pokemon, tears in his eyes. "Look Kenny! It's as useless as your Magikarp! You should catch it, too!"

"Enough, Tommy," Roxanne called out, raising her pokeball and returning her Nosepass to it. "This battle will be fought again at a later time, Kenny," she said kindly to the other boy. "Thank you for coming, everyone," she told the gathered students. "Please make sure to stay up to date on your homework. For those in my morning class tomorrow, I will be having another gym battle after that, so if you would like to come, feel free."

With that, many of the students started to leave, some of them chuckling as they watched Magikarp and Smeargle flopping on the ground before getting bored of it and walking out. Eventually, Kenny recalled his weak water type and turned around, leaving himself despite Bonnie and Clyde calling out to him. After a moment with his "Splash" companion gone, Smeargle apparently decided to stop and leave as well, not looking troubled in the slightest by the people watching him go.

As Bonnie and Clyde prepared to leave, Roxanne nodding to Bonnie as she started to help her students clean up, the young trainer sighed. She had really hoped she would get to see a proper battle with Roxanne, but unfortunately Kenny had been quite unprepared. However, Bonnie had definitely learned something. Roxanne was smart, quick and she wouldn't let up on her no matter what.

Her first battle was sure to be quite the experience.

 **Author's Note:**

And...Kenny has lost his gym battle. I apologize if that seemed like a cheap way to end it, but the Smeargle bit was...somewhat important, and Kenny's issues overall are _very_ important in the next couple of chapters in particular. We're in the next stage of the story now, and things are about to get a lot more fun.

Next up is Bonnie's first gym battle! I'll see you all then.


	14. A Rocky Start

**Author's Note:**

The moment we've all been waiting for is here! Gen...eration Z chapter 13!

Oh, and Gen 8 was announced! Who's excited about that? Looks like a good one so far. Can't wait for gyms to come back. And speaking of gyms...we've got Bonnie's first ever gym battle here! So let's get started.

 **Chapter 13: A Rocky Start**

Bonnie and Clyde had gone back to the Pokemon Centre after leaving Kenny's battle, each feeling pretty badly for their friend, knowing that it was a pretty crushing blow for his already low confidence. When they arrived, they had asked Nurse Joy if he had come back, and she mentioned that she was taking care of Poliwag overnight, while Kenny had asked to not be disturbed, having gone to his room. Despite that request, they had still felt the need to try, but of course received no answer when they'd knocked and called for him. Eventually, they decided it was no use, returning to the lobby to get some dinner.

When the two young trainers had finally sat down at a table with some food, their Pokemon over by the desk getting some from Nurse Joy, Bonnie stared glumly outside, remembering Kenny's battle. He really hadn't been too bad, his Poliwag having used a decent combination of Rain Dance and his ability Swift Swim to evade some attacks and land his own. However, Kenny had clearly needed a little more strength and planning, as Roxanne was able to back him into a corner fairly easily in the end. Not to mention the fact that he needed another Pokemon.

"What do you think Kenny was up to going into that battle with only a Magikarp as his backup for Poliwag?" Clyde asked as he looked up from his food, seeing Bonnie deep in thought, clearly knowing what she was thinking about. "He had to have known that wasn't a good idea."

"Maybe that's why he was so nervous," Bonnie suggested, shrugging as she picked at her food. "I guess he just felt he needed to try since Tommy and Max had won their battles."

Clyde nodded, looking sadly towards the hall that led to the Pokemon Centre guest rooms. "Hopefully he doesn't give up after this. If he can catch another Pokemon..." He didn't sound too sure, shrugging after a moment. "Well, anyway, it's up to you next. What do you think you're gonna do?"

Bonnie, despite her concern for Kenny, couldn't help but let her excitement take over for a bit, thinking about how her first ever gym battle was the next day. "I know that Nosepass is supposed to be Roxanne's strongest Pokemon, and that it knows an electric attack, so Beautifly will be pretty vulnerable to it," she said, trying to think of her options. "I'll need to make sure I can use Dedenne against it, so Beautifly will need to battle her other Pokemon. Absorb should do the trick."

"Tommy said something about her other Pokemon being a Geodude," Clyde pointed out, Rotom immediately floating closer, sensing he was needed for information. "Any tips?" Clyde asked the PokeDex, smirking as he knew Rotom was glad to provide the details.

"Zzt! Of Course!" Rotom cried out, Geodude's image immediately on his screen, the serious looking rock type holding its arms out as though ready for a boxing match. "Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokemon's heart will remain hard, craggy and rough always." Rotom turned to face Bonnie, her Pokemon's images appearing alongside Geodude's. "Geodude will be immune to Dedenne's Thunder Shock and Nuzzle attacks, as it is part ground type. If it knows any ground type attacks, however, Beautifly will be immune to those. Unfortunately, it will likely have attacks that can harm both Dedenne and Beautifly, with ground and rock type attacks available."

Bonnie bit her lip at that, wishing she was a little better prepared herself for this match. Maybe it would've been a good idea to see if she could've tried to catch one of those Lotad that Natalie and her sisters worked with. That would've given her a huge advantage. "Are there any Pokemon nearby that are strong against rock types?" she asked, knowing that it was too late to try that, although Rotom appeared to be doing a scan.

"Zzt, it does not appear as though there are any wild Pokemon in this vicinity!" the PokeDex cried out. "I do, however, detect a Ralts nearby!"

"A Ralts?" The question had barely left her mouth when Bonnie noticed the door of the Pokemon Centre opening, and none other than Max and his partner Pokemon entering. He looked a little frustrated about something as he looked around, clearly trying to find someone. She groaned to herself, seeing her rival look over to them almost immediately and approaching. "Max..." she muttered, narrowing her eyes as he reached them.

"Have you guys seen Kenny?" the black-haired boy asked, looking around again. "I wanted to wish him luck for his rematch before I set off for Dewford Town."

This made Bonnie sit up, a mix of irritation and curiosity in her eyes. "You're leaving already?"

"Tommy already left, so I can't get too far behind," Max said simply. "I'm sure Kenny will be fine, but I've gotta focus on my own journey. Besides, he'll be stuck waiting for you now."

Bonnie clenched her fists at that, feeling Dedenne paw at her gently, having returned to their table, encouraging her not to snap. "I'm allowed to challenge gyms, you know."

"Do whatever you want, but I'm not letting it slow me down," Max muttered, turning around as though deciding he wasn't getting any answers on Kenny's whereabouts. "If you see Kenny, let him know I wanted to wish him luck." He then paused, smirking as he looked back. "Try not to hold him back too long."

Bonnie wanted to run after him and give him a good kick, but she noticed Nurse Joy watching the scene out of the corner of her eye and decided otherwise. Instead, Bonnie and Clyde watched as Max and his Ralts left the Pokemon Centre nearly as quickly as they'd entered, already off to their next destination. As frustrated as Bonnie was with her rival, she couldn't help but feel jealous that he was already off towards his next gym battle. She was already so far behind.

"I _have_ to win tomorrow," she said, eyes narrowing as she looked outside. She couldn't see Roxanne's gym, but she was looking in its direction, feeling its presence in the distance. It was where she would truly start her journey towards the Hoenn League. "Dedenne, I'm not going to let Max get any further ahead. Not him, not Tommy, or Sadie, or Wally. I'm catching up as soon as possible."

"Nene..." the Antenna Pokemon said, nodding nervously as he watched his trainer stare out the window towards Max as he disappeared in the distance.

Bonnie knew that worrying about her rivals was probably not the best thing for her focus, but she just couldn't help it. So, she would use it as motivation. Every step they took that got them ahead of her, she would take two to get stronger. Eventually she was going to catch up. _And I can't do that until I beat Roxanne._

* * *

"So you're taking on your first gym today?! Bonnie, that's great! I can't wait to hear about it!"

Bonnie couldn't help the big smile that came to her face as she looked at her brother getting so excited on the screen in front of her. She was almost convinced that he was more excited than her, and that was really saying something. She could barely sleep the night before, imagining all the different scenarios for her match with Roxanne. It was so close now.

"From what Ash says, Roxanne is a really tough gym leader," Clemont then said, getting Bonnie's attention. "You, Dedenne and Beautifly will need to think and act quickly. She can overwhelm you with her rock Pokemon if you don't."

Bonnie nodded. "I know. I saw her match with our friend Kenny yesterday. She ended things pretty quickly once she figured out his strategy." She sighed, wondering how poor Kenny was doing right now. Clemont seemed to think it was nervousness on her part, though, which she supposed it partly was.

"Don't worry, Bonnie, I'm sure you'll be great. With Dedenne by your side, you can do anything." With that, he looked at the Antenna Pokemon, who nodded in determination, holding tightly to Bonnie's shoulder. "Good luck, you two."

"Thanks, Clemont. I'll tell you how it all went tonight." With one final wave, the two siblings ended the call and Bonnie hung up the phone, the screen in front of her flashing off. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, before turning around and looking towards the table where Clyde was finishing his breakfast, Rotom hovering by him. It was almost time to go.

When she headed back over, Clyde looked up, taking one last bite of his food before pushing his plate forward. "Ready to get going for your big match?" he asked, looking fairly excited himself to see the battle.

"I think so," Bonnie said, looking to Dedenne for confirmation, the electric and fairy type nodding back. She then looked back to Clyde, frowning as she thought of Kenny. "Do you think we should try talking to-"

She stopped immediately as she noticed Clyde looking up in surprise, eyes widening as he stared at something behind her. Rotom was distracted too, stopping himself from trying to take a picture of someone's Pokemon as he looked at whatever it was as well. Bonnie followed their gazes, a surprised look coming to her face as she noticed Kenny emerging from the hallway that led to the guest rooms at the Pokemon Centre. He looked much better, although he clearly didn't look like the happiest person in the world. However, he managed to force a smile as he noticed Bonnie and Clyde and headed over to them.

"Hi guys," he said nervously, head lowered as he reached them. Bonnie and Clyde quickly greeted him, both relieved to see him out of his room, while Rotom resumed analyzing the various Pokemon around. Kenny didn't seem to notice, though, and looked to Bonnie as he noticed Dedenne on her shoulder. "So Bonnie...r-ready for your match?" he asked nervously.

Bonnie felt that she needed to try and encourage Kenny after yesterday, but she knew that he was, at the moment, trying to forget about his embarrassment. So, she tried to think of what Ash would say in this moment, and it came to her fairly quickly. "I'll be ready as long as I have my friends at my back," she told Kenny, holding a fist up to show she was ready to battle. "Can I count on you to cheer me on?"

He looked surprised to hear that, but as he met Bonnie's gaze, Kenny must've seen the seriousness in her eyes, and knew that she wanted him there. "I'll be there," he told her, nodding. "Poliwag and I will be paying close attention."

Bonnie grinned at that, and then looked back to Clyde, who looked like he was impressed with her motivation techniques. As he stood up from the table, she knew they were ready to go and with one more look to Dedenne, she turned towards the front door of the Pokemon Centre. "Let's go!" she announced, leading the way as her friends followed her.

As they walked towards the Rustboro Gym, Bonnie pulled out the badge case that Korrina had given her, hoping that she'd be able to put her very first badge in there today. It wouldn't be easy, but she had to believe in herself and her Pokemon. And she had to catch up to Max and the others. She was already far behind. She even felt she was behind Kenny, who Clyde was informing of Max's departure the night before. Even though Kenny had lost his gym battle, he still had those extra years of training at Roxanne's school. That was going to be hard to match, even if he hadn't put it together yet.

Bonnie knew it wasn't the best thing to focus on what her rivals were doing, but she just couldn't help it. She wanted to be the best trainer of them all, and to do that, she was going to have to beat them all at some point. She wouldn't be up against them today, but Roxanne was the first step towards facing off against them on the big stage.

The walk might've been quick, or it might've been slow. Bonnie really had no idea. In her mind, she was simply playing over all the different strategies she'd come up with, wondering what Ash, or Clemont, or Sawyer, or even Serena would do in a battle against an opponent like Roxanne. She wanted to be like them, taking on all the toughest challenges and rising to them. She needed to be like them.

"Zzt! There is the Rustboro Gym, Bonnie!" Rotom cried out, sounding surprisingly excited as he floated in front of her. Bonnie supposed he was probably excited about testing his "coaching" abilities. She just hoped he wouldn't tell her about having low chances of winning yet again. Before he could, she decided to run ahead, Clyde and Kenny quickly following after her.

When they reached the front door of the gym, its rocky exterior looking somewhat menacing, it opened up, and one of Roxanne's student assistants emerged, smiling as they noticed Bonnie. "Hello!" she said, greeting her with a handshake. "You're Bonnie, right? Here for your gym battle with Ms. Roxanne?"

Bonnie almost wanted to scream at those words, but she managed a restrained, "Yes, I'm here for my first gym battle."

"Great!" the student said, smiling as she noticed Bonnie and Dedenne exchange an excited look. "Ms. Roxanne is waiting inside. Are you okay with the match being recorded for study purposes?"

"Sure!" Bonnie answered happily as they followed the girl inside. "Roxanne's students can see how to win!"

Her last words were louder than she'd meant them to be, and she realized they'd echoed around the gym as they'd entered, and she quickly came to a stop as she noticed quite a few people looking at her. One of them happened to be Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym Leader waiting with some of her students near the front of the battlefield where Bonnie would be going to. Upon seeing Bonnie, she smiled, immediately heading over.

"Well Bonnie, it looks like you're good and ready for our battle!" she said, hands on her hips as she studied her new challenger. "I hope you're ready for this. This won't be like your battles on the road here. I need to make sure you're worthy of a journey to the Hoenn League to give you a badge, so I'm going to be pretty tough on you."

"That's just the way I want it," Bonnie assured her, noticing a surprised look on Kenny's face as she glanced at him and Clyde. "Besides, I've got my friends here to cheer me on. I can't lose!"

Roxanne looked relieved to see Kenny, looking to his Poliwag who he'd let out on the walk there, before returning her gaze to him. "How are you today, Kenny?"

"I...I'm okay," the blue-haired boy said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"That's good to hear," the gym leader said kindly, before nodding in greeting to Clyde and then looking to Bonnie once more. "How about we get our battle started, Bonnie? I think you have just what it takes to show my students a good battle and a winning spirit." Her last words came with another look at Kenny, and Bonnie had the feeling Roxanne wasn't just referring to her current students. Nonetheless, she nodded excitedly, walking forwards as Roxanne turned around and headed towards her position on the battlefield, her students quickly hurrying off of it with cameras and broomsticks in their hands.

As Bonnie got in position, Dedenne hopping off of her shoulder to stand at her side, she looked around the gym, getting a better look at it from the perspective of the battlefield. She could see her friends sitting down in the stands, Clyde giving her a thumbs up, while Kenny and Poliwag looked on nervously. Many students were next to them, some with notebooks, presumably for their classes.

On the field was what Bonnie was most interested in, though, seeing the referee going to their position on the sideline. Once again, rocks were scattered around the field, the cleanup crew having done an excellent job after yesterday's battle. It looked perfectly prepared for a new battle, and Bonnie knew that it was going to be tough, considering Roxanne's advantage with her rock types. _I'm ready, though,_ Bonnie told herself. _I'm going to win!_

She then glanced ahead to Roxanne, who was in position now, with a pokeball in her hand. With a smile to Bonnie, she quickly nodded to the referee, signalling for them to get the match started. Bonnie immediately focused on them, her heart starting to race as they called out the rules. This was it. Her first gym battle was about to start.

"Good luck, Bonnie!" Clyde called out quickly, just before the referee announced the rules.

"The battle between the gym leader, Roxanne, and her challenger Bonnie, from Lumiose City, will now begin!" the referee called out, the observers going quiet. "This will be an elimination match, with each trainer using two Pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon during the match. Let the match begin!"

As soon as the rules were called out, Bonnie immediately looked to Roxanne, seeing the gym leader smiling as she raised her pokeball. "All right, Bonnie, let the best trainer win. Geodude, come on out!" She threw her pokeball out and Bonnie watched closely as it opened up, flashing above the rocks before the Rock Pokemon itself emerged. It looked as tough as Rotom made it sound when he'd explained it the night before.

"Zzt, Bonnie," the PokeDex whispered, floating close to Bonnie's ear. "This Geodude has a great deal of battle experience. Its edges are more chipped and worn just like I explained last night."

Bonnie nodded, having noticed that herself. It wasn't going to change anything, though, as she had to go with the strategy she'd planned regardless of its experience. She took a deep breath and then pulled out her own pokeball. "Beautifly, let's rumble!" she shouted out, throwing out the pokeball and watching as it opened up, lighting the field up before her Butterfly Pokemon emerged.

"Interesting," Roxanne said, eyes narrowing as she studied the bug type. "A shiny Beautifly. I suppose we'll see if its battling ability matches its beauty."

"It sure does," Bonnie assured the gym leader, before deciding she was going to make the first move, a rush of excitement coming to her as she thrust her arm forward and gave the order. "Beautifly, use Tackle!"

"Beauuutifly!"

The Butterfly Pokemon rushed forward with everything she had, flapping her wings hard as she followed her trainer's command. Bonnie definitely wanted to win this, but it was clear her bug type was just as desperate. Roxanne didn't even order a counterattack and Geodude only watched as Beautifly came at him from the air. And then, she struck, putting all the force into the attack that she could, and...

"Zzt! It did nothing!"

Bonnie gasped, seeing that Rotom was right, watching as Beautifly cried out, seemingly bouncing off of the rock hard Geodude, the Rock Pokemon barely moving, eyes narrowing as it looked at the bug type fly backwards to avoid any quick counterattacks. He glanced back to his trainer, Roxanne smiling as she observed the field in front of her.

"Rock types are very strong defensively, Bonnie," she said, arms folded as she spoke, looking very business-like. "A simple Tackle attack is hardly going to do much damage."

"Zzt! Why did you use Tackle?" Rotom asked, sounding perplexed by Bonnie's weak attack order.

"I can't let her know my strategy already," Bonnie whispered back, knowing that she might've screwed up, but not wanting to admit it. "I can still win this."

"How about I go next?" Roxanne then said, smiling as Geodude flexed ahead of her. "Geodude, use Mega Punch!"

"Geo! Geodude!" Bonnie blinked, surprised by Geodude's fierce look as it immediately started rushing towards Beautifly, its arm pulled back and its fist glowing white as it prepared to lash out. It would not be good if that attack landed.

"Use String Shot and fly up!"

"Fly!" Beautifly nodded quickly, firing out the string of web, hitting Geodude right in the face before flapping her wings hard and darting up. Geodude managed to block the webs from hitting his eyes, but was still slowed down enough that he swung at air when he reached where Beautifly had been a moment before.

 _That was close,_ Bonnie thought, looking over to where Clyde and Kenny were watching, seeing them both looking relieved by the quick dodge. She quickly looked back to the field, though, knowing that she needed to do more than that if she was going to win this battle. "Beautifly, hit Geodude with Gust!"

"Beautifly!" the Butterfly Pokemon cried out, nodding before aiming down at the rock type beneath her and flapping her wings as fast as she could. Once the attack began, though, Bonnie could see it was no use, the wind generated by Beautifly's Gust not nearly enough to move Geodude, the Rock Pokemon simply narrowing its eyes as it braved the attack.

"Once again, Bonnie, you'll need more than that to harm a rock type Pokemon," Roxanne informed the young trainer. "Geodude, let's try another Mega Punch, and this time, give chase and land a hit!"

Bonnie gulped nervously upon hearing that, but she wasn't going to let Roxanne get her way. She was going to fight back. "All right, Beautifly, it's time to use Absorb!" she ordered, knowing that the only way she was going to do any damage was if she went with her best attack now.

The Butterfly Pokemon immediately stopped her Gust, positioning herself further above Geodude as he rushed towards her with his arm once more pulled back in preparation to swing it forward. Her body glowed bright green as she focused, tensing up as she tried to get as much out of the attack as possible. And, just as Geodude was nearing her, his body glowed green as well. As he started to swing his fist forward, three green orbs appeared to be sucked out of him, causing him to grunt in pain just before they were absorbed into Beautifly. However, the success was short lived, Geodude's Mega Punch landing hard in the centre of her chest and sending her spinning away before she managed to right herself to avoid crashing into a wall.

"Zzt, I think Beautifly took more damage than Geodude," Rotom said nervously. Bonnie was pretty sure he was right, seeing her Pokemon breathing heavily while Geodude managed to shake off his discomfort fairly quickly.

"Not bad, Bonnie, but if that's all, Beautifly's going to have a hard time keeping up. I've trained my Pokemon to handle their weaknesses, and as effective as a grass type attack like Absorb is, I don't think it'll do much to my Geodude." Roxanne narrowed her eyes, looking towards the Pokemon in the air above the field once more, clearly ready to make her next order. "Let's keep it up, Geodude! Use Rock Throw!"

"Geodude!" the Rock Pokemon cried out, flexing its rocky muscles once more before rushing to the ground and grabbing rocks that seemed to form underneath him, pulled up through the ground to join the others on the field. Bonnie could only watch in surprise as he started whipping them up in the air, straight towards Beautifly. She had no idea what to do, knowing Beautifly couldn't fight back against them, and sure that she couldn't dodge them quickly enough.

It didn't take long for one to hit, a large rock flying straight into her wing as the Butterfly Pokemon attempted to swerve around a previous one. She cried out in pain, falling towards the ground as she weakly tried to flap her other wing to right herself. Roxanne wasn't going to let her land, though, immediately ordering a follow up attack.

"Mega Punch, Geodude!"

"Beautifly, use String Shot to grab onto the ceiling!" Bonnie didn't have many options left, but the best she could hope for right now was to keep Beautifly in the air. Even if flying Pokemon were weak to rock types, they could still do more from the air than they could.

"Fly!" Beautifly answered, a stringy web immediately shooting upwards. Bonnie pumped her fist as it stuck to the ceiling and Beautifly quickly started pulling herself up, Geodude missing another Mega Punch as he lashed out at where Beautifly had been heading to. However, he was on the pursuit, moving up as he prepared another one, urged on by Roxanne.

 _How do I do any damage?_ Bonnie asked herself, starting to panic as Geodude closed in on Beautifly, who was still too weak to fly yet. Her eyes scanned the field, trying to find something she might be able to use before she glanced up again, seeing Beautifly rising up with her String Shot. _If she used it towards the ground..._

"Dude!" Bonnie gasped, realizing Geodude was within reach, Beautifly unable to get herself up any higher as he swung out towards her. Once again, the fist made contact, snapping the web that held Beautifly and sending her flying towards the ground. Bonnie's eyes widened, desperately hoping this wasn't it.

"Hang in there, Beautifly!" she shouted, wincing as her bug type hit the ground hard. However, she could see it was no use. Without being able to fly, and with Geodude's brute force attacks, it was over. Beautifly struggled once to rise up again, but fell to the ground quickly, exhaustion overcoming her.

"Beautifly is unable to battle!" the referee called out, as Roxanne's students cheered. "Geodude is the winner! The challenger will now select her final Pokemon."

Bonnie felt a numbness in her hands as she fumbled at Beautifly's pokeball. She was already down a Pokemon. How could she have lost the first battle so easily? And she had just been preparing a new strategy. _I couldn't even make anything of my first strategy,_ she thought bitterly, staring down at the pokeball as she scolded herself. _What was I doing?_

"Everything okay, Bonnie?" Roxanne called out, sounding concerned. Bonnie blinked, looking up at the gym leader, who was watching her carefully.

 _I can't give up yet. Dedenne can do this._ Bonnie nodded towards Roxanne and then held up Beautifly's pokeball, recalling her into it. "Thank you, Beautifly," she whispered to it, before putting the pokeball away and turning to look down at Dedenne, who was looking up at her with his eyes narrowed. "Ready to go out there and win us this battle, Dedenne?" she asked, forcing a confident smile onto her face.

"Nene!" the Antenna Pokemon cried out, pumping his little fist before darting out in front of her.

Bonnie looked across the field to Roxanne, who seemed glad that she was going to keep trying. It appeared as though the gym leader was glancing towards Kenny, who was watching Bonnie with a surprised look in his eyes. _Did he think I was going to give up?_ She shook her head, deciding not to worry about that now, and she held up a fist, ready to get the battle going again. "I'm gonna win this round, Roxanne!" she told the gym leader confidently.

Roxanne smiled at that, her Geodude floating down in front of her. "I like your spirit, Bonnie, but don't be so sure. We've taken on a lot of tough trainers. You'll need to be at your very best."

"We will be!" Bonnie took a deep breath, knowing that one mistake could be the end of this match, with Dedenne needing to beat both Geodude _and_ Nosepass. She had faith in her partner Pokemon, though, so she didn't care about the pressure on them in this round. "Go Dedenne! Tackle!"

"Zzt! Bonni-"

"Nene!"

Bonnie knew it wasn't the most effective attack against rock Pokemon, but it was all she had, and she had to hope that it would be enough. _Come on, Dedenne...you can do it._ She watched closely as the Antenna Pokemon ran forward, tensed up as he tried to go as fast as possible. Once again, Roxanne and Geodude waited, choosing to observe their opponent before acting. Bonnie had expected that, though, hoping she could take advantage with a quick couple of attacks.

"Ne!"

"Dude!"

Roxanne gasped in surprise as Geodude staggered back a little, Dedenne leaping back after driving his body hard into the rock type. It wasn't much, but unlike with Beautifly's Tackle, Geodude had felt this one, and neither he nor his trainer had expected that. Bonnie couldn't help but feel proud about that, seeing Dedenne bracing himself on the ground as he looked up at the Rock Pokemon, ready for the next command. Bonnie was just as ready to give it.

She knew that Dedenne's electric attacks weren't going to work directly, but Bonnie had seen Ash battle enough times to know that attacks had more uses than just direct strikes on the opposing Pokemon. "Use Thunder Shock, Dedenne, and hit the rocks in front of you!" she yelled, pointing ahead to the rocks scattered along the field.

Dedenne nodded quickly, jumping back behind one of the rocks and getting some more space between him and Geodude. Roxanne wasn't going to let him go easily, though, quickly ordering Geodude to pursue him with a Rollout attack. With a shout, Dedenne fired off his electric attack, though, sending it into the stone that was between him and the opposing rock type. Bonnie heard Geodude grunt as a piece hit him, sending him off course slightly, but he managed to keep his focus enough to just barely hit Dedenne in the side, knocking the electric and fairy type over as he ended his roll.

"Go Geodude! Mega Punch!" Roxanne then ordered, clearly hoping she could use the follow up attack to gain the advantage for the round.

Bonnie wasn't letting that happen, though, immediately ordering a move herself. "Tackle!"

"Nene!" Dedenne cried out, rolling out of his fall and jumping up with all the force he could muster as Geodude swung his fist forward.

The attacks met with full force, and for a moment, Dedenne held his own, straining in midair against the larger Pokemon's attack. However, he ultimately wasn't strong enough, Geodude's fist forcing its way through and sending him crashing to the ground. He slid along it for a few feet, grunting as his head hit a rock.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie cried out in concern, hearing Kenny murmuring something to Clyde about it already being over. Dedenne proved him wrong, though, shaking himself and getting to his feet. He was breathing heavily, but otherwise, he was okay. "Good job, Dedenne!" Bonnie called out encouragingly. "You're doing great!"

"But Dedenne has been hit by powerful attacks twice already!" Rotom told Bonnie quickly, not sounding too confident. "He's already becoming tired."

"He'll be fine," Bonnie told her PokeDex, ignoring the fact that she was partly trying to convince herself. "Dedenne, use the rocks and aim a Thunder Shock towards Geodude!"

"That attack won't work on Geodude," Roxanne called out, smiling as she watched Dedenne starting hopping along the stones across the battlefield. "Geodude, get ready to use Rock Throw!"

Bonnie didn't focus on Geodude, too intent on making her plan with Dedenne work successfully. If it didn't work, they wouldn't even get their chance with Nosepass. They needed to put everything into their next attack. She watched as Dedenne darted across the field, hopping from one stone to the next as Geodude prepared his own attack. Then, the Antenna Pokemon struck, leaping high off of a large rock and firing a Thunder Shock down towards a stone jutting out of the ground in front of Geodude.

"Now!" Roxanne shouted.

"Geo!" Geodude fired off his own attack, throwing a rock up with all his might. It clashed with Dedenne's Thunder Shock midair, the two attacks straining against one another before exploding into a cloud of dust, the shock wave propelling Dedenne further into the air.

Bonnie smirked. It was just what she wanted. "Go! Tackle from the air!"

The students watching seemed shocked, murmuring in excitement as Dedenne cried out from almost near the ceiling before aiming his head down and falling quickly towards Geodude. The Rock Pokemon looked up in surprise, preparing to throw another rock as Roxanne told him to get ready. Bonnie had an idea for that as well, though.

"Thunder Shock into the lights!"

"Neneneee!" came the answer, a blast of electricity quickly firing upwards, blinding Geodude briefly as the lights seemed to grow far brighter for a moment. He tossed his rock, but it missed badly, leaving him wide open as Dedenne barreled into him. "Dene!"

"Duuude!" Geodude hit the ground hard, crying out as he scraped along the ground, Dedenne kicking him further along as he used him as a springboard to get back on one of the stones. As the dust settled, the students watching were stunned into silence as they saw the still form of Geodude.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" the referee called out. "Dedenne is the winner! The gym leader Roxanne will now select her final Pokemon."

"Wow Bonnie, I'm certainly impressed!" Roxanne called out as she returned Geodude to its pokeball. "I actually haven't seen an attack like that since I battled Ash. He used the same technique of using the momentum of a fall to improve the power of a physical attack from his Treecko. That Thunder Shock to blind Geodude made all the difference, though."

"Zzt! It was an excellent move, Pokemon trainer Bonnie!" Rotom cried out excitedly, surprising Bonnie with the praise. "Updating data! Electric attacks can be used on Geodude to blind them!"

Bonnie smiled, filled with relief after managing to tie the match, and thoroughly impressed herself with how well Dedenne had done. _We're actually doing it,_ she told herself, realizing she was holding her own against a gym leader. _We're fighting for a badge, and we're halfway there to win it._ She looked over to her friends, seeing Clyde giving her a thumbs up, while Kenny and Poliwag looked stunned that she hadn't been beaten yet. That didn't matter to her, though. She would show Kenny the good old fashioned never give up attitude that had guided her friends and her through Kalos.

"All right, Bonnie," Roxanne then announced, holding up her next pokeball. "This is it. This match will decide if you leave with the Rustboro Gym Badge or not. I wish you the best of luck. Now go! Nosepass!"

"Nosepass!" the Compass Pokemon called out as it emerged from its pokeball, hitting the ground with a thud as it did so. Bonnie may have seen it in action already, but she still felt she hadn't seen everything this thing could do. It wasn't going to be easy to beat it.

"Let's get this started!" Roxanne then shouted, snapping Bonnie and Dedenne to attention. "Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!"

Bonnie grimaced, remembering how that move had quickly put Kenny and Poliwag behind in their match against Roxanne. She had to keep Dedenne moving, even if it wasn't going to be easy, with him already a little tired out by battling Geodude. "Dedenne, use the rocks and stay on the move!" she called out, her Antenna Pokemon nodding before taking off, hopping from rock to rock as quickly as he could, while Nosepass kept turning to try and aim its strike.

Roxanne seemed perfectly content to wait, however, and Bonnie quickly saw why. While Dedenne certainly seemed fast enough right now to avoid a direct strike from Nosepass, his battle with Geodude had definitely done enough to tire him out. This constant running was only going to make him an easier target in the end if Bonnie didn't do something. She could already see him slowing a bit, breathing getting heavier and heavier as he tried to stay out of Nosepass' line of sight.

"Dedenne, we need to go on the attack!" Bonnie yelled, pointing straight ahead to Nosepass. "Use a Nuzzle attack and we might be able to slow Nosepass down to win this."

"Nene!"

"I don't think so, Bonnie!" Roxanne answered, smiling as she pointed ahead. "Fire away Nosepass!"

Bonnie blinked in surprise, seeing Dedenne easily leap back as stones burst out of the ground where he'd been a moment before. He slid back a few feet, cheeks sparking as he prepared to run ahead for his Nuzzle attack, but then Bonnie noticed right away what Roxanne was doing. She was too late to call Dedenne back, though, seeing him running up the newly formed stones so that he could leap down on Nosepass.

"Zap Cannon!"

"Pass!"

Bonnie couldn't see the full attack with the Rock Tomb blocking her view, but just as Dedenne began to descend towards the ground, she saw a bright flash of light. And then, a moment later, a huge explosion rocked the field in front of her, and within a second, the rocky barrier between her and Dedenne exploded into pieces as the Zap Cannon smashed through it, bringing the poor Antenna Pokemon with it. He cried out in pain as he was sent hard along the ground, the rocky surface ripped apart by the attack. When he landed in front of Bonnie, she was sure the match was over.

"Zzt...Bonnie..." Rotom whispered, sounding as defeated as she felt.

"Dedenne is unable to...huh?" as the referee started to call out the end of the match, everyone went silent as Dedenne stirred in front of Bonnie, groaning as he got to his feet.

"Ne...ne...neee," he muttered, shaking as he stood up. "Dene."

"No way..." Bonnie heard Kenny saying next to Clyde. "This match is over...Dedenne needs to give up."

Bonnie ignored that, though, watching as her best friend stood, turning to look back at her. "Dedenne? You want to keep going?"

"Denene," he answered, nodding quickly before turning back towards Roxanne and Nosepass, the former looking surprised, but impressed.

"An excellent never give up attitude," the gym leader acknowledged. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, seeing Dedenne nodding once more in front of her. Of course they would continue. This thing wasn't over yet. "You bet! Now Dedenne, get in there with a Tackle attack!"

Roxanne smiled, looking just as ready to continue the match, appearing to be quite enjoying herself. "All right then! Nosepass, counter with another Zap Cannon!"

As Dedenne burst forward, running as hard as he could towards Nosepass, Bonnie watched the Compass Pokemon. She could see the glow near its nose as it began to prepare the powerful electric attack, knowing she couldn't let Dedenne get hit by another one. And as it fired, she called her next order to make sure it was avoided.

"Jump and spin!" she shouted, watching as the blast of electricity rushed forward. Dedenne timed it perfectly, though, continuing his run but jumping and spinning to the left, appearing to go in an arc right over the huge blast. As the attack ended, the Antenna Pokemon had a clear path towards Nosepass. "Go!" Bonnie yelled, pumping her fist as Dedenne hit the ground and burst forward, slamming his body into Nosepass, causing the Compass Pokemon to stagger back, stunned as Geodude had been by the force the little Pokemon could muster. "Now Thunder Shock!" Bonnie ordered, desperate to keep up the assault, knowing Nosepass would have a harder time with Dedenne now in close.

"Neneneeee!" Dedenne shouted out, unleashing his own blast of electricity, the attack engulfing Nosepass as the Antenna Pokemon leaped up in front of him.

"Paaassss!" the rock type cried out, staggering back a couple of steps as the attack ended, its body smoking.

"Now use Nuzzle!" Bonnie shouted, confidence building. _We're gonna win! I'm gonna catch up to Max in no time!_

"Not so fast!" Roxanne countered, smirking as the battle heated up. "Sandstorm!"

"Nosepass!"

As Dedenne's cheeks sparked, the Antenna Pokemon preparing to run forward, Nosepass appeared to tense up, the dust around him starting to swirl up. Bonnie knew what was about to happen, remembering it from Kenny's match, but there was nothing she could do. Before Dedenne could run forward to finish his attack, the sand had started whipping up like a tornado between him and Nosepass, and before long, the whole field was a swirling mess of sand.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie called out in concern, not knowing where she was as she tried to shield her eyes. "Try using a Thunder Shock!"

"Nene!" came the answer, and a moment later, Bonnie noticed a yellow glow amidst the storm, but clearly it wasn't hitting anything, with no response from Nosepass.

"Bonnie!" Rotom cried out from next to her. "Don't forget that Nosepass can find Dedenne within the storm using its compass!"

Bonnie bit her lip, knowing that it was a huge disadvantage for her, but she had no idea what to do. It didn't help that she could hear Roxanne beginning her next order. "Nosepass, find Dedenne and then use Rock Tomb!"

"Nosepass!" came the answer from the Compass Pokemon. Bonnie once again tried to find the Pokemon through the swirling sand, but she could only make out the shadows on the field, and many of those were rocks. Then, she noticed a small one appearing to jump over a big rock, but as it did so, a massive group of rocks appeared to shoot up around it.

"Nene!" came the cry of pain, and Bonnie knew that Dedenne had been hit, and was now trapped in the rocks. This wasn't good, and it was only about to get worse.

"Now Nosepass! Finish with Zap Cannon!"

"Pass!"

Bonnie could only watch in horror as another yellow glow could be seen within the storm, shining brighter as Nosepass charged the attack. She was sure she noticed a glow among the rocks that Dedenne had been trapped in, but his escape attempt didn't seem to do much. A moment later, another explosion ripped through the ground and the stones, and Bonnie heard one last cry of pain as a loud thud was heard on the field in front of her.

The storm then began to dissipate, and with it, a cloud of dust in front of Bonnie. This time, Dedenne wasn't going to rise. Bonnie was already moving forward as the referee stepped out, raising an arm in Roxanne's direction.

"Dedenne is unable to battle! Nosepass is the winner!" he called out. "The match goes to the gym leader, Roxanne!"

Bonnie ignored the quiet cheers of Roxanne's students, reaching Dedenne and kneeling down in front of him. She picked him up gently, glad to see him weakly open his eyes and peer up at her as she held him close to her chest. "You okay, Dedenne?" His nod meant more to her than a victory would have, as disappointed as she was, and she smiled widely, hugging him. "You were so great out there, Dedenne. I couldn't have asked for more.

"Nenene..." the Antenna Pokemon whispered back, clearly disappointed. Bonnie just smiled back at him, though, feeling a strange sense of relief, and not disappointment, herself. As far as she was concerned, she'd proved a lot in this battle. While she would've loved to win, she had at least been close. The next match would be a lot different.

"Bonnie!" she looked up, seeing Clyde running over, Kenny and Poliwag lagging behind, each looking nervous as though this only proved that they were going to have an even harder time beating Roxanne in their next match. "Is Dedenne okay?" Clyde asked as he stopped in front of her, Bonnie standing up.

"Yeah, but I should probably get him to the Pokemon Centre," Bonnie said, before turning around, seeing Roxanne approaching her. "Roxanne," she said, as the gym leader stopped in front of her, Nosepass at her side, "I would like a rematch whenever you have a chance to battle me again. I know that I can win next time, and I'm not going to give up after this!"

Roxanne didn't answer right away, but her eyes were shining. She'd clearly enjoyed the battle, and she appeared to admire Bonnie's battling spirit. She once again looked to Kenny, though, and Bonnie assumed she was going to give him a chance to go first, as he'd battled the day before. However, she surprised Bonnie with her next words.

"Kenny, would you mind if Bonnie had her rematch with me in a couple of days, and then we could have ours afterwards? I...believe it would be a great learning experience." She paused, watching the boy, and Bonnie could see that he was still struggling with his defeat the day before.

"I...I don't mind," he said quietly, looking at Bonnie and giving a weak smile. "I...I think it would be good to watch Bonnie battle again as well."

Roxanne looked pleased at that, looking back to Bonnie. "It truly was an excellent battle, Bonnie. I don't know how much more my Nosepass could've taken. I look forward to our rematch, although it's been a few days straight of gym battles for my Pokemon, so I think they'll need a rest tomorrow. Is that all right with you?"

As much as Bonnie wanted to battle as soon as possible, she knew it was best for both of them to get a chance to rest after today's match, and in Roxanne's case, the past few days of matches. She knew it would be a good chance to get a bit of extra training in as well, now that she knew more about Roxanne's Pokemon. "Sure, that's fine with me," she said, nodding.

"Excellent!" Roxanne said, smiling as she looked towards her students, sighing as she did so. "Perhaps I can make a few arrangements for the school as well..."

Bonnie had no idea what that meant, but ignored it as she looked down to Dedenne, who still looked disappointed and tired, but had managed to get enough energy to shift in her arms so that he was looking down to Roxanne's Nosepass, who appeared to look back. It appeared to be a look of challenge, and Bonnie knew that she wasn't the only one looking forward to a rematch. Dedenne would be fired up as well.

 **Author's Note:**

And there we have it...Bonnie has fallen to Roxanne in her first gym battle. I know...I know...I make the main characters of my stories lose a lot, but this one makes more sense, right? Rookie trainer's first gym battle. Not an easy thing. Regardless, I think young Bonnie did quite well, and it looks like she's going to be the inspiration for Kenny to get back on track as well. Inspiring Roxanne a bit too maybe...hmm...

Well, let me know what you think. Next one will see the return of Team Archaic! And while waiting for that, also let me know what you think of Gen 8. New region, new starters, return of gyms, etc. I know I'm excited. Hope you all are too.


	15. Clyde Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

Greetings my fanfiction friends! We're back with another chapter of Bonnie's adventure, and this will be the longest of the story thus far. But this chapter is important for another reason as well. As of word number 2003 for this chapter, I will have written one million words for fanfiction! Never expected to do that, but it's pretty cool. I am looking forward to the next million, and hopefully you are as well. And to start, let's get to the chapter.

 **Chapter 14: Clyde Can't Hide**

Times were quite stressful for Butch and Cassidy, although neither wanted to admit it. For a pair of Team Rocket members that were generally in Giovanni's good books, this undercover operation with Team Archaic had tested their ability to stay composed while being looked down on from admins in the new criminal organization. While they were used to low-level members looking to them in fear, they now had to grovel at the feet of people such as Viktor and the very strange Courtney.

"I've had it with waiting around for a mission from these idiots!" Cassidy almost yelled, staring down at Rustboro City below them while they watched the city from their Raticate balloon. It was a fairly cloudy day, so they were able to somewhat remain hidden. "All we've been doing is following that little brat and her friend and the one time we got to act, we were blown away by bugs!"

"Raaaticate," Raticate sighed out, sounding just as frustrated. Butch was sure it was feeling the same dread that he and Cassidy were feeling.

"We're becoming...like..."

"WE ARE NOT LIKE THOSE THREE!" Cassidy yelled, causing Butch and Raticate to back up quickly, the former waving his hands in surrender. "I am nothing like that ugly witch, Jessie, and as dumb as you are, you're no James. And Raticate might not be able to talk, but he's far better than any of their loser Pokemon."

Butch wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or flattered, but he decided not to comment. In his mind, Cassidy was demonstrating her "Jessieness" at this very moment, and he was sure that James had felt just like he did at this moment many times over the years. They really were becoming like those three, and it was very humiliating.

Cassidy appeared like she was about to go on another rant at that moment, but just then, she noticed a call coming in from their transmitter. "Oh great," she muttered, holding it up. "Probably Viktor telling us to keep a close eye on that brat."

Butch didn't answer, just watching as she turned and clicked to answer the call. A moment later, an image of the greasy haired man appeared. "Agents," he said, looking at them in disgust before pulling up a piece of paper and glancing at it. "I have orders for you to carry out now that you're in Rustboro City."

Both of the Team Rocket members tensed up, unable to hide their excitement at finally getting something. Lyanna had mentioned to them a few days back that a mission appeared to be going forward in Rustboro City, and that it would likely be at Devon Corp. They had yet to hear anything, though, and had assumed they were being left out.

Viktor continued a moment later, confirming their thoughts. "We're planning to strike Devon Corp. this afternoon. As you know, they're famous for their fossil restoration technology and we believe it is in the process of being completed. Darwin wants it. We are aware that the Rustboro Gym Leader, Roxanne, is quite involved in some of the experiments around this technology, and considering your target is nearby for her gym battle, we want you to deal with her. According to our intel, she's battled four straight days. Her Pokemon will be in no position to battle."

Butch and Cassidy exchanged a look, each knowing this mission would be key to improving their standing within Team Archaic. When they looked back at Viktor, they saluted. "Yes sir!" they said at the same time. "We're on it!"

Viktor seemed pleased by the show of respect, nodding as he put his paper down. "Very well. Good luck and don't screw up."

When the call was over, Butch could see that Cassidy was immediately in a much better mood. He couldn't blame her. It was good to have a task, and one that seemed important for not only Team Archaic, but also Team Rocket. Cassidy seemed to be thinking the same thing, looking thoughtful as she stared down at the city below.

"Butch...if we can take care of this gym leader, maybe we can be part of the bigger mission. Maybe we should...take a little initiative." She looked back, eyes lighting up as the plan came to her mind. "This fossil restoration technology could be a huge deal for both organizations. If we help Team Archaic get it, we'll immediately be in their good books. And if we get something for the boss as well..."

"We'd be welcomed back like heroes when we got back!" Butch said excitedly, seeing where Cassidy was going with this idea. "So what do you have in mind?"

Cassidy looked back towards the city, peering up as the sun started to poke out a bit through the clouds. "Let's get back on the ground first. If that gym leader goes to the Pokemon Centre, we'll be able to make our plan from there. The brat's probably there as well. We'll find out what they're doing and then see what we can do about getting that fossil technology, or at least some kind of blueprint."

Butch was surprised, thinking the plan seemed pretty solid. He just hoped the girl and her friend wouldn't get in their way again. It would be awfully embarrassing to lose to her in front of more Team Archaic members. The boss probably wouldn't be too happy either.

It took a few minutes to find a landing spot for their balloon on the outskirts of the city, and then another few to walk back to it, but eventually they made it, wearing dark jackets, wigs and sunglasses to hide their uniforms from the people walking about. Cassidy suggested they find a place to lay low near the Pokemon Centre, just in case anyone was suspicious, however. When they reached it, they found a small alleyway they were able to stay out of view in, while keeping an eye on their target.

"The brat must be in their already, and the gym leader will probably show up to check on her Pokemon at some point," Cassidy murmured as she glanced out, before turning back and looking at Butch. "We should wait here till we see anything."

Butch nodded, taking a glance around the corner as well before sitting back against the wall of one of the buildings they were between. He was about to ask Cassidy how long she thought they should be waiting, before suddenly spotting something by an old tattered box in the alley. Cassidy and Raticate noticed it at the same time, all three of them jumping up as something moved again, finally emerging from the box.

"Smear smeargle smear," it said, tiredly wiping its eyes before lazily looking towards the Team Rocket members. "Smear?" It didn't seem particularly bothered by them, turning away after a moment and sweeping some dust out of its box with its paintbrush-like tail.

"What is that thing?" Butch asked, sure he'd seen something like this Pokemon somewhere, but not remembering.

"A Smeargle," Cassidy answered, looking interested as she watched the Smeargle continue its sweeping. "It's a very useful Pokemon. It can learn almost any attack. The boss would love it." She immediately pulled out a pokeball, smirking as she nodded for Raticate to move forward. "Besides...we can't have it letting anyone know we're here."

Butch couldn't argue with that, nodding as he watched Raticate approach the Smeargle slowly, the Painter Pokemon not even noticing as it continued its sweeping. As Raticate took another couple of steps, Cassidy tensing up as she prepared to call an order, Butch grew excited, eager to see if Cassidy could pull of the catch. When Raticate was finally within reach, Smeargle turned, finally looking surprised, but far too late to properly react.

"Super Fang, Raticate!" Cassidy hissed, trying to keep her voice down so they weren't heard.

Fortunately for her, Raticate was quiet as well, pouncing on its opponent immediately and sinking its glowing fangs into Smearlge. The Painter Pokemon appeared to start to cry out, surprised and in pain from the attack, but Cassidy quickly ordered a follow up attack to silence it.

"Skull Bash!"

Once again, Raticate acted without a sound, stepping back and rushing forward quickly, barreling into Smeargle's head with his own as the wild Pokemon started to cry out. Smeargle was sent rolling away, wincing as it struggled to stand back up. Before it could try any counterattack, however, Cassidy's pokeball was sailing forward.

The pokeball hit the Painter Pokemon square in the middle of the head, before bouncing back up and opening. Smeargle's body was enveloped in a red beam of light, before its was pulled into the capture device which closed immediately, dropping to the ground and starting to shake. Butch, Cassidy and Raticate watched in anticipation as the pokeball slowly shook three times, before finally stopping and emitting a soft ding.

"Excellent," Cassidy murmured, smirking as she walked over to her pokeball and picked it up. "This will be an excellent addition to Team Rocket."

"You said it can learn almost any attack?" Butch asked, excited by the possibilities of what the Smeargle could learn.

"Yes, but I'm sure it already knows one or two powerful ones," Cassidy told him, eyes drifting back towards the Pokemon Centre. "It may come in handy today."

* * *

While Bonnie had felt pretty good about her performance in her gym battle against Roxanne, she couldn't deny the fact that the loss still stung a bit. When she and her friends had returned to the Pokemon Centre after the battle, she'd quickly begun to dread calling home and telling Clemont about how she'd lost after having told him she was going to win.

"You can't beat yourself up about it, Bonnie," Clemont had said, though, not sounding troubled by his sister's defeat in the slightest. "These things happen all the time, even to the best trainers. Remember that Ash lost when he first challenged the Kalos gyms. It didn't stop him from getting right back up and trying again."

Bonnie had agreed with that, assuring Clemont that she wasn't about to give up after one close defeat. She'd been around Ash too much to do that. She was already looking forward to that next match against Roxanne, and she was pretty sure Roxanne was excited as well. She was a little bit worried about Dedenne, however, noticing he'd been pretty glum about the loss. She just hoped a stay overnight at the Pokemon Centre would help him.

After her call with Clemont had finished, Bonnie and Clyde, joined by Kenny, had their dinner, before Bonnie had wished her Pokemon a goodnight and they all retired to bed. When the morning came, she was feeling as refreshed as ever, excited about planning her rematch with Roxanne. She was in the lobby well before Clyde and Rotom, and was quickly at Nurse Joy's desk to ask about her Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon are doing very well, Bonnie!" Nurse Joy said, handing Bonnie Beautifly's pokeball, while Dedenne hopped up onto her shoulder. "I think they'll be more than ready for their rematch tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded, smiling up at Dedenne as he looked on with determined eyes. "We're going to win for sure. We need to come up with some new strategies, but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"It always takes a lot to beat Roxanne, but you sure seem determined," Nurse Joy told the young trainer, laughing at her enthusiasm. Her eyes then drifted up, looking towards the front door of the Pokemon Centre. "Perfect timing!"

Bonnie turned around at that, surprised to see Roxanne coming through the door, the gym leader smiling at her as she noticed her. "Hello Bonnie," the Rustboro Gym Leader said, walking up to her, greeting Nurse Joy as she did so. "How are your Pokemon doing?"

"They're good. We're planning to do some training today for our rematch tomorrow." Dedenne cried out excitedly at that, accentuating the point.

Roxanne gave them an amused look. "Well that's good. My Pokemon should be more fired up than ever after a stay at the Pokemon Centre, so it will be a tough match." At that, she turned to Nurse Joy. "Are Nosepass and Geodude doing all right?"

Nurse Joy nodded, giving the gym leader a reassuring smile. "They're doing great. It would be good to give them the day here just to make sure they're fully recovered after a few days of battling, but there don't appear to be any injuries."

"That's a relief," Roxanne said, sighing. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

Bonnie looked at Roxanne in confusion, trying to remember if she'd seen the gym leader the night before. "When did you bring Nosepass and Geodude?" she asked.

"Oh I took care of all the minor things at my gym after the battle since I needed to teach a class shortly afterwards," Roxanne told her, looking up as the door to the Pokemon Centre guest rooms opened, Kenny and Clyde emerging, Rotom floating between them. "I must've been here after you'd gone to bed. I figured they'd need the day to rest up as well, but I thought I'd check on them before heading out."

As she finished, Kenny and Clyde reached them, greeting the gym leader as they noticed her. Bonnie rolled her eyes as Clyde did one of his goofy stares, but fortunately Roxanne was distracted by Kenny, who was looking confidently towards her. Bonnie had been glad to see him looking much better after he'd seen their battle, apparently inspired by it.

"I'm going to be working a lot harder, Ms. Roxanne," Kenny told his former teacher. "I want to be ready for our next battle. Poliwag is going to be a lot stronger, and maybe my Magikarp can get better as well."

"That's good to hear, Kenny," Roxanne told him, looking pleased by his declaration. "I'm certainly looking forward to it. Do you plan to be doing some training today?" she asked, before looking to Bonnie and Clyde as well. "If any of you would like to come with me, I'm heading over to Devon Corp. to do some work on fossils with President Stone. It might be a nice mental break before working on some of your strategies."

Bonnie probably would've thought a little more about it, but Clyde was answering before she could even register the question. "That would be so amazing!" he almost shouted, surprising a couple of trainers walking in to the Pokemon Centre. "Don't tell me the restoration technology is nearing completion."

"The what?" Bonnie asked, unsure what Clyde was excited about, minus the mention of fossils.

"The fossil restoration technology that the Devon Corporation has been working on," Roxanne answered, laughing as Clyde's eyes lit up. "I've always been a fossil enthusiast myself, so I've been doing some work with them on it. They're using the technology to restore fossils. It's similar to some technology developed in other regions, but President Stone wants it to be flawless before it's all said and done. The Pokemon restored with this machine will hopefully have a much easier time adapting to the current time period, and they'll be as strong and healthy as any Pokemon that are out there now."

Bonnie remembered seeing the prehistoric Pokemon back in Kalos, particularly the Tyrantrum she'd befriended. If this Devon Corporation was creating a machine that would make it easier for the restored Pokemon to adapt to the current world, there wouldn't be as much concern about holding a Pokemon like Tyrantrum in a conservation area. She couldn't blame Clyde for being excited. She wanted to see this as well, and knew she would have a chance to train later.

"I'm in!" she said excitedly, Clyde looking pleased by that. "How about you, Kenny?" Bonnie asked, looking to the blue-haired boy.

"I'll probably be in Rustboro a little longer, so I'm going to head out to work with my Pokemon on a few things and maybe see it another day," he answered, looking outside. "There are a few things I want to try. Thanks, though."

"No problem, Kenny," Roxanne told him, nodding in understanding. "I hope you have a good day with your Pokemon." She then looked to Bonnie and Clyde, turning towards the door. "If you'd like, we can leave for Devon Corp. now," she said, surprising them a little. "I'm sure President Stone will give us some breakfast, and then we can have a tour!"

Both Bonnie and Clyde were agreeable to that, saying a quick farewell to Kenny, before following along as Roxanne led the way out of the Pokemon Centre. As they walked, Clyde asked a few more questions about the work being done on this fossil restoration technology. Bonnie didn't really understand it, so she started to tune them out, thinking of what kind of training she was going to do once they were done.

 _I need to find a way to deal with Sandstorm_ , she thought to herself, glancing up at Dedenne, remembering how they'd been totally blinded by the swirling sand. It had been far too easy for Nosepass to trap Dedenne and hit him with Zap Cannon. If Dedenne could just find a way to navigate it, they would have a good chance of winning. They had been close to doing so before Roxanne had called for Sandstorm.

She was also worried about how to use Beautifly, considering another reason for Nosepass' victory over Dedenne was the previous battle the Antenna Pokemon had fought with Geodude. Beautifly just needed to maximize her attacks to make up for the weakness against rock types. They'd been about to attempt a Tackle from high above, which ended up working for Dedenne, but it would be hard to hide that strategy with Beautifly after having Dedenne use it.

"Zzt, what are you thinking about Pokemon Trainer Bonnie?" Rotom asked suddenly, appearing by her head as they crossed a street, Roxanne and Clyde a few steps ahead, the latter continuously asking questions.

"I'm trying to think of what to do in my rematch against Roxanne," Bonnie told him, Dedenne pawing at her as she looked ahead towards the Rustboro Gym Leader. "I need to find a way to give Beautifly a better chance, and how to get around that Sandstorm."

A question mark appeared on the PokeDex's screen as he thought about that. "It is a difficult problem," he said. "Beautifly has an effective attack on Gym Leader Roxanne's Pokemon, but it will not be easy to get the chance to use it without leaving her vulnerable to an attack. Sandstorm is a problem that can be solved with Dedenne, however."

Bonnie blinked in surprise at that, Dedenne looking up in surprise as well. "What? How can Dedenne-"

"Bonnie, did you hear that?"

"Huh?" She looked up, distracted by Clyde's question as he and Roxanne turned back to her, the latter looking amused. "Wh-what is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Roxanne says the Pokemon Trainers' School is going to start teaching special classes on prehistoric Pokemon once Devon Corp. has finished this machine." Clyde turned back to the gym leader, eyes wide with excitement. "Are you going to be teaching those classes?"

"Well...maybe," Roxanne answered, laughing a little as they continued walking again. "I...might be busy with a few other things if it's finished soon."

Bonnie guessed there was more to what she was trying to say with that, noticing the Rustboro Gym Leader glance back at her, but nothing more was said as they continued walking the rest of the way, now close to their destination. When they reached the building, noticing the sign for Devon Corp. out front, Roxanne paused as Bonnie and Clyde looked up in awe.

"I've wanted to come here for a long time," Clyde said, staring at the building with wide eyes. "He looked down to his Treecko as it eyed the building as well. "Isn't it awesome, Treecko?"

"Treecko tree," the grass type answered, nodding.

"Well, it's even more impressive on the inside," Roxanne told them, starting to walk towards the steps that led into the building. "Let's go in and see if we can find President Stone."

As they walked in, Bonnie realized that it was probably quite a big operation throughout the building. She remembered Ash having mentioned coming here, but he hadn't explained the specifics. There were security guards to ensure only employees went past the entrance points, and a big main desk for guest inquiries, and all kinds of cases with various Devon Corp. inventions. She even noticed one with the PokeNav, remembering that she'd been using a Devon invention for her stay in Hoenn thus far.

After a brief look at the inventions and some of the scientists rushing in and out of the entrances, one pair with green and blonde hair looking like they were rushing particularly quickly, Roxanne led Bonnie and Clyde over towards the main desk where a secretary greeted the gym leader. She was clearly familiar with her, and happily handed over three cards which Bonnie realized were for guests. Once they had them, they headed towards one of the doors that presumably led towards the main part of the building where all the work was done, and a security guard led them through.

"I'll page the President for you," he told Roxanne, before stepping back outside, holding up a phone.

Clyde seemed to think that was pretty cool, and Bonnie couldn't blame him. It certainly seemed like Roxanne was important to the work going on here, and she and Clyde were getting VIP access because of it. Bonnie was certainly glad they'd decided to come along, even if it meant delaying her training a couple of hours. _It might even clear my head so that I can come up with a good strategy,_ she told herself, already inspired by all of the various gadgets she'd seen. She wished Clemont was here to see them all.

They didn't wait long for President Stone to arrive, and when he did, he was not what Bonnie had expected. He was a fairly stocky man, although Bonnie wasn't sure if that was just his big purple suit. He seemed to move quite quickly, however, looking excited to see their little group, his spiky grey hair waving a bit on his head as he spotted them down the hallway and did a little jog over to them.

"Ms. Roxanne! Great to see you again," the man, clearly President Stone, said excitedly. "Thank you for coming!"

"Glad to be here, Mr. President," Roxanne told him, laughing as she looked to Bonnie and Clyde. "These are my friends Bonnie and Clyde by the way, and their Pokemon Dedenne and Treecko. They were interested to come along and see some of the work that's being done. They're friends of Max as well."

Bonnie was about to refute that, but quickly stopped, seeing that Mr. Stone was apparently a fan of Max. "Oh that's wonderful!" he said, looking towards the two and smiling wider. "Max is a fine young man." He then looked back to Roxanne, smirking with a knowing look in his eyes. "So are these the two you were-"

"We'll discuss that later," Roxanne quickly said, blushing and waving her hands for him to stop. "That's not important right now."

Bonnie was curious what she meant by that, but decided to wait and simply introduce herself properly. "Nice to meet you, President Stone. I have a PokeNav that I got before I left Kalos to come here for my first journey, and it's been really useful. So thanks for helping me on my journey so far!"

"Zzt! The PokeNav is an excellent invention!" Rotom chimed in, causing Mr. Stone to jump in surprise, eyes widening at the unusual PokeDex. "I am very much impressed with it. Gym Leader Clemont inspired me to appreciate great scientific inventions."

"A PokeDex that can talk..." Mr. Stone said slowly, peering at Rotom before smiling. "Ah, it's a Rotom! Phenomenal! Ah yes, science can certainly do a great deal, my friend."

"Zzt! The future is now, thanks to science!"

"Indeed!"

"Oh great..." Bonnie muttered, shaking her head in exasperation. Fortunately, Clyde decided to speak up just then.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stone, sir," he said nervously, the Devon Corp. President turning to him as he spoke. "Is it true about your fossil technology nearly being complete? Are you really going teach a class at the school? Do you have any prehistoric Pokemon that you've restored yet?"

Mr. Stone looked surprised, but amused, by the questions, laughing as he looked to Roxanne. "For a pair of youngsters that aren't your students, it looks like we have some eager to learn kids here. Not to worry, Clyde, I'll show you everything we've got shortly. After a nice breakfast of course. Let's go to my office and I can show you around there while we eat, and then we can have our tour."

The group agreed to that, following along as Mr. Stone led them back down the hallway he'd come down moments before. As they headed up to his office, Bonnie had a glimpse through a few windows, seeing various scientists and other employees doing work on various inventions and paperwork. It definitely seemed like a busy operation, and Bonnie could easily see why inventions such as the PokeNav worked so well.

After a couple of minutes of walking and going up a few flights of stairs and a small elevator, they finally reached Mr. Stone's office. It was fairly big, but it wasn't overly fancy like what Bonnie would've expected from a prominent businessman. In fact, some areas of the office were somewhat messy, with various inventions scattered about, with parts all over the place. It wasn't much different from what she was used to seeing with Clemont.

Mr. Stone briefly showed them around, explaining that sometimes he liked to work on a few tasks on his own for potential ideas to work on with the company. When the breakfast arrived, a few assistants bringing in platters of food and drinks, the Devon Corp. President even showed off one of his prototypes, clicking a button on some miniature muscle man, that started to open a bottle of orange juice. It ended up spilling quite a bit, but Bonnie was simply glad it didn't blow up.

As they began eating, Mr. Stone then decided to turn the conversation towards Bonnie and Clyde, clearly interested to know more about them. "So, Bonnie, you're from the Kalos region, eh? And you've come here to Hoenn to challenge the Hoenn League?"

She nodded, swallowing a bite of her food before answering. "Yeah," she said, looking to Dedenne as he nibbled on a berry. "Dedenne and I felt it would be best to see something new, and try travelling in a different region from home. My friend Serena was here not too long ago, and she said she learned a lot by going to a new place and having a different experience."

"Interesting...very interesting," Mr. Stone murmured, smiling towards Roxanne. "I can see why you're so impressed with this young lady, Ms. Roxanne. She's got quite the spirit."

Roxanne gave Mr. Stone a pointed look, before turning her gaze to Bonnie and smiling as well. "Yes, Bonnie is certainly something. We had quite the battle yesterday, and I expect it will be a pretty tough one tomorrow as well. I wonder when I'll have another like it..."

Only Bonnie seemed to hear the last part, as Mr. Stone was now looking to Clyde, the brunet boy looking up at a picture of a prehistoric Pokemon that the President had up in his office. "Is that an Armaldo, Mr. Stone?" he asked, eyes shining.

"Indeed it is," Mr. Stone answered, looking up at the picture as well. "A prehistoric Pokemon fan much like Roxanne, I see. Yes, Armaldo is an interesting one. It must've been quite the Pokemon back in its day."

Rotom appeared to be scanning his data for information on the large mantis shrimp-like Pokemon, who appeared on two legs in the picture, its blue armoured body shining in the sun as its eyes on either side of its head looked out over a field. When the PokeDex found the information, Bonnie listened closely, interested to hear.

"Armaldo, the Plate Pokemon," Rotom began, a clearer image of the Pokemon on his screen. "Armaldo's tough armour makes many attacks bounce off. This Pokemon's two enormous claws can be freely extended or contracted. They have the power to punch right through a steel slab."

"It's one of my favourite prehistoric Pokemon," Clyde said, looking back to Mr. Stone. "Are you trying to revive it?"

"We're looking for many fossils to restore," the Devon Corp. President answered, looking at some of his other pictures of prehistoric Pokemon. "I'm aware that Armaldo have been restored already in some places, but with this technology, hopefully we can bring one back that is at its greatest potential."

Bonnie could see the excitement in Clyde's eyes at those words, and she couldn't blame him. She still missed that Tyrantrum she'd befriended back in Kalos. Obviously some prehistoric Pokemon, such as Trevor's Aerodactyl, had been able to adapt over the years, but it was probably incredibly difficult for them. To restore them with the strength to adapt to the new environment would give them the chance to bond with other Pokemon, and potentially more trainers as well.

It didn't take too much longer for them to finish eating, and once they had, Clyde was up first to encourage the group to get going. Mr. Stone seemed amused by that, the Devon Corp. President clearly taking a liking to him, and they were off fairly quickly. Bonnie had seen glimpses on the way up to the office of what the operation was like here, but as Mr. Stone led them through their tour, she realized she had only seen a fraction of what it was all about.

The President was quite thorough as he led them throughout the building, and Bonnie was pretty sure they were seeing almost every kind of invention there could possibly be. If Clemont had been there, he would have been going crazy, although Rotom seemed to fill that role for him, snapping pictures of a few things when allowed to. They saw future designs for new PokeNav models, Pokemon tracking machines, and even a few prototype machines that were apparently for translating Pokemon speak into human language and one for examining Pokemon dreams. Bonnie was sure Clemont would think those were cool as well, considering some of his small inventions had been like that...before blowing up.

Before they reached the fossil restoration machine, the President led them to one final room, and Bonnie noticed the people working inside were focused on what appeared to be pokeballs. Bonnie noticed the green and blonde workers from before as well, the two busily examining a few of the pokeballs. This room even seemed new to Roxanne, who asked President Stone what this room was for. He appeared quite excited by it, and called over one of the workers to give him one of the pokeballs, that appeared to be black, with gold stripes.

"Have you ever heard of an Ultra Ball?" he asked, looking to Bonnie and Clyde, holding the ball up to the light.

Bonnie tried to think if she had, remembering Ash mentioning that there were other pokeballs out there that were supposed to be better than regular ones. However, he'd specifically mentioned a man named Kurt in the Johto region, who made pokeballs from special acorns that helped catch specific types of Pokemon. The Ultra Ball didn't sound quite like that. She and Clyde both shook their heads.

"These are not a Devon Corp. design," Mr. Stone admitted, examining the special pokeball, "however, we are working on producing more of them. We hope to develop our own line of special Devon Corp. pokeballs that are capable of capturing particularly powerful Pokemon. More specifically, however, we are basing a special pokeball off of the Ultra Ball to capture the prehistoric Pokemon we are hoping to restore. A _Fossil_ Ball, we're calling it." He then waved over another worker, who handed him another pokeball, this one a brown colour, with a what appeared to be a grey bone on the top. "We believe these will be quite the hit, although we haven't been able to properly test them."

"You think those can catch Pokemon like Aerodactyl and Armaldo?" Clyde asked, eyes wide as he stared at the pokeball.

"Well, that is the hope," Mr. Stone answered, chuckling as he held the special pokeball out to Clyde. "In fact, maybe you'll find one on your journey with young Bonnie here and you can help us find out."

Clyde looked like he could hardly believe what he was hearing, staring at the pokeball with a blank expression. "Wh...what? You mean... I can have this?"

"Of course!" Mr. Stone laughed out, patting Clyde on the back as he finally took the Fossil Ball. "A fellow prehistoric Pokemon enthusiast needs to have one. Just do your best to find a Pokemon to use it on!" He then turned to Bonnie, holding out the Ultra Ball. "And I haven't forgotten you, Bonnie. This is for you. It'll be much more likely to work on a Pokemon that appears particularly strong. If you're having trouble with a regular pokeball, this one may do the trick for you."

Bonnie was stunned, but slowly reached out to take the Ultra Ball. "Wow, Mr. Stone, thank you so much!" she finally said after a moment of looking at the strange pokeball. "I'll catch a super strong Pokemon with it. I promise!"

"Glad to hear it!" Mr. Stone said, winking at Roxanne as the two exchanged a look. "Now, how about we go see that...hmm..."

Bonnie had been in the process of clipping her new pokeball to her belt, but looked up in confusion as Mr. Stone paused. She followed his gaze which was now aimed towards the exit to the room. Two people, who looked oddly familiar, were sliding through the door, a bag in each of their hands as they went through. Bonnie quickly realized they were the people she'd noticed earlier rushing through the entrance and then here, examining the pokeballs. _Intruders,_ Bonnie realized, narrowing her eyes. _They must've slipped through with all those other scientists rushing around earlier._

"Mr. Stone..." Roxanne whispered, sounding nervous, noticing the people making their escape as well. "What do you-"

"Let's follow them," the President said quickly, holding a finger to his lips to signal for quiet as he went to the door and poked his head out. "Come quickly," he told the group. "They're heading towards the fossil restoration room."

"You don't think they're trying to steal the technology do you?" Clyde asked, sounding nervous. "Who would do that?"

Mr. Stone didn't answer, instead leading the way out the room as everyone else followed, Bonnie pulling Clyde along behind her. She had a pretty good idea who was after the technology, and she was pretty sure Clyde did as well. "Come on," she told her friend, narrowing her eyes. "We need to help."

She heard him groan, clearly nervous, but with her pulling him, he came along behind as they followed Mr. Stone and Roxanne. Bonnie could see the intruders up ahead, looking left and right before slipping through another door. Mr. Stone and Roxanne gestured for Bonnie and Clyde to go behind them as they headed up to where they'd disappeared. They all paused just outside, hearing a crash and a few yells, indicating that the intruders must've been attacking. That was enough for Mr. Stone to get up and enter.

"What's going on here?" he yelled out, sounding surprisingly angry as he entered the room, Bonnie and the others coming in behind him.

Bonnie's suspicions were immediately confirmed, seeing the two intruders had removed their lab coats, revealing their Team Archaic uniforms underneath. "Butch and Cassidy," she muttered, glaring at the two of them. Behind them, Bonnie could see a few of the actual Devon Corp. scientists huddled under some tables near the wall. To their left, appeared to be some big machine, vials of some kind of brown liquid under a huge cylinder, with a big screen and all kinds of complicated looking buttons next to it. _That must be the fossil restoration machine,_ Bonnie realized, noticing one of the vials missing, and spotting it in Cassidy's hand as the woman slipped it into her bag. "What are you doing here?" Bonnie finally yelled out.

"What do you think, brat?" Cassidy shouted back, her Raticate snarling in front of her. "Our boss needs this machine, so we've taken the blueprints to design our own! And we nabbed some of those Fossil Balls as well!"

"A successful mission, I'll say!" Butch announced proudly. "Now those fossils we got in Oldale Town can be restored, and Team R- I mean _Archaic_ will have a mighty army of prehistoric Pokemon!"

"Not if we can help it!" Roxanne called out, hand going to her hip to grab a pokeball. However, a moment later she froze, looking to Bonnie in fear. "Oh no! My Pokemon are at the Pokemon Centre!"

"Don't worry, we can handle this!" Bonnie assured her, looking back to Clyde, who was stepping back slowly. "Clyde, we need you!" she hissed, glaring at him as he looked nervously towards Treecko. "We need to stop them."

"Treecko tree!" his grass type partner yelled out to him, giving him a determined look before jumping out in front, joining Dedenne as he leaped off of Bonnie's shoulder.

For a moment, Clyde stared blankly ahead, before finally taking a deep breath and nodding. "Okay...yeah...we'll fight."

"Good," Bonnie said, before looking to Mr. Stone, who was looking concerned as he looked towards his employees. "We'll stop them, Mr. Stone, don't worry."

He nodded at that, smiling as he glanced back to her. "Go get 'em, Bonnie!"

Butch and Cassidy were apparently amused by this, laughing as they looked at their opponents. "You don't have an army of bugs and your friend with the Blaziken anymore," Cassidy said, not looking the least bit worried. "You don't stand a chance." Finished with her taunt, she called out her Sableye, as Butch sent out his Mightyena. As Raticate moved out between them, Bonnie called out Beautifly to join Dedenne and Treecko.

"Dedenne, use Thunder Shock!" she yelled out, starting the battle.

"Sableye, counter with Shadow Ball!" Cassidy shouted back, the ghost and dark type moving forward quickly to fire out the dark sphere, while Dedenne leaped up to send out the bolt of electricity.

The attacks collided in midair between the Pokemon, smoke shooting up and setting an alarm off, a sprinkler starting to rain water down on them. As Dedenne and Sableye slid back, Bonnie was glad to see the nervous looks on Butch and Cassidy's faces, knowing that people would now be aware something was going on here.

"Let's finish this quickly," Cassidy shouted to her partner. "Sableye, Shadow Claw! Raticate, Skull Bash!"

"Mightyena, Iron Tail!"

Bonnie nudged Clyde as she quickly called her orders, seeing Mr. Stone's nervous employees backing up as the Team Archaic Pokemon began to move. "Dedenne and Beautifly, use Tackle!" she shouted, knowing it wasn't the strongest attack, but knowing she needed to keep the battle up close for now. She noticed Roxanne watching closely, realizing that this battle wasn't all to different from fighting amongst a bunch of rocks. With that being the case, she needed to find a way to make it an advantage for her.

As Dedenne and Beautifly clashed with Raticate and Mightyena respectively, Bonnie was glad to see Treecko rush forward to intercept Sableye with a Bullet Seed, sending the Darkness Pokemon stumbling to the side. Bonnie's Pokemon weren't as successful, somewhat overpowered and sent staggering back, but they were otherwise fine, having at least blocked Raticate and Mightyena from landing direct hits.

"Zzt if only Dedenne knew a fairy type move," Rotom said nervously next to Bonnie. "It would be able to work effectively against Sableye and Mightyena."

Bonnie was frustrated by their lack of options as well, but they had to use what they had. Much like her battle against Roxanne, she was limited with her attacks, but that didn't mean she had to lose. She just needed to be creative. That was what Ash would do. But how could she use her Pokemon's basic moves creatively?

"Maybe I don't just have to use _their_ moves," she whispered to herself, smiling as she called out another attack. "Dedenne, use Thunder Shock! Keep Sableye on the move!" She then looked to Rotom quickly, as Dedenne started to move. Those gem stone eyes that Sableye had were giving her an idea, even if it was a long shot. "Sableye can use a fairy type attack, can't it?"

"Zzt, I believe it-"

He was interrupted as Butch and Cassidy called their next orders, Cassidy shouting for Sableye to dodge, and try to get in close with a Shadow Claw, and ordering Raticate to hit Beautifly with a Super Fang. Butch was after Treecko, calling for Mightyena to use Ice Fang.

Bonnie quickly tried to think of how she could use her new strategy idea, glancing at Beautifly as the Butterfly Pokemon struggled to fly in the tight confines. "Beautifly, use String Shot and pull up a table to block it!" she yelled, not looking at Mr. Stone, and simply hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Fly!" the bug and flying type cried out, quickly sending down its String Shot and connecting it to a table that fortunately seemed mostly empty. She pulled up with surprising strength and brought the table up just in time, forming a perfect barrier between her and the leaping rat. Raticate's teeth embedded themselves into it, Cassidy's Pokemon crying out from discomfort.

"Excellent move, Bonnie!" Roxanne cheered, Mr. Stone joining her, apparently okay with the damage to his property under the circumstances.

"Now, drop and use Absorb!" Bonnie yelled, glancing towards Clyde's Treecko, seeing it struggling to avoid Mightyena, while Clyde seemed to be nervously ordering attacks his grass type couldn't use yet, such as Solar Beam. It was apparently more painful for Rotom to watch that than the actual battle, the PokeDex showing a crying face on his screen. Bonnie couldn't pay attention to it, though, shifting her focus quickly to Dedenne as he ducked under Sableye's Shadow Claw. "Use Nuzzle, Dedenne!"

"Beauuutifly!"

"Nenene!"

Her Pokemon pulled off their attacks in unison. Beautifly released her String Shot immediately and flapped her wings, darting over the table shield she'd formed and positioning herself right above Raticate, her body glowing green as she began to absorb its energy. Meanwhile, Dedenne hopped over another one of Sableye's Shadow Claw attacks, rubbing his sparking cheeks and slamming into the Darkness Pokemon.

"No!" Cassidy shouted, enraged as her Pokemon each fell to the ground, Raticate stuck underneath the table and Sableye collapsed due to paralysis.

Bonnie pumped her fist, glancing back and seeing Roxanne and Mr. Stone looking impressed. She then turned back, ready to finish Cassidy's Pokemon off. "Now Dedenne and Beautifly, use-"

"Treecko!"

"Oof!"

Her eyes widened as she saw Clyde thrown back behind her, Treecko hitting his chest. Bonnie whipped around, seeing Roxanne and Mr. Stone quickly checking on the two. They looked mostly fine, but clearly stunned. Bonnie immediately felt bad for forcing Clyde to fight. _I can't worry about that now, though,_ she told herself, looking back to her opponents, Butch and Cassidy looking pleased by the hit on Treecko. Mightyena was staring her down, Raticate now free from the table, and Sableye up as well, joining him. Sableye didn't look too good, but Bonnie could see that Mightyena was mostly fine. Raticate wasn't in much better shape than Sableye, but it still seemed capable of fighting. _I need to use my plan,_ Bonnie thought. _But_ can _I use it?_

Cassidy's next order answered her question. "Sableye, use Dazzling Gleam and let's make our escape!"

"Sableye!" the dark and ghost type cried out, straightening up, its eyes flashing a bright pink, before it winced and fell back to the ground, electricity sparking across its body.

"What are you doing?!" Cassidy yelled at her Pokemon. "Get up and fight! Don't let this brat's weak attack beat you!"

"Sable...eye."

Bonnie smirked. They still had a chance. "Dedenne, hop on Beautifly's back and get ready to use Thunder Shock!"

"Oh no you don't!" Butch called out, his Mightyena tensing up. "Use Dark Pulse, Mightyena!"

The dark type howled and barked loudly before firing off a dark purple and black jet of energy. Dedenne timed his jump well, though, landing on Beautifly's back just as she darted to the side to avoid the attack. Bonnie could see Sableye still struggling to get up, knowing she had a little time, but not too much. She needed it to take out Raticate.

"Give chase with Ice Fang!" Butch ordered, while Cassidy was too distracted with Sableye to order an attack for Raticate.

 _Perfect!_ Bonnie told herself, pointing ahead as Mightyena ran forward, leaping up towards Beautifly with its ice-covered jaws. "Turn and use Tackle on Raticate, Beautifly!"

"Fly!" the Butterfly Pokemon cried out, spinning away from Mightyena's attack and descending quickly to the ground, glancing back as Mightyena continued to give chase. She sped towards Raticate with everything she had, a white aura around her as she prepared to slam into it.

At least, she appeared to be about to slam into it. "Fly up!" Bonnie ordered, just as Raticate's eyes widened, seeing the incoming Butterfly Pokemon. Beautifly did as told, avoiding the Mouse Pokemon entirely as she flew up and circled back, Dedenne still on her back.

"No! Mightyena, wait!" Butch cried out, seeing what Bonnie had planned.

It was too late, though, the Bite Pokemon clamping down onto Raticate with its icy jaws, both Pokemon crying out from surprise. Immediately, ice began to form around Raticate, its body freezing as Cassidy began to yell at Butch. Bonnie wasn't done yet, though, seeing Sableye's eyes shining once more.

"Now Dedenne, jump off and use Thunder Shock!" she yelled pointing towards the dark and ghost type.

"Nene!" Dedenne cried out, leaping off of Beautifly and firing off his attack midair, just as Sableye locked on to him. Dedenne's attack released first, striking Sableye and causing it to stagger once more. However, it was determined to fire off its attack, unleashing bright, pink lights from its eyes as it stumbled. Dedenne was quick, however, ducking and sliding underneath a table to his right, letting the attack miss him and hit Mightyena and Raticate behind him.

All three dropped to the ground at once, leaving Butch and Cassidy stunned as they stared at their defeated Pokemon. "No!" they both shouted, glaring at Bonnie before quickly recalling their Pokemon. "You'll pay for this, brat!" Cassidy added, pulling out another pokeball.

"Shouldn't we try to get out of here?" Butch asked, looking nervous.

"We still have a secret weapon!" Cassidy shouted back, before throwing her pokeball forward. "Smeargle, go!"

As her pokeball opened up, revealing the Painter Pokemon in front of her, Bonnie's jaw dropped, recognizing the Pokemon they had seen at the school, and later in the gym. She had no idea how Team Archaic had gotten it, but she was pretty sure they didn't know exactly what they'd gotten, considering the move it had copied from Kenny's Magikarp. She knew it could still be dangerous, though, if it could copy any other attacks.

"Dedenne, Beautifly, get ready!" she called out to her Pokemon, tensing up as she watched her opponents carefully, seeing Cassidy smirking like she was sure of victory.

"Smeargle! Show what you've got!" she ordered, pointing ahead, her new Pokemon nodding.

"Smear!" Smearlge cried out, stepping forward and...dropping immediately to the ground. "Smear smear smear," it then seemed to chant out, flopping away, just as Magikarp had done. "Smear smear smear."

"Um...Cassidy..." Butch murmured nervously, staring with wide eyes at their "secret weapon" in front of them.

Bonnie smirked, knowing that this was her chance. "Dedenne use-"

"Treecko, hit them with Bullet Seed!"

Bonnie jumped in surprise, but as the seeds shot out ahead of her, striking Smeargle and sending him flying back into Cassidy, who knocked over Butch as she fell over, Bonnie glanced back, seeing Clyde on his feet again, smiling as Treecko looked ready to attack once more in front of him. It was good to see that he was willing to fight.

"Cassidy, what should we do?" Butch asked, backing up as he stood up.

"I don't know..." the angry woman answered, glaring daggers at Bonnie and her friends. She looked like she was about to say more, but just then, an explosion rocked the building, the wall behind Butch and Cassidy bursting apart, debris flying all over the place. If it wasn't for a quick String Shot from Beautifly to pull a table in front of their group, Bonnie was sure they would have been hit. Fortunately, when she looked behind her, her friends appeared all right. Peeking over the table, however, she saw Butch, Cassidy and their Pokemon all knocked out. Behind them, hovering by the open hole in the building, was a helicopter. A man was dangling from a ladder hanging down from it, and Bonnie recognized him as the one from Oldale Town. _Viktor,_ she remembered.

"Looks like these fools lost to a child again," he yelled up to someone in the helicopter. "Grabbed what we're after, though," he said, jumping off the ladder and into the room and bending down to pick up the papers and bags Butch and Cassidy had. They started to stir, and when they noticed who was there, they jumped up fairly quickly.

"Viktor!" they shouted in surprise, saluting suddenly, glancing nervously back at Bonnie and her friends. "We...um.."

"Spare me," Viktor said, pulling something out of his pocket and tossing it into the room. "Return your Pokemon and let's go. We got what we need." His eyes then drifted over to the Devon Corp. employees still huddled nervously against the wall. "Get on the ladder and I'll grab one of them," he told Butch and Cassidy. "We might be able to use 'em."

Bonnie heard Mr. Stone gasp at that, the President starting to stand up immediately, but just then, the device that Viktor had tossed into the room, began to beep. A moment later, smoke started spewing out of it, filling the room with a thick, grey cloud, making it impossible to see. Bonnie shielded her eyes, hearing Mr. Stone crying out for his workers. He must've stumbled a moment later, as she heard a loud bumping sound from one of the tables or chairs near them.

She didn't know what to do, but she knew they didn't have much time. Beautifly was trying to blow the smoke away with Gust, but it wasn't doing nearly enough, too much smoke coming out. Dedenne wasn't going to give up, though, and Bonnie suddenly saw a flash of electricity shoot forward, hitting something that looked like a brown Pokemon with blade-like arms in front of them, the electrical attack lighting the room up for a moment. As he fired off another Thunder Shock, Bonnie could see her partner Pokemon lit up, the antennae whiskers he had twitching as the unusual Pokemon appeared to move forward. _He's sensing it with his antennae,_ Bonnie realized, smiling as the opposing Pokemon cried out. A red light then flashed, Viktor clearly recalling the Pokemon back, presumably because he and the others had made it to their ladder.

"Dedenne, save those scientists!" Bonnie called, knowing they didn't have a moment to waste. "Beautifly, get ready."

"Nene!"

The smoke was just beginning to clear, but luckily Dedenne was already on the move, whiskers twitching as he rushed forward, his cheeks sparking. As he leaped forward, Bonnie could just barely see the shape of what she guessed as one of the Devon Corp. scientists being pulled along, a rope around their arms and chest. The helicopter seemed about to fly away, but Dedenne's Thunder Shock blasted out, hitting whoever was holding it.

"Gah!" Bonnie heard Viktor yell, and as the smoke seemed to be fully clearing, she saw him lose his hold on the rope, the scientist stumbling towards the edge of the room, where there was only emptiness below. Fortunately, Beautifly's String Shot grabbed ahold of them pulling them back to safety. Unfortunately, however, Team Archaic seemed to be making their getaway.

"This isn't over, brat!" Cassidy yelled out, as the helicopter flew further away. "We're not finished!"

Bonnie ignored her, however, instead sighing in relief as she saw Mr. Stone and Roxanne helping the scientist that had nearly been carried away, while Clyde congratulated his Treecko on knocking out Smeargle. He hadn't been too effective, but at least Clyde had given them a chance. Bonnie was glad he'd had the courage to help this time around.

Her eyes then went to Dedenne and Beautifly, her two Pokemon rushing towards her, glad to have the battle over with and to be safe again. She quickly knelt down as they reached her, hugging both of them. "You guys were really amazing!" Bonnie whispered. "Beautifly, that move with String Shot to block Raticate before using Absorb was super cool! And Dedenne, that was so clever to use your antennae to find your way through the smoke. It was..." Her eyes widened with realization. "It was just like Nosepass," she whispered, Dedenne's eyes shining as he looked back at her.

She looked around for Rotom, wondering if that was what he'd been planning to tell her about Dedenne before. When she spotted him, she noticed he was frantically moving around the fossil restoration machine, snapping pictures as quickly as he could. She had no idea why for a moment, until she realized smoke was starting to come from it, various dents and holes in it from what must've been Viktor's attack with his strange Pokemon.

"Zzt! President Stone! President Stone!" the PokeDex cried out, getting the attention of the Devon Corp. President and his employees. "What do we do?"

Everyone rushed over there, Bonnie, Clyde and Roxanne included. Surprisingly, however, Mr. Stone didn't look too worried, only sighing like he was somewhat disappointed. "Well, I suppose that prototype is gone," he said, looking to his workers. "Think we can get the next model up once we have the room repaired?"

"Oh for sure, Mr. President," one of them said. Bonnie was stunned to see it was the one that was nearly taken hostage, the man looking scared after the incident, but clearly still devoted to his work. "I'll get right on getting everything prepared for it."

"Another day," Mr. Stone said, smiling kindly. "You all need a rest after...that. A paid vacation should do you some good. You deserved one anyways."

The employees seemed pleased with the sound of that, although Bonnie was still curious about the restoration machine. "Mr. Stone," she said, looking on in confusion, "aren't you worried about what Team Archaic just got? They stole your technology!"

"Yes, it is concerning," Mr. Stone admitted, frowning as he looked out the broken down wall. "However, they only stole some creation fluid, which was only a test vial for this prototype. And the blueprints weren't for the new model we were planning to bring up today to show you three. They stole valuable technology, but not the _most_ valuable."

"They'll still be able to create prehistoric Pokemon won't they?" Clyde asked, frowning as he stared at the Fossil Ball Mr. Stone had given him. "And they stole some of these...they'll be able to catch them easily as well."

Mr. Stone sighed, nodding. "Yes...that is very true, Clyde." He looked at his employees, though, smiling as a few hugged one another, the relief of being okay after the attack clearly evident on their faces. "But my friends are all right. That's all that matters," he added, finishing by looking at Bonnie, Clyde and Roxanne.

"We'll still find a way to deal with those guys," Roxanne vowed, meeting Bonnie's gaze as she held up a fist. "They messed with the wrong trainers."

Bonnie wanted to agree, and for the most part she did. However, she couldn't help but feel that they'd been defeated. Team Archaic had already collected a bunch of fossils, and now they had a way to restore them, and then catch them. They didn't even know what else this organization was after, but already they seemed to be accomplishing whatever they were setting out to do. She could see the nervousness in Clyde's eyes as well, her friend clearly thinking similar thoughts.

 _I have to be ready next time,_ Bonnie told herself, looking to Dedenne and Beautifly. And as she glanced back up to Roxanne, she knew that winning that badge from her was the next step in preparing herself.

 **Author's Note:**

There was certainly a lot of craziness in this one. First, to explain a couple of things. Obviously fossil restoration technology is available in the Pokemon universe, so what I did here was have Devon Corp. preparing a "better" version of it that allows Pokemon to more easily adapt to the modern world. Just enough to make it more new for someone like Bonnie who's seen something like it already. And the Fossil Ball is a little new creation, but something I thought would make sense. We'll see where that goes. And as for Cassidy getting Smeargle...well...that will be clear soon.

Also, there's a little thing I wanted to announce. I've decided that over the course of the Generation Z series, I'm going to have a series of oneshots alongside of them that will provide extra details on things going on outside of Bonnie's adventure, but will otherwise affect her. These oneshots will go in one published story called "Generation Z – Gotta Catch 'Em All". So these oneshots will follow villains, old friends of Bonnie's and more. Hopefully you'll find it interesting.

That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all in the next one, where Bonnie goes for her badge once more.


	16. Dedenne's Goal

**Author's Note:**

Ah, yes, quite a long time for this story as well, but for those of you who read LU, you know I've had my struggles with that. I'm really working at consistency, though. Making a push with LU to finish it up soon, and once that's done, I'll be able to really focus on this story. Regardless, it was really fun to get back into this, and actually it was some of the most fun I've ever had in writing a chapter before. It's pretty cool to have Bonnie fighting these battles now. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter 15: Dedenne's Goal**

Butch didn't think it was fair for the mission to be considered a failure, however, he supposed he could see why Viktor and their Team Archaic bosses might have thought so. Having been knocked out, their Pokemon being defeated and not being prepared to use their newest fighter...well, it wasn't the best of looks. Unfortunately for him, Raticate, and their new Smeargle, Cassidy was not taking the accusations of failure very well.

"Our fault! _Our_ fault?!" She stomped her feet almost like a child having a tantrum. "These people will stop at _nothing_ to blame us! We should call the boss for a transfer. I have no time for this kind of disrespect for a high ranking member of Team Rocket."

"Er...we ain't exactly high ranking members," Butch told her, wincing when she rounded on him, her tantrum beginning to make their hot air balloon feel unstable.

"We have a direct line to the boss! He's put us on a special mission to infiltrate the newest and biggest threat to his hold on power throughout the world!" Butch thought that sounded crazy, but stayed silent, deciding he wouldn't mention that Jessie, James and Meowth often thought they were on special missions and that they too had direct lines to the boss.

After a moment of silence, Butch dared to speak again. "You want to check in with the boss and give an update?"

Cassidy shook her head, eyes narrowing as she watched Smeargle watching them in fascination. "We'd better report to Lyanna. The boss won't be happy with this, so it's better he hears it from her."

At that, Butch pulled out their transmitter, placing the call in for Lyanna. A moment later, her image appeared before them, eyeing them suspiciously. Before they could open their mouths, and give whatever excuses they could come up with, she sighed and began to speak.

"I suppose you're calling in to report on your little adventure at Devon Corp. yesterday?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. When they nodded, she sighed again. "We've been informed already. The boss is not happy about this. Neither am I, of course, as this reflects poorly on me as well. Is it true you were able to acquire something of use at least?"

Cassidy nodded, quickly moving into position next to Butch. "Yes ma'am. We were able to collect a new type of pokeball that Devon Corp. is calling a Fossil Ball, along with plans for their fossil restoration technology. Unfortunately..."

"Yes, unfortunately what you did acquire is fully in the hands of your Team Archaic administrators, and after your sound defeat by the girl, you're not very popular with them." Lyanna smiled as she said this, looking amused as she thought for a moment. Butch knew Cassidy would be irritated by that, and just hoped she wouldn't snap. "Well, there isn't too much we can do, other than have you continue with your current orders. I assume you're still trailing after the girl?"

"Smear smeargle!" Butch glanced around in surprise at the noise, noticing Smeargle playing around with his paintbrush tail. He'd taken some useless documents that had been collected from Devon Corp. and left to them to look over, presumably as some sort of joke. As the Painter Pokemon painted away, Butch turned back to Lyanna, seeing her look somewhat curious.

"A new Pokemon?" the Special Agent asked.

Cassidy nodded, looking unimpressed with her latest catch. "I caught it yesterday before...the mission. It doesn't seem particularly strong. I believe it's copied the move Splash from Magikarp."

Lyanna didn't look bothered by that, and typed away at something on a computer she must've had out in front of her. "A Smeargle is still a useful Pokemon if it knows no other moves. You may just have a chance to put yourself back in good standing with the boss."

Butch and Cassidy exchanged an excited glance. "What can we do?" Cassidy asked eagerly, looking much more pleased with Smeargle now as she glanced back at him. He appeared to be finishing up whatever he was painting, but Lyanna started speaking again before they could see what it was.

"The boss is preparing a special mission in another region where a Smeargle may be of use," she said, continuing to type away at her computer. "Are you certain Splash is the only move it has copied?"

Cassidy nodded, turning distractedly as Smeargle placed his painted documents into her hands. Butch was focusing on Lyanna, but a moment later, he heard Cassidy gasp, turning quickly to see what she was so shocked about. "Um...actually, no, that isn't all he has copied."

Butch's eyes widened as he noticed what was in her hands, and he turned to look back at Lyanna, the woman waiting expectantly for what else Cassidy had to say. "Well, I certainly hope it's something better than Splash."

Cassidy smiled, turning the pages around so that Lyanna could see what Smeargle had painted onto them. Smeargle seemed quite pleased as well, clearly happy that he'd done something to impress his new trainer. "I believe the blueprints for the Devon Corp. fossil restoration technology is better than Splash."

Lyanna squinted, adjusting her glasses as she peered at the documents through the transmitted image. "Impressive...if these are, in fact, accurate, you may have saved yourselves quite a bit of trouble from the boss." She then suddenly picked up a phone, briefly muting their transmission as she made her call. A moment later, though, she came back on, looking expectantly at them once more. "Delibird is on its way for the blueprints and Smeargle's pokeball. The mission is classified, so we cannot inform you of what Smeargle will be doing. I cannot guarantee he will be returned to you."

Butch saw the slightest bit of hesitation in Cassidy's eyes at that, but it didn't last long, and she looked away from Smeargle as she answered. "I understand. We will do as required. For the glory of Team Rocket!"

"For the glory of Team Rocket."

* * *

The nerves were much crazier this time, and Bonnie really wished they would go away. She'd barely been able to eat in the morning, and it was only thanks to Clyde that she'd managed to get a couple pieces of toast into her. That, and Rotom's data, which may or may not have been accurate, stating that trainers on an empty stomach were ninety-six percent more likely to lose any battle they participated in. She had no idea where his statistics came from sometimes.

She wasn't quite sure why she was more nervous for her rematch with Roxanne than she was for her original battle, but Bonnie supposed it had something to do with their encounter with Team Archaic the day before. The entire morning, and throughout their walk to the Rustboro Gym, Bonnie kept remembering the helicopter flying away, the stolen pokeballs and fossil restoration information going with it. She knew whatever Team Archaic was planning, it was dangerous, and if she wanted to help, she needed to be a far better trainer. It made the stakes for this battle seem way higher.

"Zzt, we are almost there!" Rotom suddenly announced, as Bonnie's mind once again returned to the battle they'd had with Butch and Cassidy at Devon Corp. "According to my analysis, Pokemon trainer Bonnie has a sixty-three point four percent chance of emerging victorious in this match!"

That snapped Bonnie out of her thoughts, and she stared in shock at her PokeDex. "You're actually predicting I'm going to win?"

"Zzt! Error!" Rotom shouted nervously. "Miscalculation! Pokemon trainer Bonnie has a sixty-three point four percent chance of _losing_!"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and imagined Dedenne frying Rotom with a well-placed Thunder Shock. She was almost considering having him do it, when Kenny interrupted her thoughts. "I think you're going to win for sure, Bonnie!" he said confidently, his Poliwag nodding in agreement from his shoulder. "You were so close last time, and from what Clyde said, you were really good against Team Archaic yesterday."

"She saved the day!" Clyde said proudly, smiling as Bonnie looked at him in confusion. "Roxanne must know she's in tough today after seeing you yesterday."

"You and Treecko were good, too," Bonnie pointed out, uneasy at the praise. She hadn't thought she'd been _that_ good.

"Well, we couldn't hide forever," Clyde said quietly, looking over his shoulder as though he thought Team Archaic was going to appear right then and there. "Not like we did much, though. They would've taken those scientists hostage if it wasn't for you."

Bonnie thought back to the aftermath of the battle, seeing the relieved looks on the faces of the Devon Corp. employees. Many of them had thanked her personally, some of them even asking Roxanne to give her a gym badge right then and there. She smiled to herself, feeling good at the thought of having been able to help those people. Maybe she didn't need to be nervous. She needed to be ready for another encounter with Team Archaic, but the thought didn't need to scare her, it just needed to help inspire her to be better than them both on the battlefield and off of it.

Just as Rotom had said, they were nearly at their destination, and Bonnie could now see the Rustboro Gym up ahead, its stony exterior looking far less welcoming than those gathered in front of it, waving to them. Once again, it appeared as though Roxanne had invited her students to watch and film the battle. Bonnie hoped that if she won this time, she might be able to send Clemont and her dad the video. She knew they were cheering or on from all the way back in Kalos, and she wanted reward their faith in her.

"Welcome back, Bonnie," Roxanne greeted her, as Bonnie and her friends reached the gym. "Are you ready for our rematch?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, looking up to Dedenne on her shoulder, the Antenna Pokemon looking ahead with a determined gaze upon their opponent. When she turned back to Roxanne, she matched the determined look. "We're more than ready!"

Roxanne smiled, looking as though she expected the answer, but was still quite glad to hear it. "Excellent! Well, then if it's all right with you, why don't we head in and get started right away?"

That idea was definitely all right with Bonnie, and when Roxanne turned to lead her students in, the young trainer turned to look at Dedenne once more. "Ready to win our first gym badge, Dedenne?"

"Nene!" the electric and fairy type answered, holding a fist up in determination. "Nenene!"

With that, Bonnie narrowed her eyes and looked ahead, before following her opponent inside the gym. She could hear Clyde and Kenny following her, the latter sounding quite excited to see the match. Bonnie hoped she could give him a good one. In a way, she felt that winning this battle wouldn't just be good for her and her Pokemon, but him as well. He needed to see that a refusal to give up was going to lead to success.

As Roxanne's students began to set up their cameras, she and Bonnie took their places on opposite ends of the battlefield. They waited a few moments, Bonnie watching Rotom scanning the field, apparently seeing if there was anything new to report since the last battle about what to expect. He didn't seem to find anything, though, and simply floated back to her side while Dedenne hopped off her shoulder and stood next to her.

When the cameras were finished being set up, Bonnie noticed the referee making his way to his position between her and Roxanne. Her heart was beating a little faster now, knowing that her crucial rematch was moments away. She quickly looked towards Clyde and Kenny, seeing them sitting next to the remaining students that were gathered to watch. Both trainers gave her a thumbs up, while Treecko and Poliwag sat comfortably in front of them, looking just as eager to watch the battle.

"Well, Bonnie, this is it," Bonnie heard Roxanne suddenly say, snapping her gaze back to her opponent. She listened as Roxanne continued. "It was a close match last time, but I'll be expecting more from you in this match, as any good teacher would. You'll need to give me everything you've got to earn my badge. I won't make this easy for you. To earn your way to the Hoenn League, you need to prove yourself to be among the strongest trainers in the region. Do you think you can do that?" She looked quite eager to hear Bonnie's answer.

Her words might've scared Bonnie at the start of her journey, but with what she'd been through so far, she knew it was true. And if she expected to overcome Team Archaic, fight in the Hoenn League, catch more Pokemon and eventually become a Pokemon Master, she was going to have to step up her game every time she battled. She had to expect that of herself as much as Roxanne did, if not more. _And I do,_ she told herself, clenching her fists. "I'll show you everything I've got and more!" she vowed.

"Perfect," Roxanne said, smiling. "Then let's have an A+ battle." With that, she pulled out her first pokeball and looked to the referee. Bonnie did the same, feeling the excitement and desperation to win flare up inside her.

"The battle between the gym leader, Roxanne, and her challenger Bonnie, from Lumiose City, will now begin!" the referee called out, looking to both trainers, as those watching went quiet. "This will be an elimination match, with each trainer using two Pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon during the match." He paused, and Bonnie and Roxanne both tensed up, ready to call out their first Pokemon. "Let the match begin!"

"Geodude, come on out!"

"Beautifly, let's rumble!"

Bright lights flashed at each end of the battlefield as both Pokemon emerged. Bonnie smiled, noticing Beautifly looking particularly stunning with her shiny colouring. Her fierce look of challenge directed towards Geodude was no less menacing, however. The Butterfly Pokemon was as eager as Bonnie to win this rematch, and she knew that if she could beat Geodude this time, it would go a long way towards victory.

Roxanne started things off, apparently deciding she wouldn't wait out Bonnie this time as she had last time. "Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

As the rock type quickly shoved his stony hands into the ground, pulling out big rocks to fire towards Beautifly, Bonnie knew exactly how she needed to counter. "Use String Shot and block it!"

"Dude!" the Rock Pokemon yelled out, his rocky muscles appearing to flex as he threw the first rock towards Beautifly.

"Beauuutifly!" Beautifly cried out, obeying Bonnie's command flawlessly, knowing what she needed to do. She fired out a powerful string of web towards a large rock between her and Geodude and pulled with everything she had. It came up in the air between them just in time, the thrown rock from Geodude smashing into it. Bonnie heard a loud crack, but fortunately, Geodude's rock fell to the ground in front of Beautifly's, doing no harm to the bug type.

"Keep it up!" Roxanne shouted, clearly noticing Beautifly sagging as her web fell to the ground, the rock with it. Bonnie took a deep breath, having expected this, but knowing they needed to execute the next part of their plan perfectly if it was going to work.

"String Shot again!" the young trainer urged, briefly locking eyes with Beautifly as she nodded determinedly.

"Fly!" the bug and flying type cried out again, grabbing ahold of the rock once more as Geodude flung his towards her. And, once more, they collided between the two Pokemon with full force. However, this time, it was more than a crack.

The rock shattered, dozens of pieces exploding into the air between Beautifly and Geodude. They briefly hovered in the air, both Pokemon and their trainers watching a moment, before Bonnie called out her next attack. "Knock those rocks back with Gust!"

"Beauuutifly!" Beautifly called out in answer, flapping her wings ferociously and sending a huge gust of wind blasting forward. It easily picked up the pieces of shattered stone, and Geodude had no chance to block them. He was pummeled by the fragments, crying out in pain as rock hit rock. Bonnie could hear Roxanne call out in concern, and took it as her chance to keep up the assault.

"Now Beautifly, get in there with Absorb!"

"Fly!" Beautifly charged in immediately, flapping her wings hard once more as she rushed towards her stunned opponent. As Geodude wiped at his eyes, wincing from the pain of the barrage of rocks that had hit him, Beautifly hit him again. She glowed green briefly, flapping her wings hard as she hovered in front of him. He staggered again as he glowed green as well, orbs of green rushing out and towards Beautifly as his energy was absorbed.

"We won't let you get away with that so easy, Bonnie!" Roxanne warned. "Geodude, hit them with Mega Punch!"

"Dude!" the Rock Pokemon shouted, sounding angry as he gave his head a shake and rushed forward, striking the vulnerable Beautifly hard in the chest with his heavy fist.

"Flyyy!" Beautifly cried out as she was sent flying back. She was barely able to right herself above the rocks, managing to just avoid crashing into one. As she flew up, Bonnie glanced towards the watching students, noticing them noting things down as they watched the match. She was sure they were making note of Beautifly getting too close to Geodude, but it had been a risk they'd needed to take. Absorb had barely hit in the first match, but this time, Geodude was breathing pretty heavily after being hit by it. They had the advantage.

Roxanne must have been able to see it as well, because there was more desperation in her voice as she called her next attack. "Geodude, use Mega Punch! We'll fight this battle in close!"

Bonnie knew what they needed next, and so did Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon already lowering herself slightly as Geodude pulled back his fist and began to rush towards her. Trainer and Pokemon alike were tense as they watched the strong rock type approached, but they were ready all the same when they needed to be. "Fly up now, and use Gust!" Bonnie ordered, just as Geodude was just about in range, thrusting his fist forward.

Beautifly was on the move in an instant. She flapped her wings hard once more and just as Geodude was about to hit her, she slipped out of his reach. Instead of hitting the bug type, Geodude's fist smashed into another large rock. It shattered just as the other had, and Bonnie could see the knowing look in both Geodude's and Roxanne's eyes as they realized they'd been lured into another trap.

With Geodude's momentum already carrying him forward, and his smashing into the rock causing him to lose balance, Beautifly's Gust attack did far more than it normally would have against a tough rock type like him. The powerful gust of wind sent him stumbling hard into the ground, and whatever rocks that were still hovering in the air battered into him just as before. Dust swirled around him as Beautifly edged closer, ready to hit him with another attack on Bonnie's orders.

"Absorb!" she shouted, knowing it would be far harder for Geodude to land another Mega Punch with the dust all around him. _Roxanne's not the only one that can make it hard to see._

"Flyyy!" Beautifly glowed green once again, and through the dust, Bonnie could see Geodude glow as well, orbs of green shooting out from him to her Butterfly Pokemon once more as his energy was absorbed.

"Rock Throw!" Roxanne quickly ordered, clearly sensing that Geodude was struggling now, his laboured breathing heard as the dust began to dissipate around him.

"D-duuude!" the Rock Pokemon cried out. Beautifly was too quick, though, flapping her wings easily and dodging the tossed rock.

Their advantage was clear, and Bonnie was eager to finish things up. "Tackle!" she shouted gleefully, pumping her fist in excitement.

"Zzt! No!" Rotom quickly warned. However, it was too late. Beautifly obeyed instantly, folding her wings slightly as she dove towards Geodude.

"Dude!" There was a bit more energy in the Rock Pokemon's voice as he shouted this time, the dust now cleared away from him, and his target approaching him as he readied another rock. "Geodude!"

"Flyyy!" Beautifly cried out in pain as she was struck, the rock hitting her square in the chest and sending her body arcing through the air before crashing her hard into the ground at the opposite end of the field.

Rushing her attack had been foolish, and Bonnie pleaded soundlessly for it to have not cost her this battle. Fortunately, it appeared as though her absorbed energy from earlier was giving her just enough strength to rise again. As Geodude hovered higher, ready for Roxanne's next order, Beautifly rose to meet his gaze. Both were panting heavily now, and Bonnie could see that this battle was close to being over.

"Rock Throw!" Roxanne ordered, clearly hoping she could prevent Beautifly from using another Absorb by keeping their distance. Bonnie wasn't going to allow it.

"Dodge and use String Shot!"

As Geodude grabbed a large rock out of the ground, taking aim and firing it, Beautifly watched carefully, timing her dodge perfectly as she slipped past the rock before sending out her String Shot. And as unwilling as Bonnie was to have Beautifly hit by Rock Throw, Roxanne wasn't going to allow Geodude to be hit by String Shot. She ordered a swift dodge as well, the Rock Pokemon managing to roll over the attack easily, the string of web taking hold of a rock jutting out of the ground underneath him. That was all they needed.

"Tackle!" Bonnie yelled quickly, Beautifly already on the move.

"FLY!"

Roxanne realized it too late, watching in stunned silence along with Geodude as Beautifly rocketed towards the Rock Pokemon, her String Shot pulling her in at twice the speed. She crashed hard into him, causing him to fall hard into the ground as she rose up to deliver the final blow.

"Finish with Absorb!" Bonnie ordered, punching the air in triumph as Beautifly flapped her wings hard, the green glow surrounding her and Geodude one final time, the last of his energy fading as the Butterfly Pokemon absorbed it.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Beautifly is the winner!" the referee shouted, Roxanne's students murmuring excitedly as the call was made. "Gym Leader Roxanne will now select her final Pokemon!"

Bonnie couldn't help but cheer at the call, her arms going up in the air. Dedenne joined in a moment later, and even Rotom couldn't help but dart around in excitement, while snapping a few pictures. Clyde and Kenny were cheering as well, while many of Roxanne's students were applauding, looking quite impressed. Best of all, was Beautifly's look, though, the Butterfly Pokemon, panting in exhaustion, but excited nonetheless, flew over to Bonnie, eyes shining with happiness.

"You were so awesome, Beautifly!" Bonnie told her bug type. "I knew you could do it!"

"I agree!' Roxanne called out to them both, her Geodude now recalled to its pokeball. "That was very impressive. To defeat a rock type with a bug and flying type Pokemon takes some serious determination and near flawless execution of strategy. You two made a fine team."

"It's not over yet, though," Bonnie pointed out, looking back over to Roxanne.

"Indeed, you still need to defeat one more Pokemon if you want that badge," Roxanne acknowledged, holding out her final pokeball. "I believe you'll remember this one." She threw out the pokeball, a flash of light shining briefly before Nosepass emerged, its expressionless face staring ahead at Bonnie and Beautifly.

Bonnie looked back a moment, before turning to Beautifly again. "Think you can keep going, Beautifly?"

"Beautifly!" the Butterfly Pokemon answered, nodding and turning around immediately, not giving any second thoughts about it. She was on a roll now, and Bonnie knew she wanted to give this battle everything she had left, no matter how tiring her fight with Geodude had been.

Bonnie took the opening move this round, hoping she could use the momentum from winning the first and give Beautifly an early advantage. "Beautifly, start things off with a String Shot!"

"That won't help you this time, Bonnie!" Roxanne warned, smiling as she called her first order. "Nosepass, let's make things a little harder for Beautifly with Sandstorm!"

"Pass!" the Compass Pokemon replied, dust and sand immediately starting to stir up around its feet.

Bonnie knew it would be difficult for Beautifly to manage in the Sandstorm once it started, so they needed to make this moment count. "Go!" she shouted, Beautifly shooting out her web at her call.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Nosepass grunt in surprise, the Compass Pokemon even taking a small step back as a string of web struck it in the centre. Bonnie couldn't quite see after that, however, with the sand swirling and rising faster and faster. Before she knew it, the field was covered, both Beautifly and Nosepass out of sight.

"Nice try, Bonnie," Roxanne called out. "Unfortunately Beautifly can only do so much to prevent Sandstorm from taking over, though. Nosepass has the edge now." She paused briefly, before calling her next attack. "Zap Cannon!"

Bonnie pursed her lips, unsure what to do with the sand swirling all over the place, but she let instinct take over and she made her next order. "Beautifly, stay close to the ground. Use the rocks for cover!"

Even with Beautifly unable to see her, Bonnie heard her call out an answer. She must've successfully made it lower to the ground, too, because a moment later, a massive blast of electricity could be seen lighting up the air above the field, and Beautifly did not sound as though she'd been hit. Now, Bonnie knew she needed to act next, otherwise another Zap Cannon would be on its way.

"Try using Gust to blow away the sand!" she called out, knowing it wasn't the best move, but feeling it was all she had in the moment.

"Flyyy!" Beautifly's answer was heard, along with the muffled sound of her wings flapping. Bonnie could see a brief disturbance in the sand, but it wasn't enough. However, it did give her a small glimpse of the shadow of Nosepass not too far ahead of where she now knew Beautifly must've been.

"Quick, use Absorb! Ahead and to the right!" Bonnie shouted, hearing Roxanne gasp in surprise, clearly realizing Nosepass had been spotted.

"Beautifly!" the Butterfly Pokemon shouted confidently, calling out briefly in pain from being buffeted by the storm, but otherwise ready to attack. A moment later, Bonnie could see a brief glow of green up ahead, followed by a cry of pain from Nosepass as some of his energy was drained.

"Nice move, Bonnie!" Roxanne called out, sounding surprisingly triumphant. "However, it'll be a costly one. Rock Tomb!"

 _Oh no!_ Bonnie's eyes widened as she realized what she'd done. She heard Beautifly cry out in fear, presumably trying to get away. Unfortunately, it sounded as though she was lost in the storm, and Bonnie heard her crash into a rock. Bonnie wasn't going to give up on her just yet, though. "Beautifly, aim carefully and use String Shot one more time!"

"Fly!" Beautifly called out in answer, fear, but also determination in her call.

All Bonnie heard next were the sounds of stone grinding against stone as Beautifly was entombed. She gave another brief, muffled cry, before Roxanne ordered the finishing blow. "Zap Cannon!"

The Sandstorm came to an end, just as Beautifly landed unconscious on the field in front of Bonnie. "Beautifly is unable to battle! Nosepass is the winner! The challenger will now select her final Pokemon."

Bonnie immediately rushed forward to her fallen Pokemon, picking her up and checking to make sure she was all right. She smiled, relieved, when Beautifly weakly opened her eyes, looking up to her. "You did so well, Beautifly," Bonnie told her honestly. "Thank you."

"Beautifly," the Butterfly Pokemon whispered, looking satisfied as she rested her eyes again and Bonnie recalled her to her pokeball.

When Bonnie stood, turning around to return to her spot, she saw Dedenne looking back at her, eyes narrowed in determination. He looked more fierce than he ever had before, and she couldn't have been happier to have him at her side for this battle. "Are you ready, Dedenne?" she asked, kneeling down in front of him.

He nodded. "Nene!"

"Then let's win this!"

* * *

Losing to Nosepass last time had been tough, but Dedenne was not going to let that battle repeat itself. As he leaped out in front of Bonnie, his trainer retaking her position across from Roxanne, Dedenne vowed to himself that the gym badge that he and Bonnie wanted so badly, would be theirs by the end of this battle. They were only just starting their journey together, but they'd been a team for awhile, and they were the best of friends. This was their moment to take their next big step together, and he wouldn't let his trainer down.

"Are you ready, Bonnie?" Roxanne called out, narrowing her eyes as she looked across the field. Dedenne could see that the gym leader was enjoying herself, relishing the challenge that Bonnie was giving her. It made him proud, and more eager to match the performance Beautifly had given. "Whoever wins this battle, wins the match. If it's you and Dedenne, the Rustboro Gym Badge is yours."

"It will be," Bonnie promised, nodding to Dedenne as he looked back at her. "Right, Dedenne?"

"Nene!" he assured her, pumping his fist confidently.

Roxanne nodded, looking excited to get the battle started. "Well, in that case, let's get this thing started!" She narrowed her eyes and thrust her arm forward. "Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!"

"Dedenne, Thunder Shock on the ground and propel yourself up!" Bonnie countered quickly.

The battle had started suddenly, but Dedenne had been ready for it. He could sense the ground shaking as the stones began to move to encase him, but he responded swiftly to Bonnie's call. His cheeks sparked as he concentrated his energy into them, and then he unleashed the electrical attack into the ground, his body launched upwards by the momentum of the attack.

He was surprised at how narrow the escape was, watching the Rock Tomb rush towards his face as he flew up, his body barely staying ahead of it until it was erected. His own attack ended as well, and Dedenne landed softly on top of the massive stones now erected beneath him. He narrowed his eyes, looking ahead to Nosepass, ready for whatever it sent his way next.

Bonnie wanted to go on the offensive, though, immediately ordering their next attack. "All right, Dedenne, Tackle!"

It was risky, but Dedenne knew they needed to get in close eventually, and he obeyed immediately. He jumped off the stone and darted towards Nosepass, the Compass Pokemon shifting slightly to get better aim for Roxanne's next order.

"Zap Cannon!" the gym leader shouted, clearly hoping to strike Dedenne as he charged towards Nosepass.

Dedenne decided to make it a little harder on them, though, shifting course slightly and darting behind some rocks. He emerged a moment later, darting across diagonally as Nosepass tried to follow along. The Compass Pokemon was too slow, however, failing to aim straight as Dedenne moved. He could see why, too, noticing some of Beautifly's webs at the rock type's feet, keeping it from shifting quick enough to get a good sight. It gave Dedenne just the room he needed to barrel into his opponent, causing Nosepass to grunt in pain before firing its Zap Cannon into the field, hitting nothing but rocks.

"Nene!" Dedenne cried out happily, turning and kicking up dirt as he readied himself for Bonnie's next order.

"Hit him with Thunder Shock!" Bonnie shouted, sounding very pleased with his successful attack, and trusting him to keep it up.

"Denene!" the Antenna Pokemon responded, leaping into the air and unleashing a jet of electricity into Nosepass' back, the Compass Pokemon unable to move in time to even see it coming.

"Paaasss!"

"Quick, Nosepass, use Sandstorm!" Roxanne shouted, clearly sensing that Dedenne had a definite speed advantage if the battle kept up like this.

"Nene!" Dedenne quickly darted back towards Bonnie, hearing her call for him to get out of the way. He hopped over the rocks, zigzagging through them, getting some distance between him and Nosepass. He knew he might've been able to land another attack, but Bonnie clearly wanted him to be careful, knowing that this final battle could be won or lost with just a couple of mistakes.

When he was back in front of Bonnie, the sand was already starting to whip around above the lower rocks, and it was only a few moments later that it was swirling around the whole field, obscuring almost everything from view. Dedenne couldn't help but feel a little nervous, remembering this being difficult to handle the last time, but he had faith in Bonnie to help guide him through it, and he trusted in her plan.

It wasn't going to be easy, though, with sand already buffeting him and scratching at his face. The longer this battle went on, the harder it would be to fight through this. Bonnie wasn't going to have him sit around and take it, though. "Dedenne, you know what to do. Find Nosepass and hit him with another Thunder Shock!"

"I don't think so, Bonnie!" Roxanne called out, sounding confident. "Nosepass, use Zap Cannon!"

Dedenne twitched his ears nervously, but immediately tried his best to focus. He closed his eyes, feeling as though his antennae-like whiskers were sensing objects around him. He could feel the magnetic pull of Nosepass somewhere in the distance. If he could just focus a little harder, he would find the Compass Pokemon.

"Ne..." He winced, the sand scratching at his cheeks messing up his focus and making him lose track of where he was searching. It had been a lot easier at Devon Corp. with only smoke and a few desks between him and his opponents. The sand, wind and bits of rock flying at him made it hard to get a sense of anything around him.

"Paaasss!"

The loud cry alerted Dedenne to the danger he was in well before his antennae could pick anything else up. Unfortunately, that didn't matter, as he had no time to react. He felt his body being carried through the air before he felt the blinding pain of the Zap Cannon sending painful electricity through his body. Although he was an electric type, Dedenne could certainly feel the discomfort of an opposing electrical attack, particularly one like Nosepass' that seemed so...magnetic. It almost seemed to drain his energy further, while also causing excruciating pain. When he crashed hard into a rock on the battlefield, it was the least painful part of the attack.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie called out in concern, her cry rousing him from the dizziness he was feeling. He quickly staggered to his feet, calling out a reply to her to let her know he could keep going. "I knew you'd be okay!" she cheered, making him smile. He loved how much she believed in him, and he was going to reward that faith. "I have an idea, but it's risky and might hurt. Can you handle that?"

He didn't hesitate. "Nene!" he assured her, cheeks sparking as he readied himself. He'd watched Pikachu pull off impossible feats, regardless of risk, and if he ever wanted to be that strong, he'd need to do the same. And he'd always have faith in Bonnie to help guide him through it.

"All right, then get closer to Nosepass, and be ready to move when I tell you!" Bonnie ordered, her voice shaking a little, but still sounding sure enough in her plan to shout, "You can do this!"

"Nene!" Dedenne called out in answer, taking off immediately, shaking off the pain of the sand biting into his skin.

"Ready yourself, Nosepass!" Roxanne called out. "Use Rock Tomb when Dedenne is within range."

Dedenne didn't let that deter him, and he continued to charge forward, closing his eyes and focusing as hard as possible to track some kind of general location of where Nosepass was. As he came to a stop, feeling a sudden magnetic energy, he felt the ground shake, knowing what was about to happen. Fear filled him, but Bonnie must've known it was coming, because she quickly gave his next order.

"Jump!"

Dedenne did as his trainer asked, leaping up as stones burst out of the ground to encase him. As they began to quickly encircle him, he started to realize Bonnie's plan, smiling. He grunted in pain as the rocks tightened around his body, but held strong, focusing on the path ahead with his antennae. Roxanne wouldn't know that he hadn't been fully entombed, and now he had a target.

"Thunder Shock!" Bonnie shouted, fueling Dedenne's energy with her call. His cheeks sparked with all the electricity he could muster, and he unleashed it in a straight line, striking Nosepass with everything he had.

"Paaasss!"

"No way!" Roxanne called in surprise, her shadow now becoming visible as Nosepass' Sandstorm began to die out. Dedenne was relieved by that, the last bit of sand biting into his cheeks. Unfortunately, as the storm dissipated, Roxanne could see how vulnerable he now was. "Quick, use Zap Cannon!"

"Pass!" Nosepass shouted, the yellow glow at its front growing as the attack gained power. Before Dedenne even knew it, he was being sent through the air once more, the pain of the Zap Cannon burning his body once again. When he hit the ground, it was only a few feet from the referee, and he was feeling quite dazed.

If he hadn't heard the referee take his one step forward to check on him, he might've passed out, but Dedenne managed to steel himself and rise. Bonnie's cheer made it all worth it, and he knew he wasn't going to fail her. He could still do this. He could be just like Pikachu and beat the odds.

"Still fighting?" Roxanne asked in surprise, watching Dedenne breathing heavily. "Well, it won't be for much longer! Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!"

Dedenne didn't have the energy to get out of the way, not if he was going to be able to land a finishing blow on Nosepass. He could tell that Bonnie knew it as well, the two exchanging a quick look and both nodding. She had faith in him that he could handle this, and if she believed in him, Dedenne knew he could do it.

The ground shook once more as the rocks began to emerge from the ground. Dedenne tensed up, ready to take it as they sped up, jutting out and striking him, encasing him roughly, and blocking his view of anything from the outside. He could barely stay focused on the sound of Bonnie's voice, but he could just make it out, and he heard her next order.

"Thunder Shock!"

Dedenne took a deep breath, and he charged his cheeks with all the electricity he could muster once more. He focused on Bonnie's belief in him, and it gave him the extra boost he needed as he unleashed it all at once. Electricity exploded around him, shattering the Rock Tomb into tiny pieces. Dedenne was panting, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit energized by the shocked look on Roxanne's face.

"Now, use Nuzzle!"

"Zap Cannon!"

If Nosepass hadn't been hit by Beautifly's String Shot, it might've been able to charge its attack in time to hit the exhausted Dedenne, but the Antenna Pokemon could see the webs interfering with its movement. Already tired by the two battles, Nosepass couldn't fight its way through the interference, struggling to focus on Dedenne, before being struck by his sparking cheeks.

"Nene!" Dedenne cried out, flipping back after landing his attack, watching as Nosepass stumbled, body sparking in electricity, paralysis taking hold.

"Nosepass!" Roxanne called out in concern, seeing her Pokemon losing the edge in battle. "Try to use Rock Tomb!"

Bonnie could see this was their moment as well, though, quickly ordering their next attack, too. "Thunder Shock!"

Nosepass did its best to follow Roxanne's orders, but it grunted in pain and stumbled to the ground as electricity sparked along its body. The paralysis gave Dedenne all the room he needed to leap on top of the Compass Pokemon. As he grabbed ahold of it, keeping a tight grip, he locked eyes with Bonnie, both of their eyes shining. They knew what this moment was, and it meant the world to each of them.

"Let's rumble, Dedenne!"

"DENENEEE!"

As exhausted as Dedenne was, he was sure it was his most powerful Thunder Shock ever. He could feel Nosepass shaking beneath him, unable to take the attack as it fell hard to the ground. Dedenne rolled off, feeling exhaustion almost overcome him, but managing to stay alert enough to turn and stare at his smoking opponent.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! Dedenne is the winner! The match goes to Bonnie, from Lumiose City!"

* * *

Silence followed the referee's call.

Well, not quite, as Bonnie was aware of Rotom crying out in excitement, Clyde and Kenny cheering for her from the stands, and Roxanne's students murmuring to each other. To Bonnie, though, everything was quiet. A ringing did enter her ears at one point, but all she could do was stare ahead in shock. It was an unbelievable moment.

She knew she had to be dreaming. There was no way this had actually happened. She couldn't possibly have been staring at the mighty gym leader of Rustboro City, Roxanne, walking up to her smoking and knocked out Nosepass. She couldn't possibly have been staring at her own loyal partner in Dedenne looking upon the Pokemon _he_ had just defeated. Or...could she have been. Had it actually happened?

"Did I...did we...?" She blinked, feeling tears in her eyes as she started to smile, the realization hitting her. "Dedenne!"

She ran to him, reaching him as he slowly turned to her, a dazed look on his face as well. He seemed unsure of the reality of the situation as well. "Nene?" he asked, blinking slowly, before looking over to Roxanne as she comforted Nosepass and recalled it to its pokeball.

"Yeah...we did it, Dedenne," Bonnie assured her best friend. " _You_ did it! Just like Pikachu!" He smiled at that, and Bonnie realized just how much Dedenne wanted to be like his old electric type mentor and friend. He had definitely taken a huge step towards that goal today.

"Bonnie!" She turned at the sound of Clyde's voice, seeing him and Kenny approaching her, the latter looking in awe at her. "Wow, that was so great! You were awesome!"

"That was just as good as Max and Tommy!" Kenny told her, sounding as in awe as he looked. "I didn't know you were _that_ good, Bonnie."

"I...uh..." She blushed, looking to Dedenne and laughed in embarrassment.

"Zzt! Pokemon trainer Bonnie statistics updated!" Rotom suddenly chimed in. "Zzt! Pokemon trainer Bonnie is very powerful! Her Pokemon Dedenne is a legendary Dedenne!"

Bonnie laughed again at that, almost feeling as though it was true. She was so proud of Dedenne, and knew he had given it all he had to win this battle. She would be forever grateful to him for that, and knew that they were going to go very far together if they kept fighting like this.

"Well, he certainly did fight with the heart of a legendary Pokemon," Roxanne's voice then broke in, bringing Bonnie's attention to her, while Rotom started taking pictures. "That was very impressive, Bonnie. You, Dedenne and Beautifly displayed great teamwork and determination today. There's no doubt in my mind that you deserve this."

Bonnie gaped at the item that Roxanne held out to her. Once again, she wasn't quite able to believe what was happening. She glanced up at the Rustboro Gym Leader, almost as though she needed to make sure she was real, and that she was serious about what she was doing. It appeared she _was_ real, and that the item in her hand really was meant for Bonnie.

"Congratulations on defeating the Rustboro City Gym, Bonnie," Roxanne said, holding her hand out closer to the young trainer. "I am proud to present you with the Stone Badge."

Bonnie's hand shook a little as she reached out to take the golden badge, noticing the unique shape of it. It was beautiful, the two sideways triangles shining a bright gold on either side. When Bonnie finally took hold of it, she held it up to the light, vaguely aware of Rotom taking a picture. She then looked to Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon smiling widely at her.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie then called out excitedly, standing up and calling out Beautifly to join in the celebration. "We got the Stone Badge!" she cheered, jumping up in excitement, her two tired Pokemon cheering alongside her.

When they were finished, Bonnie carefully pulled out her special badge case that Korrina had given her, excited to tell her that it was finally being put to use. It fit nicely inside, leaving plenty of room for the next seven that she needed. She couldn't wait to see it all filled up. She turned her attention back to Roxanne as she put the badge case away.

"Thank you for a really good battle, Roxanne," Bonnie told her, holding out her hand. The Rustboro Gym Leader happily shook her hand, looking pleased, but also slightly uneasy for some reason. "I'll never forget this."

"Neither will I," Roxanne assured her, looking to Dedenne, Beautifly and then back to Bonnie. "In fact, Bonnie, I think I've learned a great deal from you these past few days. You've been somewhat of a teacher yourself."

Bonnie was surprised at that. "I have?"

"Oh yes," Roxanne said, the slight nervousness returning to her. "And, well, I believe you have a lot more you could teach me. You see, you've got a unique way of battling, just like Ash had back when he came here, but I can see that you're still learning a great deal." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I often wonder what I and my students miss in learning so much from classrooms. Perhaps a journey would teach me a few more things, and perhaps I can prepare my students better if I were to understand more of what they were getting into."

"A journey is really fun," Bonnie told her, thinking of all the fun she'd had with Ash, Clemont and Serena back in Kalos, and how amazing this journey had already been. "We get to have all kinds of adventures.

"I'm sure you do," Roxanne said, nodding at Bonnie's reply. "I was wondering, Bonnie, if you'd be willing to let me come along with you while you travel Hoenn? I believe both of us could learn from travelling together."

Her question shocked Bonnie, and her eyes went to Roxanne's students. They seemed to have heard about this already, not looking shocked. "Wh-what? Would your school be okay?" she had to ask.

"Oh yes, I've arranged for various teachers already here to deal with the basics, and Mr. Stone has promised to have Steven to have guest trainers come in and help out while I'm gone." Roxanne laughed nervously. "That is...if you'd like me to come along."

"Of course we would!" Clyde suddenly blurted out. "It'd be amazing if you came along!"

"Zzt! Yes! I can't teach Bonnie everything!" Rotom added in, hovering away from Bonnie as she reached out to grab him.

She couldn't disagree with their eagerness to have Roxanne join, though, and when she looked to Dedenne, he nodded and smiled, clearly on board as well. "The more the merrier!" Bonnie said, suddenly excited by the prospect of travelling with another new companion. This would be fun.

"Great!" Roxanne said excitedly, looking grateful. "I'm sure it will be a lot of fun." She then turned to Kenny. "As for you Kenny, I'm sure you'll want to have your gym battle. I suppose we could have it before we leave for Bonnie's next location."

"Um..." Kenny looked uneasy, clearly wanting to say something, but unsure how to say it. His Poliwag gave him an encouraging pat with his tail, though, and he managed to speak. "I think I'd like to wait. I...I want to battle you when I'm truly ready, Ms. Roxanne. A battle with you means more than a battle with the other gym leaders. I'll get stronger, and when I'm ready, then I want to have our battle. If that's okay."

Roxanne looked surprised by that, but she seemed to understand. "Of course, Kenny. If that's what you want, I'd be happy to wait. I expect a good battle when you're ready, though."

"You'll have it!" Kenny promised her, sounding more confident.

"And how about your next battle, Bonnie," Clyde said, nudging her. "Now we've got to figure out where we go next."

"I believe Dewford Town is where most trainers go after challenging my gym," Roxanne said, looking back to Bonnie. "Max will have gone there."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at that, imagining her next battle with Max. She'd show him she was just as strong as him. She had a gym badge now after all. She was no pushover. "Then our next stop is Dewford Town. And my next gym badge is at the Dewford Gym!"

 **Author's Note:**

So there we have it! Bonnie has earned her first ever gym badge! I loved writing that. It was a lot of fun to finally have Bonnie at that level. Let me know if you liked the decision to have the final battle in Dedenne's POV. I thought it was kind of interesting to do, so hopefully it came out well.

As for Roxanne...new travel companion! Yes, we're doing the whole gym leader travelling with the protagonist thing, and I thought Roxanne was the perfect choice. Hopefully her reasoning made sense, and hopefully she'll fit in nicely. I think it'll be a pretty good group.

Anyway, next stop is Dewford, although Bonnie and co. need to get there first. How might they do that? And perhaps Bonnie might catch a new Pokemon in the next couple of chapters...I wonder. I guess we'll see. Hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll see you next time.


	17. Captain Briney

**Author's Note:**

Back with another chapter of Bonnie! Hooray! Just a quick little plug before we get to it, though. In case some of you don't know, I've published the first of the oneshots that will be going along with this series. They'll all be collected in one story titled _Generation Z – Gotta Catch 'Em All_ so if you want to check that out, it's on my profile. The first oneshot actually takes place between this chapter (16) and chapter 18, so when a certain something happens in chapter 18 that seems a little weird...well, it won't seem so weird with the oneshot as background. Anyway, hope you enjoy that if you haven't seen it, and hopefully you enjoy this, as Bonnie is coming off of her big win against Roxanne, and now needs to head off to Dewford Town.

 **Chapter 16: Captain Briney**

"I won! I won, Clemont! I won!"

Bonnie might've been embarrassed if she hadn't been so excited, her shout of glee at the video phone heard all around the Pokemon Centre. She'd imagined calling Clemont about her first badge and acting calm and cool about it, but that had all gone out the window as soon as her brother's face had appeared on screen. She was almost sure he was somewhat expecting it, too, an excited gleam in his eyes as he looked to her when he had answered.

"Wow Bonnie, that's so great!" Clemont finally said, once Bonnie had yelled, "I won!" a few more times. "Show me the badge! I've never seen the Hoenn ones before."

Bonnie quickly pulled out her badge case, proudly holding it open so that the Stone Badge pinned inside was clearly visible to her brother. She was glad to see it sparkling in the light, as she may have spent quite a bit of time the night before polishing it. "It was a really tough battle," she said, once Clemont had looked approvingly at the badge and she'd put the case away. "Beautifly managed to beat Roxanne's Geodude, but she got really tired out. She managed to wear down Nosepass a bit, though, and even got it with a String Shot, which might've been the difference for Dedenne to win the final battle!"

"Nene!" Dedenne added proudly, puffing out his chest from Bonnie's shoulder.

Clemont smiled once more. "Wow, so both of your Pokemon played a big role! That's really good teamwork, Bonnie. You must've been working really hard with Beautifly to get her to help so much."

"Of course!" Bonnie told him seriously, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm making sure every one of my Pokemon ends up as strong as they can be."

"That's great, Bonnie," Clemont told her, looking pleased. "I guess you'll need to make sure to catch another Pokemon soon, huh?"

Bonnie had actually been thinking the same thing, realizing that she'd been in somewhat of a difficult situation in her battles with Roxanne due to only having two. If she hoped to win at the Dewford Gym, she would probably need some additional help. "I'll try my best. Maybe Roxanne can help me find a new one to join our team." At Clemont's confused look, Bonnie realized she needed to explain. "Roxanne asked if she could come along on the journey with Clyde and me. She wants to learn more by travelling so she can teach her students better."

Clemont almost looked relieved at the news, and Bonnie realized he'd likely been worried about her lack of...supervision. She resisted the urge to glare at him, and accepted his excited words that came after. "She should be able to help you a lot, Bonnie. You must've really impressed her in your battles if she wants to travel with you."

"She sure did!"

Bonnie jumped at the voice, turning her head to see Roxanne behind her, apparently having met up with Clyde and Rotom as well. She looked pretty excited, a backpack around her shoulders looking quite full of supplies. "Roxanne!" Bonnie said in surprise, smiling as she looked upon her newest travel companion. "It looks like you're ready to go."

"Yep," Roxanne answered, looking almost giddy with her excitement. "I've made all the various arrangements necessary for the school, and my Nosepass and Geodude have been taken care of by Nurse Joy." She then looked to the screen where Clemont was looking on in interest. "Is this your brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Clemont!" Bonnie told her, turning back to Clemont. "Clemont, this is Roxanne!"

"Nice to meet you," Clemont greeted with a small wave. "It sounds like you two had quite the battle. Well, quite the two battles."

Roxanne nodded in agreement, smiling at the memory. "Oh yes, your sister was quite impressive. I'm sure I'll be able to learn quite a bit travelling with her."

"Well I'm glad she'll have a fellow Gym Leader to help her out," Clemont said, giving Bonnie a teasing look. "Bonnie can get a little carried away sometimes."

"Zzt! But Gym Leader Clemont is the one that blows up inventions," Rotom argued, floating over so that he was hovering next to Dedenne.

"Hey!" Clemont whined, looking flustered.

Bonnie smirked, giving Rotom a little high five, before turning back to Clemont. "Well, we should probably get going, big brother. I want to get to Dewford Town before Max gets too far ahead. We've still gotta find a way to get there."

Clemont nodded, looking proudly back at his sister one last time. "Sure, Bonnie. And don't worry, I'll let dad know how your battle went. If I talk to Ash and Serena at some point, I'll let them know as well."

That made Bonnie excited, thinking of the reactions of those three when they heard about her early success. She knew she was going to have to work even harder, though, if she wanted to keep it up. "Thanks Clemont, and make sure you keep training, because I'm gonna be strong enough to beat you pretty soon."

"I'll keep that in mind. Good luck you guys, and be careful out there."

With one last wave, Bonnie ended the call, before turning around to look at her two travel companions, excited at the thought of having a new group of friends to travel with, just like Ash always talked about from his journeys. It was definitely going to be interesting to find out what Roxanne could teach her and Clyde throughout their time together, too. Based on her years with Clemont, Bonnie knew gym leaders were pretty smart people.

"So, I guess we're off to Dewford Town then, aren't we?" Roxanne said, adjusting her backpack and looking expectantly at Bonnie. "Were you planning on getting the ferry?"

"Ferry?" Bonnie's eyes widened, looking to Clyde and Rotom as she felt panic rise in her chest. "I didn't...I thought...oh no!"

Clyde looked guiltily at his feet. "I should've remembered we'd need a ferry. There's one that leaves in the morning from what I remember, but we've probably missed it by now. I guess we could get the evening one, but..."

"Aww, why didn't I think about this?!" Bonnie buried her head in her hands in frustration. She'd really been hoping to get on their way. She knew Max was already on his way, and now he would probably be winning his badge well before her.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Roxanne told the two of them, chuckling as they groaned in answer. "We can ask Briney if he can take us. You know who he is, right?"

Bonnie looked up, tilting her head as she tried to think of the name. She vaguely remembered Ash telling a story about someone with that name. From what she remembered, he'd had a cool Wingull boat. That certainly seemed like an appealing thought at the moment. "He took Ash to Dewford Town, didn't he?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah, he's quite well known in Rustboro City these days," she told them. "He started running a mail business with his Wingull, Peeko, not too long after Ash came around here. It lets him travel the sea a little more with his boat. He's even taken some of us from the school out on the boat a few times. If he's got any deliveries out near Dewford Town, I bet he'd be happy to take us."

"You think so?" Bonnie asked, looking excitedly to Clyde, who seemed just as hopeful with the idea.

"We might as well try," Roxanne said, turning towards the doors of the Pokemon Centre. "And besides, it's worth it just to see Peeko!"

With that, Roxanne was already heading towards the door, so after a quick glance at one another, Bonnie and Clyde followed after her, Rotom exclaiming about how he was excited to get some data on Peeko the Wingull. As they caught up to the Rustboro Gym Leader, Bonnie could see the spring in her step, and she could tell just how excited Roxanne was to be on this journey. It almost reminded Bonnie of her and Clemont when they'd been so excited to join Ash in Kalos. _Did I really impress her that much?_ Bonnie wondered, remembering how Ash had made Clemont so eager to learn. It made her feel proud, but also a little nervous.

As they walked through the city, Bonnie realized they were heading through a different part of it, away from the gym and the route towards Petalburg City. She realized why soon after, as the harbour came into her view. It was quite empty, a few small boats around and a flock of Taillow flying away in the distance, but as Bonnie looked out past it, she could imagine herself and her friends sailing away to their next destination. It wouldn't be long now.

Roxanne led them a little closer towards the harbour, and then they began to walk along it for a few minutes until she paused, pointing towards a what appeared to be some kind of boathouse near the dock where a couple of little kids were playing. "That's where Briney is," Roxanne explained, smiling as she noticed the door opening, an elderly man stepping out with a small Wingull on his shoulder. "Looks like we're in luck! He's here!"

Bonnie was relieved at that, and she and Clyde followed along, Rotom floating slowly behind them as he tried to snap a few pictures of the flock of Taillow that were flying around. By the time they reached Briney's house, though, everyone was together, Briney having noticed the group approaching. He seemed happy to notice Roxanne at the head of the group.

"Ahoy Roxanne!" he called out, waving as his Wingull flew off from his shoulder. "Here with a couple of your students are you?"

"Hi there Mr. Briney!" Roxanne greeted as their group came to a stop in front of the man. He was bald, with a white beard that almost hid his huge smile. Bonnie could immediately tell that he was full of enthusiasm for the ocean as his eyes drifted to the harbour. "These aren't actually my students," Roxanne then answered, bringing his attention back to her. "They're...well...my new travel companions."

"Travel companions...?" He looked interested at that, his eyes focusing on Bonnie and Clyde. "Well I take it this is an interesting story," he added with a smile, his Wingull flying back to his shoulder to look at the newcomers. "My name is Briney," Briney finally greeted, saluting Bonnie and Clyde, before blinking in surprise as Rotom floated forward to greet him and then take a picture of his Wingull.

"Zzt! Hello, Captain Briney, I am Rotom!" the PokeDex called out. "Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon!" he then blurted out. "Fishermen keep an eye out for Wingull in the sky, because wherever they're circling, the ocean is sure to be teeming with fish Pokemon."

"Aye, that's true! This one here is named Peeko, though," Briney confirmed, smiling at Rotom, interest in his eyes. "Intriguing technology...a Rotom inside of a PokeDex. What will those Pokemon researchers come up with next?"

"It seems Bonnie is one of the few people to have one," Roxanne told him, gesturing to Bonnie and Clyde as Briney looked at them once more. "Mr. Briney, these are my friends Bonnie and Clyde, and their Pokemon Dedenne and Treecko. Bonnie just defeated me at my gym, and I've decided to accompany her on her journey throughout Hoenn to learn from her and have a better background of knowledge for my future students."

Briney looked surprised by that, but interest in Bonnie seemed to top that, as he took a step towards her and Clyde, shaking each of their hands in greeting. "You defeated Roxanne, eh?" he asked, Bonnie nodding in answer. "Well, that's no easy feat, but to inspire her enough to travel with you...that's something special." He then looked to Dedenne curiously. "This is a Pokemon from Kalos, is it not?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie answered, happy to finally have a chance to properly introduce herself. "Dedenne and I are from Lumiose City. My brother is the Gym Leader there. I just started out on my journey and I decided to start out here in Hoenn after hearing about my friends having such an awesome time here."

At this, Roxanne spoke up again. "Bonnie here, is friends with Ash Ketchum."

Briney gave her a big smile at that. "Ah! Ash! That boy was something else. He _and_ his friends were. I recently saw Max actually. Have you met him?" Bonnie nodded, deciding not to voice her opinions on Max. "It's a shame he took the ferry to Dewford Town, I would've been able to take all of you. I had a delivery that day, though, so he decided to head out a little early. More room for us, though!"

"Does that mean you'll give us a ride?" Roxanne asked hopefully.

"Aye! Of course! Looks like the seas are good for sailing today!" Briney told them, sniffing the ocean breeze. "Peeko and I started a mail business to travel the seas more not long after Ash visited, you see," he told Bonnie and Clyde. "It allows us to live our dream and sail the seas as much as we'd like. We have a few deliveries to make in Dewford Town in the next few days, so we'd be happy to take you along with us. We can even stop by at some good places to look for Pokemon if you'd like!"

Bonnie and Clyde exchanged an excited look at that. "Sure, that sounds awesome!" they said in unison.

"Wonderful!" Briney said happily, looking to Peeko. "How would you feel about travelling with Bonnie and Clyde, Peeko?"

"Wingull!" Peeko cheered, hopping off and flying over to properly greet Bonnie and Clyde. "Wing gull gull!"

"Aww! Wingu- I mean Peeko is so cute!" Bonnie told Briney as the Seagull Pokemon landed on her head. "I want to catch one!"

"Well, you may get your chance," Briney told her, smiling as Peeko hopped over to Clyde's head, greeting him affectionately as well. "Lots of Wingull hang out on the beaches in Hoenn, and they love to roam the sky over the seas."

"A Wingull might've come in handy against Roxanne in your battles," Clyde pointed out, reaching up to gently stroke Peeko's beak.

"Zzt! Correct!" Rotom chimed in, floating in front of Bonnie with an image of a Wingull on his screen. "Wingull may be part flying type, but they are also part water type. While particularly vulnerable to electric attacks, they can handle a matchup against a rock type Pokemon quite well."

"Dedenne and Beautifly did well enough, I'd say," Roxanne pointed out, laughing as Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Rotom, who added in that she put herself at a disadvantage with Beautifly. Whether she had been thinking that herself or not, she didn't need to be told it over and over again.

"Must've been quite the battle!" Briney said, looking intrigued once more. "You used a Beautifly as well?" Bonnie nodded at that, feeling a little embarrassed by the impressed look he gave her. "That's a tough matchup indeed. All the more impressive if it played a part in your victory."

"You can see why I want to learn from Bonnie here, don't you?" Roxanne asked with a laugh.

"Absolutely!" Briney chuckled, looking back out to the water. "Well, how about we get the S.S. Wingull set to go, and we can be off in good time." He glanced at Peeko, who was already preparing to take off from Clyde's head. "Peeko, would you mind checking out the waters, and seeing if there are any issues before we take off?"

"Wingull!" Peeko nodded happily, taking off immediately and allowing a gust of wind to carry her out above the water. Bonnie watched her, smiling as she admired the Seagull Pokemon gliding along the with the ocean breeze. The kids they'd seen playing before watched as well, cheering as Peeko dove down towards the water, dipping her wing and turning slightly to splash them lightly. "Wingull gull!" she cheered out as they waved to her while she headed further out.

As Peeko disappeared out of sight, Bonnie, Clyde and Roxanne followed Briney as he headed inside his boathouse. When they were inside, Bonnie's eyes immediately widened when she noticed the boat that was very much deserving of its name. It truly looked like a Wingull, and Bonnie was sure that it sailed as nicely as Peeko flew.

While Bonnie and Clyde looked at the boat in awe, Rotom moving forward to snap a few pictures, Briney opened up the front so that they'd be able to exit, while Roxanne helped to untie some of the ropes. After a few more moments of staring, the two younger trainers pitched in, though, grabbing some of the packages Briney was intending to deliver and loading them into the boat, along with some other various supplies.

Overall, it didn't take too long, and after a few minutes, everything was essentially prepared to go. All they needed was for Peeko to return, and they could set off. Assuming she hadn't found anything wrong out on their planned route of course. Bonnie was barely controlling her excitement for their journey. She felt they'd hit the lottery getting to travel with Briney like this.

She was about to say so, but just as she was opening her mouth, Bonnie heard a scream from the docks. Her head whipped around, and she and her friends immediately followed Briney out of the boathouse, running towards where they'd heard the scream. As Bonnie caught up to Briney, she realized it was the kids they'd seen earlier, although she realized that they didn't seem to be hurt. They were, however, pointing towards something in the distance.

"Oh no..." Bonnie heard Briney whisper as they came to a stop next to the kids, eyes wide as he stared out at what they were pointing at.

Bonnie squinted, trying to see what it was, before her own eyes widened. "Peeko!" she called out in concern, watching as the poor water and flying type was bombarded from all sides, a flock of vicious Taillow pecking her with no sign of holding back. "Why are those Taillow attacking her?"

"I don't know, but I need to do something," Briney breathed out, looking back to the boat. "It will take too long to get the boat started..." He then pulled something out of his pocket, and Bonnie realized it was a pokeball. "Sharpedo, come on out!" he shouted, tossing the capture device out over the water, where it opened up to reveal a navy blue shark-like Pokemon, with some of the most dangerous looking teeth Bonnie had ever seen. It did look pretty cute to Bonnie, though. "Sharpedo, can you take me out to help Peeko?" Briney asked it, the water type nodding fiercely in response, its eyes darting towards the commotion.

"Wait!" Bonnie told Briney quickly, realizing what he wanted to do. She knew she couldn't let him head into that kind of danger. If Peeko was as defenceless as she seemed, it was pretty clear that Briney wasn't much of a battler. As tough as Sharpedo looked, Bonnie knew they needed battle ready Pokemon out there. "I'll go! You get the boat ready and we can get Peeko out of there."

Briney looked at her, surprised, but after a nod from Roxanne, he smiled, gesturing to Sharpedo. "Hop on! Sharpedo, can you take our new friend Bonnie with you?"

"And me!" Clyde declared, stepping forward, looking surprisingly determined. Bonnie supposed he wanted to make up for being slow to fight against Team Archaic at Devon Corp. "It won't be the first time we fight off angry Taillow!"

Bonnie smiled at that, nodding to Briney to signal she could use Clyde's help. He seemed agreeable, and Sharpedo did as well, moving closer so that they could hop onto his back. "Shar! Sharpedo!" he cried out, as they got on. Bonnie and Clyde gave Briney and Roxanne a quick wave, before the Brutal Pokemon took off, Rotom and their Pokemon holding on tight to them as they sped through the water. A quick glance back showed Bonnie that Briney and Roxanne were already heading to the boat to get it ready in case they needed it.

"Got a plan?" Clyde asked, as Sharpedo swam towards where Peeko was crying out, frantically trying to get away from the Taillow pecking her.

"Yeah," Bonnie said confidently, narrowing her eyes as she pulled out Beautifly's pokeball. "We fight them and we win!" With that, she called out Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon emerging and immediately focusing on their target up ahead. "Beautifly can you take Dedenne with you?" Bonnie asked, her bug type flapping her wings hard to keep pace with them.

"Beauuutifly!" Beautifly nodded, flying closer as Dedenne leaped to her back from Bonnie's shoulder. She looked nervous as she noticed the flock of Taillow, but Bonnie was glad to see a determined look in her eyes as well. _She wants to show she can handle her fear!_

"Okay, you guys need to get as close as you can, but be careful," Bonnie told them, pausing briefly as she noticed Sharpedo slowing down, their destination just in front of them now. Peeko's cries were even louder now. "Dedenne, you'll need to use Thunder Shock, but don't do it if you think you might hurt Peeko, okay?" Dedenne nodded, eyes narrowed with determination. "And Beautifly, you try to slow the Taillow down with String Shot. If you can, try to pull Peeko closer to you."

"What should we do?" Clyde asked, while Beautifly and Dedenne took off.

"We'll try to get closer so that Treecko can help them from down here," Bonnie suggested, patting Sharpedo lightly to signal for him to go forward. She could feel its rough skin, but for some reason, it seemed to be softer than it should have been. Rotom confirmed that thought a moment later, floating closer and snapping a picture while informing her that Sharpedo had an ability known as Rough Skin, that it could hold off if close to friends.

As Sharpedo swam forward, Bonnie looked up, watching as Dedenne and Beautifly initiated the fight, Dedenne quickly hitting a group of three Taillow towards the edge of the flock with a good Thunder Shock. Beautifly was quick to act as well, pulling one Taillow into the path of another who was charging in with a Peck attack, and causing the two to collide painfully. As the flying types started plummeting to the water, Bonnie could see their enraged eyes clearing up a bit, before they managed to right themselves and fly away.

"Did you see that?" Bonnie asked Clyde, looking back at him while Rotom seemed to be doing some kind of scan.

"They're like the Taillow that attacked _us,_ " Clyde pointed out, looking uneasy. "Something's not right about them."

Bonnie frowned, looking up briefly as Sharpedo hit an incoming Taillow with a Dark Pulse, while Treecko leaped upwards and used Pound on another. Both flying types appeared to have the same reaction to getting hit by the attacks, their enraged eyes clearing once more, before they took off. "If we can hit enough of them, we might be able to get a path to Peeko," Bonnie realized, happy that they weren't at least fighting an enemy fully aware of what it was doing. Not directly at least.

"All right then, Treecko, use Bullet Seed!" Clyde yelled, Sharpedo darting forward to use Bite on a Taillow coming towards them with an Aerial Ace.

"Treecko!" the grass type cried out, leaping up once more to hit a pair of Taillow rushing towards them. He hit them perfectly, the two flying types darting away like the others as their eyes cleared up. Bonnie grinned, happy to see they were making progress, and she noticed Dedenne and Beautifly were having success as well, each having taken down a few more Taillow in their way.

"Wingull!" Peeko cried out, seeming to have noticed them. She appeared to try to fly down towards where Bonnie and Clyde were, but a couple of Taillow quickly intercepted her, pecking her and keeping her back.

"Beautifly, see if you can get closer!" Bonnie called out, gritting her teeth as she noticed Beautifly's brief hesitation. "I know you can do it!"

"Beautifly!" the Butterfly Pokemon nodded, narrowing her eyes as Dedenne patted her encouragingly. "Flyyy!"

She darted forward with a Tackle attack, managing to hit one Taillow, but getting struck in the side by another, nearly causing Dedenne to fall off. Fortunately, Bonnie's partner Pokemon was able to right himself quickly, hitting the culprit with a Thunder Shock, while Beautifly flew back and then tried again. Bonnie could see it wasn't easy, two more attempts made, and two more intercepted Tackles from Taillow nearby. Meanwhile, Treecko was putting his all into it as well, holding off a fairly large group that were going after those who were with Sharpedo, the grass type and the Brutal Pokemon hitting them back with Bullet Seed and Dark Pulse.

"Come on Beautifly! I know you can do it!" Bonnie shouted out, wincing as a Taillow managed to get in, Rotom surprisingly floating in front of her to block it.

"Zzt! Ouch!" the PokeDex cried out, slapping the Taillow before Treecko hit it with Bullet Seed. "Updating data! Peck hurts!"

Bonnie reached out and grabbed him, holding him safely as she looked up once more to Beautifly, seeing the Butterfly Pokemon wince while Dedenne tried to right himself once more. He managed to do it, though, and then quickly fired off a Thunder Shock as three more Taillow charged in, striking them all head on and clearing them from their path. It may have just been what Beautifly needed.

"Beauuutiflyyy!" the Butterfly Pokemon cried out, her body briefly glowing in a white aura as she burst forward, with more speed than she'd ever used before. She barreled through about half a dozen more Taillow, making a clean path to Peeko. As a few more of the flying types seemed to realize what was happening, Dedenne took care of them, hitting them with Thunder Shock while Beautifly sent out a String Shot that caught Peeko and pulled her in.

"Yes!" Bonnie cheered, ducking as Treecko hopped over her and struck a Taillow trying to Peck her. "Great job, Beautifly!"

"Zzt! That was Aerial Ace!" Rotom informed her. "A powerful flying type move!"

Bonnie remembered how powerful Aerial Ace had been for Ash and his Greninja back in Kalos, so she was glad to hear that. It might've just been what they needed to help them through this fight. She smiled as Beautifly and Dedenne reached them, Wingull looking extremely relieved as she landed in Bonnie's arms, wrapped safely in the webs from String Shot. Dedenne managed to clear away a couple more Taillow as they attacked, before a voice was heard behind them.

"Bonnie! Clyde!"

"Roxanne!" they both said in relief, Sharpedo quickly turning around as he noticed the S.S. Wingull having arrived on the scene. Roxanne and Briney were both at the front, waving frantically for them to come back, having seen that they'd collected Peeko.

With a few more attacks aimed at the incoming Taillow to hold them off, Sharpedo and Beautifly sped towards the boat, getting their passengers there as fast as they could. When they reached the boat, Roxanne quickly helped Clyde in, while Bonnie handed Peeko over to Briney. The poor thing looked pretty beaten up, but the relief in both her eyes and Briney's was enough to make Bonnie smile.

"I've got some Oran berries," Roxanne told Briney, quickly heading to her bag. "That should help her until we can get to Nurse Joy."

Briney nodded, gently handing Peeko over to Clyde, and reaching his hand out to help Bonnie onto the boat. Bonnie was about to take it, when she heard the Taillow screeching as they approached once more. She ducked as one nearly pecked her head, while Treecko managed to jump to the top of the boat and hit a few away with Bullet Seed. It was clear the fight wasn't over, even if Peeko had been rescued.

Sharpedo seemed to realize it as well, calling out to Briney as though telling him he needed to keep fighting. Bonnie was agreeable to that, knowing they needed to stop these Taillow before they hurt anyone else, and she looked to Dedenne and Beautifly to see if they could still fight. Each seemed willing. As she turned to the rest of the Taillow, Bonnie could see that there were still plenty to deal with, and it wasn't going to be easy. _Unless..._

"Roxanne, Clyde!" Bonnie called out to her friends, seeing them both ducking as a pair of Taillow flew towards the boat. "Protect the boat!" Bonnie told them, seeing the two of them nod, while she patted Sharpedo and he swam further out, ready to confront the flock. "Okay Beautifly," Bonnie called out to her bug and flying type, "I need you to hit as many Taillow as you can with String Shot. Try to force them as close together as possible."

"Beautifly!" Beautifly nodded, flapping her wings and taking off, Dedenne with her, his cheeks sparking in preparation for his own attacks. As Beautifly prepared to enact the plan, Bonnie took a quick glance back tot he boat, seeing Roxanne's Geodude fighting alongside Clyde and Treecko. They seemed to have less of the Taillow going after them fortunately, with most of them now focused on Bonnie and her Pokemon.

"All right, Beautifly, attack!" Bonnie then called out, looking up to her Pokemon and pointing ahead.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly cried out, firing off a String Shot immediately and flapping her wings to take off around the flock of Taillow. She hit a few head on, almost blinding them with webs as they hit their faces. However, most were hit either in the chest or the wing, and as some tried to escape the path of the incoming webs, Dedenne would hit them with Thunder Shock, knocking them out of the sky altogether. Before too long, the Taillow were getting forced closer and closer together, many of them slowed down by the incoming webs and remaining huddled together in a group. Bonnie knew that this was her chance to attack.

"Dedenne, get in there with Thunder Shock!" she yelled, Sharpedo hitting a few of the straggler Taillow that attempted to attack them down below.

"Nene!" Dedenne cried out in answer, leaping off of Beautifly's back and into the flock of Taillow. "Neneneeee!"

The blast of electricity seemed to light up the sky, the Taillow all shrieking as electricity travelled amongst the flock. Bonnie knew they needed to be sure, though, and as Dedenne's attack began to end, the Antenna Pokemon disappearing in the group of Taillow, she pointed towards them, locking eyes with Beautifly. "Now hit them with Aerial Ace!"

"Flyyy!" Beautifly called out, body glowing in a white aura once more, before she shot forward towards the gathered Taillow. She struck them with a mighty crash, sending the flying types plummeting down all around her, and when she emerged from the opposite side, Dedenne was comfortably on her back.

As Bonnie watched the Taillow fall to the water, she was worried for a moment that they'd gone too far, but fortunately the flying types got their bearings quickly enough. Before long, there were dozens of calls of "Taillow!" in the air, as they began flying away. They may have been angry moments before, but now they were simply confused and desperate to get out of there.

When Bonnie was certain that the Taillow were finally done, she patted the relieved looking Sharpedo, and they headed back to the boat. Once Bonnie had gotten on, she couldn't help but sit down, breathing heavily after the ordeal. She noticed Roxanne looking determined as she checked over Peeko, while Clyde looked more exhausted than she felt. Meanwhile, Briney came over to her, gratitude in his eyes.

"Bonnie, thank you!" the old sailor said, sighing in relief as he looked over to Peeko, who seemed shaken up, but otherwise okay. "You were remarkable out there!"

Bonnie laughed nervously, looking over to Dedenne and Beautifly, who were now resting comfortably on the boat as well. "It was the Pokemon who did the work," she said honestly. "Sharpedo helped us get there, and Dedenne and Beautifly helped fight the Taillow in the air while Treecko backed us up. And Roxanne helped you with the boat."

"You still went out there and made sure Peeko was safe," Briney told her. He then looked to Dedenne and Beautifly, before standing up straighter and smiling confidently. "Well, as the Captain of this ship, I need to make sure that you get to your next gym for sure now. We might need to leave a little bit later, but the S.S. Wingull is at your service if you still want it."

Bonnie laughed at that, grateful for the offer. "That would be great, Mr. Briney!"

"All right then!" Briney called out. "Then off to the Pokemon Centre to regroup, and then we'll be back to sea!"

Bonnie was glad to hear that, looking forward to getting Peeko taken care of, and then getting on their way to Dewford Town. She was uneasy, though, wondering why there were so many unruly Taillow around. They seemed so angry, yet once they'd been hit, they seemed to become normal Pokemon again. There had to be something up.

Of course, she knew the likely culprit. She glared at the sky, wondering if they were nearby.

"I know you're up to something," she whispered, even if nobody could hear her. "You'd better watch out, Team Archaic."

 **Author's Note:**

What the hell is with those Taillow, huh? Only time will tell, I suppose. Luckily Bonnie was here to save the day, though!

Might not seem like much of a chapter, I guess, but we've brought in Briney who has a...somewhat bigger role in this story. And of course, we see wider spread Team Archaic meddling in the Pokemon world. And Beautifly has learned Aerial Ace. Might come in handy in a few chapters...

So, hope you enjoyed. I'll be putting out one more of these soon, before LU is battled. Getting the feeling Bonnie needs a new Pokemon...


	18. The Flying Pirate

**Author's Note:**

Big things are happening now, folks. Here we are with the next chapter of the Bonnie story. I think this one should be fun. Something might be happening in it. I suppose we'll see. Anyways, hope you enjoy. I'll have more to say at the end.

 **Chapter 17: The Flying Pirate**

"Ah, the seas are good today. We're in for some good sailing!"

Bonnie looked back from where she was at the front of the boat, seeing Briney steering the boat, looking fondly out over the water. She smiled as she saw his eyes drift to where Peeko was, the Seagull Pokemon looking beautiful as she glided in the wind, enjoying the spray of water coming from the S.S. Wingull. It was quite obvious why Briney enjoyed sailing like this, and Bonnie was glad that their journey with him had only just begun.

"Is the weather always this nice out here?" Roxanne asked, the Rustboro Gym Leader appearing as though she was enjoying the peace of not having to run her gym and teach classes every day. She was quite comfortably lounging back on a deck chair behind Bonnie. Clyde was in another one, although he was busy looking at a map that Rotom was showing him.

"Hoenn often has good weather," Briney told her, chuckling, "but I would say that we've got a particularly good journey ahead of us. I think young Bonnie gives us good luck."

Bonnie blushed at that, turning back towards the ocean ahead of her. It seemed fairly empty of Pokemon, despite a few small islands around them where some likely were, so she was a bit disappointed by that. However, watching Peeko fly alongside the boat was quite the sight. Beautifly had gone out a few times with her, but the Butterfly Pokemon wasn't quite as used to the salty sea air, and the splashing water as Peeko was, so she needed a few more breaks. Bonnie had decided it would make for some good training for her, though.

"What would you folks say about stopping for some lunch?" Briney eventually asked, after a few more minutes of sailing. "Travelling the seas is hungry work!"

They were all quite agreeable to that, and Bonnie watched in interest as Briney steered the boat close to an island and dropped down an anchor. She was surprised he wasn't going in closer so they could go onto the island, but then she realized he simply planned to eat out on the water. She didn't mind at all, though, enjoying the sea too much herself to actually want to get off. So, as they came to a stop and the anchor dropped, Bonnie called out Beautifly, while Roxanne called out her Geodude and Nosepass, and helped to get the Pokemon food prepared, while Briney collected some sandwiches he'd made earlier.

When they'd all settled down to eat, Briney looked up as Peeko and Beautifly flew around over the boat, the two of them enjoying the sea breeze a little longer before beginning their own meals. "Ah, it's good for Peeko to have a friend to fly around with. She loves the sea and the sky, but it can get lonely up there."

"But you have each other for company, don't you?" Bonnie asked, looking curiously to him as the two fliers started to descend back towards the boat.

"Oh yes, but we do sometimes get separated. If it's a small package we're delivering, Peeko will head out to drop it off, and it takes some time to get back to the boat depending on where we are. And if the seas are rough, we might lose sight of each other while sailing." He sighed, looking slightly sad. "I do worry about her being attacked. Peeko is a determined one, though. She wants to keep at it, no matter what."

"That's the way to do it, though!" Bonnie said encouragingly, finding herself doing an Ash style fist pump. "You just need to keep working hard, and you'll always find your way back to each other and keep each other safe."

Roxanne smiled at Bonnie's words, looking to Peeko who also appeared impressed. "Peeko seems to love it, which considering what her ordeal with those Taillow could've done...well, if she's determined, she can't be stopped."

"Maybe your Sharpedo can help if she gets in more trouble," Clyde suggested, shuddering a little with the thought. Despite riding on Sharpedo to save Peeko, Bonnie could tell Clyde had been a little freaked out by how dangerous it had looked.

Briney nodded, smiling to his Pokemon. "We have some nice young friends, don't we, Peeko? They're encouraging us to be as brave as them!"

"Wingull! Wingull!" Peeko cheered happily, flapping her wings in excitement.

"Wingull!"

It sounded almost like an echo, and for a moment, Bonnie was pretty sure it was just Peeko's call being carried across the water. However, both Briney and Roxanne looked up, apparently assuming the sound was coming from somewhere else. A moment later, Bonnie could see they were right, and she watched as another Wingull began to approach, carried along on a strong gust of wind, that rocked the boat a little.

"Looks like Peeko's call might've attracted a friend," Clyde said, chuckling as the new Wingull came closer.

"I expect it just wants some food," Briney laughed out, watching the Wingull as it circled over the boat and then began to descend.

"Wingull!" the Seagull Pokemon cried out, landing on the railing nearby where Bonnie was sitting. It tilted its head, staring at her a moment, before looking to the partly eaten sandwich in her hands. "Gull?"

"Zzt! Is Wingull asking for your sandwich?" Rotom asked, floating over to attempt to take a picture. He didn't get a chance, as the Wingull looked at him and hit him immediately with a Water Gun. "Zzt! Error!"

Bonnie resisted the urge to laugh at that, knowing Rotom would be okay. She decided she'd be nice to the Wingull, and pulled off a small piece of bread from her sandwich and tossed it forward. "Here you go, Wingull," she called out as she did so, smiling at it. Part of her was remembering her thoughts when she'd first seen Peeko, and she couldn't help but think of her collection of empty pokeballs at her belt.

"Wingull!" Wingull cried happily as it opened its mouth and grabbed the bread, swallowing it in an instant. "Gull!" it then called out again, looking Bonnie in the eyes once more. "Gull!"

Bonnie tilted her head, looking to her friends who were watching in interest, before she looked back at the Wingull. "I just gave you some food," she said, although not without amusement. "Are you that hungry?"

"Gull!" Wingull answered, looking pointedly to her sandwich again.

"Nene," Dedenne then called out, picking up a few pieces of his Pokemon food and walking over to the Seagull Pokemon. "Denene," he said, holding them up to Wingull and smiling.

"Wingull!" Wingull cried out, suddenly lunging down and snatching up the food, with little regard for Dedenne. The Antenna Pokemon appeared shocked, falling backwards to avoid the beak that collected the pieces of food he'd dropped. "Gull!" Wingull shouted again, eyes locking on to Dedenne's now unguarded bowl. "Wingull!"

"Wingull!" Peeko then called out angrily, hopping over to stand between the new Wingull and the food. "Wingull gull!"

Bonnie's eyes widened as the situation devolved in front of her, Peeko attempting to guard the food while Wingull decided it was his. Unfortunately for Bonnie, however, he'd decided different food would be his. And, before she knew it, he'd fired a Water Gun towards Peeko, and then turned his sights on her.

"Hey!"

"Look out!"

"Ah!"

Suddenly, Bonnie's vision was a blur of white, and she could feel the sandwich in her hand being plucked away. She noticed a big yellow beak engulfing it a moment later, before she heard Beautifly crying out and charging in. Dedenne seemed to have recovered as well, because then both of them were in the scuffle, and orange, yellow and purple were suddenly added to the blurred colours in Bonnie's vision.

Unfortunately for Bonnie and her Pokemon, Wingull was as slippery as an Ekans, and they were all sprawled on the ground by the time the scuffle had finished. Bonnie looked up as she righted herself, and saw Wingull perched on the railing once more, eating the rest of the sandwich in delight. She glared at it, and she was about to lunge after it, but a moment before she did, she noticed it holding something under its feet, which it was now picking up in its beak. She felt her head, although she knew it was going to have nothing on it.

"My hat!" she yelled, eyes widening as Wingull suddenly flapped his wings, shooting into the air with the hat in his beak.

"Treecko, use Bullet Seed!" Clyde shouted, jumping up himself to try and help.

"Treecko!" the grass type shouted, unleashing the barrage of seeds, but unfortunately missing as Wingull easily twirled away from them, getting too high in the air. Dedenne tried to hit him with a Thunder Shock as well, but again, he was too far now, circling the boat from up above and appearing to laugh at them with muffled cries through Bonnie's hat.

"Beautifly, try and get him with a String Shot!" Bonnie then ordered, her Butterfly Pokemon flapping her wings and shooting into the air to engage with their new opponent.

"Peeko, do you think you could help as well?" Briney said to his partner Pokemon, the friendly Wingull nodding in answer.

The two fliers took off, locking on to their target up above, ready to engage. Bonnie focused on Beautifly, watching as her bug and flying type fired off a quick String Shot. Wingull seemed surprised by it, attempting to move out of the way, but getting struck on the wing with it. It seemed to slow him down enough for Peeko to reach him, Briney's partner clearly desperate to show she could help after what had happened with the Taillow.

Unfortunately, it all fell apart there. With Beautifly's String Shot pulling Wingull down, Peeko wasn't able to time her strike correctly, and she slammed into the wing that had been hit by the sticky webbing. It seemed to lock the two Wingull together, and Beautifly was so startled by the weight she released her String Shot, causing the two other fliers to begin to fall to the sea, unable to stay in the air.

As the boat rocked with a sizable wave, Bonnie looked around them, seeing that despite it being a reasonably nice day, it was still the sea. And as Briney had already said many times, the sea was unpredictable.

As Peeko and the Wingull hit the water, more waves came at them, and the two were seemingly plucked off of the surface and pulled away. Bonnie could hear her friends calling out in concern for them, but it was no use. Briney was quick to get the anchor and start pulling it up, but as Bonnie watched with wide eyes, the Wingull were both carried away, the sea having no interest in keeping them there. Beautifly tried to give chase and go lower to the water to catch them, but a wave nearly struck her, so she was forced to fly up. Once she'd gotten her bearings, they were out of sight again.

By the time Briney had gotten the anchor up, and they were ready to sail for Peeko and the Wingull, they had been carried too far away. Bonnie had long lost sight of them, and Beautifly appeared to be having no luck. Even Rotom tried to float a little higher up to snap some pictures, but he didn't seem to have any success either.

"We've gotta find them!" Bonnie told her friends, Briney nodding in determination. Obviously the priority was to get Peeko and make sure both of the Pokemon were safe, but getting that hat back was important as well. Ash had given it to her, and it was worth a lot to her. "Do you think they could've washed up on an island nearby, Mr. Briney?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Briney said, looking calm despite the stressful situation. "That String Shot will have been washed away pretty quickly, so they won't get pulled under. That I'm sure of. They might not have enough in them to fly away yet, though, and Peeko knows to stay in one place if she's lost for too long."

"So we'll need to do the searching," Roxanne pointed out, getting up and trying to spot where the waves might've taken the two Pokemon. "Geodude and Beautifly can search from the air. Is that okay with you, Bonnie?"

"Of course," Bonnie agreed quickly, Beautifly already voicing her own agreement while Geodude floated up to join her.

"I can send Sharpedo out as well," Briney suggested, releasing his shark Pokemon out into the water and instructing it to look for their lost companion.

"Treecko tree!" Treecko spoke up, gesturing to Sharpedo and looking to Clyde.

Clyde seemed to understand, nodding as he looked to Sharpedo and then Briney. "Treecko wants to go with Sharpedo as backup I think."

"Zzt! I will join them!" Rotom volunteered, floating over to Sharpedo and holding onto its fin. "I can collect pictures that may help us!"

"That seems like a good idea," Briney said, nodding as he looked to the grass type and the PokeDex. "All right then, I think that settles it. If we don't find anything, we'll meet back at that island." He pointed to the island they were stopped by, which was hopefully going to be easier to spot as it was one of the bigger ones around, with a large rock on one of the beaches. "Let's set sail!"

* * *

There was a lot of water. Far too much, really. For a water type Pokemon, that might not have seemed possible before, but for Wingull, it certainly was a reality now.

When Wingull had been hit by the wave, entangled with his female counterpart, the two had been submerged quite quickly. He had been sure that another water type Pokemon had pulled them under. Images of a vicious Gyrados or Sharpedo had immediately flashed in his mind, and he struggled immensely to free himself, only making the situation worse. He and the female Wingull were only pulled under further and whipped around more by the waves.

Fortunately, they would emerge periodically, enough to get a breath, before being plunged underwater again and carried along further. Both Wingull became too tired to struggle anymore after a few minutes, and seemed to silently agree to just staying together to let the waves take them wherever they would go. It seemed to take forever for that to become a reality, but eventually, Wingull did feel something solid underneath him, and after being hit forward by one more large wave, he looked up to see trees in front of him, and felt the sand rubbing into his beak.

"Wing...gull," he grunted out as he struggled to stand up, blinking the saltwater out of his eyes. He could hear the other Wingull next to him, coughing a little, but he wasn't going to worry about her at the moment. It was mostly her fault he'd gotten into this situation.

After another few moments to recover from the less than enjoyable ride through the ocean, Wingull finally stood up and looked at his surroundings. It appeared as though they'd washed up on an island with a few berry trees, which he was relieved about. He was still quite hungry after not being able to get as much as he would've liked from those humans, and he couldn't eat the hat that was lying next to him. Other than the trees, though, there didn't seem to be anything else very special about the island compared to any of the others around. He was just concerned about finding out where to go when he left, as he didn't know what direction to go to get to any other pieces of land, and didn't want to get lost out on the water.

"Gull?" Wingull glanced over at his apparent companion, noticeable irritation in his gaze. It seemed she wanted know what he wanted to do about their predicament, but he didn't really have much interest in sticking together.

"Wingull!" he snapped at her, flapping his wings a little to show his irritation. "Gull wingull!"

"Wingull..." she murmured quietly, shying away. He stared at her a moment longer, feeling somewhat satisfied that he'd made it clear he didn't want her bothering him. However, after watching her another moment, he could see her wing had a small scar on it, and it was tucked in a bit closer to her body, as though it felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Wing wingull?" Wingull asked after a moment of hesitation, looking at the female Wingull and then nodding to one of the berry trees.

"Wingull," she responded nervously, shaking her head and looking down at her injured wing as well.

The Seagull Pokemon sighed at that, but before he could think too much about it, he flapped his wings and flew up towards the top of one of the berry trees. He looked over the branches to find the best collection of berries and spotted a cluster of them hanging off near the end. He narrowed his eyes in focus, hovered in the air a moment, and then flapped his wings as hard as he could. Suddenly, what appeared to be razors of wind flung outward, slicing off part of the branch and sending the collection of berries down towards the ground. Wingull quickly flew down to collect them and carried them back over to where the other Wingull was watching him in awe.

"Wingull!" she cried out excitedly as he dropped the berries down between them. "Wingull!"

He felt his cheeks heat up at that, but just nodded down towards the berries and bent his head down to take one in his beak. The other Wingull did the same, however, and their beaks bumped into each other, causing both to whip their heads back. The other Wingull seemed slightly amused by it, shyly looking away. Wingull hesitated a moment, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, before bending down to split up the berries to avoid the same thing happening again. There was one extra berry in the split, and he begrudgingly gave it to her, just because he felt bad about her wing.

"Gull!" she said once he had split the berries, and then she began to eat. He looked away at that, before deciding to eat as well, feeling uneasy about what he was supposed to do if this was to continue. He knew he couldn't leave her to fend for herself with that wing.

When the berries were finished, Wingull looked around once more, wondering if he should explore the island a little more so he could figure out where they could rest safely until they could leave. It seemed the female Wingull was interested in doing that as well, attempting to move her injured wing, almost as though she wanted to fly.

"Wingull!" he snapped irritably at her, shaking his head and gesturing with his wing to her injured one. "Wingull! Gull!"

"Wingull," she responded in exasperation, moving her wing a little bit, wincing a little bit, but trying to hide it.

Wingull shook his head at that, holding up his wing as a signal for her to stay where she was. She didn't seem interested in listening to that, however, as she started to rise and walk once he had taken off into the air. He rolled his eyes at that, deciding that he couldn't stop her if she was going to be stubborn. He just needed to find a way to rest up and get off the island as fast as possible.

As he flew over top of the trees, Wingull noticed the island was fairly large, and he was sure that there would be other Pokemon around. That made him feel confident enough that there would be more food and that there would be a way to safely find a way off of the island eventually, but he was nervous about finding a place to stay. If they stayed on the beach, he knew that would bring the risk of the tide coming in, and potentially leaving them vulnerable to something like a Sharpedo attack.

"Gull..." Wingull was not a fan of Sharpedo. They were some of the most vicious Pokemon he'd ever encountered. He definitely wanted to avoid dealing with any of them if possible.

As he searched the island, he found mostly what was typical of the other islands he'd stayed on. There were a few other Pokemon around, but they seemed to be comfortable in various dens hidden among the trees. He doubted he and the other Wingull would be welcome if they tried to stay in the area. It wasn't looking like he could find anywhere higher up they could rest either. He sighed, realizing they were just going to have to stay on the beach after all.

The Seagull Pokemon began to make his way back towards where he'd left the female Wingull, wondering if she had stayed out of trouble. He hoped she had, as he felt he might need her later on if anything else went wrong. He scanned the area for her, noticing a shape flying in the distance and wondering if it was her. It didn't seem to be, though, as the shape seemed to hover for a moment as though it had just seen him, before flying away. Wingull felt that just meant it was another lost Pokemon that wanted to keep its distance.

After scanning the beach a bit more, Wingull finally noticed his new companion resting comfortably under another tree, two piles of leaves and moss arranged in front of her, along with some more berries. He felt his stomach rumble at that, feeling hungry once again. He couldn't help but think of those humans and the food they'd had. It would've been nice to always have food like that. He rarely went to sleep with a full stomach with some of the crazy Pokemon around these days. Some of them were extremely aggressive over the food supplies that had always been plentiful, and it had become more and more difficult to find safe places to gather food. Wingull had only really found success in stealing from humans.

"Wingull," he greeted his female counterpart, nodding towards the nests and the berries in thanks. He could see that the hat was lying there as well, and wondered if there was something particularly special about it, given that the other Wingull had decided to bring it along. He almost felt bad about taking it if that was the case.

"Gull!" she responded happily, taking a berry and eating it before lying down in her nest.

There wasn't much communication after that, and as the sun began to set, both of the Seagull Pokemon began to drift off. As Wingull drifted off to sleep, the sounds of the ocean slowly changed to that of...laughter. It was strange. It sounded like a human. A human girl. She was then joined by a boy, and another girl who sounded older. There was some other sound as well. It sounded almost mechanical. _Zzt zzt!_ it said, joining the laughter. Wingull tried to see where the laughter was coming from, and as he opened his eyes, all he saw was an orange blur in front of him. He tried to clear his eyes by blinking, but suddenly it vanished, and he was alone in the air, soaring over the ocean.

"Wail! Wailmer!"

"Wingull!"

Wingull's eyes shot open as he woke up. It had felt like only a few minutes, but as he looked around, he realized he'd been sleeping the whole night, as it was a bright morning now, the sun shining down on the beach. He looked over to where the female Wingull had been, eyes widening in surprise as he realized she wasn't there. He was confused for a moment, wondering if she'd flown away despite her wing injury. However, just then he heard the same noise that had woken him up.

"Wailmer!"

"Wingull!"

He knew there was trouble before he saw it, but when he looked, he still jumped in surprise. It was a beached Wailmer, the tide apparently having carried it into shore over the night. What was worse, however, was the crowd of Carvanha at the edge of the water, trying desperately to bite at it. The female Wingull was trying to use Water Gun to push them back, but was clearly not having success. It looked even worse as a large fin emerged in the centre of the group of Carvanha.

"Sharpedo!"

Wingull wanted to flee immediately when he saw it, the vicious teeth of the Brutal Pokemon snapping together as he lunged at the Wailmer, attempting what his pre-evolved forms were struggling with, and coming much closer to succeeding. Wingull noticed his companion trying to shuffle forward to protect Wailmer a little more, and he flinched, seeing a Carvanha hit her with an Aqua Jet, before falling back into the water.

"Gull!" she cried out, staggering back, leaving the Wailmer vulnerable for the next attack from Sharpedo.

"Sharrr!" the shark Pokemon roared, launching itself forward and grabbing onto the spherical whale's fin and pulling it back. The weight seemed to surprise the Sharpedo, as it seemed to be forced to let go, falling back into the water. However, it seemed as though it was about to try again, the Wailmer's eyes wide in terror.

Wingull knew he needed to help, seeing the fear in Wailmer's eyes, along with his injured fellow Wingull. He was scared, though, knowing how dangerous Sharpedo could be. It and its companions certainly looked a lot better fed than he was. There was a very good reason why, too.

"Gull..." He took a deep breath, preparing to take off, knowing he didn't have a choice. If Wingull hadn't gathered leaves and berries the night before, maybe he would've taken off...or maybe he'd still fight. He didn't know. He knew now that he had to fight, though.

"Beautifly, use Aerial Ace!"

Sharpedo was hit by something going at an incredibly high speed, and as Wingull had been flapping his wings to move forward himself, he paused in shock, seeing the powerful water and dark type Pokemon staggering back, the Carvanha around it looking nervous. A moment later, Wingull could see what had hit him, a Beautifly with different colouring than the ones he had seen before was circling back, looking in the distance as though waiting for something. Wingull followed its gaze, seeing what it was.

The human girl was there. And she was there to help.

* * *

When Beautifly had arrived back at the island they were meeting at, excitedly crying out, Bonnie had known immediately that she had found Peeko and the Wingull. The only problem was that after the many hours of exhaustive searching, everyone had passed out at their camp, hoping to recharge and search the next day. Bonnie had been unable to sleep, though, and she'd been up since everyone had gone to bed.

She had stood up immediately and run towards Beautifly, Dedenne stirring from his spot next to her and following her. When Beautifly had confirmed Bonnie's thoughts, the two of them had gone over to the edge of the beach they were resting at, where Briney's Sharpedo was sleeping. Bonnie had felt bad about going without informing the others, but she knew they were tired, and she felt they would get there faster if they just went with Sharpedo instead of getting the boat all set up. Sharpedo had been more than willing to go, though, and they'd set off immediately.

It took awhile, and Bonnie hoped that Sharpedo had kept track of where they were heading and what the route back would be, because she was hoping to send him back when they found Peeko. Fortunately, he seemed to be confident, having travelled alongside Briney and Peeko on the ocean for awhile now. He was the first to spot the commotion on the island that was their destination, and thanks to him, Bonnie had been able to get Beautifly there in time to intercept the wild Sharpedo attacking the beached Wailmer.

As Beautifly was circling back to continue to engage in battle, Bonnie glanced at the beach where the attack was occurring, seeing Peeko trying to comfort and protect the Wailmer. Unfortunately, she seemed to be hurt. Bonnie couldn't tell if it was from being carried away by the rough waters, or the Sharpedo and surrounding Carvanha, but she knew Peeko needed help as much as the Wailmer. She supposed that the wild Wingull had long gone, unfortunately, as it could've been a big help.

Sharpedo sped forward, Bonnie gritting her teeth as she noticed the wild Carvanha trying to leap forward and nip at Wailmer. Luckily, Peeko deflected a couple with Water Gun, while the others simply couldn't reach. The big problem would be the Sharpedo, but fortunately Beautifly was holding her own against it, keeping it at bay with Gust.

"Sharpedo," Bonnie said to Briney's Sharpedo, looking down to him as they neared the edge of the beach, "I need you to get back to Briney and the others while I help here. Can you do that?"

"Shar!" the Brutal Pokemon agreed quickly, despite a nervous look over to his wild counterpart.

"We'll be fine," Bonnie assured him, jumping off onto the sand and already running. "Just get the others. They might already be looking for us!"

With that, she ran the rest of the way, waving to Peeko as the Seagull Pokemon looked up and saw her, relief in her eyes. "Wingull!" she cried, looking happily over to Wailmer as though assuring it that they would be safe now.

Bonnie knew they needed to do more, though, and she could see that the wild Sharpedo was getting its Carvanha friends to help fight Beautifly, many of the dangerous fish Pokemon leaping at her and narrowly missing with their menacing teeth. "Dedenne, help Beautifly!" Bonnie ordered quickly, Dedenne hopping off her shoulder and running. "Use Tackle!"

"Nene!" Dedenne cried out, leaping forward and slamming into a jumping Carvanha. He hit it with great force, sending the Savage Pokemon fleeing, however, he seemed to flinch, wincing at a pain on his forehead. Bonnie remembered immediately about Sharpedo's Rough Skin ability, and wondered if Carvanha had it too.

"Dedenne, Beautifly!" Bonnie called out, watching carefully as Beautifly flew higher to avoid a Dark Pulse. "You need to keep your distance. Attacking directly will hurt you." Both Pokemon nodded, and Bonnie realized that Beautilfy seemed to have been hit by Rough Skin as well from her earlier Aerial Ace. _I need to be more careful_ , she realized. "Okay, Beautifly, use String Shot! Bring the Carvanha together!"

"Beautifly!" the Butterfly Pokemon responded, flapping her wings hard and darting down, spinning easily away from Sharpedo as it launched upwards with an Aqua Jet.

"Perfect!" Bonnie yelled in triumph, pumping her fist as Beautifly used her extra space to strike upon the crowd of Carvanha, pulling them all in with a barrage of String Shots. "Now Dedenne!"

"Denene!" Dedenne shouted, jumping into the air and firing off a Thunder Shock. The Carvanha all cried out at once, fleeing from the battle as soon as they could. It left only Sharpedo.

"Sharrr!"

Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked to where the cry had come from, seeing the Brutal Pokemon airborne again, aiming at Beautifly with an Aqua Jet. This time, she wasn't going to be able to dodge, and all she could do was brace herself. Dedenne had started running forward towards her, but he clearly wasn't going to reach them in time. However, something did.

"Wingull!"

"Sharrr!"

 _Splash!_

What appeared to be a barrage of blades of air slammed into Sharpedo at full speed, sending him crashing back down into the water, just before he had been about to hit Beautifly. Bonnie looked back to see where they had come from, seeing the Wingull hovering over Wailmer. She was sure it was Peeko for a moment, but then she noticed Briney's partner was still next to the beached Wailmer, and she was looking up in awe at Beautifly's saviour.

"It's you!" Bonnie called out in excitement, smiling as Wingull looked at her. He seemed a little uneasy, and Bonnie was almost wondering if he felt bad about the trouble he'd caused. She didn't care about that now, though, just glad that Beautifly hadn't been hit, and that now they could work together. "Mind helping us out just a little more?" she asked the Wingull.

"Gull!" Wingull answered, nodding quickly and narrowing his eyes as the Sharpedo recovered, turning around and preparing to fight on.

"All right, Beautifly, hit it with Gust!" Bonnie ordered, pointing ahead as Sharpedo charged forward, looking furious.

"Flyyy!" Beautifly cried out, flapping her wings with all her might, hitting the incoming shark Pokemon with a massive gust of wind. It didn't seem to be stopping him from moving, but it was slowing him down enough.

"Now Dedenne, use Thunder Shock!" Bonnie called out next, smiling as Wingull flew down to allow Dedenne to hop onto his back, the two flying forward to engage Sharpedo from closer in.

When they were just in front of the enemy Pokemon, Dedenne unleashed his attack, striking down on Sharpedo with a powerful jet of electricity. "Nene!" Dedenne cheered as Sharpedo's charge stopped, the Brutal Pokemon's body smoking as he winced and staggered back.

"Your turn, Wingull!" Bonnie called out, somehow knowing that Wingull would know what to do.

"Wingull!" Wingull cried out in answer, flapping his wings and shooting down, before stopping only a few feet away. He flapped his wings harder then, hitting Sharpedo with a barrage of the blades of air from his Air Cutter attack.

That seemed to do it, as Sharpedo cried out in pain and frustration. He turned immediately, fleeing from the island. Bonnie hoped he and those Carvanha wouldn't start any trouble again after that, but she supposed if there were more Pokemon like Wingull around, they wouldn't.

Once it was clear that Sharpedo and the Carvanha had gone, Bonnie and the Pokemon did their best to try and get Wailmer back in the water, but were unfortunately just not strong enough. Fortunately, Wingull and Peeko were able to keep Wailmer hydrated enough and the group was able to wait for Bonnie's friends to return. When she saw a Sharpedo in the distance, she had been a little nervous, but then Bonnie had seen the boat and she knew the good Sharpedo had done his job and had successfully alerted her friends to where she was.

After a brief scolding from Roxanne and Clyde about leaving the group, and an emotional reunion between Peeko and Briney, Bonnie managed to get everyone to help in getting Wailmer off of the beach. They had him hold a rope in his teeth, while Briney connected the other end to the boat. With some additional help from everyone pushing Wailmer, the boat successfully pulled the whale Pokemon out. It expressed its gratitude with a spray of water, before it departed, Bonnie telling it to be careful about the Carvanha.

As Wailmer's image disappeared into the distance, Bonnie was surprised to see Peeko flying over to Briney's boat and picking something up off of it. It appeared to be a leftover sandwich, and for a moment, Bonnie wondered if Peeko was going to eat it. However, she carried it back towards the beach, and then dropped it in front of someone else.

"Well it appears this other young Wingull is our friend now, is that right, Peeko?" Briney asked, chuckling. "I suppose the two of you had quite the little adventure!"

"Wingull!" Peeko responded cheerfully, looking back at Wingull. The wild Seagull Pokemon looked a little uneasy, but he stared down at the sandwich, before looking over to Bonnie. She wondered if he felt bad about taking part of her sandwich now, and the thought made her smile. If he'd learned his lesson, she wouldn't hold a grudge. She nodded encouragingly.

"Gull!" he then cried out, opening up the sandwich and looking around at the other Pokemon. He took a small bite himself, but it seemed he wanted to share to make up for the day before. That didn't seem to be quite enough, though, as he looked to Bonnie once more, before taking off and flying further down the beach. Bonnie thought for a moment he was leaving, but then she could see him flying back, something red in his beak.

"My hat!" she called out happily, taking it as Wingull hovered in front of her.

"Wingull?" Wingull then said to her, his eyes downcast when she looked back up at him. "Wingull gull."

"It's okay, Wingull," Bonnie said immediately, smiling when his eyes met hers. "I forgive you. Besides, you helped us out a lot today. You made up for it all."

"Nenene!" Dedenne agreed, scurrying up to Bonnie's shoulder.

"Zzt! But Wingull would not have needed to help if-"

"Fly!" Beautifly interrupted, hitting Rotom in the face with a String Shot.

Bonnie giggled at that, before looking back to an embarrassed looking Wingull. "It was really cool to battle alongside you earlier, Wingull," she said, taking a deep breath. "What do you think of doing that some more?"

"Wingull?" he asked, tilting his head. His eyes then widened as he looked down to Bonnie's belt, where her hand was absentmindedly fiddling with a pokeball. He seemed to look excited, though, and his eyes then went to Peeko, who gave him an encouraging nod. "Gull! Wingull!" he then cried happily, nodding to Bonnie and flying closer to her, nuzzling her with his beak.

"The more Wingull, the merrier!" Briney said happily at that, Roxanne and Clyde cheering next to him in excitement.

"All right then, Wingull!" Bonnie said, determination in her eyes as she stepped back and raised her pokeball. "Together, we'll win the Hoenn League!"

"Wingull!"

And as Wingull was taken into the pokeball, the three shakes and soft ding confirming his capture, Bonnie couldn't have felt more excited about the journey ahead. Her next gym battle couldn't come soon enough. With a new Pokemon at her side, she was sure that next badge would be hers.

"All right! I got a Wingull!"

 **Author's Note:**

And so, Bonnie has caught another Pokemon! Wingull was always meant to become Bonnie's Pokemon in this story I think. When I started the last version, I had thought about it, but changed my mind and regretted it. Now, I get to execute the idea, and I think it fits well with Bonnie. He should be a fun one. And, he'll come in handy at the Dewford Gym.

As for what comes next, well...Lumiose University comes next. And boy...do we have a lot to get to. I want to finish the damn thing, and I'm gonna try my very best to do that, and do it in reasonably good time. I will not be publishing more of this until LU is done, or if I've done a whole bunch and just need a break to keep going. But when LU is done, and that day will be soon, I can really focus on this story. When we get to do that, I think it can get really fun with what's to come.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.


End file.
